GIROS DEL DESTINO
by serenitymoon20
Summary: Después de un terrible percance la noche de invierno donde se dijeron adiós, Candy se ve envuelta en un barco de filibusteros ¿Podrá volver a su hogar?...El tiene un pasado terrible, pasado que lo ha marcado en su vida, aunque nunca pudo olvidar aquel tesoro que tuvo que abandonar...tal vez no era el momento, no era el tiempo...el destino siempre tiene giros inesperados en la vida.
1. CAPITULO 1 UNA TERRIBLE DECISION

**...**

* * *

 **Hola queridos lectores**

 **les dejo un nuevo capitulo de mi fic,**

 **Candy no me pertenece, solo algunos personajes y la historia son mias de mi jejeje**

 **Bruce, Roger**

 **No lo soporte aqui traigo una nueva historia que habia pensado hace algun tiempo y es la sorpresa que les tenia espero les guste y el giro que vaya tomando ;D**

 **nos vemos abajo**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **CAPITULO 1 UNA TERRIBLE DECISION**

* * *

 _ **A veces la vida tiene obstáculos que a veces no sabemos cómo superarlos, no sabemos cómo podemos aliviar el dolor que muchas veces nos atraviesa el alma, es verdad que debemos ser fuertes, es verdad que nadie se muere por las pérdidas que vamos sufriendo en la vida, tal vez no llegue la muerte de manera instantánea al sentirnos morir por tal sufrimiento pero la depresión, la depresión es la peor enfermedad de todas.**_

 _ **¿Y qué es la depresión? No es solo que nuestra tristeza acumulada en el alma cuando la vida a veces parece empeñarse y los giros del destino parecen en complot al no darnos la felicidad que tanto buscamos, el dolor que hay en nuestro corazón es la peor enfermedad que pueda haber y si es mortal, porque ¿Qué ocurre cuando perdemos el ánimo de seguir en este mundo? Consecuencia nos descuidamos y lentamente nos consume el dolor y oscuridad por dentro, tinieblas que van envolviéndolo lentamente hasta terminar de consumirlo por dentro, pensamientos que rondan en nuestra cabeza es el complot con la tristeza y lentamente olvidamos ¿Quiénes éramos? O ¿A dónde íbamos? ¿Cuál era nuestro sueño?... pero ¿realmente es la vida? ¿O en realidad es el destino? Los remolinos del destino que desean llevarnos a donde debemos estar o quitarnos de donde deberíamos estar, siempre hay un tiempo y un momento tal vez no haya sido el momento, tal vez no haya sido la manera adecuada, sea como sea los giros del destino muchas veces nos llevan a lugares o momentos inexplicables, sin saber nunca el destino final…**_

 _ **A.B.A**_

* * *

Era una cruel noche fría, Candy caminaba por las calles de New York sola, completamente sola o al menos así se sentía, acababa de salir del hospital donde se encontraba Susana, había evitado que esa joven se matara a costa de su propia muerte y destrucción.

Aun sentía los cálidos brazos de Terrence a su alrededor, aun escuchaba sus palabras dulces y llenas de dolor; Terry sufría y ella…ella también, estaba muerta al menos así se sentía caminaba por las calles pero sentía que no estaba ahí y ¿Cómo era posible que la vida le volviera a obstaculizar su felicidad? Aquello no tenía sentido…primero la adopción que hicieron los Leagan, después Anthony…luego Terry….Y no estaba contando a la gente que se fue de su lado antes como Tom o Annie, tuvo que aprender a vivir sin ellos y sin embargo….el dolor no era el mismo.

¿Por qué el destino era tan cruel? –No es justo –Sollozo otro poco deteniéndose enfrente de la estación de trenes, ¿No era justo? No claro que no lo era, ella amaba a Terrence, pero como muchas veces se dice que si amas a alguien tienes que aprender a dejarlo ir.

Ingreso al vagon donde sumida en sus pensamientos no se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba a su alrededor hasta que…

-Disculpe señorita –Dijo un hombre de mala cara y con un pañuelo en su cabeza -¿Seria tan amable de acompañarme?

-¿Qué…quien…?

-Nos divertiremos –Susurro otro hombre de mismo aspecto quien sonrió maliciosamente, entonces la rubia despertó de sus pensamientos y se dio cuenta que en el tren había muertos y mujeres gritando al igual que niños lloriqueando, asustada entro en pánico y quiso salir huyendo pero…

-¿A dónde vas, hermosura?

-¡Suéltame, idiota!

-Se ve muy fina, Bruce –Dijo el hombre que se me mantenía la margen –Seguro es de familia, nos la llevamos con las otras

-Si Jajaja, ¿escuchaste hermosa? Vendrás conmigo –Susurro, Candy sentía el aliento a vino del hombre muy cerca de su piel, sintió un escalofrió recorrerle y de pronto. –Necesitas dormir –La golpeo fuertemente provocando que esta cayera –Dulces sueños hermosa –Todo se tornó oscuridad.

.

.

.

Terrence había salido a buscar a la rubia a su hotel pero le dijeron que no había regresado desde hace ya un rato, seguramente antes de ir con Susana decidió irse pues la habitación estaba vacía. Aquello no podía ser verdad, perdería a Candy y todo por culpa del egoísmo de Susana, molesto miro hacia la estación de trenes donde había un gran tumulto escandaloso tal vez algo había sucedido.

-Disculpe –Toco en el hombro a un hombre -¿Qué ha ocurrido? –Pregunto con curiosidad y preocupación

-Al parecer unos maleantes tomaron posesión del tren anterior que salió a Chicago, pues encontraron al conductor y jefe de ese tren en el baño…muerto –Dijo el hombre pelinegro

-¿Maleantes? –Pregunto una mujer con cara de burla –Seguro que eran filibusteros.

Terrence sintió que el alma se le iba y comenzó a alejarse de ambos dejándolos en vueltos en una discusión sobre que los filibusteros no podían ser pues ya no existían esas personas para ellos claro, porque era obvio que aun los había.

 _"_ _Candy"_ solo pensaba en ello, dirigiéndose hacia la mansión para poder tomar su caballo, debía ir por ella si no estaba en la ciudad solo había una opción…Candy fue llevada en ese tren donde iba solo gente desalmada.

Mientras corría, se maldecía por no haberla detenido por no haber salido antes a buscarla, fue un idiota cobarde que se dejó manipular por el destino que lo había llevado a un remolino sin salida o hasta hace un rato su única salida que veía era dejarse llevar por el destino cruel que se empeñaba con no darle la felicidad y paz que necesitaba y quería.

 **FLASH BACK**

Susana le miraba con curiosidad mientras el miraba por la ventana con la esperanza de ver nuevamente a la rubia de sus sueños regresar por él y que lo rescatara de este destino cruel, no quería separarse de ella pero era cierto que en una parte se sentía en deuda con Susana pero tampoco…. ¿Debía sacrificarse tanto por alguien a quien no amaba?

-Ve por ella –Susurro bajo Susana sin mirarle

Terry le miro confundido pero a la vez molesto -¿Qué dices? –Pregunto como si no la hubiera escuchado

-Que vayas por Candy

Terry no dijo nada pero se apartó de la ventana, para mirar a Susana quien decidió levantar su vista hacia él, con lágrimas en los ojos repitió.

-¿La amas no? Entonces ve por ella, no dejes que se vaya, Terrence, aun estas a tiempo.

-¿Hasta ahora te das cuenta? –Pregunto fríamente

-Por favor Terrence, perdóname pero…aun estas a tiempo

-Si me voy ¿Cómo sabré que no intentaste otra vez una tontería?

Susana le miró fijamente antes de responder –Yo…no lo hare…lo prometo –Susurro dejando escapar un sollozo

-¿Sabes que no te amo como tú te mereces verdad?

Susana sintió una daga en el pecho –Si… -Dijo sin aliento

-Mereces el amor verdadero al igual que yo…al igual que Candy

-Entonces vete

-¿No me molestaras más?

Terrence no confiaba en lo que ella estaba diciendo, cuando hace un rato trato de quitarse la vida

-No –Susana le miro por un momento antes de añadir –No molestare a nadie nunca mas

-Susana

-Terrence solo quiero que te vayas, déjame sola –Se recostó en la almohada y se tapó con las sabanas hasta la cabeza ignorándolo

Terry tomo sus cosas y se dirigió a la puerta, antes de cerrar se preguntó si esto era lo que realmente deseaba para el resto de su vida, estar con quien no amas no era un modo en el que él quisiera vivir y menos de vivir en un matrimonio arreglado y sin amor como el de su padre, no…el quería buscar su felicidad y estar con ella por siempre, esa felicidad ya tenía nombre ya había una dueña…esa dueña era Candy.

 **END FLASH BACK**

-Candy soy un idiota pero…pero te buscare lo juro –Susurro llegando al caballo agitado –No me rendiré hasta que el destino vuelva a traerte a mí.

.

.

.

Cerca de un pequeño puerto de Florida, se encontraba un joven alto y fornido, con pañuelo color verde obscuro en la frente, ropa algo gastada y una espada en un lado y una pistola en el otro, esperaba que sus hombres volvieran pronto con lo encargado; Era de ojos azules intensos como el mar, miraba hacia el horizonte pensando en mil cosas, su vida no había sido fácil y menos agradable pero tal vez…solo tal vez cuando pudiera arreglar un asunto podría vivir en paz.

-¿Qué tanto piensas, Damon? –Pregunto un hombre pelirrojo con aspecto igual a él, sus ojos eran miel.

-En nada, Roger –Respondió cortante mirando a su acompañante

-¿Qué ocurre capitán?

-Es solo que…

-Te conozco y se lo que te preocupa pero veras que después del favor que haremos ya no habrá necesidad de nada

-Eso espero –Sus ojos se tornaron salvajes y rudos –Estoy cansado de este cruel destino que tiene mi vida

-El destino puede cambiar y no siempre es para hacernos sufrir

-Eso espero –Se dio la vuelta para ir a donde estaba una posada -¿Cuándo estarán aquí?

-Mañana al mediodía ya estarán aquí, mi capitán BlackSoul, no se preocupe –Dijo mirándolo con una sonrisa burlona y amistosa

-Eso espero…ya quiero irme –Dijo algo nervioso mirando de un lado a otro como si temiera de pronto encontrarse a alguien pero no le preguntaría, sabia la vida que había llevado su capitán y por qué huyo pero también sabía que no le gustaba hablar sobre el tema por lo que guardo silencio y lo siguió dentro de la posada.

.

.

.

Candy se encontraba inconsciente sin saber lo que el destino le tenía preparado y menos sin saber que Terrence la buscaba desesperado por todo el camino del tren que iba a Chicago cuando ella ya no estaba en el tren sino en un pequeño carruaje improvisado donde llevaban a varias personas junto a ella, ¿A dónde los llevaban? Solo el destino sabe su juego y solo el destino conoce los giros que dará nuestras vidas, a veces el destino puede ser cruel pero siempre será una incertidumbre saber el giro que podrá dar nuestra vida para ponernos donde debemos estar aun cuando no sea lo que deseábamos.

* * *

 _ **Hola queridos lectores**_

 ** _espero que este primer capitulo les haya gustado, es una pequeña historia que tenia pensado en hacer ya hace algun tiempo pero no habia subido ni un capitulo, por lo que espero que les haya gustado y sigan votando y dandome su opinion como siempre les repito que todos mis fics jamas los abandonare porque simplemente no puedo jejeje asi que voten para saber cual ganara esta semana_**

 _ **voten voten jejeje**_

 _ **vamos asi al dia de hoy en la tarde al subir el otro capitulo de listen to heart les dire quien es el ganador asi que voten**_

 _ **Volverte a ver, volverte a amar 120%**_

 _ **Listen to heart 100%**_

 _ **Busqueda de la felicidad 30%**_

 _ **Ami-enemigas 0%**_

 _ **Agridulce niñez 0%**_

 _ **¿Quien soy yo? 0%**_

 _ **Sigan votando ;), este sabado volvere a actualizar el ganador como este que paso y actualizaciones toda la semana, tal vez mas de una si me da tiempo jejeje eso espero ;D**_

 _ **saludos y lindo viernes ;D ya es fin de semanita jejeje :D**_


	2. CAPITULO 2 UN REENCUENTRO INESPERADO

_..._

* * *

 _Notas de la autora: Los personajes de Candy no me pertenecen._

 _personajes mios son: Mario, Roger y el nombre del Capitan BlackSoul, el nombre de Damon, la historia es totalmente mia, solo se utilizan los personajes de candy, candy_

 _este fic esta hecho sin fines de lucro y es para entretenimiento de mis queridos lectores ;D_

* * *

 _Cuando el destino une a dos personas es porque probablemente estén destinadas, si es para ti volverá y si no es porque jamas fue así._

* * *

 _ **El destino es cruel, el destino es irónico, el destino no es nuestro aliado pero tampoco es el enemigo, nuestro propio enemigo es a veces terceras personas, nuestros problemas, nuestras decisiones son las que nos llevan a los giros del destino más crueles y molestos, caminos llenos de obstáculos y llenos de dolor, dolor que a veces parece no acabarse, jugadas que parecen aferradas a seguirnos lastimarnos y a veces reencuentros donde no deberían suceder, situaciones que nunca debimos sufrir, momentos que nunca debieron pasar pero el pasado siempre será el pasado y nada podemos hacer con ellos, solo podemos aceptarlo y vivir con las malas decisiones de otros o más bien de nosotros mismos, vivir con nuestros errores y con eso que nos llevó a lo que somos ahora, porque de algo si debemos estar seguros, el destino no es nuestro aliado pero nuestro presente es lo que debemos disfrutar y vivir con él, ser aliado de este porque es todo lo que tenemos, pasado ya fue, y el futuro…el futuro es incierto y de alguna forma se forja con el presente, por eso este es el único aliado que tenemos.**_

 _ **A.B.A**_

* * *

Candy despertó cuando fue tirada a la tierra, estaba oscuro no sabía dónde estaban, al recuperar un poco la visión vio a lo lejos un joven que se le acerco de inmediato, al parecer era más pequeño que ella, eso parecía, le miro y vio reflejado su mismo temor e incertidumbre de no saber hacia dónde se dirigía cuando de pronto cayo a su lado otras mujeres pero una de ellas la tomo de la mano.

-¿Estas bien?

-Si…eso…creo –Susurro roncamente sentía la garganta seca

-Mañana llegaremos al destino con el capitán y no quiero que lleguen sin comer o beber algo, ahí tienen –Dijo un hombre sucio, arrojándoles pedazos de pan y una botella de agua.

De inmediato todas se arrojaron por el alimento y el agua.

-Vamos antes de que nos ganen –Dijo la joven pelirroja sujetándola de la mano para acercarse al lugar.

Después de que pudieran tomar algo se acercaron al joven quien parecía herido de la pierna y Candy le ofreció pan -¿Cómo te llamas? –Pregunto ella algo tímida

-Mi nombre es Sam

-Mucho gusto Sam, yo soy Candy –Dijo la rubia sonriéndole melancólicamente –Sabes ¿Quiénes son? ¿A dónde vamos?

-No lo sabemos tampoco Candy –Intervino la pelirroja mirándola con tristeza pero con seguridad, valor para lo que debía enfrentar, en su vida siempre tuvo que ser así –Nos secuestraron

-¿Secuest…?

-Si –Interrumpió la joven –Mejor come porque seguramente nos llevaran a otro lado a primera hora –Comento la joven –Por cierto mi nombre es Jenny

-Mucho gusto, Jenny –Dijo la rubia desanimada mientras trataba de comer.

¿Qué es lo que pasaría? ¿A dónde iría? Ella debía haber regresado con Albert o quedarse con Terry, pero ni una ni otra ocurrió, Annie y Archie seguramente se preocuparían y… ¿Stear?, suspiro tristemente mientras miraba el fuego consumirse lejos de ellos pues ahí estaban aquellos hombres riéndose y mirando hacia ellos, como si estuvieran esperando algo.

.

.

.

Terry después de que anocheció decidió hospedarse en alguna posada cercana, se había internado en aquel desolado lugar por donde el tren pasaba y se había detenido, estaba seguro que los atacantes y pasajeros sobrevivientes estarían cerca pero no había hallado pista alguna de Candy, por lo menos tampoco vio…

-Candy está bien –Se repetía una y otra vez mientras trataba de hallar la posada más cercana después de dar aviso a la policía del vagón que esa mañana había sido tomada por filibusteros.

Entonces llego aquel lugar algo lúgubre y mugriento, pero era lo que necesitaba para tomar un descanso antes de seguir aunque no sabía si podría descansar realmente pero al menos debía bañarse.

-Buenas noches –Saludo al posadero quien le miro con cara de susto, seguramente sus ropas estaban manchadas, pero en ese momento ignoro la expresión del hombre. –Necesito un cuarto por favor –Dijo sacando su dinero –Pásale la noche aquí

-Bueno…señor…yo

-¿Algún problema? –Pregunto Terrence molesto

-No ninguno –Dijo el hombre saliendo detrás de la barra –Sígame

Llegaron a la parte de arriba a un pequeño cuarto donde había una cama y una silla, se olía algo húmedo y parecía que no había dormido alguien ahí en algunos días o tal vez semanas.

Terrence le miro con la ceja enarcada, por lo que el hombre inmediatamente dijo –Si no le agrada tengo otra habitación más disponible pero es más pequeña y…

-Da igual, solo por favor quiero bañarme –Dijo mientras se quitaba el chaleco manchado de sangre –Y no sé si tenga algo de ropa –Comento mirando al posadero

-No, pero….cerca de por aquí hay una pequeña tienda, pero sería hasta mañana

Terrence no respondió de inmediato –Solo deseo que me deje asearme –Comento mirando el cielo –Por favor que suban el agua

-Claro –Salió disparado para avisar que subieran agua para Terrence, mientras este miraba el cielo, recordaba….había sido terrible y sintió que su alma se iba de él.

* * *

 **FLASH BACK**

Terrence había cabalgado por horas hasta que llego a aquel vagón, bajo del caballo y corrió hacia este cuando…Vio un hombre tirado golpeado y degollado que colgaba de aquel vagón, sintió una fuerte ola de miedo y de pronto se sentía cobarde de poder ingresar al lugar pero…Candy…Candy lo necesitaba.

Ingreso rápidamente y de pronto percibió un nauseabundo olor y vio a una mujer muerta a sus pies, no se acercó y siguió caminando por entre los compartimientos del tren, desesperado de no encontrar a Candy.

-Candy –Susurraba mientras caminaba entre estos, encontró entonces una pequeña niña de unos 6 años con…Se volteo no podía ver lo deshumano que eran, aquellas personas no tenían alma. –Candy –Las lágrimas amenazaban con salir y el miedo lo inundo por completo al no verla por ahí.

Cuando de pronto vio una cabellera rubia parecida a la de Candy, esta joven estaba tirada boca abajo con el vestido lleno de sangre y desgarrado, cuando la vio sintió que todo su ser se moría, sintió el corazón estallar y se acercó después de unos minutos.

-Candy –La movió pero esta no respondió –Candy –Sollozo dejándose caer sobre el cuerpo de la joven llena de sangre, después de sollozar un poco la atrajo hacia él, cuando se acurruco en el suelo – ¿Por qué? –Dijo lleno de dolor y coraje, y es que en realidad ¿Qué culpa tenia Candy de esos desdichados ladrones? Ella era inocente de su sufrimiento, pero no merecían misericordia, esta gente que estaba a su alrededor ¿Qué culpa tenia también? Era increíble que hubieran hecho lo que hicieron, sollozo más fuerte –Candy perdón…perdóname…si no te hubieras ido…si no te hubiera dejado….si no hubiera dudado

La miro de nuevo tratando de hacerle la maraña de cabello lejos de su rostro y entonces… -¿Qué…? –Esa no era Candy, pese a sentirse mal por alegrarse, no pudo evitarlo, eso quería decir que Candy estaba viva, soltó con delicadeza a la joven que estaba abrazando hace unos minutos y se puso de pie, limpiándose las lágrimas, aunque sus manos llenas de sangre, solo provocaron que se llenara de esta misma en su rostro –Candy

Entonces encontró algo en un compartimiento -¿La maleta de Candy? –Ella iba en ese compartimiento pero…pero no había nadie ni rastro alguno de agresión, bajo su mirada y encontró un pequeño arete de oro con una rosa blanca….-Esos aretes… -Eran los mismos que llevaba ella… -No importa cuánto mi amor pero te encontrare

Entonces fue cuando decidió ir a la policía para dar aviso e irse a buscar un lugar donde pasar la noche para poder seguir su búsqueda al día siguiente.

 **END FLASH BACK**

* * *

Terry tomo el arete que llevaba en su bolsa y sonrió –Te encontrare, aunque tenga que vender mi alma al diablo

-Señor su agua –Dijo el posadero tocando la puerta

-Gracias –Dijo este dejándoles pasar a este y las mucamas.

.

.

.

Era pasada la medianoche, lo sabía porque hacia un frio infernal, seguramente el fuego había consumido la madera o la humedad de la noche había provocado que este se apagara, como fuese sentía como el frio se colaba por su pequeño vestido sencillo y sin su capa de viaje ahora moriría seguramente de frio.

En aquel momento un ruido de parte de los hombres despertaron a Candy y Sam.

-¡Ven aquí hermosa! –Varios hombres que habían estado ignorándolos aparentemente, ahora estaban casi encima de ellas

-¡No te pasara nada! –Dijo otro cargando a una de las mujeres que iban con ellas, esta comenzó a gritar y pegarle.

Jenny también estaba siendo jalada por otro de estos y gritaba, pataleaba fuertemente pero sabía en el fondo que iba ser en vano, no era la primera vez que le pasaba.

Candy por su parte al momento de sentir que alguien la jalaba comenzó a gritar también, temerosa al no saber qué era lo que estaba pasando, pero Sam comenzó a defenderla aunque fue en vano.

-¡Esta se ve preciosa! –Candy comenzó a sollozar al sentir el cuerpo de aquel hombre sobre ella, su aliento que se colaba por el aire que apenas podía tomar para respirar era sucio y lleno de alcohol, estaba claro que habían estado tomando vino u otro tipo toda la noche, este comenzó a tocarle las piernas y trataba de besarla pero esta se lo impedía empujándolo o moviéndose. –Te va a gustar, perra –Dijo mientras comenzó a tratar de desgarrar la ropa de la rubia

-¡No! –Grito está tratando de quitárselo de encima pero era imposible, escuchaba el sollozo de muchas y de otras el grito también, aquello era el mismísimo infierno, estaba en el mismo infierno, era a donde había parado y no sabía cuándo saldría de aquel lugar.

El filibustero comenzó a subirle el vestido y entonces Candy supo que no iba tener escapatoria si no hacía algo, sintió que este trataba de quitarle las ropas, nada amable subió por arriba de sus piernas hasta llegar a su parte donde comenzó a tocarla y sonriente volvió a la labor de tratar de besarla pero está aún no se lo permitía.

Comenzó a sollozar más fuerte y gritar por ayuda ¿pero quién la escucharía en aquel lugar? Estaba desierto, estaba totalmente perdida. El hombre trato de separar sus piernas para hacer su cometido pero entonces…

-¡Hey! –Grito un joven mientras detenía su caballo -¡¿Qué es lo que pasa aquí?!

Su compañero ya había llegado al compañero que estaba encima de Candy, donde le puso la espada arriba de su hombro para que se detuviera –Otra vez tu comenzaste ¿No Mario?

-Un poco de diversión –Susurro tratando de relajarse y sin soltar a Candy de la mano

-Deja a la pobre muchacha –Miro a su alrededor – ¡Dejen todos a las mujeres! Si no después nadie las querrá

Candy se sintió libre en cuanto esté la soltó y de inmediato se hizo para atrás sollozando y cubriéndose los ojos, Jenny se acercó a ella para abrazarla y también sollozo en silencio, Sam con el labio roto solo miraba la escena.

-Capitán ¿Por qué se molestó en venir para acá? Nosotros a primera hora los llevaríamos al puerto

-Porque ya sé cómo son, Jake y por eso decidí venir –Miro a su alrededor nuevamente antes de bajar al suelo y acercarse a Sam y entregarle un pañuelo –Golpeados y desnutridos ya no sirven de nada, Mario debes obedecer a tu capitán y hasta ahora no lo has hecho…

-Capitán BlackSoul, ya no eres tan temido como antes ¿O sí? –Dijo tratando de hacer un motín con sus demás compañeros pero pocos lo apoyaron –Nosotros también podríamos hacer lo que tú haces

-Lo dudo –Respondió el rubio sin mirar más a su compañero, miro hacia las dos mujeres que estaban al lado de Sam y entonces….ella no le miraba pero sabía…que no… " _Es imposible"_ –Nos iremos ahora y aquí está tu pago –Arrojo una bolsita de dinero hacia Mario, este la recogió de inmediato

-Pero yo quiero mi diversión, todavía no terminaba –Dijo mirando a Candy quien se aferró más a Jenny quien la abrazo

-Con eso te alcanza para comparte una prostituta de esas que te gustan –Respondió tranquilamente Damon

-Eso es injusto, mejor dime que se te antojo…

-¿Acaso tengo que consultarte mis decisiones? –Sonrió burlonamente el rubio –Si quieres podemos arreglarlo –Dijo desenvainando su espada y mirándolo con odio -¿Qué dices, Mario?

-No… -Susurro mirando a su alrededor –Quédatela, no me importa –Dio media vuelta y se alejó del lugar junto con otros dos compañeros.

-Ese Mario es un idiota ya lo sabes, Damon –Dijo Roger mientras se acercaba a ellos

-Como sea, súbanlos a la carreta, partiremos ahorita

-A la orden mi capitán –Dijo dándose media vuelta para mirar a las personas -¡Súbanlos!

Damon se acercó a la rubia cuando iba a subir a la carreta para ayudarle pero esta le miro con verdadero odio, esa mirada nunca la había visto en esa persona, pero ahora no había dudas cuando sus miradas se cruzaron supo que era aquella persona que… _"¿Pero cómo es posible? Si dijeron….yo… ¿Qué fue lo que realmente paso? "_ pensó desesperado sintiendo una cuchillada en el corazón y una fuerte alegría a la vez, pero aun así.

Candy después de unos segundos se sintió incomoda ante la mirada de aquel hombre que era el responsable de que en primer lugar ella estuviera ahí, porque ese hombre la secuestro junto a los demás para que el saliera beneficiado, eso era algo inhumano y cruel, nadie tenía derecho de comprar otra persona, todos eran libres ¿Por qué tratarlos como esclavos?, y aun así, sentía que algo extraño recorrió su ser, un sentimiento de melancolía junto a nervios, era miedo, ¿miedo a su mirada o a lo desconocido? Tal vez a las dos, el hombre la tenía a su alcance podía hacerle lo que deseara como el otro y ella estaba ahora perdida sin saber qué era lo que le estaba deparando el destino… ¿hacia donde terminaría con este giro en su vida tan repentinamente?

* * *

 _ **Hola queridos lectores**_

 _ **lamento mucho haberme ausentado estos dias pero aqui estoy de regreso es que estaba un poco malita y ahorita aun me molesta mi ojo pero la verdad es que ya no soportaba mas y deseaba realmente seguir actualizando**_

 _ **ok hoy los votos van a valer dobles, asi que voten ppor su o sus favoritos, tome giros de destino porque fue uno de los que llevaba mas votos despues del ultimo capitulo pero estos dias tratare de actualizar mas de uno, y quiero que voten nuevamente por su favoritos ahorita todos estan en ceros voten voten jejeje**_

 _ **saludos y espero que este nuevo capitulo les guste, creo que ya adivinaron quien sera nuestro pirata favorito, la verdad tuve un problema en este cap, pues pense en dejar que a candy le pasara lo que iba a pasarle pero ya saben la mente y mis manos me pidieron que en ese momento llegara el capitan de imprevisto y detuviera lo que iba a suceder espero que esten deacuerdo en que fue una buena decision porque iba a hacer sufrir mas a candy de lo que ya sufrio al perder a terrence por eso preferi evitarle la conclusion de una violacion :( espero que les agrade jejeje :)**_

 _ **y espero que sigan votando y leyendome me encanta que lo hagan y ustedes me motivan a seguir escribiendo y haciendo mis pequeños fics ;D**_

 _ **AMI-ENEMIGAS**_

 _ **LISTEN TO HEART**_

 _ **BUSQUEDA DE LA FELICIDAD**_

 _ **AGRIDULCE -NIÑEZ**_

 _ **GIROS DEL DESTINO**_

 _ **VOLVERTE A VER, VOLVERTE A AMAR**_

 _ **y aprovechando yo les quede a deber un final alternativo y epilogo de EN BUSQUEDA DEL AMOR. quiero que voten si les parece el epilogo y/o una historia alternativa donde quede con terrence, esto es mas para los fans Terryanas ya que en este fic se queda con Anthony o si a las fans de Anthony les parece bien un epilogo bueno ustedes me entendieron jejeje :D espero que voten tambien por esto**_

 _ **linda semana**_


	3. CAPITULO 3 UN VIAJE A LO DESCONOCIDO

_**...**_

* * *

 _ **Cada vez que pensamos en lo incierto de la vida, un terrible hueco inunda nuestro corazón, un miedo atroz nos envuelve como la oscuridad misma y la soledad se hace más inmensa aunque en ese momento solo piensas en lo que sucederá contigo mismo, es cierto que las personas (humanos) por naturaleza son algo egoístas y al final buscan la felicidad propia es algo muy cierto, en momentos donde estamos solos, donde solo existe la obscuridad cruel y un destino incierto, solo nos preocupamos en ese momento por lo que pasara con nosotros mismos, pues sin saber el destino de nuestras vidas, no podemos saber cómo podríamos recuperar lo perdido.**_

 _ **Desgraciadamente no siempre el viaje del destino nos llevara de la mano, en ocasiones nos arrastrara como una enorme ola del mar que nos llevara al lugar menos esperado, a una situación que no esperabas vivir, la vida y sus caminos misteriosos en ocasiones nos ama y otras pareciese que nos odia.**_

 _ **Entonces solo nos queda confiar en la fe misma y enmendar lo que pudimos ocasionar en el pasado y sobrevivir en este mundo de leones.**_

 _ **C.W.A**_

* * *

Candy se encontraba dormida plácidamente deseando que todo lo que había pasado fuera un terrible sueño…pero el olor nauseabundo le impedía perderse en sus fantasías, en los brazos de Morfeo que la llevarían a un lugar seguro, siempre despertaba por los ruidos de los caballos que llevaban la carretilla donde estaba con los demás.

Sam a su lado estaba dormido, Jenny estaba tratando de limpiarse un poco con el pañuelo, hasta que vio a la rubia –Es asqueroso, tengo toda su esencia en mi piel

Candy sabia como se sentía, ella misma se daba asco –Yo también –Murmuro abrazándose dejando escapar lagrimas

Jenny la miro con dulzura –Tranquila por…por lo menos el capitán BlackSoul llego a tiempo…muy oportuno ¿No crees?

-Ese hombre es el responsable de que estemos en primer lugar aquí

-Vamos Candy, él no nos secuestro

-Pero él está a cargo de todo esto –Dijo indignada

-Creo que le gustaste –Jenny sonrió pícaramente

-No me interesa…es un mounstro

-No seas tonta Candy, te puedes salvar si te acuestas con el

-Yo no soy así Jenny –Dijo la rubia mirándola con seriedad –Primero muerta que estar con un filibustero y asesino

Jenny suspiro resignada –Tonta –Murmuro entre dientes antes de seguir tratando de limpiarse la sangre.

.

.

.

Damon iba cabalgando tranquilamente al lado de la carretilla observando a la rubia que estaba al parecer despierta pues platicaba con la otra mujer, odiaba que sus sospechas fueran verdad.

 _"_ _¿Qué demonios hacia Candy en ese lugar?"_ pensaba molesto y además _"¿Cómo diablos era posible si ella…dijeron que…cómo?"_

-Vaya capitán, no lo había visto tan pensativo desde que nos conocimos –Roger estaba a su lado ahora

-Es solo que…

-¿Qué ocurre?

-Nada –Miro hacia al frente –Casi llegamos

-En efecto y justo a tiempo para zarpar al alba –Sonrió el joven castaño de ojos verdes que en ese momento a la pequeña luz del sol se le veía algo apuesto ya arreglado habría una gran diferencia -¿Quieres que me adelante a dar la orden, Damon?

-Si compañero

Roger se adelantó al gran barco que estaba a la orilla de aquella desierta playa, se le vería bonita si tan solo no hubiera estado infestada por gente de la misma categoría que aquel capitán junto a gitanos y otras personas que tenían falla de ser delincuentes, o mujeres de la mala vida.

Candy observo con horror sin saber si ahí terminaría su viaje o proseguiría, deseaba tanto que alguien la rescatara, que alguien llegara y se la llevara de nuevo a Chicago pero si…si se iban en ese barco enorme que miraba al frente…estaría más lejos de casa de lo que nunca habría estado y hacia un rumbo que desconocía por completo.

Damon paro a los caballos que traían la carretilla y se bajó del propio -¡Bajen! –Ordeno a los prisioneros, pero en cuanto miro a la rubia trato de darle la mano pero esta lo rechazo plácidamente y paso de largo sin mirarle. Jenny esa joven le miro con todo el coqueteo del mundo que pudo, pero no hizo el menor caso.

-Denles agua y comida –Pidió a uno de sus tripulantes –Y súbanlos al barco cuando estén más limpios

-Si capitán

Se retiró dejando a cargo a los demás, necesitaba estar solo, pensar…analizar las circunstancias y sobretodo ver la manera en que debía reaccionar o actuar.

.

.

.

Terrence había retomado su camino esta vez internándose más entre la maleza y los árboles, tal vez hubieran tomado un camino más difícil para camuflajearse y no se vistos por la policía.

Llevaba como media hora cabalgando cuando encontró pisadas de caballos y…seguramente en la carreta iba Candy, pensó esperanzado y siguió el camino, cabalgando lo más rápido posible, esperaba llegar a tiempo y poder rescatar a Candy de aquellas personas.

.

.

.

El sol estaba casi en su apogeo cuando el capitán dio la orden de zarpar, todos los tripulantes del barco se preparaban para iniciar su nueva aventura por el mar, Candy miraba tristemente antes de continuar avanzando, llevaba el cabello suelto pues sus cintas habían desaparecido la noche anterior y puesto un vestido muy sencillo de color azul cielo, notaba que era el mejor que el de las demás pero eso solo le repugnaba.

El pensar que un filibustero pudiera estar pensando en ella, le asqueaba la idea, sabía que esa persona no podía tener ni buenas intenciones ni buenos sentimientos hacia nadie y jamás pensó en convertirse en querida de nadie y menos en una mujer de la vida "alegre", como aquellas que estuvieron un buen rato con algunos miembros de aquel barco.

Llego a la parte de arriba del barco donde el capitán rubio de nuevo la miraba, su mirada era a simple vista ruda y fría, pero pudo notar que esos zafiros le mostraban melancolía y algo más que no pudo descifrar pero la hacía sentirse incomoda y nerviosa.

Terrence llego al lugar donde terminaba en aquel momento el camino y bajándose del caballo tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible se asomó, entonces vio a la gente con esa facha y mujeres (nada damas), el barco donde se terminaba de subir una joven pelirroja.

 _"_ _Candy seguramente…puede ser"_ pensó tratando de acercarse al lugar pasando desapercibido pero un hombre de cabello castaño lo detuvo antes de que pudiera siquiera terminar de acercarse al barco.

-¡¿Qué es lo que quieres niño?! –Dijo poniendo rápidamente su espada en el cuello de Terry quien ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de reaccionar

-¡¿Qué ocurre Roger?!

-¡Este niño rico que viene a jugar ¿no?!

-¡No hay tiempo para eso, Roger, sube ya!

-¡No esperen! –Terrence tomo aire para recuperarse del susto que había tenido al sentir esa espada en su cuello, no podía morir, no en ese momento sin saber qué pasaría con Candy –Estoy buscando a…mi prometida –Dijo mirando al rubio, quien le miro burlonamente

-¡Aquí solo hay prostitutas amigo, ¿tu prometida es una ramera?!

-¡Por supuesto que no! –Dijo Terrence molesto –Pero… ¡Se la robaron de un tren que iba camino a Chicago!

-¿Acaso crees que nosotros fuimos? –Pregunto Roger riéndose

-¡Mire caballero…! –Dijo Damon riendo también -¡Si su prometida estaba en ese vagón, seguramente puede estar por cualquier lado o tal vez muerta! Ni siquiera sabíamos del asunto –Dijo poniendo cara de inocente.

-¡Muerta no está! –Dijo el castaño acercándose más al barco con Roger a su costado -¡Alguien se la llevo y no descansare hasta encontrarla!

-¡Pues mucha suerte!

-¡Sé que ustedes se roban a la gente para venderla! –Saco un saco de dinero -¡Puedo pagarla! –Damon sonrió maliciosamente –Solo que le costaría más si es que esta aquí.

-¡Pagare lo que sea!

-¿Lo que sea? Vaya que interesante, seguramente esta joven es hermosa o usted muy tonto para dar todo por una mujer

-Ella vale mucho –Dijo Terrence molesto apretando los puños

-Bueno… ¿Y cómo se llama tu prometida?

-¡Quiero subir yo mismo a buscarla!

-No –Roger le miro sonriendo maliciosamente –O le dices a mi capitán el nombre de tu dama o no la buscamos

-De acuerdo

-¿Y bien?

-Su nombre es…es Candice…Candy White Ardley

Damon frunció sus labios molesto por el mal sabor de boca ahora si…ahora si no había duda –Iré a ver –Comento molesto, el cambio de actitud lo noto Roger por lo que no dijo nada solo miro a Terrence sin dejarlo pasar.

Damon fue directo a las jóvenes y hombres que estaban siendo llevados a la bodega pero tomo a Candy quien aún no bajaba para ararla lejos de los demás -¿Cuál es tu nombre? –Pregunto con un nudo en la garganta

Candy al verlo jalándolo de aquella manera estaba molesta pero a la vez asustada –No tengo porque decirlo ¿O sí?

-¿Conoces al hombre que esta allá abajo? –Le señalo de pronto a un castaño que se alcanzaba a mirar desde donde estaban, Candy de pronto sonrió felizmente, deseaba ir directo a él, pero ese rubio la tenía bien sujetada del antebrazo y muñeca, no entendía ¿Qué era lo que pasaba?

-Si…creo que si

-¿Crees?

En aquel momento Terrence impaciente mira hacia al cielo y entonces ella mira sus zafiros hermosos aunque él no alcanza a verla entre tanta gente y pirata –Es Terry –Susurro sin aire pero de pronto eufórica trata de zafarse del rubio pero este la toma de la cintura y le tapa la boca -¡Te…!

Terrence por su parte mira hacia arriba pensando haber escuchado un pequeño grito, pero solo ve al rubio dándole la espalda y caminando hacia más adentro por lo que no podía verlo –Se está tardando mucho ¿Acaso a tanta gente robaron?

-¿Qué te hace pensar que no están aquí por su voluntad propia?

-Con esa fallada que tienes ¿enserio me crees tan idiota?

-¿Quieres que responda eso? –Terrence se acercó pero Roger trono la boca con su lengua en son de burla y volviendo a poner la espada en su cuello.

Mientras tanto en el barco, Damon contenía a la rubia sujetada mientras la trataba de llevar a su camarote, pero esta no se quedaba quieta -¡Nick, ayúdame!

-Si capitán –Entre ambos la sujetaron

-Escúchame Candice –Damon la miro con fuego en los ojos, no entendía muy bien aún la situación pero estaba furioso, no solo con su pasado si no con aquella joven falsa –Si gritas se muere –Candy abrió los ojos ante aquella afirmación –Si tratas cualquier cosa también se muere –Nick miraba a ambos sin comprender pero no sería el quien abriera la boca para contradecir a su capitán, además las normas de hermandad tampoco se lo permitían –Se buena chica y vete al camarote donde te llevara Nick –Miro al pelinegro –No la dejes sola

-Si capitán

Se llevó a la rubia, quien antes de dejarse llevar miro a Damon con verdadero odio, dolor, impotencia y si las miradas mataran el estaría muerto pero no le importaba, regreso a la punta del barco donde vio a Roger en la misma posición con ese joven.

-¡Oye… ¿Cómo me dijiste que te llamabas?!

-¡No lo dije, pero mi nombre es Terrence Baker!

-Bueno Terrence, tu prometida no está en mi barco

-¡¿Qué?! No te creo –Dijo molesto mirando el barco -¡Seguro que la escondiste cuando supiste su apellido!

-Mira Terry –Enfatizo su nombre con burla y coraje –Si ella estuviera aquí te la daría, no me interesa su apellido si no el dinero que me darías por ella, pero ella no está aquí ¿Además que te hizo pensar que realmente estaría aquí?

-¡Eres un sucio y ladrón pirata! ¡Filibustero! ¡Fueron ustedes quienes asaltaron el vagón matando sin compasión a todo inocente, yo mismo lo vi y se llevaron seguramente solo a las mujeres que les parecieron correctas o los jóvenes que se vieran de posición!

-¿Sabes algo Terrence? si sabes que somos piratas entonces… ¿Cómo diablos se te ocurrió aparecerte aquí sin nadie más? Puedes morir en cuanto de la orden ¿lo sabes no?

-¡No me interesa, serias un cobarde!

-¿Disculpa? –El rubio se disponía a bajar pero Roger intervino

-Mejor lárgate niño, antes de que mueras en manos de mi capitán –Terrence le miro con odio –Te salvo el pellejo créeme no tienes oportunidad alguna mejor vete

Terry hecho un último vistazo al barco antes de irse rápidamente, necesitaba vivir, necesitaba estar con vida y fuerzas para encontrarla, no podía morir y menos por una tonta discusión, pero…no descansaría hasta encontrarla.

Damon miro con molestia a Roger -¿Por qué hiciste eso? –Ambos ya arriba del barco

-Te conozco –Dijo con simpleza –Después de matarlo te sentirías culpable

-¿Cómo sabes? Tal vez esta vez sería diferente

-Ni a tu peor enemigo matarías sin culpa –Sonrió –Te conozco –Le guiño el ojo –Más de lo que quisiera

-Igual que yo –Susurro el rubio mirando hacia lo lejos, donde un caballo desaparecía con su jinete que buscaba locamente lo que el poseía.

.

.

.

Candy miraba por la pequeña ventana del camarote, hace un rato que sintió su corazón morir cuando este comenzó a moverse, Terrence seguramente se fue creyendo que ella no estaba ahí, miro con mala cara al filibustero que estaba frente a ella.

-¿Piensan tenerme todo el día aquí?

-Jaja hay niña deberías estar feliz, estarás mas cómoda que si estuvieras abajo en las bodegas con los demás

-Lo preferiría

-No sabes lo que dices

-Ni tu tampoco

Nick solo sonrió y siguió en su labor de pelar su naranja, cuando en eso entro el rubio mirando a la rubia con intensidad –Vete Nick

-Claro mi capitán

El rubio se quitó el paliacate y dejo caer un poco más aquel cabello rubio que estaba más largo de lo que creía Candy y se quitó la camisa y chaleco quedando al desnudo provocando el sonrojo de la rubia y miedo.

-Lamento mucho lo de hace rato

-No es verdad –Dijo molesta la rubia -¿Por qué no me dejo ir?

El rubio la miro de reojo antes de seguir limpiándose el rostro y brazos –Porque no venía por ti

-Eso es mentira

El solo sonrió y la miro –Con dinero baila el perro ¿Lo sabias? –Se acercó para que esta la mirara, ella tenía las lágrimas en sus pupilas verdes, provocando por un momento un pequeño recuerdo en el rubio pero este de inmediato lo bloqueo –Le ofrecí dinero por ti y se fue

-¡¿Qué?! ¡Es mentira! ¡Eres un maldito mentiroso! –Grito golpeándolo

-¡Escúchame Candy, el quería rescatarte pero cuando le dije la suma dijo que no lo tenía y que era demasiado y que no tenía nada, entonces le dije que a cambio de que nos dejara en paz y no hiciera más escándalo por esto, podríamos darle un pequeño dinero por su silencio, para que rehiciera su vida ¿Qué crees que escogió?!

-¡No es verdad!

-¡Lo es! ¡Acéptalo! –La empujo a la cama y dio media vuelta, algo arrepentido pero de algún modo no podía evitar estar molesto con esa joven, quien sollozaba en silencio -¿Era tu prometido? –Pregunto más calmado

-Como si te importara, eres un ladrón y asesino

-Si fuera asesino, lo hubiera matado y a ti con él para evitarme tantas molestias como ahora

-¿Entonces porque no lo haces? –Dijo molesta –Si me vas a matar ¡Hazlo ya! Prefiero la muerte –Miro a su alrededor –Que seguir aquí

-No te daré el gusto –Sonrió burlonamente -¿Era o no tu prometido?

-No –Ella lo miro desafiante -¿Por qué le interesa saberlo?

-Curiosidad –Se dio la vuelta nuevamente y paseo un poco por la habitación -¿Entonces eres doncella?

Candy se sonrojo terriblemente y recordó la noche anterior donde…se sentía aun asqueada

-No –Murmuro mintiéndole, Jenny le dijo que si sabía que era doncella aun…los hombres es lo que más aman, una chica que aún no es mujer.

-Creo que mientes pero… pronto lo averiguare –Susurro mientras se acercaba a ella

-¿Qué…que dice?

-¿Acaso no sabes porque estás aquí?

Candy miro a su alrededor, mas tardaría en llegar a la puerta que gritar y eso si la alcanzaba –No… -Damon la jalo de las piernas tumbándola en la cama y poso sus manos de ella por encima de su cabeza, iba a besarla pero la rubia miro hacia el otro lado cerrando los ojos, esperando lo peor

Damon la miro con molestia bajo lentamente al cuello de la rubia y lentamente comenzó a besarla de la manera más dulce y cálida que pudo pese a su coraje y dolor, Candy sintió esto y comenzó a moverse bajo los brazos de este.

-No…por favor –Susurro sin aliento, mirando al rubio, quien también la miro y en ese momento sus miradas se cruzaron un momento, momento mágico donde Damon recordó tantas cosas, momentos felices, momentos amargos, momentos en los cuales regresaba aquel niño que había encerrado hace tantos años pero a la vez recordaba el dolor y la mentira, aquella verdad que descubrió tiempo después y que ahora confirmaba otra mentira más, cada vez más odio, cada vez más dolor ¿Qué más le deparaba el destino cruel? ¿A qué camino lo llevaría la decisión que había tomado de no dejarla ir? Aunque al final sabía que no la retendría al llegar a su destino, o al menos eso pensó en el momento en que se la negó a Terrence.

Candy por su lado miraba a aquel rubio que un momento atrás estaba ocasionándole un miedo atroz pero ahora estaba confundida, esos ojos volvieron a mostrarle algo más que frialdad y malicia, en realidad podía ver que en realidad no había maldad en ellos, si no lo contrario melancolía, pero no podía engañarse a sí misma, las personas como las que la secuestraron apartándola de todo lo que conocía para ir a lo desconocido no eran más que filibusteros, ladrones y asesinos, que no se apiadaban de nada, seguramente él tampoco lo haría y ella debía aceptarlo, se salvó la otra noche pero seguramente no está, no le quedaba más que la resignación o morir, no sabía a donde iban y menos sabia ya que sería de su vida, su destino era ahora un viaje a lo desconocido.

* * *

 _ **Hola queridos lectores**_

 ** _Espero que les siga gustando mi fic, respondiendo a si sera anthonyfic o terryfic, la verdad es que aun no se con quien se quedara solo dire que sera un ratito y ratito no se si con ambos habra amor o no, por ahora no esta con ninguno de los dos como pueden verlo jejeje ¿A donde se dirigira el destino de nuestra rubia ahora? espero que les este gustando ;D y voten tambien si quieren anthonyfic o terryfic, pues me gusta tambien saber que prefieren a mi me gusta ambos por eso hago fics donde a veces se queda con uno o con otro jejeje_**

 ** _mil gracias por sus comentarios de ayer :D espero que lo sigan leyendo jejeje como dije sera un rato y un rato porque aun no se con quien se quedara al final, pero espero que por lo mientras les guste y si quieren final alterno tambien haganmelo saber en el momento cuando se acerque el final obviamente falta pero me gustaria saber si les gustaria independientemente con quien se quede en este momento ;D_**

 _ **y espero que sigan votando y leyendome me encanta que lo hagan y ustedes me motivan a seguir escribiendo y haciendo mis pequeños fics ;D**_

 ** _hasta ahora va asi la votacion_**

 _ **ELISA LUCIA V 2016 muchas gracias nena ya tome en cuenta tus votaciones dobles del dia de ayer jejej ;D como dije aun no se quien sera el ganador del corazon de nuestra rubia, tal vez sea un ratin anthonyfic y un ratin terryfic como lo dije pero sea cual sea espero que me sigas leyendo en los terryfics me encanta y siempre son bienvenidos ;D**_

 _ **Pecas979 holi gracias por tu review siempre me alientan a seguir escribiendo sus hermosos reviews, en efecto pense que era demasiado para nuestra pobre rubia por lo que decidi que el capitan llegara oportunamente, como puse aun no se si sera terryfic aun no estoy del todo convencida de que lado inclinarme mas pero como dije habra un rato y un rato para ambos jovenes amo a los dos siendo sincera ambos son mis amores platonicos asi que por eso es dificil la decision jejejej pero espero que te siga gustando mientras tanto :D**_

 _ **Miriam holi miriam ok, anotado tus votos :D muchas gracias por seguirme leyendo :D**_

 _ **Flakitamtz hola muchas gracias si la verdad ya no soportaba no actualizar y pues aqui ando nuevamente con mis locas ideas jejeje anotado tus votos :D gracias esepro que te siga gustando :D**_

 _ **Stormaw holi que bueno que te esta gustando y me agrada ver tus reviews ;D me gusta mucho que te este gustando este nuevo fic y en efecto ya es bastante trauma el que sufrio por lo que mejor puse a un hermoso rubio oportuno en el momento adecuado jejejej por otra parte lo que le paso a anthony aun no sera revelado pronto pero aun no, esperare un poco mas para que sepan la verdad de esto y el porque esta como filibustero y tambien porque usa otro nombre espero que te siga gustando :D**_

 _ **en efecto mira que nunca espere que terrence se portara asi (XD mentira si lo esperaba jejejejej pero uno de a de veras que fuera a buscarme por mal y tierra a mi ups, se sonroja) espero que te siga gustando y en el proximo capitulo veremos un poco de lo que pasara con la familia ardley cuando sepa esta tragedia y lo que seguira haciendo terrence.**_

 _ **gracias por tus votos quedan anotados ;D**_

 _ **GIROS DEL DESTINO 60%**_

 _ **AMI-ENEMIGAS 20%**_

 _ **AGRIDULCE -NIÑEZ 20%**_

 _ **BUSQUEDA DE LA FELICIDAD 20%**_

 _ **VOLVERTE A VER, VOLVERTE A AMAR 20%**_

 _ **LISTEN TO HEART**_

 _ **¿QUIEN SOY YO?**_

 _ **Nota de la autora: Solo quiero aclarar que al votar por ami-enemigas tambien se actualizara "Agridulce Niñez", pues recordemos que estas van de la mano ;D**_

 _ **y aprovechando yo les quede a deber un final alternativo y epilogo de EN BUSQUEDA DEL AMOR. quiero que voten si les parece el epilogo y/o una historia alternativa donde quede con terrence, esto es mas para los fans Terryanas ya que en este fic se queda con Anthony o si a las fans de Anthony les parece bien un epilogo bueno ustedes me entendieron jejeje :D espero que voten tambien por esto**_

 _ **linda semana**_


	4. CAPITULO 4 DESTINO FATAL

**_..._**

* * *

 ** _A veces las cosas no son lo que aparentan, a veces las personas no son como muestran y a veces el destino no es lo que piensas que será, a veces el amor oculto que has tratado de olvidar o pensaste olvidar, no es así, a veces el corazón nos miente o nosotros le mentimos, a veces disfrazamos las cosas porque no saber cómo lidiar con ellas, a veces la vida es más fácil cuando vives mintiéndote a ti mismo sobre aquellas formas de ser porque es más sencillo fingir que ser autentico, es más fácil ir con la corriente que en contra y entonces ¿Quién realmente tiene el poder del destino?_**

 ** _A.B.A_**

* * *

Candy miraba con curiosidad al rubio, quien se había quitado de encima de ella y solo le miraba con tranquilidad, mientras se recostaba a su lado –Puedes estar tranquila…no lo…hare –Susurro cerrando los ojos por fin dejándose caer en las piernas de la rubia.

Candy no sabía que pensar o ¿Qué hacer? ¿Qué demonios pasaba con aquel rubio? Sintió su aliento cerca de su pantorrilla, el cual le ocasiono una corriente eléctrica que no supo explicar, al momento de asquearle y ponerle los nervios de punta, sintiendo que su aliento era cálido, suave y amable, pero…no debía de pensar así y menos de quien era responsable de que estuviera en aquel momento camino a lo desconocido. -¿Por qué…?

Damon alzo su mirada con algo de asombro pero al ver la mirada cálida y seria a la vez de la rubia, recordó aquellos tiempos cerca de Lakewood donde… bloqueo nuevamente el recuerdo, no deseaba ser como antes, un niño tonto e ingenuo –No deberías cuestionártelo Candy o ¿Acaso quieres? –Sonrió con malicia mirándola de arriba abajo, provocándole el sonrojo en las mejillas suaves de la rubia.

-No, pero…

-No hagas preguntas estúpidas entonces –Se puso de pie dejándola un momento con temor, pues Candy creyó que tal vez…

-¿Tienes hambre? –Pregunto de pronto sin mirarla

-¿Qué?

-¿Acaso eres sorda? –Damon la miro con burla

-Yo…no pero… -Candy estaba más que molesta confundida por la repentina amabilidad del rubio, quien podría matarla en cualquier momento entonces ¿para que la amabilidad?

-Come –Ordeno poniendo enfrente de ella una bandeja que seguramente habían dejado ahí para él.

-¿Qué…?

No pudo completar la pregunta pues Damon había salido del camarote, ella suspiro aun sin poder comprender porque el cambio de aquel hombre pero sin cuestionarse más, decidió mejor comer, realmente estaba algo hambrienta.

.

.

.

Pasaron dos días desde que había pasado aquella ocasión donde Candy y el capitán habían conversado, los siguientes días ella no había podido estar tranquila pero el no regreso al camarote en su lugar varios tripulantes del navío iban y venían con comida y agua para ella, no sabía que era lo que pasaba pero no se sentía nada cómoda por ello.

.

.

.

Terrence se encontraba en la mansión Ardley de Chicago donde le habían informado que se encontraba, estaba desesperado ya hace poco más de tres días de la desaparición de la rubia, se sentía culpable, no sabía qué hacer y algo en su interior le decía que Candy había estado en aquel barco donde ese rubio le prohibió ver.

En aquel momento entro la señora Elroy con su mismo semblante serio de siempre, al mirarlo frunció con disgusto el ceño era obvio que no lo quería ahí. –Buenas tardes

-Buenas tardes Señora Elroy

-¿Qué se le ofrece, joven?

-Quería…bueno me temo que no son buenas noticias –Terry bajo la mirada al final de cuentas esa era la familia de Candy, ¿Cómo debía decirlo?

-Diga ya de una buena vez lo que va a decir –Dijo la señora Elroy algo desesperada por ver que no hablaba

-Bueno es que… Candy

-¿Candy?

-Si señora Elroy, Candy Ardley fue secuestrada

La señora Elroy abrió bastante sus ojos pero después paso de su color de piel normal a uno más rojizo –Esa chiquilla siempre está escapando, no tiene de que preocuparse, joven Grandchester siempre está escapando y es por eso que ella no pertenece más a la familia Ardley

-¡¿Qué?!

-Hace tiempo que escapo del colegio San Pablo y desde entonces no hemos sabido de ella ¿Por qué debería importarnos? Cuando ella no quiere ser una Ardley y menos ahora que estudio enfermería, una carrera no apropiada para una dama

-¿Y por eso la abandonara?

Terrence la miraba con furia, sus ojos eran dos llamaradas de fuego, la señora Elroy era peor de lo que una vez imagino.

-No es una Ardley, no más

-¿Cómo puede ser tan…?

-¡Terrence! –Archie iba entrando con Annie quien estaba tomando su mano delicadamente pero la soltó cuando este se abalanzo sobre Terrence.

-¡Archivald! –Elroy miraba con horror a su sobrino

-¡¿Dónde está Candy?!

-¡Eso vine a decirle a tu tía pero es una vieja testaruda! –Dijo empujándolo contra la pared

-¡¿Qué demonios…?!

-¡Cállate Cornwall y escúchame, Candice fue secuestrada!

Annie se llevó una mano a la boca para evitar un grito mayor y Archie quedo helado y sin respiración por un momento, Terrence dejó caer sus brazos mientras trataba de controlar su corazón, tenía un mal presentimiento.

.

.

.

Candy miraba por la ventanilla otra vez era de noche, ni siquiera miraba la luz del día solo podía observar como el sol se ocultaba en aquel horizonte y como la luna cubría con su manto azulado al mar, mientras las estrellas aparecían y ella rogaba por un milagro pero…nunca llegaría eso era obvio.

En ese momento se abrió la puerta del camarote dejando ver a un rubio algo tambaleante y con una botella en mano, Candy inmediatamente se acurruco en un rincón temiendo lo peor.

-Ah, ¿Sigues viva?

Candy le miro molesta y sin comprender pero no quiso responder, era obvio que había estado bebiendo incluso su voz salía con pequeños hipos entre palabras por el ron.

-No es cortes no responder cuando se le habla a alguien –Comento el rubio dejándose caer –He pensado en lo que voy a hacer contigo, Candy

La rubia abrió los ojos abruptamente sin entender -¿Qué…?

-Mañana llegaremos a un puerto, donde dejare a la mayoría de los reos –Susurro restándole importancia y quitándose un poco la camisa –Estaba pensando en no dejarte….ahora que te he encontrado

-¿A que…que se refiere?

-A que tal vez encontré un diamante –Se puso de pie mirando a la rubia pequeña y asustada -¿Te apellidas Ardley no?

Candy miro asustada al joven quien clavo su mirada azulada en la verde, por primera vez vio más allá de aquel rubio, quien le miraba ahora con coraje, dolor y odio, no sabía porque pero en aquel momento una imagen de un niño rubio en su mente apareció cuando…cuando ella se había caído por el rio.

-No…ya…no

-No me mientas, ese hombre me lo dijo –La tumbo en la cama –Dijo que eras una Ardley

-Lo era –Murmuro la rubia aun asustada –Pero…ahora…ahora ya no tengo…nada

Recordó aquella desolada noche donde fue presa de su dolor y fue secuestrada en aquel vagón desde donde su vida dio un giro de trescientos grados poniéndola frente a lo desconocido y ahora frente a alguien que le causaba miedo pero ahora curiosidad aunque sus suposiciones eran totalmente tontas y sin fundamentos de lo que pensaba, era simplemente absurdo.

-Bueno ya somos dos –Se acercó y la beso, la beso a la fuerza y con demasiada brusquedad, la rubia comenzó a forcejear y a pegarle pero de pronto el beso comenzó a doblegar su voluntad, Damon comenzó una suave danza donde sus labios se sentían más cálidos y menos agresivos, donde su lengua amable rozaba los labios y lengua de la rubia, ella dejo que aquel pequeño momento de éxtasis la embriagara, no supo en que momento fue pero pronto sus manos ya no lo golpeaban si no que lo tomaban de sus hombros fornidos y se aferraba a él, cuando de pronto….la soltó con la misma brusquedad con que inicio el beso

 _"_ _Igual que todas seguramente"_ pensó molesto pero a la vez sorprendido y aún más enojado con el mismo, ¿Cómo se permite perder así el control por una mujer?

Las mujeres para él, eran las criaturas más crueles y despiadadas del mundo, capaces de hacer cualquier cosa para matar la bondad de los hombres y su amor, era una condición no un sentimiento, era algo que no existía en ellas, como en ellos, eso le había enseñado la vida.

-Mañana por la tarde –Comenzó a decirle sin mirarla –Sera el desembarque del barco para ustedes –La miro un momento sin sentimiento alguno -¿Qué prefieres? ¿Venir conmigo o quedarte?

-¿A dónde?

-Sabes que somos ¿No? Estarías siempre en el mar, rodeada de hombres y por supuesto que serias mi mujer, la mujer de un filibustero y solo eso, porque en este negocio no hay cabida para una esposa, piensa bien tu respuesta –Se acercó para mirarla más de cerca –Pero si te quedas…será el infierno para ti como sierva

Deseaba que la rubia dijera que si, tal vez así hasta dejaría esa vida que había odiado desde que la comenzó a vivir, pero desgraciadamente se había olvidado de que Candy era muy diferente a las demás mujeres.

-Prefiero la muerte –Dijo molesta y desafiante -¿Acaso crees que estoy loca para quedarme a lado de quien es el culpable de mi desgracia? ¿Al lado de un asesino?

Damon la miro con frialdad –Si creías que este es el infierno, prepárate porque aún no lo conoces.

-Claro que este es el infierno y prefiero cualquier otro antes de este –Murmuro la rubia, Damon la escucho perfectamente bien pero se hizo el sordo y salió del camarote

Candy se limpió sus labios con coraje y asco con la bandeja de agua que estaba en el lugar, se odio por permitirse semejante idiotez, ¿Besar a un filibustero? ¿Enserio no tenía carácter o porque no lo había retirado de inmediato? Más bien ¿Por qué lo beso?

-Anthony –Suspiro recordando esa mirada –Imposible, además….el nunca seria….jamás.

Damon observo a la rubia desde la puerta semi-abierta, ya que no podía dejar de mirarla, escucho aquello ultimo y pudo ver las acciones de la rubia que solo le ocasionaron molestia y algo de dolor, no podía seguir…era mejor dejarla en el puerto.

.

.

.

El sol estaba en su resplandor cuando el barco encallaba en el puerto donde harían el negocio con la gente que traían, Candy no había visto en todo ese tiempo a Jenny ni a Sam, por lo que cuando fue llevada por un tripulante ella apenas si pudo vislumbrarlos, quien la miraba penetrando cada poro de su piel era aquel capitán quien sin pensarlo mucho se acercó antes de que bajara.

-Es la última oportunidad –Murmuro -¿Qué decides?

Candy le miro con odio, no podía creer que fuera tratada como mercancía y que aquel rubio le ofreciera su semi libertad que no estuvo en venta en primer lugar a cambio de que fuera su querida, eso sí que no señor, primero muerta.

-Ya lo dije, prefiero morir –Susurro mirándolo molesta

-Como gustes, pecosa –Dijo burlonamente –Te lo pierdes, ¡Llévenselos a Julio!

-¡Si capitán!

Candy fue arrastrada con el resto hasta una pequeña casa de madera, no recordaba el puerto por lo que seguramente no era el que estaba cerca de Londres, seguro habían desembarcado en otro lado y tampoco sabía bien cual era, pero estaba más que aterrada cuando vio a Jenny quien la tomo de la mano como pudo para que se quedara con ella.

-¡Julio aquí tiene! –Dijo feliz el tripulante –Están sanos, jóvenes y fuertes

-¿Todos?

-Sí, ahora debe darme la paga ¿No lo cree?

El hombre moreno de cabello negro, dientes amarillentos, una sonrisa maliciosa, mirada seria y ojos de color cafés obscuro le miro con molestia –Claro, toma y diré a BlackSoul que esperare mercancía nuevamente si es que John lo manda de nuevo a él.

-El capitán Barba roja siempre solicita a mi capitán, así que no creo que eso cambie

-Yo espero que sí, realmente ustedes de pronto son muy bruscos –Miro la camisa ensangrentada de Sam –Debería pagarte menos

-Se ponen bravos y hay que controlarlos –Dijo el joven pirata de aspecto tosco y ojos verdes, tez blanca y de estatura media, un paliacate le cubría todo el cabello, este era de color verde.

-Si claro

-Si no los quieres puedo…

-No está bien, ya lárgate antes de que me arrepienta

-Seguro, es un placer como siempre –Se dio media vuelta sonriéndole burlonamente y dejándonos ahí con aquel hombre que sonrió mirándonos

-Es hora, caminen –Dijo jalando la cuerda con la que estábamos amarrados y dos peones más nos comenzaron a custodiar.

Hasta que llegamos a un destino que había sido desconocido todo el camino pero en ese momento fue más claro que el agua, aquella subasta donde no solo participaba aquel hombre, se veía que también otros, pues estaba terminando de dar a una mujer de cabello negro bastante demacrada, fue comprada por un hombre.

 _"_ _Subasta…"_ pensó desesperada la rubia

.

.

.

Damon se encontraba encerrado e inquieto en el camarote, Eddy había dicho que había hecho la entrega sin ningún problema y si miraba el reloj, seguramente la subasta iba a la mitad, Roger le miro con suspicacia -¿Qué te pasa, Damon?

-Nada –Respondió fríamente el rubio mirando de nuevo el mapa

-¿Sabes que te conozco verdad?

-Más de lo que quisiera

-Igual que yo –Dijo sonriéndole con burla –Pero desgraciadamente ambos sabemos nuestros problemas pasados, y también sé que esa chiquilla te movió más de lo que creía, por lo menos ¿Era doncella?

-No…no lo sé –Dijo algo nervioso y sonrojado

-Vaya –Le miro con burla deteniendo lo que estaba haciendo, dejo a un lado la naranja para verlo mejor -¿No pudiste?

-No es eso

-¿Entonces que fue?

-Yo… -Miro nuevamente el reloj ¿Qué tal si ya la habían vendido? –Debo ir

-Te acompaño

-No…

-También necesito ver algo –Comento con naturalidad –En la subasta

Damon sonrió después de unos segundos ante su sorpresa – ¿Nada se te escapa eh?

-No

Damon salió apuradamente del lugar para ir con apuro al lugar y rogar que no fuera tarde, se arrepentía ahora el haberla dejado ir así, pero ¿Qué diablos iba a decirle o le hubiera dicho en ese momento? No había explicación alguna, lo mejor sería comprarla y dejarla en un lugar seguro.

.

.

.

-Quedan estas dos –Murmuro Julio tomando primero a Jenny –Mírenla es fuerte y joven, miren sus piernas perfectas para trabajar duro o para algo mas –Rio ante lo dicho –Sus dientes –Levanto sus labios con sus dedos sucios provocándole asco a la pelirroja –Comencemos con 5 libras ¿Quién da más?

-¡Ocho libras! –Grito un hombre robusto y cabello negro

-¡Diez libras! –Dijo otro con cabello rubio y trajes costosos

-¡Diez libras a la una, a las dos…!

-¡Doce libras! –Dijo otro hombre de cabello pelirrojo y robusto

-¡Doce a la una, a las dos y a las…tres! –Dijo Julio mirando al resto -¡Vendido!

Candy y Jenny cruzaron miradas un momento, lo mismo había pasado cuando fue vendido Sam, quien se había ido triste al ver que lo que le había prometido el capitán BlackSoul no había cumplido, aquello se enteró Candy apenas en ese momento. Ella estaba en lo correcto era un mentiroso, ladrón y asesino.

-¡Esta belleza y dulce joven, fuerte como un roble! ¡Comenzare la subasta con diez libras!

-¡Doce libras! –Grito una mujer malhumorada, eso en apariencia por lo menos.

-¡Quince libras! –Dijo un joven que parecía ser el mayordomo de alguien

-¡Dieciséis libras! –Dijo otro hombre de cabello negro

-¡Veinte libras! –Dijo la mujer que había comenzado

Candy miraba con sudoración y molestia a todos, ella no era una esclava, ella era libre y sin embargo jamás se sintió tan pérdida y vencida como aquel día.

-¡Veinticinco libras! –Grito nuevamente el joven

-¡Veinticinco libras a la una…a las dos…! –Miro alrededor sin poder evitar sentir temor. -¡A las tres, vendido al señor!

-¡No!

La llevaron directo hacia el joven quien la tomo y entrego el dinero, cuando llego al carruaje, el alma y las fuerzas parecían haberla abandonado por completo, sollozaba y no se percató de nada más que de sus pensamientos en ese momento, el hombre era un viejo aparentemente pero si hubiera puesto atención hubiera visto la insignia de la familia a la que pertenecía el señor y ahora…ella también.

-Demonios… -Murmuro un rubio al llegar al lugar que ahora estaba siendo desalojado por las personas –Llegue tarde –Sintió un cuchillo en su pecho

-¿Pregunto?

-No –Murmuro sintiendo su alma caer al suelo –Creo…creo que fue lo mejor –Comento bajando la mirada.

.

.

.

Iban llegando a la pequeña mansión donde el hombre bajo ordenando que trajeran a la rubia, quien estaba más que desolada, pero cuando escucho algo fue cuando reacciono…no era posible

-Buenas tardes señor Leagan

-Buenas tardes

-¿Señor…Le…Leagan?

Su corazón dejo de latir y sintió como la sangre se congelaba si este señor pertenecía a esa familia que conocía bastante bien entonces…estaba peor que en el infierno…ahora si sería una vida llena de miseria y dolor, como cuando fue adoptada por ellos…no podía creer lo que aquel giro en su vida le había llevado al peor de los destinos crueles y fatal.

* * *

 _ **Hola queridos lectores**_

 ** _Espero que les siga gustando mi fic, Lamento no haber actualizado este fue el fic ganador espero que les guste este capitulo doble ya que esta largo, espero que les guste y sigan votando los votos estan otra vez en cero, porque iniciamos nuevamente jejejej ya que este es el fic ganador lo actualizare toda la semana y subire capitulos extras no se bien que dia de la semana lo hare pero lo hare ;D_**

 _ **voten por su favorito y mil gracias por leerme y por sus hermosos reviews que son los que me alientan a seguir escribiendo**_

 _ **votos dobles solo por hoy asi que no olviden dejarlo en su reviews ;D**_

 _ **GIROS DEL DESTINO 0%**_

 _ **AMI-ENEMIGAS 0%**_

 _ **AGRIDULCE -NIÑEZ 0%**_

 _ **BUSQUEDA DE LA FELICIDAD 0%**_

 _ **VOLVERTE A VER, VOLVERTE A AMAR 0%**_

 _ **LISTEN TO HEART 0%**_

 _ **¿QUIEN SOY YO? 0%**_

 _ **Nota de la autora: Solo quiero aclarar que al votar por ami-enemigas tambien se actualizara "Agridulce Niñez", pues recordemos que estas van de la mano ;D**_

 _ **y aprovechando yo les quede a deber un final alternativo y epilogo de EN BUSQUEDA DEL AMOR. quiero que voten si les parece el epilogo y/o una historia alternativa donde quede con terrence, esto es mas para los fans Terryanas ya que en este fic se queda con Anthony o si a las fans de Anthony les parece bien un epilogo bueno ustedes me entendieron jejeje :D espero que voten tambien por esto**_

 _ **linda semana**_


	5. CAPITULO 5 CORAZONES SOLITARIOS I

**...**

* * *

 **CAPITULO 5 DOLOROSA NOTICIA**

* * *

 _ **En momentos cuando sentimos que la fuerza y la vida se escapan a veces no queda más que la resignación, pero ¿Cómo puede una persona ser mala y a la vez no? Realmente nunca se sabe ¿Cómo realmente será alguien a simple vista? Claro la primera impresión cuenta pero tampoco es en su totalidad lo que es, recordemos que puedes vivir años en un lugar y nunca terminas de conocerlo, las personas son iguales, jamás dejan de sorprenderte y con mayor razón la vida siempre tiene sorpresas inesperadas para ti, el destino es una rueda de la fortuna donde da giros de 160 grados donde un día puedes estar en un lado y al siguiente nada es lo que era y nada volvería a ser lo que era, la vida es el mayor y más maravilloso misterio que existe en el mundo, pero a veces esta misma ocasiona un miedo atroz ante la incertidumbre de las cosas pero…siempre debemos tomarla con mayor tranquilidad aunque como seres complejos esto nunca sucede….**_

 _ **La vida es la más aterradora y maravillosa experiencia del mundo, en situaciones críticas o solitarias no nos queda más que aceptarla.**_

 _ **F.L.**_

* * *

-¿Señor…Leagan? –Candy sintió el frio envolviéndole el corazón, sintió sus pequeños y agitados latidos del corazón y lentamente miro al hombre que había bajado del carruaje.

El hombre era una persona mayor, de cabello combinado entre blanco y gris, lo que pensaba que en su juventud había tenido el cabello negro, ojos color verde obscuro, mirada brusca y fría, tez clara, de estatura media pero ahora algo encorvado por la edad suponía.

-Esta es una nueva cierva –Comento el hombre sin prestar atención a la rubia, quien aún no salía de su miedo y asombro –Quiero que la vistan y le den de comer, después de que le hayan puesto el vestido que les encargue la llevan al estudio –Y sin más se fue.

-Venga conmigo por favor –Dijo el joven que estaba a su lado

Candy le miro -¿Es…Señor…Leagan?

-Vamos –La tomo del brazo halándola con fuerza y a la vez tratando de no lastimarla hacia el interior de la casa.

-¡No…! –Grito la rubia tratando de zafarse

La mansión Leagan estaba bastante amplia, pero no tanto como las que ella había visitado en América, pero el apellido era más que obvio que se referían a la misma familia, si Elisa o Neil llegasen a ir…todo sería peor que el infierno.

Pero ¿Qué otra opción le hubiera quedado? ¿Huir con el filibustero? No eso sí que no, por más parecido que le hubiera encontrado con su amor de niñez, estaba segura que no era Anthony, su Anthony jamás hubiera terminado de pirata, aunque tampoco era algo que pudiera saber…pues estaba muerto.

.

.

.

Albert estaba frente a Terrence, sin poder creer aun lo que este le decía, Archie había zarpado ese mismo día hacia Europa con la esperanza de poder tener noticias una vez que estuviera en Londres ahí buscaría a su hermano Stear, quien había partido para ayudar al ejército contra las pequeñas batallas que se habían desatado.

Terry zarparía ese día pero antes de ir por Candy debía avisarle a Albert quien seguramente estaría preocupado al no saber nada de ella. No se había equivocado.

-Debo ir a buscarla –Susurro absorto en sus pensamientos –Jamás debí… ella es…es mi responsabilidad y no…no la cuide como a…. –Sus lágrimas cayeron inevitablemente por sus mejillas sonrojadas, no podía perder a Candy, menos ahora que…que…

-Un barco saldrá a la atardecer –Murmuro Terrence observando detalladamente cada reacción del rubio… ¿acaso…?

-Iré

-Albert ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

Albert miro a Terrence con algo de molestia pero asintió -¿Qué…que sientes por ella?

El rubio abrió sus ojos abruptamente y primero confundido por la pregunta del rubio pero luego molesto –Es como mi hija –Susurro –Ahora si dejas tus preguntas tontas a un lado, debemos apresurarnos para llegar a tiempo al barco –Se puso de pie, dejando un momento al castaño confundido y sorprendido pero después de unos segundos le siguió.

Albert nunca había imaginado que el dejar que Candy fuera libre como había sido hasta ahora le atrajera un problema tan grande, los giros del destino son tan infinitos y misteriosos que nunca se pueden contemplar, él no sabía que quedaría amnésico y que en ese preciso lapso Candy seria…no debía pensar en lo peor pero ¿Qué más podía hacer?

Había logrado recuperar todos sus recuerdos hace unos pocos días, cuando Candy se fue hizo tal vez que tuviera que ser más responsable consigo mismo o tal vez simplemente tenía ya gravado en su destino encontrarse con su tía y con George, quienes no dijeron nada acerca de Candy, quien llevaba ya unos días desaparecida, no le sorprendía, nunca la quisieron.

Él había adoptado a la rubia con la idea de darle una familia que nunca tuvo y que en un futuro fuera su familia, siempre se había culpado por la muerte de su hermana y padres, fue tan apegado a ellos que se murieron al menos eso creía en su mente cuando fue un niño, amo también demasiado a su tío y falleció pocos meses después de habérselo demostrado, su hermana falleció ese día que había hecho algo especial para ella y sus padres…la noche anterior les había dicho cuanto los amaba.

Anthony, su sobrino y lo que más le dolió en el mundo fue su muerte un día antes de la cacería de zorros se habían visto y le había dicho lo mucho que lo amaba y estaba orgulloso de él, al día siguiente el falleció y de nuevo estuvo solo, todo lo que amaba se iba de su lado…

Candy antes de que se fuera a New York, había estado algo sentimental y le dijo que la quería…ahora su destino giro inesperadamente como el de los otros y…y….podía estar muerta o si no lo estaba pronto lo estaría. Debía ir por ella y traerla de regreso a casa, Candy había sido la razón por la que el volviera a creer en alguien o en el amor, fue su motivación para acercarse de nuevo a alguien y no vivir en más soledad pero desgraciadamente el vivir con ella ese tiempo no había sido la mejor idea ahora su vida estaba en peligro o…estaría muerta.

No podía dejar que eso pasara y menos podía permitir que una vez más el destino y la maldita maldición que tenía le afectara a otros que él amaba, prefería y mil veces lo pidió que el fuera el afectado pero no aquellos que por demostrarles un poco de su afecto fueran los que pagaran.

.

.

.

Damon estaba caminando por aquellos lugares solitarios y fríos, las calles desiertas pues ya era bastante noche para que algún alma estuviera allí, se dirigió hacia aquella mansión, había sido uno de los principales de su desgracia, los aborrecía a todos pero aun así…aun así…

Llego al lugar y toco la puerta, de donde salió rápidamente la servidumbre – ¿Esta Victory?

-Si –La sirvienta ya lo conocía así que con facilidad lo dejo pasar, ingreso al lugar sin hacer ruido, sabía que solo debía ir directo al lugar donde la mujer siempre lo esperaba, al ingresar vio a la única mujer que parecía nunca haberlo traicionado junto a una joven de cabello pelirrojo y ojos cafés, sonriéndole con dulzura falsa, no sabía que la encontraría en aquel lugar, eso había sido demasiado inesperado, pero solo la ignoro.

-Hola Victory.

-Hola –Susurro sonriéndole desde su silla –Que bueno que regresaste con bien

-¿Cómo te sientes pequeña? –Pregunto sonriéndole a la rubia de ojos verdes que le sonreía desde que había ingresado a la habitación, esa cálida y dulce mirada siempre le alegraba el corazón.

-Bien –Susurro pero miro de reojo a su prima, sabía que a él no le había caído en gracia verla –Llego apenas ayer…vino de visita –Comento

-Sí y la verdad es que fue un viaje algo agotador e inesperado –Comento la joven –Solo que la tía abuela me pidió que viniera

-Victory ¿Has estado tomando todos los medicamentos? –Damon le observo su aspecto no parecía estar nada bien pero ella sonrió

-Claro que si tontito, te lo prometí y lo cumplí ¿Tu cumpliste?

Damon dio una sonrisa melancólica –Lo lamento pero…pero no será el ultimo

-Lo sabía…mentiroso –Dijo sin perder su sonrisa

-Pero pronto lo será y entonces…entonces nos iremos de aquí –Susurro lo más suave para que ella fuera la única que lo escuchara.

-Fue una gran sorpresa y no sabía si creerla al principio –Comento al aire la pelirroja que se sentía ignorada -¿Cómo será que todo salga a la luz?

-Creo que me confunde con alguien más –Comento sin darle importancia al comentario de la pelirroja –No soy esa persona que piensa usted.

La joven le miro con burla –Eso se nota a leguas –Se acercó un poco –Aunque eso ahora lo hace más excitante –Trato de abrazarlo pero Damon la alejo con brusquedad

-Elisa –Murmuro Victory al ver la reacción del rubio pero este solo se acercó a ella.

-Toma –Le dio a Victory un pequeño saco de dinero, ella sabía ya lo que era y que debía hacer –Debo irme –Beso en la frente a Victory antes de retirarse pero Elisa lo trato de detener.

-Espera Antho…

El rubio le miro con odio y advertencia –No sé qué fue lo que le comentaron señorita, pero yo a usted no la conozco y soy solo un amigo de Victory así que no se confunda, con permiso –Dijo seriamente dejando a la pelirroja molesta y a Victory algo asustada nunca lo había visto así.

.

.

.

Candy se encontraba en su cuarto aun en schock por lo que el hombre le había dicho, aun no podía comprenderlo ni entenderlo, aunque ella sabía muy poco de la familia Leagan que nunca se puso a pensar si hubiera más familia que esos que conoció.

* * *

 **FLASH BACK**

-Soy Freddy Leagan, patriarca de la familia pero no siempre en todas las familias se sabe de mi o se conoce bien a las personas que son quienes llevan la autoridad en estas –Comento el hombre sin rastro de burla ni nada -¿Sabes algo?

-¿Cómo?

-¿Leer, escribir, etc.? O ¿eres una analfabeta?

-¡Soy enfermera, señor! –Dijo la rubia un poco más alto de lo que hubiera querido

-Y yo no soy sordo niña, así que háblame como la gente normal –Dijo serio y con una voz autoritaria que no había necesidad de gritar –Bien por ahora aprenderás a comportarte como una dama debe comportarse

-¿Dama?

-Claro…no preguntes más, esto es para mis planes –Comento sin darle más explicaciones –Ahora vete a tu cuarto y te voy a pedir que no vayas a la parte trasera de la mansión

-¿Por qué?

-Aun no quiero que vayas, solo dire eso y no tengo porque darte explicaciones

-Bien

-¿Tu nombre?

-Candice, Candy White –Dudo en decir el apellido siguiente por lo que prefirió quedarse callada.

-Bien Candice –Murmuro absorto en sus pensamientos, en alguno de sus recuerdos lejanos donde alguna vez escucho ese apellido, pero no le tomo importancia ¿Qué caso tenia? –Ahora vete a tu cuarto

Candy no dijo nada y se retiró aquello era muy extraño y no sabía que más podía esperar o que más esperaría en su destino que estaba incierto y ahora estaba aún más al toparse con este nuevo personaje, Leagan, el patriarca de los Leagan, Candy ni siquiera sabía que esa familia tuviera uno…se suponía que no era lo bastante rica.

 **END FLASH BACK.**

* * *

Candy miro hacia el jardín y entonces su corazón se aceleró y la sangre se le fue de su cuerpo…aquel era…era BlackSoul, estaba segura.

-¿Candy…? –Se preguntó al ver aquella luz de esa habitación ¿Qué demonios hacia ahí? –No… -Murmuro

-¿Es el…? Si es el –Murmuro la rubia alejándose de la ventana asustada, dejando aun sus ojos verdes clavados en los azulados que le miraban como… -Es imposible, Candy, Anthony está muerto –Se regañó a si misma pero… su corazón había dado un vuelco descomunal al verle ¿Por qué? –Anthony…no…no es posible –Murmuro tratando de volver a deshacerse de esa idea tan absurda, volviéndose a asomar por la ventana de su habitación pero ahora…el jardín estaba desierto y solo la luz de luna lo cubría graciosa y cariñosamente.

Candy miro hacia el punto donde había creído haberlo visto, pensando que tal vez fue su imaginación o tal vez simplemente tal vez era su deseo tan grande de que lo rescataran o quizás, era el pero… entonces ¿Qué hacía ahí?

* * *

 _ **Hola queridos lectores**_

 ** _Espero que les siga gustando mi fic, espero que les guste y sigan votando, ya que este es el fic ganador lo actualizare toda la semana y subire capitulos extras no se bien que dia de la semana lo hare pero lo hare ;D_**

 _ **arleniferreyrapacaya hola muchas gracias por tu review y claro que no, prometo que ya no sera tan brusco nuestro amado anthony jejejej ;), oki anotado tus votos por que sea anthonyfic ;D gracias y espero que te siga gustando**_

 _ **Guest holi muchas gracias espero que te siga gustando y en efecto poco a poco veremos como se van desarrollando ellos mismos en escena jejejej espero que como la vaya escribiendo tambien te siga gustando ;D**_

 _ **Pecas979 hola nena muchas gracias por tu review me encanta siempre leer sus comentarios, en efecto cayo con la familia leagan poco a poco veremos lo que paso con este nuevo personaje Freddy Leagan veran que pasa con el y porque esta tan solo, tambien veremos que hace elisa ahi? jejej no quiero decir mucho porque eso lo tengo pensado en el siguiente cap, tambien un nuevo personaje es Victory mas adelante veremos que onda con ella jejeje ;D anotado por ambos, sera uno y despues el alternativo ;D y en efecto no la dejara ahi pero eso lo veremos los personajes a veces son impredecibles :D**_

 _ **fran holi muchas gracias :D espero que te sigan gustando anotados tus votos dobles ;D**_

 _ **vialsi hola :D si lo se que candy de pronto se pasa de tontita pero asi la queremos jejeje bueno lo que sucede aqui es que tengo a candy aun en un concepto algo ingenua pero a la vez temerosa recordemos que lo que le paso no fue nada facil, sera bastante difcil que vuelva a confiar en alguien y como vemos por mas que se parezca a anthony no puede de la noche a al mañana irse con el porque tiene miedo, miedo a que vuelva a pasarle o algo peor que aquella noche terrible donde casi la violan y ademas de que ella tiene en un concepto totalmente distinto a anthony, para ella si el viviera seria diferente le sera dificil cuando descubra la verdad asimiliar que las personas cambian, incluso ella misma cambiara mas, ahorita para mi esta en una etapa donde cambio y todo esta dandole desconfianza y miedo, era ingenua ahora paso a la desconfianza e inseguridad de creer en alguien que no conoce ;D asi lo veo yo por eso preferia la muerte ademas de que tiene mucho enojo contra todos en este momento por el giro que ha dado su vida :D y no te preocupes no sufriran tanto :) mmm bueno la verdad es que solo un pokito ¿que seria de la historia si no hubiera algo de drama? realmente no habria historia que contar y tengo muchas cosas aun antes del final ;D espero que te siga gustando :D y tus puntos dobles fueron anotados ya :D**_

 _ **voten por su favorito y mil gracias por leerme y por sus hermosos reviews que son los que me alientan a seguir escribiendo**_

 _ **votos dobles solo por hoy asi que no olviden dejarlo en su reviews ;D**_

 _ **GIROS DEL DESTINO 40%**_

 _ **BUSQUEDA DE LA FELICIDAD 20%**_

 _ **VOLVERTE A VER, VOLVERTE A AMAR 20%**_

 _ **AMI-ENEMIGAS 0%**_

 _ **AGRIDULCE -NIÑEZ 0%**_

 _ **LISTEN TO HEART 0%**_

 _ **¿QUIEN SOY YO? 0%**_

 _ **Nota de la autora: Solo quiero aclarar que al votar por ami-enemigas tambien se actualizara "Agridulce Niñez", pues recordemos que estas van de la mano ;D**_

 _ **y aprovechando yo les quede a deber un final alternativo y epilogo de EN BUSQUEDA DEL AMOR. quiero que voten si les parece el epilogo y/o una historia alternativa donde quede con terrence, esto es mas para los fans Terryanas ya que en este fic se queda con Anthony o si a las fans de Anthony les parece bien un epilogo bueno ustedes me entendieron jejeje :D espero que voten tambien por esto**_

 _ **linda semana**_


	6. CAPITULO 6 CORAZONES SOLITARIOS II

**...**

* * *

 **CAPITULO 6 VICTORY BROWN**

* * *

 ** _El pasado muchas veces vuelve de manera inesperada, o tal vez no del modo que esperábamos, el destino muchas veces es la base de nuestras decisiones nosotros por eso tenemos en nuestras manos el destino pero en ocasiones cuando la decisión es incomprensible y no lo pensamos nos llevara a lugares que nunca imaginamos y a situaciones de lo más extraños que nunca habíamos pensado siquiera._**

 ** _Cuando la vida nos pone a prueba muchas veces debemos luchar y seguir adelante pero muchas otras veces la fuerza, la voluntad es doblegada cuando no logras ver la luz del día y solo simplemente te dejas llevar con la corriente en vez de ir contra ella, a veces los corazones solitarios son los más destrozados por situaciones similares, son las personas que no pueden dejar de pensar en lo que paso y no sueltan el pasado hasta el punto de querer venganza confundida o camuflajeada con justicia…la justicia no está en nuestras manos y en el corazón no hay cabida para la venganza._**

 ** _A.B.A._**

* * *

Victory estaba en su cuarto mirando por el jardín como siempre sin poder salir al aire libre y es que desde que tenía uso de razón su padre al dejarla ahí, fue como morir, si morir con él, aquel viejo no la quería y ella lo sabía perfectamente aunque a veces no entendía porque razón tanto odio hacia ella, quien ni siquiera los conocía, en aquel entonces.

Suspiro tratando de alejar todo pensamiento de la época donde aquella persona tuvo que huir, todo era muy confuso nunca entendió la razón y al parecer tampoco aquella persona estaba segura de lo que había pasado.

-¿Victory?

Elisa estaba de pie atrás de ella, realmente no le había hecho nada malo hasta ahora pero le caía mal y no entendía porque ese sentimiento nació desde hace tiempo.

-¿Qué ocurre Elisa? –Pregunto tratando de ser amable pero le era algo imposible

-Solo quiero saber si siempre te la pasas en este lado de la mansión –Comento burlonamente

-En efecto, el señor Leagan no quiere que vaya para la parte principal y tampoco es como que pueda ir ¿No? –Dijo sarcásticamente mientras tosía un poco al tiempo que señalaba sus piernas

Elisa sonrió con hipócrita melancolía –Oh –Murmuro -¿Qué tal si te llevo?

-No

-¿Por qué?

-El señor Leagan se molestara

-Vamos Victory no tienes por qué hacer todo lo que te diga mi abuelo –Comento divertida

-Ahora si es tu abuelo –Replico la rubia mirándola con algo de burla –Creo que no habían venido desde hace años a verlo

-Él tiene la culpa ¿Acaso nunca te ha contado?

-¿Qué?

Elisa sonrió maliciosamente –Oh nada, cosas de familia –Dijo restándole importancia y tomando la silla de la joven –Vamos te llevare…veras que no pasa nada

-Seguro que lo que quieres es ir tú, ¿No Elisa?

-También, la verdad sabes bien que mi abuelo no quiere ni vernos y si ve que ando por ahí paseándome sola, seguramente me echara

-Ese no es mi problema –Replico molesta –Hace años que no vienes y ¿Qué esperabas que el señor Leagan te recibiera con los brazos abiertos?

-Debería

-Es una tontería

-Oye y tu supuesto amigo de anoche ¿Cómo se llama?

-Damon

-¿Damon? Interesante –Murmuro para sí misma la pelirroja -¿Damon qué?

-Damon solamente –Dijo nerviosamente la rubia

-¿Apellido no tiene?

-No lo sé…Elisa… ¿Por qué tanta pregunta?

-Curiosidad –Dijo sonriendo mientras abría la puerta

-¡Dije que no…no quiero…!

-¡¿Qué está pasando aquí?!

El señor Leagan estaba de pie junto a la mucama que traía el almuerzo para Victory, esta al verlo de inmediato sintió su ser estremecerse –No…digo…yo

-Victory ¿Qué te había dicho de recibir gente sin mi consentimiento?

-Ella solo fue amable…abuelo –Elisa enfatizo la última palabra mirando al anciano con repugnancia

-No lo he sido nunca –Dijo y sin mirar más a las jóvenes añadió –Vete niña no eres bienvenida en mi casa, no vuelvas, tienes hasta el medio día

-Pero…

-Ahora –Ordeno sin exaltarse –Mary dale el desayuno a Victory y por favor vigila que Elisa no se lleve nada y se largue antes del mediodía

-Si señor

Elisa estaba más que hecha furia deseando con todas sus fuerzas que ese hombre muriera y si los deseos fueran realidad el ya estaría muerto.

.

.

.

Damon se encontraba en el barco donde estaba más que pensativo cuando llega Roger, indicándole que ya casi llegaban a la isla de destino para reencontrarse con John.

-Gracias –Murmuro sin darle importancia

-¿Qué te ocurre Damon?

-Nada es solo que… -Soltó un suspiro lleno de frustración

-¿Es por esa mujer verdad?

Damon le miro con molestia, odiaba que se conocieran tan bien aunque muchas otras veces lo agradecía, así no tenía que explicar nada. –Sabes…es que…me recordó realmente a alguien

-¿A quién?

-Alguien sin importancia… -Murmuro –Alguien muerto –Añadió sin decir mas

-Sabes averigüe donde está –Dijo antes de que Damon avanzara más, este lo miro por un momento pero antes de pedir algo –Esta en una mansión de ricos….Los Leagan

 _"_ _Maldita sea…no me equivoque"_ pensó desesperado mirando al mar, ahora no podía volver, tenía que darle cuentas a John.

-¿Volveremos?

Damon negó con la cabeza –No…no se…ahora solo quiero olvidarme de eso

-¿Qué….? –Roger se acercó más a el –Huir del pasado no te ha llevado a nada ¿No has aprendido, Damon?

Este le miro molesto –Tampoco es como que pueda volver así como así –Dijo frustrado

-No sugiero eso –Sonrió burlonamente mientras se alejaba, dejándolo encerrado en sus pensamientos, donde estaba preocupado no solo por la suerte de la rubia que había pensado que nunca en la vida volvería a ver si no también por Victory, ¿Qué pasaría si…?

-¡Mi capitán, barco a la vista!

Damon miro hacia el lugar donde el vigía indicaba y entonces… -¡Es el barco del diablo! –Dijo nervioso mientras pedía a todos que se movieran -¡Rápido todo a estribor!

-¡Capitán no podremos…recuerde! –Comento Roger

-No podemos huir ¿O sí? –Pregunto sonriéndole

Roger sonrió también, mirando hacia donde estaba ya el barco más cerca -¡Hay que luchar compañeros! ¡Ganaremos como siempre!

-¡Si señor!

-¡Preparen los cañones! –Ordeno Damon corriendo al timón -¡Esperen mi señal y recuerden dar su alma o los matare!

El barco estaba más que cerca, era mayor en tamaño que el barco donde estaba BlackSoul pero eso no le impediría luchar hasta la muerte, aun cuando odiaba vivir en aquella miseria y situaciones siempre llenas de dolor, aquella fue lo que lo había mantenido vivo y debía hacerlo.

Entonces dio la orden del disparo en los cañones, observo como el barco enemigo recibía el primer golpe, mientras ellos se mantenían en pie hasta ahora pero escuchaba las balas de los cañones enemigos golpearlos…

Solo podía ver humo por todas partes, Roger gritando que lucharan, los enemigos tratando de pasarse a su barco para poder pelear cuerpo a cuerpo, pero miraba mientras manejaba el timón como uno de sus tripulantes era tirado al mar violento; eso no estaba bien y entonces cuando todo pensaba estaba perdido.

.

.

.

Candy estaba en ese pequeño pero dulce jardín, donde paseaba tranquilamente cuando el señor Leagan apareció por la espalda, al verla sonrió maliciosamente

-Me comentaron que ya realizaste tus primeras lecciones –La rubia le miro algo molesta por su tono pero a la vez desconfiada.

-Aja aunque aun no entiendo…

-No tienes que entender nada

-Pero…

-A su tiempo entenderás las cosas por ahora quiero presentarte a alguien, vamos

Candy le siguió silenciosamente mientras miraba el atardecer de aquella fría mañana, de muchas que seguramente tendría tras aquellas paredes del palacio frio y solitario, donde su único entretenimiento serían las lecciones y su único círculo social, serían aquellos mal encarados profesores que le enseñarían, su corazón ahora se sentía más desolado y triste que antes en su vida. Todo estaba mal ¿acaso podría estar peor?

Cuando llegaron a una pequeña habitación, la cual estaba lo más alejada de cualquier habitación donde hubiera estado desde ayer, curiosa trato de asomarse desde antes pues seguramente esa era la parte que había estado prohibida en el día para ella.

Entonces observo una joven rubia, era más pequeña que ella no sabía por cuanto porque estaba sentada pero no debía ser mayor de un año que la joven que estaba allí, su mirada era triste y a la vez molesta al ver al señor Leagan, lo que causo aún más desconfianza de la rubia, ¿Qué pasaría si…si ella…y ella misma…? Prefería no pensar en ello.

-Victory que bueno que me obedeciste

-Fue descortés pedir que ella se fuera así, al final de cuentas es tu…

-Te voy a presentar a alguien –Interrumpió a la joven, quien entonces observo a Candy, de arriba abajo, Candy al sentir su mirada se sonrojo levemente pero trato de ser amable.

-Hola…soy Candice

-Hola –Dijo la joven sonriéndole amablemente –Mi nombre es Victory Brown

-¿Brown…? –Candy miro con ojos abiertos a la rubia con verdadera sorpresa y sin poder creer a donde la había llevado su giro del destino, primero Leagan y ahora…una Brown ¿Enserio?

-Bueno Candice vámonos, y no tienes permiso para venir al cuarto de Victory –Comento Freddy tomándola del brazo para llevarla de regreso

-Pero…

-Candice vamos

-Yo…

-¿Qué ocurre niña?

-¿Te llamas Victory…Victory Brown? ¿Cómo se llama tu padre?

Victory miro con algo de miedo y molestia a la rubia, quien estaba perdiendo un poco la cordura pero respondió lentamente –Maximiliano Brown

Candy quedo helada, esa era demasiada coincidencia -¿Her…hermanos? –Murmuro sin despegar la mirada de la joven quien miro a Freddy sin entender bien lo que pasaba.

-No tiene –Dijo Freddy adelantándose a la joven –Vámonos ahora. –Tomo a la rubia sacándola por la fuerza.

-¡No…espere!

-¡Basta Candice! –Una vez afuera la aventó, nunca pensó que un hombre de esa edad pudiera tener tanta fuerza. –No molestes a Victory, su padre está muerto y suficiente ha tenido con ello estos años como para tener que aguantar a alguien loco en su cuarto con preguntas estúpidas

-¿Muer…muerto?

-Vamos a cenar

Candy miro un momento más la habitación donde hace unos minutos estuvo, antes de seguir al señor Leagan hacia el comedor.

.

.

.

Victory aun sobresaltada por el comportamiento de aquella joven recordó algo que paso aquellos días, donde fue llevada sin que realmente quisiera a aquella mansión donde su padre dijo que estarían una temporada, Chicago era bonito pero ella extrañaba demasiado Londres, donde nació.

* * *

 **FLASH BACK**

Una pequeña niña de tres años caminaba por la pequeña casa humilde donde su madre preparaba la cena y le miraba jugar divertida por las ocurrencias de su hija. A veces es increíble los recuerdos que guardas, increíblemente esta niña recordaba el aroma de la cocina humilde donde su madre hacia sus platillos favoritos.

Esperaba que su padre llegara para verla en su cumpleaños número tres, entonces cuando pensaba que no llegaría…

-Hola Victory hermosa –Su padre la elevo al aire mientras la mujer de cabello castaño claro y ojos cafés claros los miraba sonriente, un hombre rubio de ojos azules cielo miraba a su tesoro con amor sincero y eterno.

-Papa… -Dijo la rubia pequeña abrazando al hombre, este sonrió mirando con disculpa a la madre, a quien le deposito un suave y tierno beso antes de volver a enfocarse en la niña.

Cumpleaños como muchos que no olvidaría.

.

.

.

Una niña de 8 años corría divertida por el pequeño jardín, la casa donde en primera estancia estuvo con su madre ahora era más grande y con un hermoso jardín, estaba más que feliz, aunque su padre siempre se la pasaba " _viajando"_ o al menos eso siempre decía, por los negocios.

Ese día volvió con una noticia que no alcanzo a escuchar pero su madre estaba algo molesta, hacía años que se la pasaba molesta pero ella no entendía a que se debía, solo un día vio que su padre estaba llorando y este solo le dijo que alguien se murió a quien quería mucho pero nunca fueron a ningún funeral y el no volvió a decir nada y ellas no volvieron a preguntar.

.

.

.

Paso su cumpleaños número once y entonces fue donde sucedió la catástrofe, su padre volvió pero al llegar ordeno a su madre que juntara ropa para mí y ella si es que quería venir con ellos, ella estaba muy molesta, enojada y parecía indignada pero al final tomo la decisión cuando me pregunto si quería ir con papa y yo le dije que sí.

Se embarcaron en el primer navío que salió hacia América; en cuanto llegaron tomaron una diligencia que los llevaría a su destino final, su papa había dicho que era Lakewood, pero no nos quedamos ahí, solo estuvimos de paso en una pequeña cabaña abandonada en el bosque, aunque lo vi dirigirse también a una mansión llena de un camino de rosas pero no ingresamos, solo él.

Al salir de la cabaña venía con un niño rubio, quien parecía ido, tenía vendas en algunas partes, imaginaba que por alguna caída, pero su mirada…esa mirada nunca la podría olvidar…no comprendí en ese momento pero después me dijo que era mi hermano que estaba algo enfermo, aunque no me dijo de que estaba enfermo, me imagine que era del corazón…muchas veces lo escuche llorar, papa me dijo que fuera amable con él, fue lo que hice…él se recuperó al año milagrosamente, (aunque como dije no parecía enfermo realmente) decía su padre, pero entonces comenzaron solo más problemas.

.

.

.

Era una fría noche de invierno, cuando el pequeño percance paso, mi hermano comenzó a pelear con mi padre, los escuchaba estaba escondida, mama estaba enferma desde hacía tiempo, pero cuando baje por unas mantas que necesitaba los escuche…mi hermano estaba más que furioso al parecer porque comenzaron a forcejear, en ese momento escuche otra voz que no conocía, este comenzó a tratar de separarlos al parecer, pero mi hermano salió en aquel momento seguido por los hombres.

Me hice para atrás asustada, pero ellos no dejaban de forcejarse, golpeo a mi padre y de inmediato me arroje a sus pies, mire a mi hermano con suplica pero este estaba ocupado viendo al otro hombre que si las mirabas mataran ese hombre desconocido para mí, estaría muerto.

Entonces…el hombre saco un arma pero mi papa se puso de pie y este le disparo, nosotros nos miramos con horror, mi corazón latía con fuerza y violencia al ver a mi padre caído, sollozaba mientras mi hermano peleaba con el hombre, mi padre no se movía.

Entonces en un arranque de desesperación me levante para ayudar a mi hermano, el sostenía el arma de este en alto para evitar un nuevo disparo contra ellos y este a su vez trataba de tirarnos cuando…

Solo sentía que caía al vacío, el grito de mi hermano y madre fue lo único que se escuchó al final…observe los ojos de mi querido hermano que se hicieron pequeños al verme caer por las escaleras que parecieron infinitas en ese momento, entonces se escuchó otro disparo y mi corazón sintió la daga en el corazón como si realmente fuera para mí, pero no supe más de mi porque la obscuridad me abrazo dándome la bienvenida para la muerte.

 **END FLASH BACK**

* * *

Victory dio un pequeño brinco asustada recordando las sensaciones de esa noche, aquella noche donde todo su mundo se había desmoronado, su vida no había sido perfecta pero siempre tuvo cerca a sus padres pese a que al final su papa la había decepcionado por un momento, pero después todo era felicidad, aun no entendía ¿Por qué razón su familia tuvo que tener aquel final tan desastroso? No lo entendía ¿Qué mal habían hecho?

Desde entonces vive en aquella mansión donde creció durante sus primeros años, pero en vez de verse como dueña de esta, estaba de arrimada y ahora estaba con su corazón solitario y triste en aquella fría mansión donde se había vuelto la esclava, la extraña de la cual siempre debió ser su hogar.

* * *

 **Hola queridos lectores**

 _ **Capitulo doble, jejej es el de hoy y el de ayer espero que les haya gustado mil gracias por sus votos y por seguirme leyendo :D**_

 _ **muchas gracias por sus hermosos reviews por favor no dejen de comentar ya que son ustedes quien me alientan a seguir escribiendo :D voten no olviden su votacion ;D**_

 _ **hoy se cortan las votaciones para la actualizacion del fic ganador, aun no se cual sera porque hoy dejare que voten ;D espero que todos voten y asi tener un ganador hasta ahora esta giros del destino en primer lugar :O :) de seguir asi sera la actualizacion de la semana entrante tambien ;D**_

 _ **anmoncer1708 hola gracias por leerme y dejarme tus reviews que siempre leo ;D y respondiendo a tus dudas, el señor leagan lo iremos conociendo mas poco a poco es un personaje de importancia en mi historia veremos las intenciones que tiene con candy un poco mas adelante muajajajaj :D**_

 _ **referente a lo de albert jejeje bueno si lamento cortar sus pensamientos pero como dijo al final ahora que el recupero sus recuerdos uno en especifico ;) por eso no quiere perderla ahora menos que nunca :D solo dire eso XD**_

 _ **en efecto yo misma pense que parecia maldicion si nos ponemos a recontar a cuanta gente a perdido :O**_

 _ **en cuanto a victory bueno aqui en este capitulo vemos que relacion tiene en la historia ;D se que adivinaran para donde va esta victory al presentarles el apellido ;D candy tambien lo penso :D**_

 _ **oh y elisa solo fue a averiguar algo ¿adivinan que es?**_

 _ **solo algo mas no se dejen guiar por el señor freddy leagan recuerden que las apariencias engañan ;D :O**_

 _ **votos anotados anmoncer1708 muchas gracias espero que te siga gustando**_

 _ **SaiyaBra holi nena perdoname :O en verdad no quiero eso lo siento :) :3 pero espero que te guste este nuevo capitulo del fic, ;D muchas gracias por tus reviews :D**_

 _ **muchas gracias a todso Flakitamtz por supuesto que tus votos ya fueron contados gracias :D**_

 _ **Stormaw holi jejeje elisa fue a confirmar, averiguar algo ¿saben que es? jejejej se que si, en efecto ya me estoy inclinando mas por el anthonyfic, ademas de que la verdad tambien lo amo jejejej pero shh :D, pero veremos a donde me lleva el destino ;D**_

 _ **aqui resolvi creo tu duda respecto a anthony, fue tal vez coincidencia porque el no sabia que estaba ahi pero espero que te siga gustando ;D aun faltan muchas cosas y resolver miles de preguntas**_

 _ **muchas gracias y tus votos ya fueron anotados ;D**_

 _ **gracias vialsi, fran, Pecas979, Guest, arleniferreyrapacaya y todos los que me han dejado reviews, perdon por no responderles desde antes pero ahora si respondere sus reviews preguntas y demas ;D reclamos tambien jejeje aunque espero que no haya :#**_

 _ **espero que les guste este nuevo cap.**_

 **bueno les dejo por aqui como van los votos hasta ahora :D**

 _ **GIROS DEL DESTINO 120%**_

 _ **VOLVERTE A VER, VOLVERTE A AMAR 110%**_

 _ **LISTEN TO HEART 100%**_

 _ **BUSQUEDA DE LA FELICIDAD 30%**_

 _ **AMI-ENEMIGAS 40%**_

 _ **AGRIDULCE -NIÑEZ 30%**_

 _ **¿QUIEN SOY YO? 10%**_

 _ **Nota de la autora: Solo quiero aclarar que al votar por ami-enemigas tambien se actualizara "Agridulce Niñez", pues recordemos que estas van de la mano ;D**_

 **saludos**


	7. CAPITULO 7 LA PROPUESTA ¿O CONDICIÓN?

**...**

 **FIC GANADOR DE LA SEMANA :D**

 **...**

* * *

 **CAPITULO 7 LA BUSQUEDA**

* * *

 _ **La famosa frase de "nunca sabes lo que tienes hasta que lo pierdes" es algo que aun cuando sea dolorosa es la verdad, siempre normalmente los humanos no sabemos apreciar lo que la vida nos ha regalado, normalmente nos la pasamos quejándonos por lo que no nos ha dado, por lo que desearíamos tener y que otros poseen, en vez de ver lo que tan generosamente nos ha obsequiado, entonces ¿Qué es lo que nos pasa? ¿Cómo hacer que veamos esa suerte que tenemos al tener aquellos preciados y únicos regalos? Aunque parezca o suena cruel cuando uno no se da cuenta de lo que tiene es hasta que lo pierde o lo está perdiendo, entonces valoramos lo que nos dio la vida y arrepentidos queremos remediar el error, el problema real es que nunca hay un hubiera, solo queda aceptar el presente y resignarse de lo que ya nunca pudo ser, porque muchas veces los giros del destino son inexplicables caminos que no muchas veces nos llevan al lugar deseado si no a…lo desconocido.**_

 _ **T.G.G.**_

* * *

Pasaron varias semanas donde Candy se encontraba tomando las clases adecuadas para ser una dama de la sociedad, algo que ella detestaba pero que debía aceptar sin replicar, aun no sabía ¿Qué demonios planeaba el señor Leagan con ella?

Unos días después de su llegada había tratado de enviar una carta a sus familiares pero el señor Leagan la descubrió y rompió la carta, el no quería que tuviera ningún tipo de contacto con nadie, tampoco desde aquella vez que vio a Victory había vuelto a tener una conversación con ella, todo era tan extraño y sospechoso.

Estaba más que desesperada lo único que deseaba era salir de allí, lo peor de todo es que era ya categorizada como sierva, si deseaba irse, ella debía cubrir el pago que realizo el señor Leagan por ella, aquello no estaba bien, ella era libre, nadie tenía derecho de haberle quitado su libertad, de haberla arrancado de su país solamente para venderla y utilizarla para beneficio propio, se maldecía por aquella noche el haber sido tan tonta…tal vez solo tal vez…

 _"_ _Terry…"_ suspiro pensando en el muy a su pesar, pues sabía que el castaño era más que obvio que nunca se iba a enterar de lo que le paso, pues seguramente estaría con Susana preparándose para su boda, era una tonta por seguir pensando en él y ahora que lo analizaba bien por alguien que no hubiera luchado por ella, y aun así….

-¿Candy?

La rubia miro hacia de donde provenía la voz de aquella persona y entonces pudo ver a Victory quien le miraba entre apenada y molesta aunque esta no entendía porque.

-El señor Leagan me ha encargado de ayudarte con una persona que vendrá

-¿De qué se trata Victory?

La rubia se fue acercando a ella lentamente y confundida.

-No lo sé, solo me pidió que diera mi opinión –Susurro mientras pedía a la servidumbre que le ayudara a mover nuevamente su silla, Candy quiso detenerla pero recordó que aquella joven no era una paciente suya y menos podía hablar con ella, ya que si el señor Leagan supiera de ello…la mataría.

.

.

.

Terrence y Albert habían llegado a Londres hacia algunos días, aun no encontraban rastro de la rubia, pero nadie sabía darle dato alguno de esta, Terrence comenzaba a desesperarse hasta que un día decidió tomar una decisión.

-La hemos buscado por todos lados y no la encontramos

-Ya se Terry pero no podemos darnos por vencidos

Terry le miro molesto y exasperado –Eso lo sé es solo que…que entre más tiempo pasa, mi angustia y dolor aumentan…creo que…que debo recurrir a mi padre

Albert le miro sorprendido -¿Qué? Terry ¿estás seguro de eso? Recuerda que…

-Sé muy bien lo que pasara al recurrir a él, pero…es que ya no soporto esta búsqueda por Candy donde no obtenemos más del no de respuesta.

-Comprendo tu dolor, Terrence pero…

-No es solo eso –Terry miro al cielo nocturno –Si no que también me siento sumamente culpable de haberme permitido perderla

Albert no dijo nada, solo miro con tristeza al castaño, se le veía realmente triste pero era verdad que él no había sabido valorar a Candy, decidió irse por lo que pensaba que era su "deber" y lo correcto, cuando lo correcto y el deber es con la felicidad de uno mismo y de sus seres queridos, lástima que ahora que sabía que había cometido un error había sido demasiado tarde para el destino de su pequeña hija.

-Pero… ¿enserio crees que el duque de Grandchester acceda a ayudarnos?

-Eso espero –Murmuro el castaño algo pensativo, no olvidaba aun la última vez que vio a su padre, ya de eso tenía bastante tiempo.

Pero la desesperación y la incertidumbre de no saber cuánto más podrían estar en esta búsqueda lo consumía por dentro lentamente, lo único que quería y pensaba en ese momento era encontrar a Candy sana y salva, para después llevársela con él a América, vivirían en New York, como él había deseado desde un principio.

Albert comprendía su desesperación y la poca esperanza que tenia de poder hallar a la rubia con la búsqueda que estaban llevando a cabo, solo preguntarle a la gente quienes podía ser que no lo hubieran encontrado o bien vieran pero no dijeran nada por temor a alguna persona, no sabía porque este pensamiento le llegaba una y otra vez, era algo como un presentimiento, pero siempre terminaba desechándolo tal vez porque solo deseaba encontrarla de la manera más rápida y fácil.

.

.

.

Damon y Roger se encontraban de regreso en el diablo, aquel barco que habían ganado gracias a la ayuda de John quien había llegado en el momento correcto para evitar la destrucción de la Salamandra, volvían después del motín que habían hecho en un barco mercader que iba hacia el puerto de Veracruz por parte de Francia donde venían las riquezas de familias distinguidas que viajaban en el mismo, odiaba que hubiera sangre pero…esta ocasión tuvo que resistir más porque John había sido su socio.

Aun en sus sueños continuaba escuchando aquellos gritos de los tripulantes y hombres que trataron de luchar, arriesgando sus vidas para proteger a las mujeres y niños que viajaban en este, así como para proteger sus bienes, el solo había cerrado sus ojos al ver aquella joven seguramente de familia distinguida era violada por uno de sus compañeros, ella le había suplicado hasta cansarse que no…pero nadie hizo nada. El no hizo nada esta vez, le atormentaba el pensar que así hubiera pasado de no haber llegado aquella noche.

-¿Capitán BlackSoul sigue aquí con nosotros? –Dijo burlonamente un rubio de ojos verdes claros.

-Claro que si mi capitán Barba Roja –Murmuro Damon sonriéndole a John quien a su vez puso su mano en el hombro derecho en señal de saludo

-Excelente porque ahora haremos la repartición del motín –Dijo feliz –Felicidades Damon porque esta vez será mayor la repartición para los capitanes, fue un gran motín

Damon sonrió amablemente, aunque por dentro estaba más que feliz, pronto…muy pronto podría olvidarse de todo esto.

.

.

.

Candy se encontraba llorando en la alcoba, aquello estaba peor de lo que imaginaba, no podía creer en manos de quien había caído, de alguien tan ruin, despreciable y frio. Aquel hombre estaba ahora más que convencida que no tenía nada de corazón, ahora sentía que era peor que un objeto, aquel cuerpo ya no le pertenecía pero sin embargo su alma seguía luchando por su libertad y también la de su cuerpo.

* * *

 **FLASH BACK**

Candy se encontraba mirando los vestidos que una modista había llevado en un pequeño cuaderno, cuando dijo vestido de novia fue cuando comprendió todo, quedando en schock salió del lugar, dejando a Victory y al modista sorprendidas, Victory pensaba que ella había aceptado pero por la actitud era más que obvio que no era así.

-¡Señor Leagan! –Grito la rubia sin importarle al entrar al despacho del hombre

-¿Qué ocurre, porque tanto escándalo? Ya te dijo que no estoy sordo niña

-¿Vestidos de novia? ¿Enserio? ¿Para qué me compro? ¡Tengo derecho!

Freddy la miro con desprecio pero sonrió unos minutos después con burla –Me he dado cuenta de que eres una persona buena, honesta y dulce, Candy –Comento mientras miraba hacia el jardín –Necesito a alguien para mi venganza

-¿Venga…venganza?

-En efecto y…no tengo a nadie

-¿Qué hay de Victory?

-Ja…no me hagas reír Candice ¿Qué no te has dado cuenta?

-¿De qué…? Ni siquiera hablo con ella porque usted me lo ha prohibido

-Sí, porque tengo mis razones pero… -Miro a la rubia –Si yo le pidiera ayuda a Victory para quitarle una herencia que debió haber sido solo mía, ella tal vez lo único que hará será pensar en ese filibustero, asesino y ladrón que hace años se fue dejándola sola y en una silla de ruedas –Sus ojos se habían tornado oscuros y fríos más que de costumbre algo que asusto un poco a la rubia –Ella no confía en mi pero ese filibustero mato a toda su familia, Victory fue la única sobreviviente que encontré cuando llegue a la casa.

-¡Oh no! –Susurro la rubia escandalizada al saber aquello

-Sí y desde entonces vive conmigo pero…como podrás ver no es la persona más apropiada para ser incluso mi hija. –Continuo tranquilamente mientras caminaba hacia a Candy –Pero tú…tú eres de mucha utilidad.

-¿Yo?

-Te casaras en una semana

-¡¿Qué?! ¡Usted no puede obligarme…yo no lo hare!

-Soy tu dueño ahora y harás lo que se te pide

-¡Yo soy libre…no soy de nadie y menos cuando hay sucio dinero de por medio….la gente no se compra y usted es un…!

Candy cayó sobre el sofá, sintió la mejilla ardiente al haber recibido una abofeteada de parte de Freddy Leagan.

Candy comenzó a sollozar sin moverse, solo pudo sentir la mano del señor Leagan en su hombro mientras le susurraba. –No está a discusión te casaras en una semana y tú me ayudaras con mi venganza.

 **END FLASH BACK**

* * *

Candy no podía creer de verdad que hasta ese punto había llegado, no quería casarse y menos con alguien que ni siquiera conocía, por supuesto tampoco estaba en sus planes casarse con alguien solo para hacer cumplir el plan de un hombre vengativo y absorbido por pensamientos negativos y demasiado crueles, ya que ese hombre solo confiaba en el dolor y en el odio, un hombre así no terminaría bien pero también había otra incógnita que esperaba que solo fuera eso…porque ¿casarse con…?

-Ah, estas despierta –Dijo Freddy al verla en su cama sin moverse y sacándola de sus pensamientos.

-No…no podía dormir –Comento la rubia molesta

-Bueno está bien, solo te aviso que la boda será sencilla e íntima, se hará el próximo sábado

Candy le miro con verdadero odio.

-No me mires así niña, hasta te hare un favor, si muero todo será tuyo

Candy abrió los ojos abruptamente ante esa última frase -¿Mi…mío?

-Claro, siempre y cuando me ayudes a que la herencia que fue perdida por culpa de mi hermano sea de vuelta a sus orígenes

-¿Su hermano?

-Si era un idiota

-¿Con quién…?

-¿A quién debes seducir? –Dijo burlonamente

-Iba a decir que quien es la victima que no dejara en paz.

El hombre rio –Hay Candy… más bien ellos son los malditos –Suspiro mientras se sentaba en la cama de la rubia –Mira Candy, mi hermano perdió aquellas riquezas y propiedades al no haber heredero aunque desde un principio eso debió ser solo mío y de nadie más, pero en fin, no fue así y ahora quiero recuperar lo que debió ser mío pero para eso solo tengo dos opciones, la primera casarme y tener un heredero según el testamento solo así puedo heredar las fortunas que serían para mi hijo, pero como podrás darte cuenta ya no soy un niño, además de que estoy enfermo, así que no puedo tener matrimonio como dios manda

-¿Entonces…?

-Entonces ante los ojos de todos serás mi esposa, los médicos atestiguaran ante la iglesia que soy un hombre entero –Candy abrió los ojos abruptamente, estaba más que sorprendida por lo que estaba escuchando de aquel hombre, no era verdad, quería que alguien le gritara que era una broma de muy mal gusto –Pero te embarazaras

-¿Qué…?

-Si seguramente tenías un enamorado pero…la verdad preferiría que fuera alguien de la familia –Comento –Aun no sé quién será el que tenga aquella fortuna –Murmuro lo último para sí mismo –Eres joven y hermosa y no dudo que no le gustes a la persona que quiera para que nos haga el favor

De verdad estaba soñando aquello no podía estar pasando y menos podía estar viviendo aquella situación tan monstruosa y tan asquerosa, se sentía sucia y ni siquiera aun comenzaba el plan de aquel hombre.

-Tal vez termine siendo Neil Leagan, para hacerlo más interesante

-¡¿Ne…Neil?!

Candy estaba por volverá replicar una vez salida de su impresión.

-No fue una petición Candy, no fue una consulta, sino que fue una condición, una orden, una afirmación como quieras verlo, claro siempre y cuando en realidad quieras tu libertad.

 _"_ _¿Mi libertad?",_ pensó asustada e indignada, _"Mi libertad a cambio de la propia, a cambio de ser infeliz por años tal vez, a cambio de casarme con quien no amo y ni amare nunca, casarme solo por una venganza, traer un bebe solo en base al odio y venganza, No quiero"_ pensó molesta mientras sus puños crujían en sus manos sobre el vestido, pero Freddy no parecía notarlo, solo sonrió ante su comportamiento.

.

.

.

Damon se encontraba camino a Londres donde iría por Victory y de paso iría por Candy, solo esperaba que aquel hombre no hubiera cometido alguna barbarie como acostumbraba, pero pensativo en lo que había ocurrido hace tantos años, ahora que lo pensaba debía ir a visitar a su padrino, aquel que hace años que no veía, seguramente se sorprendería pero quería hacerlo, debía comenzar a ir desenmarañando todo esto que había comenzado en una tarde, tarde que termino siendo la peor pesadilla hasta que vio a la rubia, donde sintió que la sangre lo abandonaba, donde sus fuerzas se debilitaron y su corazón dejo de latir. No podía ser verdad más sin embargo lo fue y lo era aun.

-¿En qué estás pensando Damon? ¿En la mujer rubia?

Damon sonrió amargadamente –Un poco.

-Ya no te apures que en unos días estaremos allí

-También es en el pasado y lo que siempre dices…que este siempre vuelve y no importa cuánto intente huir, siempre me alcanza

-Sabes tan bien como yo que el hecho de tener dinero, no significa que podamos…

-Lo sé –Dijo pensativo –Pero ya me canse de esconderme

-¿Entonces qué harás?

-Aun no lo sé pero…no pienso huir más tiempo, ahora tengo lo que me hacía falta –Comento pensando en el motín que había sido repartido –Con dinero puedo hacer lo que necesito, para…

-Si lo sé –Comento interrumpiéndolo -¿Damon, esa rubia es la del pasado?

El rubio no le miro ni respondió, solo miro hacia el horizonte donde el sol se ocultaba, esperando y ansioso por poder comenzar nuevamente, un nuevo comienzo que era para él la oportunidad de remediar todo el mal que alguna vez pudo haber hecho o el error que desencadeno todo este giro del destino en su vida, donde lo habían llevado a los lugares menos esperados o deseados.

* * *

 **Hola queridos lectores**

 _ **Capitulo doble, jejej es el de hoy y el de ayer espero que les haya gustado mil gracias por sus votos y por seguirme leyendo :D**_

 _ **muchas gracias por sus hermosos reviews por favor no dejen de comentar ya que son ustedes quien me alientan a seguir escribiendo :D voten no olviden su votacion ;D**_

 _ **Esta semana estuvo muy peleado entre este fic y listen to heart, junto con volverte a ver, volverte a amar, por lo que actualizare estos dos ultimos en estos dias, no dire cuando ni tampoco cuantos capitulos seran pero esten al pendiente porque habra actualizaciones de esos tambien a parte de este fic que fue el ganador como bien saben le dare la prioridad al ganador pero por sus votaciones actualizare tambien los otros dos ;D asi que sigan votando**_

 _ **HOY HAY VOTOS DOBLES ASI QUE VOTEN POR SU FIC FAVORITO**_

 _ **espero que les guste este nuevo cap.**_

 **bueno comenzamos de nuevo con las votaciones todas en cero, voten ;D**

 _ **GIROS DEL DESTINO 0%**_

 _ **VOLVERTE A VER, VOLVERTE A AMAR 0%**_

 _ **LISTEN TO HEART 0%**_

 _ **BUSQUEDA DE LA FELICIDAD 0%**_

 _ **AMI-ENEMIGAS 0%**_

 _ **AGRIDULCE -NIÑEZ 0%**_

 _ **¿QUIEN SOY YO? 0%**_

 _ **Nota de la autora: Solo quiero aclarar que al votar por ami-enemigas tambien se actualizara "Agridulce Niñez", pues recordemos que estas van de la mano ;D**_

 **saludos**


	8. CAPITULO 8 ¿LA BODA O FUNERAL?

...

* * *

 _ **FIC GANADOR**_

* * *

 **CAPITULO 8 CORAZON DESTROZADO**

* * *

 _ **Los caminos de la vida son realmente misteriosos e impredecibles nunca se sabe dónde estarás parado al siguiente momento y jama sestaras dos veces en la situación que vives en aquel momento, como tampoco podrás recuperar de la misma forma al ser amado si ya una vez lo dejaste ir, es más ni siquiera se puede saber que algún día recuperaras aquello que dejaste por cobardía, por temor, por dolor o por cual haya sido la razón pero que simplemente no luchaste por ella y al no luchas simplemente la oportunidad puede volver o tal vez nunca pueda volver.**_

 _ **¿Qué debes o no debes de hacer al estar en la que sería la peor situación de tu vida? Simplemente a veces es mejor perderse entre la marea y los giros que puede dar la vida, pero muchas veces estos van demostrando el modo de cambiarlos.**_

 _ **T.G.G**_

* * *

Candy se miraba en el espejo ya era sábado y pronto estaría casada al lado de un hombre que le doblaba la edad y que lo peor de todo no amaba y solo le causaba repulsión y odio hacia él, era increíble ¿Cómo era que había llegado a ese punto? Ni ella misma lo sabía, solo comprendía que ya no tenía ningún tipo de escapatoria y lo peor de todo era que realmente en ese momento deseaba que por aquella puerta entrara quien fuera o la mataran pero sabía que eso no sucedería.

" _Siempre pensé que este día seria a tu…tu lado….Terry"_ pensó suspirando profundamente dejando escapar las lágrimas.

Victory la miraba con tristeza, jamás pensó que aquel hombre sería capaz o hubiera siquiera pensado que su tío se atrevería a hacer aquella locura, no comprendía porque lo hacía pero ¿Quién era ella para cuestionarlo? –Lo lamento –Murmuro por lo bajo

Candy la voltea a ver sorprendida pero le sonríe amablemente –No es tu culpa, Victory

-Pude ayudar a…no se….que te fueras –Comento sonrojada y triste

-No tendrías modo de hacerlo, Claudio ha estado encima de nosotras todo el tiempo –El mayordomo y siervo de confianza de Freddy siempre las vigilaba, desde aquella vez que Candy trato de enviar esa carta a sus familiares y también la vez que quiso salir a la calle, sabía que el solo obedecía ordenes que no era porque realmente deseara ser así pero aun así…

Victory sonrió -¿Lista?

-Creo que nunca lo estaré

-Lo sé pero…debemos bajar ya –Comento adelantándose con su mucama.

Candy suspiro una vez más dejándose caer sobre la pared fría, tan fría y muerta como ella se sentía en aquel momento, esa boda era su funeral, esa boda significaba su esclavitud total hacia una venganza absurda y sin sentido para ella, esa venganza que no saldría bien pero nada podía hacer, su libertad y su tranquilidad en algún momento estaba de por medio, así que con un suspiro más trato de ser fuerte y bajar hacia su destino fatal, para ella su muerte.

.

.

.

Roger estaba frente a la gran mansión que parecía que tendrían una pequeña fiesta aunque al ver los pequeños adornos blancos imagino que sería entonces una boda, aquello no le gustaría a Damon pero aun así debía….

-¿Qué ocurre? –Pregunto Damon sobresaltándolo

-Vaya Damon justo iba a ir a buscarte –Comento divertido –Veo que no resististe las ganas de ser tú mismo quien viniera por ella pero me temo que tendrá que esperar, parece que hay fiesta

-¿Fiesta? –Enarco su ceja con molestia –Debemos sacar ya a Victory de ahí

-Ya lo sé pero tranquilo tiburón, acabamos de llegar y ya quieres hacer que nos arresten por mostrarnos a plena luz del día e ingresar a una mansión de una familia poderosa

El sonrió burlón –No tanto –Comento pero suspiro –Por eso son los disfraces –Dijo sarcásticamente moviendo negativamente la cabeza –Pero creo que tienes razón, además debo buscar a mi padrino

-Entonces no se hable más, vámonos

-No, ve y alerta a Victory y… -Titubeo un momento –Que le dé esto a ella –Le entrego una carta

-Claro –Sonrió antes de irse hacia la parte que daba al jardín y Damon dio también media vuelta y se alejó con decisión hacia la gran mansión donde seguramente encontraría a su padrino.

Aunque tenía un mal presentimiento en su corazón, no podía dejar de tratar de…intentar sacar de aquella casa a la rubia que volvió a ver, fue impactante para él y estaba más que nada molesto y curioso de saber ¿Por qué mintió entonces?

.

.

.

Roger no podía creer lo que veía, aquella rubia que tanto había trastornado a su amigo ahora mismo estaba frente a él vestida de novia, junto aquel hombre que imaginaba perfectamente bien quien era, pero ¿Por qué demonios? ¿Qué demonios?

Candy sollozaba silenciosamente mientras decía los votos lo más desinteresadamente y más rápido pues pensaba que entre más rápido mejor.

Freddy tampoco se le veía realmente feliz pero este tenía en mente que aquella noche su plan ya diera resultado, porque su ambición ya deseaba consumar por fin su venganza contra la familia que siempre lo trato como un don nadie pero ahora su venganza sería mejor, miraba a lo lejos a aquel joven que haría esto posible, se le veía completamente embobado, de toda la familia solo a él, le había pedido que fuera a Londres desde semanas antes le envió la nota pero hasta aquella noche había llegado, sabía a quién miraba a su ahora esposa y eso le haría más fácil todo.

.

.

.

La noche había caído sin previo aviso, la gente que había sido invitada a la boda ahora ya se iba, Freddy los despedía y Candy se escondía en ese momento en la sala no deseaba ir a ningún lado, solo quería desaparecer.

En ese momento cuando Freddy se disponía a ir para la sala alguien ingreso sin previo aviso a la mansión.

-¡¿Qué diablos haces aquí, asesino?! –El grito de Freddy sobresalto a la rubia quien salió inmediatamente -¡Aléjate de mí maldito asesino!

-¿Qué fue lo que hiciste tío? –Dijo el rubio molesto y mirando con fuego en los ojos celestes al anciano quien rio estrepitosamente

-Es mi venganza, querido, espero que le agrade a esa maldita familia tuya

-Es tu familia –Dijo el rubio con una voz potente sin necesidad de gritar

-Ya no más desde hace años, cuando decidieron heredar a un huérfano y más que nada al aprovecharse de mi hermano –Sonrió burlonamente -¿A que debo el honor de la visita de un filibustero?

-¿Te casaste? En realidad eso me dijeron pero no puedo creerlo

-¿Qué ocurre? –Pregunto Candy sin poder dejar de mirar a aquel hombre que estaba segura de quien era pero no comprendía nada de la situación ni de lo que decían estos.

-Vete a la alcoba, querida en un momento te alcanzo –Candy se sonrojo por lo que dijo pero molesta contesto.

-No quiero, quiero saber qué es lo que…

-¡He dicho que te vayas Candice, obedece! –Dijo este colérico mirándola con molestia, la rubia no tuvo otra opción ingreso nuevamente a la sala pero no se fue.

-¿Por qué con ella?

-¿Por qué no? –Sonrió aún más –Neil me dijo una cosa interesante de ella, como que es huérfana aunque William la adopto ¿No?

-Eso no te importo, creo, por eso te casaste con ella

-¿La conoces?

-No

-Mentiroso

Damon le miro con molestia –Dejara ir

-No

-¡¿Por qué?!

-Me pertenece pague por ella

-¿Cuánto?

-Ahora es mi esposa, supéralo sobrino querido ¿Algo más? –Pregunto al ver que el rubio no dejaba su posición actual

-Victory

-Ella se queda

-Ella se va conmigo –Saca su espada –Y Candy también

-Si no quieres que llame a la guardia será mejor que te largues –Amenazo el rubio haciendo una seña a su mayordomo –Claudio

El joven apunto con una pistola a Damon, quien miro con molestia de un lado a otro, antes de guardar su espada y retirarse. –Esto no se acaba Freddy

-Ya veremos –Damon dio media vuelta saliendo rápidamente de aquella mansión, sabía que su tío no se quedaría tranquilo por esa pequeña pelea. A lo lejos vio a Roger cargando a Victory.

-¿Por qué no le diste eso? –Reclamo a la joven, ella borro su sonrisa ante esto de su hermano y bajo la mirada triste.

-Porque…porque no pude

-¿Por qué no Victory?

-Mi tío lo sabe

-¿Qué? –Damon abrió los ojos ante lo que dijo Victory.

-Me quito la carta esta tarde cuando iba a dársela y… -Suspiro –Creo que sabe algo porque incluso no me encerró…nada…él te esperaba

Aquello no le gustaba pero…debía ocultar a Victory primero, aunque…no…no podía dejarla…pensaba en esto debatiéndose en qué hacer cuando la guardia apareció en la esquina y tuvo que tomar la decisión que menos deseaba, sintió su corazón partirse por tercera vez en su vida de esa forma, tomando el valor huyo con Victory en brazos de Roger.

.

.

.

Terrence caminaba por aquellas calles no tan lejos de aquella mansión, su padre había accedido a ayudarle con la condición de que después de ayudarle se quedaría en Londres para acceder al título de duque, algo que siempre había rehusado a hacerlo, pero por Candy, por ella…daría su vida misma y ahora que lo hacía…se daba cuenta que el destino es cruel y nunca quiere tenerlos juntos, cuando llego aquella tarde a la mansión Leagan se dio cuenta de que ella se había casado ya, aquel hombre incluso le dijo con quién, aquel joven que había despreciado con todo su ser y ella también ¿Por qué demonios lo hacía entonces? Solo ella sabía pero estaba claro que no le importo ni su amor ni preocupación, los vio abrazarse y ese fue el acabos total para el amor que sentía, aunque destrozado y desolado trataba de ver el lado bueno de todo esto, no cumpliría su promesa porque si su padre supo desde al principio donde estaba Candy y no se lo dijo entonces el tampoco cumpliría su promesa pues nunca dijo cuándo lo haría.

Camino aun sin rumbo alguno dejando que la lluvia sin saber en qué momento se combinó con sus lágrimas y su dolor, siguió sin ningún movimiento para ocultarse de esta, estaba destrozado y solo, no reacciono sino hasta que vio aquellos ojos azules celestes que le miraban con verdadera preocupación paternal, algo que nunca obtuvo del gran duque de Grandchester.

-¿Terry?

-Albert yo…ella…es que…

-¿Qué paso Terry? –Albert lo tomo por sus hombros pero fue todo, Terrence se dejó caer y comenzó a sollozar como nunca antes, sintiendo que había perdido y ahora si para siempre.

.

.

.

Candy estaba en bata mirando con ira aquel hombre que la miraba con dureza, se encontraban en la que sería la habitación del matrimonio, un matrimonio falso, un matrimonio sin sentido, su destino fatal y muerte eso era lo que significaba ese matrimonio, venganza a base de odio y rencor, un bebe seria el resultado y camino más fácil si pensara de otro modo pero no…no podía.

-Debes de ir con el –Comento su esposo mirándola con frialdad

-No quiero, señor Leagan

-Ante los demás deberás decirme diferente, Candice se supone que ahora eres mi mujer –Comento mirándola con burla –Imagino que eres virgen ¿No?

Candy se sonrojo fuertemente y molesta respondió –No… ¡Eso no es de su incumbencia!

-Claro que lo es querida, es mejor que lo seas para que Neil no sospeche nada de mis planes

-Sus planes… ¡Solo le importa la venganza y el dinero, es un ser despreciable!

-Tal vez pero recuerda que ante todo yo pague por ti y me debes obediencia

-¡No soy su animal para que me dé ordenes!

-Eres mi esposa, ahora haz lo que te digo, debes comenzar el plan y seducirlo

-No

-Candy no me hagas perder la poca paciencia que me queda y ve.

Candy lo miro con odio y salió de la habitación aturdida y desolada, aquello era una pesadilla no sabía cómo su vida había cambiado tanto y el destino la haya llevado a aquella situación tan cruel…pese a todo no merecía más dolor…no más.

.

.

.

La mañana comenzó a ingresar por aquella habitación y escuchaba la alondra cantar dulcemente anunciando un nuevo día, Candy sintió aquella dulce caricia del sol en su rostro, no quería despertar había tenido un hermoso sueño donde estaba nuevamente en el hogar de Pony, ahora que pensaba hubiera preferido mil veces nunca ser adoptada y nunca haber ido detrás de alguien que la abandono por su propia felicidad pese a la promesa que habían hecho…desde entonces solo le pasaron desgracias.

-Vaya la bella durmiente quiere seguir durmiendo –Candy se sobresaltó al escuchar aquella voz y se puso inmediatamente de pie

-¡¿Qué…que demonios?! –Dijo buscando la manta con su mano pero sin despegar sus ojos de aquel hombre, sonrojándose levemente al recordar que estaba en paños menores.

El rubio sonrió burlonamente mirándola con desprecio -¿Qué no deberías estar en la habitación principal?

-Eso no es de tu incumbencia

-Se supone que eres la nueva señora ¿No?

-Y tú… ¿Qué haces aquí? Vienes a que tu tío nuevamente te corra ¿No?

-¿Cuál tío?

-¿Eres un Leagan? –Pregunto la rubia cubriéndose con la manta lo más que podía

-No

-¿Entonces porque le dijiste tío y el…?

-Eso no te importa

Candy le miro con desprecio -¿Qué haces aquí?

-¿Me dirás porque estas escondida en esta horrible y fría habitación?

Candy se sonrojo aún más fuertemente –Eso…bueno no es algo que te importe pero me…me escondía

-¿De Freddy Leagan?

-Más bien de su… -En aquel momento escucho el grito de su esposo, colérico y realmente enojado, el rubio se puso en pie y miro por la ventana

-Creo que viene a buscar por acá

-Hay que irnos Damon –Candy casi grita del susto al ver que había otro hombre en aquel lugar, pero Damon logra callarla con su mano

-Ahora es muy riesgoso Roger

-Podemos salir en la noche pero ahorita es necesario que ella salga

Candy abrió los ojos con sorpresa sin entender bien pero retiro la mano del filibustero – ¿Estas planeando secuestrarme nuevamente?

Damon sonrió burlonamente -¿Acaso quieres quedarte con tu esposo?

-Por supuesto que no –Dijo molesta

-¿Entonces? Harás lo que te digamos

-Estoy harta de obedecer –Murmuro cruzándose de hombros

-Esto te conviene más a ti que a nosotros

-Lo dudo –Comento al aire pero sus palabras fueron cubiertas por otro grito de su esposo quien se escuchaba cada vez más cerca entonces ¿Qué podía decidir entre la muerte que era ese matrimonio o vivir aunque fuera su única salida irse con aquel asesino, ladrón, con aquel filibustero? Realmente no había mucho que pensar –De acuerdo –Dijo aún más segura y se dirigió a la puerta –Ahora debo ir con él, pero quiero aclarar algo –Damon la miro curioso

-Adelante

-En este pacto no viene incluido el estar contigo de ninguna forma, pagare en cuanto lleguemos a América, mi familia lo hará

Damon sonrió –Ya veremos

-Oh no, capitán BlackSoul esta vez fue una afirmación de mi parte –Dijo mirándolo desafiante –Hasta la noche

-Hasta la noche –Dijo devolviéndole la mirada igual de intensa y fuerte como la de ella, sin decir más Candy salió de la habitación encontrándose a su esposo frente a ella a unos pasos de la alcoba, su corazón latió con fuerza ¿Habrá escuchado?

-¡Maldita! –Comento Freddy antes de tomarla del brazo y ararla hacia el -¡¿Qué diablos hiciste?!

Candy no comprendía y estaba asustada por aquella reacción del hombre -¿Qué…que…?

-¡Neil está en el hospital y Victory desapareció…! ¡¿Qué diablos fue…?! –En ese momento Freddy se tocó su corazón, trataba de respirar pero solo conseguía encorvarse más hasta que llega al piso.

-¡Ayuda! ¡Claudio!

Candy sujetaba la mano de Freddy mientras asustada trataba de ayudarle a desatar un poco su ropa para que pudiera jalar aire, trataba de hacer su mejor trabajo como enfermera que era sin importarle que a quien le estuviera salvando la vida era su verdugo, aquello era impresionante para Damon quien miraba todo desde la entreabierta puerta de aquella habitación donde ella había estado escondida, Candy lo miro por una fracción de segundos antes de seguir con su labor, sabía que la vida de Freddy solo dependía de ella.

* * *

 **Hola queridos lectores**

 _ **Primero que nada disculpenme estuve enferma y despues tuve problemas personales y laborales este mes que paso no fue mi mes :( pero aqui estoy y sigo no se preocupen porque no abandonare el fic ni este ni ninguno de mis fics, realmente espero que lo disfruten porque con mi autoestima baja el mes pasado tambien por eso no escribia pero acabo de recuperarme tambien de elloo, solo que no me convencio tanto mi capitulo pero se pondra mejor el siguiente capitulo se llamara "La herencia" "Una parte de la verdad o la verdad de la familia Leagan" este segundo aun no se muy bien, la verdad es que iba a hacer mas largo el sufrimiento de Candy pero aun estoy algo insegura pero la verdad es que no me gusta hacerla sufrir jejeje**_

 _ **vieron lo que paso con terrence, esperen a que vean lo que hara el muy tontito jejejeje ;D**_

 _ **Capitulo doble, jejej eso intente jeje**_

 _ **muchas gracias por sus hermosos reviews por favor no dejen de comentar ya que son ustedes quien me alientan a seguir escribiendo :D voten no olviden su votacion ;D**_

 _ **HOY HAY VOTOS DOBLES ASI QUE VOTEN POR SU FIC FAVORITO**_

 _ **espero que les guste este nuevo cap.**_

 **bueno comenzamos de nuevo con las votaciones todas en cero, voten ;D**

 _ **GIROS DEL DESTINO 0%**_

 _ **VOLVERTE A VER, VOLVERTE A AMAR 0%**_

 _ **LISTEN TO HEART 0%**_

 _ **BUSQUEDA DE LA FELICIDAD 0%**_

 _ **AMI-ENEMIGAS 0%**_

 _ **AGRIDULCE -NIÑEZ 0%**_

 _ **¿QUIEN SOY YO? 0%**_

 _ **Nota de la autora: Solo quiero aclarar que al votar por ami-enemigas tambien se actualizara "Agridulce Niñez", pues recordemos que estas van de la mano ;D**_

 **saludos**


	9. CAPITULO 9 HEREDERA I ¿?

_**...**_

* * *

 _ **Candy no me pertenece, este fic es de mi entera imaginacion**_

 _ **Disculpen la demora, creo que la actualizacion de fics quedara asi**_

 _ **Lunes, Miercoles (fics de Hey Arnold)**_

 _ **Martes y Jueves (Fics de Candy Candy)**_

 _ **En cuanto mis ratos algo libres (Fics de Ranma, School days y Sakura Card Captor)**_

 _ **Los viernes hare actualizaciones primero de los mas votados, en segundo plano los que me den tiempo pueden ser cualquiera.**_

 _ **nos vemos abajo :D**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

 **CAPITULO 9 UN MOMENTO Y DESPUES LA NADA**

* * *

 _ **La muerte puede ser tan impredecible pero también puede ser un modo de escape no solo de la persona que se va sino también de los que se quedan, realmente la muerte es el camino final de la vida de una persona, el descanso total y la liberación de tanto vivos como muertos porque todo se perdona ¿O eso debería de ser no?**_

 _ **Pero cuando no lo haces, en realidad ¿Puedes descansar? ¿Puede estar tranquilo alguien? En realidad creo que no.**_

 _ **La muerte es solo el comienzo del fin, es solo el inicio del final, como sea sabemos perfectamente que la muerte es incertidumbre pues nadie sabe que nos espera en el nuevo camino que llevaremos, solo es seguro algo y eso es que solo comenzara el principio de la eternidad.**_

 _ **A.B.A**_

* * *

-¡¿Qué paso?!

-¡No lo sé, haga algo!

Damon miraba con desprecio al viejo que estaba asfixiándose aun –No –Miro a Roger y este desapareció de inmediato

-¡Eres cruel!

-No se merece mi compasión

Candy no iba a discutir había algo más urgente que hacer pero sintió como la halaba del brazo –Es hora de irnos Candy, o vienes o te quedas, decídete

Ella miro a Freddy quien comenzaba a perder el conocimiento –Me quedo

Este la empujo molesto –Bien

Roger regreso –Claudio ya viene vámonos –Miro a la rubia quien miraba con molestia a Damon -¿Qué ocurre?

-Ella no viene

-¿Qué…?

-Vámonos Roger

Damon se fue rápidamente de allí, dejando a Candy sollozando quedamente aunque no entendía porque le dolía haber tomado esa decisión pero ya estaba tomada.

-Señorita no puede…

-No me toque –Dijo a sentir que se acercaba

-No lo iba a hacer, solo que si se queda puede que esta vez sea un infierno

Candy lo miro con lágrimas en los ojos –Tal vez pero…pero no puedo dejar un enfermo, soy enfermera…no puedo

-Enfermera –Rio por lo bajo –Necesitamos una…

-¡Roger! ¡¿Vienes o te quedas con esa?!

Roger miro por última vez a la rubia con melancolía –Suerte, preciosa –Con esto último se fue de allí.

-¿Qué paso?

Claudio quien llego rápidamente al lugar donde estaba la rubia no se dio cuenta de que estaba con alguien solo miro a su amo no sabía que había pasado pero preocupado cargo a Freddy para llevarlo a la recamara principal.

.

.

.

En Lakewood.

-Tía Elroy por favor no podemos…

-Basta Helena esto no está a discusión, la familia Leagan no ira a Inglaterra, en su lugar iré yo.

-Pero Neil…

-Tranquila ellos están bien

-No lo creo, una se fue para ver a su abuelo y el otro se fue porque también quería verlo estoy segura que no hay nada bueno en ello, algo pueden hacer o puede pasar algo

-No será así pero ustedes deben quedarse aquí ¿De acuerdo? No quiero más escándalos suficiente teníamos con los que hace tiempo se decía que William era filibustero ¿puedes creerlo?

-Con el debido respeto creo que no sería nada sorprendente ya que...él es…

-Ni lo menciones, William es un Ardley y como tal se ha comportado durante todo este tiempo, quien ha deshonrado todo ha sido otra persona pero no debo preocuparme por ello hace mucho dejo de ser un problema para nosotros.

-Nunca me ha dicho ¿Qué fue lo que hicieron con el cuerpo?

-Nada

-¿Tuvo algo que ver con esa noche?

-Eso no fue nada que nosotros hiciéramos e incluso el accidente del día de la cacería no fue culpa mía ni de un Ardley, fue solo un accidente.

-¿Entonces quien querría hacer daño a la familia? También William estuvo un tiempo desaparecido ¿no?

-No te lo conté para que lo divulgues así como así, Helena –Dijo severamente la señora Elroy

-Disculpe

-No sé quién sea pero sea quien sea pronto daré con esa persona. –En realidad familia, pensó para sí misma, tenía una idea de quien era, lo sabía pero se negaba a creer que pese al tiempo no lo hubiera superado nunca.

.

.

.

Terrence caminaba rumbo al puerto de Londres donde esperaría la siguiente embarcación, con el corazón aun destrozado mirando hacia el horizonte ya nada tenía sentido, lo único que hizo fue decirle a Albert donde encontrarla pero él no deseaba verla nunca más en la vida, no quería volver a saber de ella nunca, lo había traicionado y seguramente por eso se fue con tanta facilidad ese día.

Y el tan idiota todavía buscándola por todo el océano y Europa solo para saber o buscar que estuviera bien cuando en realidad estaba mejor que bien, se había casado, demonios era así o más ridículo, ¿Cómo demonios no lo pensó?

Aunque claro algo no cuadraba ¿Por qué con Neil? Lo odiaba o eso siempre le dijo, ¿Por qué demonios con el entonces?

Pero cuando vio a Neil por esa calle anoche él se lo confirmo, se merecía la paliza que le había dado, esperaba que nunca en su vida se le olvidara cada uno de sus puños que se estrellaron sin compasión sobre él, también esperaba haberle lastimado suficientemente bien para que no volviera a ser un hombre normal.

No se arrepentía, solo tal vez de haberla dejado libre.

Pero ahora volvería a intentar darle un giro a su destino, aunque el que había sufrido ahora era más que suficiente, pero debía tratar de recoger los pedazos de su alma, de su vida, sobretodo de su corazón destrozado.

-Hasta nunca mi querida pecosa –Susurro mientras caminaba hacia el barco que lo llevaría de nuevo a su destino lejos de su padre y de la mujer que alguna vez amo pero que ahora dejaba en libertad porque ya no era libre en realidad y nunca fue para él.

.

.

.

Candy estaba esperando noticias del médico que había ingresado a la habitación principal para revisar a Freddy, cuando Claudio abrió la puerta dejando ver en el umbral a un joven rubio bien parecido y conocido por la rubia quien al verlo se ilumino su rostro. -¡Albert!

-Candy –Susurro algo molesto y sorprendido al afirmar lo que temían tanto el como Terrence no lo podía creer pero antes de preguntarle y de siquiera poder abrazarse.

-Disculpe señora Leagan, su esposo quiere verla

-¿Señora Leagan?

Candy bajo la mirada avergonzada –Si es una…una larga historia por favor espera aquí –Fue de inmediato hacia la habitación para poder ver a aquel anciano postrado en aquella cama

-Candy

Se acercó cautelosamente a la cama para poder estar más cerca, pero de inmediato este la jalo en cuanto pudo –Prométeme

-¿Qué…?

-Prométeme

-Candy –Albert se asomó un poco y lo que vio lo sorprendió -¿Qué?

-Júrame que te vengaras en mi nombre

-¿Qué? –Quedo sin aliento la rubia

-Por favor

-Señor Leagan

-No dejes que la herencia Leagan caiga de nuevo en sus manos –Tosió fuertemente –No dejes que se queden con la de los Brown Ardley –Señalo una carta –Ahí te explico…por favor…recuperara de las manos Leagan…malditos –Tosió aún más fuerte

-Pero…

-Júralo de una vez maldita…me lo debes y…es una…una…libertad

-Señor Leagan

-Ju…jura…lo

-Está bien

-Candy –Albert no podía creerlo.

En ese momento el hombre dejo de respirar y quedo inerte en la cama sin vida en sus ojos, sin esa pequeña luz y obsesión de venganza ya no había nada allí, solo había vacío y oscuridad eterna, dándole paso hacia el camino de la muerte, muerte que debió ser alivio pero en vez de eso apenas daba inicio al fin de un infierno.

* * *

 **Hola queridos lectores**

 **primero que nada una enorme disculpa por no actualizar como puse en el otro fic estuve algo mal y demas presiones de trabajo, escolares estres etc. pero** **espero que este nuevo capitulo les guste ;D**

 **estoy actualizando todos los fics ahorita pero ya tambien comenzaran de nuevo las votaciones :D**

 **bueno muchas gracias por sus hermosos reviews,**

 **espero que lo disfruten recuerden que escribo para ustedes ;D disfrútenlo**

 **sigan votando y no olviden sus reviews ya que esos me alientan a seguir escribiendo ;D**

 **Hoy los votos valen doble :D**

 **bueno les dejo por aqui como van los votos hasta ahora :D**

* * *

 _ **AMI-ENEMIGAS 40%**_

 _ **AGRIDULCE -NIÑEZ 40%**_

 _ **LISTEN TO HEART 40%**_

 _ **VOLVERTE A VER, VOLVERTE A AMAR 30%**_

 _ **BUSQUEDA DE LA FELICIDAD 20%**_

 _ **GIROS DEL DESTINO 0%**_

 _ **¿QUIEN SOY YO? 0%**_

 _ **Nota de la autora: Solo quiero aclarar que al votar por ami-enemigas tambien se actualizara "Agridulce Niñez", pues recordemos que estas van de la mano ;D**_

 **saludos**


	10. CAPITULO 10 HEREDERA II

_**...**_

* * *

 _ **Candy no me pertenece, este fic es de mi entera imaginacion**_

 _ **Disculpen la demora, creo que la actualizacion de fics quedara asi**_

 _ **Lunes, Miercoles (fics de Hey Arnold)**_

 _ **Martes y Jueves (Fics de Candy Candy)**_

 _ **En cuanto mis ratos algo libres (Fics de Ranma, School days y Sakura Card Captor)**_

 _ **Los viernes hare actualizaciones primero de los mas votados, en segundo plano los que me den tiempo pueden ser cualquiera.**_

 _ **nos vemos abajo :D**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 ** _FIC GANADOR._**

* * *

 **CAPITULO 10 LA VERDAD DE FREDDY LEAGAN**

* * *

 _ **A veces cuando se hacen promesas en un lecho de muerte ¿son tan importantes de cumplen como las que no fueron hechas en un momento como ese? La realidad es que todas las promesas siempre son promesas y muchas ocasiones dependiendo de la persona y el porqué de lo que se lo pidió es el peso que puedan tener en alguien.**_

 _ **Pero ¿Cómo saber que es correcto y que no lo es? ¿Cómo saber que es lo mejor que es lo peor? ¿Cómo saber que elegir? La verdad es que es muy complicado saber que es lo mejor o que es lo peor, muchas ocasiones no podemos saber que será mejor o peor, sobre todo cuando hay de por medio sentimientos que no hemos podido matar del todo, cuando hay rencor no hay cabida al razonamiento, cuando hay odio tampoco hay elección, cuando se mata todo lo bueno que alguna vez tuvo una persona entonces solo queda la venganza combinación de todo lo negativo, la sed de venganza es el peor consejero que puede haber, pero cuando puedes elegir ¿Qué debes hacer?**_

 _ **Al final tal venganza ¿Se disfruta? ¿Qué pasa después de la muerte? ¿Acaso no es absurdo? ¿Los muertos sienten, ven y disfrutan?**_

 _ **La verdad es que la venganza mata…mata lentamente el alma hasta desfallecer.**_

 _ **C.W.A.**_

* * *

Candy miraba a la nada mientras era enterrado Freddy Leagan en donde sus antepasados habían sido enterrados al menos eso pensaba porque realmente quien se había hecho cargo de todo había sido Albert, quien aún no comprendía porque Candy se había casado aunque agradecía internamente que ese hombre hubiera muerto, esperaba que con ello, con ello…terminara todo lo que comenzó hace más de 20 años.

No quería pensar, solo miraba sin pensar en nada, ni siquiera en la promesa dada a su esposo, no deseaba pensar ni preocuparse por nada, al final de cuentas…pronto seria libre.

.

.

.

Damon estaba en el cuarto de la posada, estaba frustrado, harto, enojado consigo mismo, con Candy, no podía creer que pese a todo haya decidido quedarse con ese idiota ¿Cómo demonios era posible? Aquello no tenía ni el más mínimo sentido.

-¿Estas bien Damon?

Miro a Roger, quien estaba bastante preocupado por él. –No

-Si no querías dejarla, te la hubieras robado

-No –Repitió tomando una copa de ron

-¿La vas a dejar?

-Ella decidió quedarse, yo no puedo hacer más

-¿Es ella?

Damon le miro algo molesto al principio pero después dejo escapar un suspiro largo, quien lo conocía mejor en ese mundo era Roger, era como su hermano, él lo había ayudado, le había cuidado durante todo este tiempo desde que tuvo que huir, él no podía ocultarle nada a él.

-Si

-¿Y entonces porque la dejaste?

-¿No lo entiendes? –Dijo molesto tirando la copa -¡Todos me mintieron como siempre, ella misma lo hizo!

-¿Seguro?

-¿Por qué otra razón no me busco? No solo eso…sino que también me cambio por ese ingles asqueroso, se enamoró de él, entonces ¿Qué? ¿Qué fue lo que paso con lo que sentíamos en ese entonces?

-¿Y será tan culpable como tú dices?

-¿De qué hablas?

-Pensabas que estaba muerta ¿No?

-Ella lo decidió seguramente para no verme más –Dijo respirando con dificultad tratando de reprimir recuerdos que venían en su mente, ese sentimiento que pensó que había matado años atrás para poder avanzar y olvidar.

-Creo que tienes mucho rencor y condenas sin razonar, sin escuchar…

-¿Y que harías tu Roger? –Lo miro dolido -¡¿Si toda tu vida fue una mentira desde ese accidente?! ¿En quién volverías a confiar? ¿En la familia que te traiciono? ¿En esas personas que después te das cuenta que ha sido una mentira tras otra? –Se acercó para tomarle el brazo –Créeme que por más que quisiera hacerlo es imposible

-¿Pero ella es adoptada no?

-Si pero…seguramente la ambición por la pobreza que vivió la cegó, y a mí me cegó su hipocresía –Lo soltó bruscamente -¡Ya basta no quiero seguir hablando!

-Bien como quieras, solo espero que no te arrepientas

-No lo hare, diré a mi hermana que mañana temprano zarpamos a América

-¿América?

-Sí, ya no tengo necesidad de seguir en este mundo pero debo ayudar a desenmascarar algunas cosas para ser quien era antes.

-¿Quién eras antes y quien eres ahora, Damon?

El rubio solo desvió la mirada sin responder

-Supongo que tienes razón, es mejor que de una buena vez mates ese pasado y cierres círculos para que avances, pero te recuerdo que la piratería no se perdona…

-Lo se

.

.

.

Pasaron varios días desde la muerte de Freddy Leagan, Candy deseaba ya irse pero no podía, según el abogado debían esperar hasta la lectura del testamento y para esto debía estar presente ella y algún familiar de la familia Leagan, Elisa y Neil estaban en Inglaterra según se enteró, estaba nerviosa de que hicieran la lectura de ese testamento frente a ellos, pero estaba Albert quien prometió no dejarla sola por ahora.

Miro la carta que había dejado Freddy en el tocador, aquella que le comento contenía la verdad de todo…de ¿todo?

Tomo con nerviosismo la carta.

"Querida Candy…sé que te preguntaras ¿Por qué te pedí que hicieras lo que yo debía terminar? Bueno en primer lugar quiero que comprendas porque mi odio hacia los Leagan e incluso el odio que tuve hacia mi hermano, la señora Elroy, quien era mi tía…"

Candy se quedó helada. –Su…tía… -Volvió su vista a la carta

"En efecto, niña, Elroy era la hermana menor de mi padre, William T. Ardley, en total eran tres hermanos, el otro era A. Raul T. Ardley el hermano de en medio, William mi padre, se casó con Valery Gates, tuvieron dos hijos, uno soy yo obviamente Freddy T. Ardley y el otro Alex T. Ardley.

Mi tío Raul se casó con la hermana de Valery, Julieta; tuvieron en cambio dos hijas la mayor falleció cuando nació no tiene caso mencionar su nombre, fue un golpe duro para él, y la otra que nació muchos años después fue Rosemary.

Elroy no tuvo hijos como bien sabes, se casó un tiempo pero su matrimonio fracaso casi de inmediato.

Yo me case con una Leagan por órdenes de mi padre, deseaban tanto arrebatar la fortuna Brown, pues mi padre al ser primogénito heredo casi toda la fortuna al morir mis abuelos.

Aquí comenzó la catástrofe… mi tío Raul, Julieta y Rosemary quien se había casado ya para entonces con Maximiliano Brown, un joven que para mi parecer no tenía tanto para ser merecedor del amor y compañía de mi prima pero en fin eso fue decisión de ellos, como es lógico el quedaría a la cabeza de esa pequeña familia; mis tíos tuvieron la grandiosa idea de adoptar un niño rubio, quien sería el títere y la clave principal de la desgracia de los demás.

Mis padres fallecieron un tiempo después de que mi hermano Alex muriera al zarpar para venir a Londres pero nunca logramos dar con su cuerpo, yo estaba ya casado y esta fortuna de mi padre paso a manos de mi tío Raul quien era el siguiente en la línea sanguínea para tomar el control de la familia y la fortuna Brown.

Pero después de que mi sobrino naciera Anthony Brown Ardley, hijo de Rosemary y Maximiliano, aunque no estaba tan contento porque seguramente sería como el padre; en fin paso un terrible accidente y mis tíos junto con Rosemary fallecieron, Maximiliano como era costumbre había peleado con Rosemary y por consiguiente ella estaba de nuevo con mis tíos, quisieron ayudar por lo que dejaron a Anthony al cuidado de Elroy y fueron a que ambos tuvieran una plática pero tuvieron el accidente y no regresaron jamás.

La fortuna debía pasar al siguiente varón de la familia que pudiera hacerse cargo de la fortuna y familia de los Ardley, yo era el siguiente al ser Elroy una mujer, pero no…ella peleo e hizo trampas para que pasara a manos de ese huérfano llamado William como mi padre algo que odie aún más, me asqueaba, entonces mi esposa Natalia falleció y la familia Leagan decidió quitarme la fortuna de su hermana, para darles más a los futuros hijos y nietos que tendrían, yo al no tener descendencia y demás, no pude defender aquello que debía ser mío ni de un lado ni por el otro.

La señora Elroy, decidió deshacerse de mí para que no siguiera peleando lo que era para mí pero…no lo logro.

Y heme aquí en Londres con la pequeña fortuna que el verdadero abuelo de los Leagan me había dejado a mí, que no pudieron quitarme y que pese a su desacuerdo e intento de despojarme de todo, no lo lograron, los Leagan me odian, los Ardley también me odiaran por lo que hice, pero no importa, si ellos usaron un huérfano para despojarme de todo yo también puedo usar a la huérfana que adoptaron también para mis fines.

Sé que te parezco horrible y te parezco que realmente todo esto tal vez es invento mio pero no lo es Candice, ¿Cómo tengo el apellido Leagan? Fácil, el señor Artemio Leagan me adopto antes de su muerte, como fui desterrado de la familia Ardley, no hubo problema alguno.

Piensa bien en lo que te digo Candy, esto no es solo por mi tonta venganza como tú piensas, si no también es por Anthony, aquel niño que sufrió las consecuencias de la ambición de otros, la ambición de la señora Elroy, la ambición de los Leagan, su padre fue asesinado, su madrastra también, su hermana quedo para siempre desamparada y mal, aunque ella no me importa, no es de mi sangre, pero por más que no estuviera de acuerdo con que Rosemary se casara con Maximiliano, Anthony es mi sangre, hazlo por él y por ti si quieres verlo de este modo, usaron al huérfano para sus fines, aunque al final también termine estorbando, usaron a Anthony hasta que les estorbo, todos usan a todos solo por su bienestar, no puedes confiar en nadie, porque ahora que sepan quién es la heredera de la fortuna Leagan, querrán deshacerse de ti, tu libertad solo será hasta que termines lo que yo comencé, si es que quieres ser libre porque créeme con solo esto lo serás, no habrá otra opción.

Cuando leas esto seguramente estaré muerto, así que tú eres la que deberá continuar.

Freddy Leagan"

Candy quedo impresionada por lo que leía, no comprendía, y para ser sincera tampoco sabía si era verdad, pero había una frase que quedó grabada en su mente y no entendía –Anthony es mi sangre ¿acaso no sabía que Anthony murió?

Tocaron en ese momento la puerta interrumpiendo sus pensamientos

-Candy

-Adelante Albert

-Llego un representante de la familia Leagan, ya mande por el abogado

-¿Un representante?

El asintió nervioso pero no dijo más.

-Albert yo debo explicarte…

-No creo que sea el momento, además tus razones debiste tener al aceptar casarte con el…

-No…es que en realidad no tuve opción…llegue aquí como cierva

-¿Qué?

-Me vendieron

Albert quedo sorprendido y molesto por lo que le decía, el duque había alterado la versión de la historia y todo seguramente para que Terry se quedara en Londres para ser duque.

 _"_ _Maldito"_

.

.

.

Un barco iba llegando a América, sentía el aire rosar su rostro, estaba por enfrentar parte de su pasado, aun no sabía cómo hacerle para poder vengarse de aquellos que le hicieron tanto daño pero de algo estaba seguro…pagarían con sangre todo el dolor y sufrimiento de él y de los suyos, porque pese a las mentiras de su padre, fueron para protegerlo…

-¿En qué piensas? –Victory lo miraba con curiosidad

-No en nada, ¿vamos?

-Si –Dijo sonriente mientras se sujetaba al rubio para que la pudiera bajar, Roger tomo la silla que habían conseguido para la joven hace tiempo.

La rubia estaba más que feliz porque por fin se sentía libre, todo era gracias a él, nunca la abandono pese a todo.

A lo lejos pudo vislumbrar un joven castaño con botella en mano y capucha café, que miraba a la nada pero que parecía llevar encima un gran dolor en el alma, dolor que se reflejaba en el azul de sus ojos, pronto recordó donde había visto esos ojos.

 _"_ _Grandchester_ " pensó en el apellido que nunca olvidaría como Candy jamás lo olvidaría.

.

.

.

En la mansión Leagan de Londres, se encontraba la señora Elroy totalmente molesta por la presencia de esa persona que pensó que jamás volvería a ver, pensó que había desaparecido de la faz de la tierra ¿Cómo demonios era posible?

-¿Qué demonios hace esta niña aquí? –Dijo molesta, Candy no la miraba –Ella no tiene ningún derecho de estar aquí, ni siquiera conocía a Freddy

-Señora Elroy –Dijo tranquilamente el abogado –Ella es la señora Leagan, viuda de Freddy Leagan y la heredera de todas las propiedades y fortuna de los Leagan.

-¡¿Qué?!

-Ella tiene todo el derecho de estar presente porque es la esposa del difunto Freddy Leagan

-¡Es imposible! ¡Inaudito! ¡Ese torpe! ¡¿Cómo demonios se atrevió?!

-Señora Elroy le pido que guarde compostura

-¿Cómo guardarla cuando esta huérfana se aprovechó de ese viejo, idiota?

-Señora por favor…

-No puedo, es increíble que haya sido tan idiota como para hacer lo que hizo ese imbécil, mira que dejar a una huérfana con el apellido Leagan ¿Qué dirán? Ay dios.

-Tía abuela

Albert salió de las sombras, cuando Candy lo escucho no lo creía, abrió los ojos como platos, sin poder creer como la había llamado.

-Albert –Murmuro sin aliento y sin entender

-William –Susurro la señora Elroy sorprendida – ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Te recuerdo que Candy es una Ardley, no era más una huérfana, por otro lado creo que no es el momento.

-Era una Ardley solo por capricho tuyo William

-¿Tu eres el tío abuelo…tío abuelo…? –Candy miraba sin entender a Albert, este solo asintió

-Lamento no habértelo dicho antes…yo…

-¡No! –Grito molesta –Todo este tiempo…todo este tiempo queriendo saber la verdad de quien me adopto para darle las gracias pero ahora…ahora te odio…te odio por hacerme ser parte de una familia como esta…todos son unos…es una horrible familia, hubiera preferido quedarme huérfana por siempre….¡Me destrozaste la vida, te odio!

-Candy… -Susurro dolido, había pensado que le daría una mejor vida a la rubia, pero en el fondo sabía que la rubia tenia parte de razón, por esconderse y no querer asumir sus responsabilidades como heredero ella había sufrido bastante.

* * *

 **Hola queridos lectores**

 **primero que nada una enorme disculpa por no actualizar ayer, pero aqui esta el capitulo doble :D**

 **estoy actualizando todos los fics ahorita pero ya tambien comenzaran de nuevo las votaciones :D**

 **bueno muchas gracias por sus hermosos reviews,**

 **espero que lo disfruten recuerden que escribo para ustedes ;D disfrútenlo**

 **sigan votando y no olviden sus reviews ya que esos me alientan a seguir escribiendo ;D**

 **Hoy los votos valen doble :D**

 **bueno les dejo por aqui como van los votos hasta ahora :D**

* * *

 _ **AMI-ENEMIGAS 0%**_

 _ **AGRIDULCE -NIÑEZ 0%**_

 _ **LISTEN TO HEART 0%**_

 _ **VOLVERTE A VER, VOLVERTE A AMAR 0%**_

 _ **BUSQUEDA DE LA FELICIDAD 0%**_

 _ **GIROS DEL DESTINO 0%**_

 _ **¿QUIEN SOY YO? 0%**_

 _ **Nota de la autora: Solo quiero aclarar que al votar por ami-enemigas tambien se actualizara "Agridulce Niñez", pues recordemos que estas van de la mano ;D**_

 **saludos**


	11. CAPITULO 11 VERDADES A MEDIAS

**...**

* * *

 **FIC GANADOR**

 **CAPITULO 11 UN VIAJE DE REGRESO**

* * *

 _ **¿Cómo puedes perdonar cuando tu corazón esta tan lleno de odio y rencor? El odio y el rencor dos sentimientos similares pero totalmente diferentes aunque llevados de la misma mano.**_

 _ **Cuando una persona tiene sentimientos encontrados es muy fácil echar la culpa a otros de sus desgracias, es muy fácil maldecir al mundo por la mala fortuna de una persona, es muy sencillo odiar al mundo entero pero ¿Qué es lo que es real o verdadero?**_

 _ **Odiar es simplemente no tolerar nada de una persona en específico por algún factor donde nos vimos envueltos, donde fuimos heridos, donde indirecta o directamente nos afectó de una u otra forma las decisiones o no decisiones de esa persona.**_

 _ **Rencor es solo no saber perdonar, pero ¿Qué tan fácil es perdonar o no perdonar a una persona? A veces las mismas personas complicamos todo, pero en ocasiones no podemos porque estamos cegados por el dolor, por el odio, por el dolor, son malos consejeros que llenan de rencor y dolor nuestros corazones y provocan que entonces no pensemos con claridad ni podamos tomar decisiones claras sobre lo que realmente queremos.**_

 _ **C.W.L.**_

* * *

-Candy por favor

-¡No te me acerques Albert! –Decía la rubia alejándose del rubio quien venía siguiéndola desde que salieron del salón dejando a solas a la anciana y al abogado del difunto Freddy Leagan.

-Por favor por lo menos escúchame –Tomo del brazo a la rubia quien le miro con ojos llorosos pero no se soltó solo bajo la mirada cansada, harta y fastidiada de los giros que había estado dando su vida.

-Ahora…ahora no quiero

-Pero…

-Por favor Albert, quiero…quiero pensar –Dijo soltándose de su agarre –Necesito pensar que voy a hacer

-¿Qué vas a ha…? ¡Candy no estarás pensando en la promesa que le hiciste a Freddy, ¿verdad?!

-No…no se…yo…estoy cansada y un poco confundida….eso es todo –Dijo tratando de controlar su dolor pero le estaba costando trabajo

-Candice –Elroy había llegado a ellos, quienes se sobresaltaron a escucharla –Mañana por la mañana iremos con el abogado para que renuncies a la fortuna de los Leagan y le dejes todo a Neil Leagan quien es quien tiene el derecho a heredar…

-No lo hare

Albert la miro sorprendido, pero ella no miraba a nadie en particular solo miraba al suelo.

-Lo harás y punto

-No señora Elroy, y si me disculpan quiero ir a descansar

-¡Candice!

La rubia no hizo el menor caso a Elroy y se alejó de ella y de Albert quien solo miraba con tristeza a la pequeña que había adoptado hace años al ver su alma noble y dulce, en cierto modo había pensado en que sería la mejor compañía para Anthony como él no estaba todo el tiempo con él, como hubiera deseado pero era más por las exigencias de Elroy y también por la prohibición que esta le había impuesto aunque de lejos siempre observaba como el pasaba los días en los hermosos jardines que su hermana había plantado…no entendía ¿Cómo había llegado a esto? Era la historia de su vida, nunca entendía todo lo que pasaba a su alrededor.

.

.

.

Damon miraba con cierta repulsión al joven que estaba tirado borracho en su cama, donde había dejado que durmiera, después de todo siempre le había causado lastima aquellos desdichados como él y además no pudo dejar que lo golpearan más aquellas personas cuando estaba inconsciente.

-Debería matarte por osar ocupar un lugar que era mío –Murmuro mirando su espada envainada en su lugar –Pero creo…creo que suficiente castigo ya estas recibiendo.

-Candy –Susurro el castaño inconsciente mientras dejaba derramar unas lágrimas por sus mejillas.

-Ella también te lastimo ¿No? –Dijo con burla –Lo siento hermano pero todas siempre lastiman, mejor la olvides para no sufrir más.

Miro por última vez al joven antes de salir de la alcoba, debía pensar a donde debía llevarlo, seguramente los Grandchester eran una familia importante y por supuesto lo irían a buscar en cuanto los localizara pero ¿Qué tal si no?

 _"_ _Debería dejarlo morir, Candy pero…no lo hago por ti, ni por el"_ pensó mientras se dejaba envolver en la oscura y fría noche.

.

.

.

Candy se movía con algo desesperación en su cama, tenía los ojos abiertos y solo pensaba en lo que había visto en la carta de Freddy Leagan, entonces…

-¿Albert? –Se preguntó sentándose en su cama, abriendo los ojos con sorpresa –Es el –Pensó en lo que le había contado acerca de sus tíos y lo que hicieron… -Rosemary era la madre de Anthony entonces estoy en lo correcto –Se puso de pie para tomar la carta de Freddy para releerla nuevamente " _Mis tíos tuvieron la grandiosa idea de adoptar a un niño rubio, quien sería…"_ –Albert es adoptado…adoptado igual que yo

La pregunta ahora era… ¿Albert estaría enterado? Candy dejo de lado la carta para tomar su bata y comenzar a empacar su ropa, no se quedaría en aquella casa ni aquella ciudad por siempre, estaba dispuesta a regresar a América, lejos de todos, lejos de la familia Ardley.

-Lo siento Freddy Leagan pero…no…no soy parte de su plan –Cerro la maleta de viaje cuando unas palabras llegaron a su mente _"Júramelo…jura que no dejaras que la fortuna caiga de nuevo en las manos de los Leagan…júrame que no dejaras que vuelva a manos de los Ardley"_

-¡¿Por qué yo…?! –Dijo mientras dejaba caerse de rodillas para después sollozar suavemente encima de su cama. De pronto la sacaron de sus pensamientos unos golpes en la puerta. -¿Quién es? –Era muy tarde para que alguien fuera a buscarla

-Soy yo Candy

-¿Albert?

.

.

.

Era una dulce mañana, Victory estaba más que feliz de saber que estarían en unos días cerca de Lakewood donde una vez estuvo con su padre y madre, donde sus tumbas reposaban, la verdad era que la de su madre no reposaba en el mismo lugar que su padre pero sabía que estaba en un panteón común pero ahí estaba, cerca de donde estaba su padre. Al menos quería pensar que así estaban en el cielo.

-¿Por qué tardaste tanto? –Pregunto mirando con reproche al rubio que venía con Roger y otros hombres que seguramente eran compañeros de su hermano.

-Lo siento Victory, teníamos que dejar a una persona a salvo.

-¿A salvo? –Ella enarco una ceja sin comprender -¿Qué hiciste con él?

-Nada no te preocupes…solamente…

-¡Oh no! Mira eso Damon

Terrence no se había quedado en el cochero que Damon y Roger le habían conseguido para irse directo a Lakewood con la familia Cornwall que supo que los conocía…no entendía ¿Cómo era que podía seguir de pie con tanto alcohol que ya había consumido tan temprano?

-¡No…no soy un costal de papas para que me boten así! –Gritaba mientras se acercaba a ellos. -¡Tengo…tengo una espada y te reto….no puedes! –Hipo mientras se caía nuevamente.

-No podemos dejarlo a…

-Lo sé –La corto el rubio haciéndole una seña a Roger para que lo levantara, este solo observo como Victory miraba con dulzura y preocupación a ese castaño borracho eso no le agrado pero decidió cambiar el tema –Victory…recuerda que no debes ser imprudente

-¿A qué te refieres?

-A que a partir de ahora debes llamarme Armand Miller, recuerda que así nos llamaremos ahora ¿Si?

-No entiendo porque ¿Por qué debemos…?

-Recuerda que ante la ley soy un delincuente…un filibustero y no…

-Eres bueno –Dijo molesta

-Ellos no tomaran eso como algo bueno si es que saben que me he dedicado a la piratería, así que no puedes ser indiscreta, Victory ¿De acuerdo?

-Bien

El rubio hizo un ademan para que agregara algo más para saber si había comprendido todo y no diría nada.

-Armand, está bien

-Bien ¿vamos?

-Si

.

.

.

Candy miraba con dulzura hacia donde estaba una joven pelirroja recogiendo en un huerto, esta no la había visto aun, Candy pidió a Claudio que se detuviera y enseguida salió del coche para llegar a ella.

-¡Jenny!

-¡Candy! –Un joven al lado de esta que no había visto Candy se puso de pie también -¡¿Candy?!

-¡¿Sam?!

-¡Candy!

Ambos corrieron hacia el encuentro de la rubia, aunque el capataz pudo ver esto y de inmediato se acercó a Sam a quien le dio un azote con el látigo que traía en la mano, Candy de inmediato quiso interponerse pero este la empujo.

-¡Mi señora es una dama delicada, así que le pido que la respete como se merece! –Grito el pelinegro que había acompañado a la rubia a aquel lugar.

-¡Estos son esclavos!

-¡No más! –Candy saco una bolsa de dinero -¡Pagare por ellos!

El hombre sintió la bolsa de monedas en su mano y sonrió maliciosamente –Esta bien –Fue todo lo que dijo al dar media vuelta para alejarse de ellos.

-Maldito –Murmuro Jenny

-No importa eso, nos vamos –Dijo firmemente Candy

-¿Nos vamos?

-Sí, claro si quieren volver a América

Jenny sonrió feliz –Por supuesto

Sam solo bajo la mirada pero también había decidido que de salir vivo de todo esto regresaría también a América para poder enfrentar lo que tuviera que enfrentar. Asintió mientras le sonreía dulcemente a la rubia –Gracias.

.

.

.

Albert miraba solamente a la nada mientras escuchaba a la anciana Elroy refunfuñar por la mansión Ardley, pero no le importaba, como le dijo a Candy…ella no sería más infeliz y si de eso dependía las decisiones como patriarca debía tomar en la familia Ardley lo haría, eso hizo apoyando a la rubia ante la tía Elroy, al final Candy tenía derecho a ser libre y aunque fuera con la tonta condición de mantener lejos la fortuna de los Leagan quienes tenían derecho tal vez pero no tanto como Candy o la que tuvo Freddy, ahora comprendía porque la desesperación de los Leagan de querer emparentar con sus sobrinos o con la misma Candy, ellos no habían tenido ya nada en realidad.

Apretó los puños y cerró los ojos alejándose aún más de su tía, estaba tan harto y fastidiado, solo quería volverá América para poner en orden muchas cosas, entre ellas también la posición que tenía la rubia en su familia, que es la de su hija adoptiva aunque no le guste a nadie así era, era su hija el decidió adoptarla y como tal ahora se comportaría mucho mejor…como un padre tal vez le faltaba pero si…si como un hermano y amigo, sonrió al recordar ciertas palabras de la rubia que dijo anoche.

 _"_ _Albert…Albert siempre fue mi eterno príncipe de la colina, ¿Cómo no sospeche nunca? –Le sonrió con dulzura antes de proseguir –Te quiero mucho Albert, eres mi mejor amigo y ahora sé que eres también mi padre y más que eso…eres mi hermano…mi familia, una que nunca tuve pero que siempre estuvo ahí, gracias"_

Sabía que Candy aun tenia dolor en su corazón pero también que en su enorme bondad lo había entendido y perdonado y que realmente no había querido decir lo que dijo porque él para ella significaba todo lo que era una familia y eso…eso era más que suficiente para dejar atrás todo el dolor, el rencor y el odio que alguna vez pudo haber en su corazón, aquello era suficiente para él, suficiente para hacer el cambio que siempre debió hacer, pero que nunca se atrevió por miedo, ahora…ahora ya era el tiempo de un giro en su vida y en la vida de todos.

* * *

 _ **Hola queridos lectores**_

 _ **lamento mucho no haber subido bien dia a dia cada uno de los capitulos pero tuve una semana muy estresante en el trabajo (auditoria) por lo que sabran como estaban todos jejeje**_

 _ **pero aqui esta el un capitulo**_

 _ **estare subiendo hoy lo juro aunque sean pequeños pero espero que los disfruten**_

 _ **en el siguiente les digo como van los votos de esta semana y al final dire quien gano que por lo que vi creo que es otra vez giros del destino :D**_

 _ **espero que les guste y mil gracias por sus hermosos reviews :D**_

 _ **salduos**_


	12. CAPITULO 12 DE VUELTA A CASA

...

* * *

 **FIC GANADOR**

 **CAPITULO DOBLE :D**

* * *

 **CAPITULO 12 CONTRATIEMPOS**

* * *

 _ **A veces la vida nos pone en situaciones que nos hacen fuertes, nos hacen ser mejores, pero en otras ocasiones nos ponen entre la espada y la pared, donde nos podemos confundir y no saber si elegir entre el bien y el mal, la pequeña y delgada línea que separa a ambos sentimientos es tan delgada e invisible que fácilmente podemos cruzarla sin siquiera darnos cuenta, en ocasiones algo que creemos que es verdad sin saber realmente como fue que ocurrieron las cosas, puede llevarnos a estar en serios problemas en realidad.**_

 _ **Cuando queremos hacer el bien muchas veces puede haber un precio que pagar cuando no hemos podido distinguir que ciertos pasos por el sendero pueden llevarnos más bien no a la felicidad si no a la infelicidad e intranquilidad, pero ¿Cómo saber el giro que el destino nos tiene preparado? ¿Cómo darnos cuenta de que un camino nos llevara a un giro del destino inesperable y doloroso? Nadie lo sabe por eso se vive el hoy, el presente con lo mejor que se pueda y se tenga, porque nunca sabemos que puede pasar el día de mañana.**_

 _ **C.W.L**_

* * *

Candy miraba el horizonte, hacia dos días que habían embarcado hacia América, al parecer el aire era favorable para el navío pues había escuchado que mañana por el atardecer estarían llegando al puerto, después tomarían un carruaje y llevaría a sus amigos cerca del hogar de Pony donde buscaría alguna vivienda para poder vivir, realmente tenía planeado alejarse a todo lo referente a la familia Ardley y Leagan, no le agrada estar involucrada en nada mas referente a ellos, no renunciaría a la herencia que el señor Leagan le había dejado pero tampoco haría nada para vengarse, pensaba que con quedarse con la fortuna que según el abogado era demasiada incluyendo las propiedades en Londres y Escocia, como para todavía hacer lo que había deseado…además seducir a Neil no era algo que haría por mas enojada que estuviera con lo que había pasado en esa familia, así que era mejor así, la fortuna no volvía a manos de ellos y ella tendría una vida tranquila y fuera de rencores y venganzas, si era mejor así.

-Señorita Candy –George estaba detrás de ella mirándola con dulzura –El señor William la vera ahora

Había encontrado a George cuando estaba por tomar el barco, había sido una gran coincidencia aunque en un principio creyó que también estaría la señora Elroy pero para fortuna suya, ella había retrasado su viaje, según George fue para buscar a sus sobrinos quienes no habían vuelto a poner un pie en la casa del señor Leagan.

-Gracias George –Candy ingreso al camarote y en cuanto vio al rubio, sonrio con cariño y lo abrazo, habían sido solo dos días que no lo había visto, en todo el viaje ella no había ido a buscarlo pese a saber que iban en el mismo barco y al parecer Albert había optado por lo mismo no molestarla a menos que ella quisiera verlo, pero ahora al estar regresándole el abrazo, ambos se dieron cuenta que era ilógico que hubieran retrasado el encuentro, finalmente eran padre e hija.

-Candy –Albert acaricio con dulzura la melena rubia de la joven

-Perdóname Albert

-¿Por qué? –Dijo este algo sorprendido

-Por como reaccione…es que yo…bueno la…

-Candy ya habías pedido perdón y te dije que no había ningún problema, además…te comprendo debió ser una sorpresa para ti enterarte que yo era quien te adopto y que en todo este tiempo no te había ayudado de…la manera correcta…perdóname tu a mí.

Candy movió la cabeza negativamente pero sonrió con culpa, sabía algo que Albert no sabía y eso lo había confirmado al hacerle ciertas preguntas en aquella noche que habían hablado con más tranquilidad, pero no podía…no podía ocasionarle ese daño, menos cuando…no, no destruiría la poca fe que Albert aún tenía con su familia aunque no lo fuera, pensaba en llevárselo mejor a la tumba.

-¿Cómo están tus amigos?

Candy sonrió – ¿Me vigilaras?

-Ahora más que nunca –Sonrió culpable –Me gusta saber que todo está bien y que eres feliz, porque solo he deseado eso desde siempre.

Candy solo sonrió pero desvió la mirada preocupada -¿Crees que la señora Elroy se quede tranquila con…todo esto?

-Tendrá que aceptarlo –Dijo mirando con seriedad a la joven que se sentó frente a la mesa que estaba en el camarote.

-Y si…

-Lo hará Candy y además recuerda que también es tu tía, así que debes…

-Para ella no lo soy, Albert y lo sabes

-Bueno pero tu…solo por favor trata –Dijo el rubio algo rendido sabía que la rubia era testaruda aunque quisiera ser ahora estricto y el padre que no fue años atrás, no podría ser tan fácil -¿Crees que….? –Miro a la rubia…tal vez era demasiado –Nada…olvídalo

-¿Qué ibas a decir?

-Nada

-Albert –Esta le miro inquiridoramente

-¿Crees…que tus amigos…quieran cenar conmigo?

-¿quieres conocerlos?

-Si…me encantaría –Dijo el rubio sonriendo

-¿Quieres tomar tu papel de padre más enserio eh? –Dijo burlonamente la rubia, pero Albert se sonrojo un poco, como si lo hubieran pillado en algo que en el fondo deseaba.

-Yo…

-Es broma Albert y por supuesto que cenaremos contigo, deja voy a avisarle a los chicos, nos vemos en un rato en el comedor –Le dio un beso dulce y después salió corriendo del lugar.

Albert solo se quedó sin decir nada pero sonrió después de unos segundos, mientras tocaba su mejilla, realmente esto era… ¿Esto era tener una verdadera familia?

No había sentido esto desde que Rosemary había tenido a…a…bueno tenia años que no sentía este calor inundando su pecho, esa calidez de saber que tienes a alguien y que esta te quiere, son sensaciones y sentimientos únicos que nunca se podrían comprar, eran tan genuinos y sinceros que no…no tenían precio.

.

.

.

Damon se encontraba en una pequeña casa a las afueras de Lakewood, donde estaban varias mansiones de gente importante, pero su pequeña casa era simplemente perfecta estaba cerca del rio pero más alejada de las demás mansiones, era el lugar perfecto.

-Por fin –Susurro para sí mismo dejando caerse en un sillón que estaba cerca, estaba tan cansado

-Armand –Victory le miro cuando Roger la dejaba de nuevo en la silla -¿Puedo dar un paseo en los alrededores?

El rubio la miro con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro pero primero debía asegurarse de una cosa –Claro pero….no hoy ¿De acuerdo? Solo puedes ver el pequeño jardín que está en la casa pero no más ¿Está bien?

-Bien –La joven movió su pequeña silla de ruedas con su mano, lo cual era algo realmente pesado –Armand

El rubio la miro confundido por la seriedad de su mirada.

-¿Seguimos siendo hermanos?

Este abrió los ojos sorprendido y a la vez algo dolido –Claro… ¿Por qué no…?

-Pensé que por el bien de nosotros todo iba a cambiar y quería asegurarme –Dijo esta rápidamente –Para que no haya errores entonces te diré hermano frente a los demás y así evitar cometer una indiscreción ¿está bien?

-Creo que…

-Pero mientras estemos solos quiero poder llamarte por tu nombre

-Victory

-Tu verdadero nombre –Dijo está seriamente

-Sabes que…

-Lo sé por eso dije que a solas –Miro hacia la puerta para asegurarse que ninguno de sus compañeros estuviera por ahí –Estoy cansada de tener que aprenderme mil nombres cada que cambias o tienes un peligro por que el anterior ya está siendo perseguido por la ley, porque te descubrieron, por eso cuando estemos frente a los demás te diré hermano y solo eso

-Pero…

-No está ya más a discusión, sé que tuvimos problemas y sé que algo tenía que ver la familia de tu madre –Bajo la mirada –No fue culpa de nadie…nada de lo que paso pero…estoy cansada de tener que fingir hasta entre nosotros, sé que lo haces por nuestro bien pero…si nos quedaremos aquí…quiero que por lo menos nosotros…esta pequeña familia que somos nosotros…estemos tranquilos y bien…no sé si me comprendes

-Te comprendo –Sonrió con amargura –Perdóname estos años…estos años me han hecho ser un poco diferente ¿Verdad? Creo que…no te he tratado mejor que nuestro tío…

-No –Ella rápidamente lo interrumpió –No eres como el, pero… -Suspiro y decidió dejar de mirar a su hermano –Tampoco eres aquel niño que fue llevado con nosotros aquella noche, ese niño que estaba sufriendo…no eres ninguno de los dos pero…tampoco sé quién eres ahora por eso…por eso compréndeme quiero que…

-Entiendo, Vic –Sonrió dulcemente y esta le devolvió la sonrisa

-Gracias…Tony –Sonrió aún más y siguió su camino, dejando al rubio con una extraña sensación agridulce, hacia tanto que no escuchaba a nadie llamarlo así… si lo llamaran por su nombre real completo ¿Qué sentiría entonces?

Su pasado…sacudió la mente, el pasado era algo que no quería enfrentar, al menos no por ahora…no deseaba llenarse de recuerdos tormentosos en su mente y menos en aquel momento….no…no debía.

En ese momento Roger entro con un joven castaño que estaba cayéndose de borracho…rodo los ojos y suspirando con pesadez fue a ayudarle, realmente tenía que ocuparse de algo más y era mejor por el momento no pensar en otras cosas.

.

.

.

Jenny, Sam y Candy se encontraban frente a Albert quien les sonreía tranquilamente.

-¿Así que la familia Ardley es una familia importante? –Comentaba Jenny interesada en lo que Albert les había estado platicando junto con Candy

-Si…en América, aunque en Londres también nos conocen por los negocios que tenemos allí

-Vaya

Sam solo miraba sin decir nada mientras comía, Albert lo miraba de vez en cuando, era un joven callado pero le había parecido que de vez en cuando le dirigía miradas inquietas al rubio cuando se presentó y comenzó a contar lo que era la familia Ardley.

-¿Y es tu padre adoptivo? –Candy asintió con la cabeza sonriéndole a Albert

-Qué suerte –Murmuro la joven pelirroja sonriendo -¿No quieres otra hija adoptiva?

-¿Cómo? –Pregunto el rubio sin entender

-Jenny

-Es broma Candy, pero creo que sería una buena hija adoptiva y hermana

Albert sonrió dulcemente –Gracias por la oferta Jenny, la tendré en cuenta

-Albert tú también

Ambos rieron fuertemente terminando por contagiar a la rubia y a Sam, quien se había mantenido al margen pero a ese punto no pudo evitar reírse también.

.

.

.

Era un día muy nublado, el hombre con sombrero caminaba por las calles de Lakewood donde debía encontrarse con aquella señora, hacía años que había comenzado esta pequeña cacería, donde el más fuerte sobrevivía ese era su lema, aunque había terminado el trabajo poniendo en su lugar las fichas de ajedrez para el beneficio de su familia aunque ahora…parecía que los giros del destino no eran del todo agradables para su bienestar propio, aquel rubio que vio en el puerto no era para nada agradable, sabía que era el, sabía que había vuelto y eso…eso complicaba todo.

-Buen día –Saludo al hombre que estaba en la entrada del pequeño restaurant a donde debía ver a la señora –Soy Carlo, me están esperando

-Claro adelante.

Camino por las mesas hasta llegar frente a la señora de cabello castaño quien le miraba severamente –Llega tarde

-Usted me dijo que a las 10 y son –Saco su reloj de bolsillo –Las diez exactamente

Esta solo respiro profundo para no caer en una discusión, se debía concentrar él porque estaba ahí, tenía que tener la información antes que nadie y años había tenido el mismo trato con esta persona cuando descubrió que le era de utilidad, debía tener lo que tanto ambicionaba desde antes de casarse, el poder y dinero de los Ardley era demasiado jugoso como para dejarlo pasar de largo, sobre todo por el futuro de sus hijos. –Como sea ¿Averiguo lo que le pedí?

-Si –Dijo lentamente examinando el rostro de la mujer, era una experta como el para no delatar lo que no quería que vieran cuando le interesaba algo pero aun no era perfecta, la perfección no existía claro estaba pero él, él había logrado obtenerla casi.

-¿Y bien?

No debía arriesgarse…aun no –Lamento decirle que al parecer la señorita Elisa se equivocó, debería tener mejores informantes –Sonrió con algo de burla y tranquilidad.

-¿Era o no era Anthony Brown Ardley quien bajo de ese barco?

-Lamento decirle que no –Sonrió pero la señora no quedaba conforme al parecer, así que saco la documentación –Su nombre es Armand Miller viaja con su hermana Victory Miller

-¿Victory? –Pregunto enarcando una ceja con duda interna

-Creo que así se llama –Dijo tranquilamente –De ella no pudo encontrar documentación en el puerto –Pero del rubio estoy seguro y usted puede verlo en la lista que me obsequiaron de ese día.

-Como si de verdad te la hubieran regalado –El hombre se encogió de hombros sonriendo

Esta no le regreso la mirada pero seguía pensativa –Sé que esperaba que fuera ese tal Anthony pero no lo es

-¿Cuánto querrías para buscar a ese joven?

-¿un muerto? –Dijo burlonamente

-¡No está muerto!

El hombre abrió los ojos interesado -¿A no? ¿Entonces?

-Pues… -No podía decirlo –No…no se lo puedo decir es un secreto

-Después de tantos años ¿No cree que haya muerto si no lo estaba como usted dice?

-No…sabe que…olvídelo –Se puso de pie con intranquilidad –Gracias por sus servicios señor Carlo, nos vemos –Y se fue rápidamente sin esperar respuesta.

-Vaya, vaya –Sonrió mientras se sentaba pensando en que no estuvo equivocado nunca –Interesante lo que me ha dado esta vez el destino y a la vez que molestia –Torció los labios pensando –Pero…creo que…no queda de otra –Se puso de pie mientras volvía a la calle dejándose envolver por la pequeña lluvia que había empezado, mientras a lo lejos escuchaba el ruido de un navío acercándose, era un sonido tenue pero se alcanzaba a oír, pensando que como ese navío traía a gente a su nuevo destino, el tenia uno nuevo que aunque fuera una jugarreta del destino nada agradable valía la pena poder averiguar todo para que su plan no fuera estropeado nuevamente, aunque la segunda fase del plan debía estar ya en marcha debía apresurar las cosas, antes de que otro giro del destino apareciera.

* * *

 **Hola queridos lectores**

 **primero que nada una enorme disculpa por no actualizar pero no tuve buen internet el fin de semana en mi casa, pero aqui estoy actualizando ahora que estoy en el trabajo jejeje espero que les guste, pero aqui esta un capitulo doble :D**

 **por ahi tuve dos comentarios, uno que no les gusta el fic por como se desarrolla tanto por terry borracho y victory que no deja a quien es un filibustero, bueno se que cada quien le gusta algo distinto y no es una obligacion que les guste este fic, solo que quise hacer la historia algo diferente lamento que no les guste a todos pero como dije no es obligacion ;D asi que no pasa nada jejejee**

 **y otro donde quedo confundido, lamento mucho eso si hago de repente un poco de rollo que pueda dejarlos confundidos la verdad siendo sincera esa es la intencion de la historia pues aun no quiero revelar todo lo que paso con la vida de los protagonistas y aunque Candy esta involucrada en esto, no es la protagonista realmente jejeje y solo dire eso ;D**

 **pero no se preocupen poco a poco todo se empezara a aclarar ;D**

 **estoy actualizando todos los fics ahorita pero ya tambien comenzaran de nuevo las votaciones :D tomare en cuenta por supuesto los votos que hicieron del viernes para aca ;D**

 **muchas gracias por sus hermosos reviews leo todos sus comentarios y estos son los que me alientan a seguir escribiendo recuerden que lo hago sin fines de lucro y es simplemente para su entretenimiento por lo que les guste es mi mayor satisfaccion y recompensa ;D**

 **sigan votando :D**

 **Hoy los votos valen triple :D**

 **bueno les dejo por aqui como van los votos hasta ahora :D**

* * *

 _ **GIROS DEL DESTINO 80%**_

 _ **VOLVERTE A VER, VOLVERTE A AMAR 80%**_

 _ **AMI-ENEMIGAS 40%**_

 _ **AGRIDULCE -NIÑEZ 40%**_

 _ **LISTEN TO HEART 0%**_

 _ **BUSQUEDA DE LA FELICIDAD 0%**_

 _ **¿QUIEN SOY YO? 0%**_

 _ **Nota de la autora: Solo quiero aclarar que al votar por ami-enemigas tambien se actualizara "Agridulce Niñez", pues recordemos que estas van de la mano ;D**_

 **saludos**


	13. CAPITULO 13 RENACIENDO DE LAS CENIZAS I

...

* * *

 **FIC GANADOR**

 **CAPITULO DOBLE :D**

* * *

 **CAPTIULO 13 REENCUENTRO I**

* * *

 _ **¿Cómo poder escapar de lo que es parte de ti? ¿Cómo huir de algo que no se puede borrar? Es una marca que llevas de por vida, tal vez puedas ocultar, tal vez puedas escapar pero al final el destino siempre te regresa cuando tienes la marca de lo que no ha terminado, el cerrar círculos en la vida es importante porque al final por más que quieras escapar de lo inevitable termina regresando, entonces cuando te encuentras en el callejón sin salida ¿Qué puedes hacer? ¿Qué hacer contra los designios del destino?**_

 _ **En realidad el pasado nunca se va pero siempre puede volver…para ponerte cara a cara contra lo que debes afrontar y aun cuando quieras alejarlo…nunca se podrá porque es un destino que finalmente deberás afrontar…**_

 _ **A.B.A**_

* * *

Damon caminaba por aquel bosque que muchas veces había recorrido en su niñez, pequeños y alejados recuerdos que por un momento cuando piso Lakewood quería alejar ahora dejaba que florecieran, no podía creer que después de tantos años volviera a aquellos lugares que alguna vez le parecieron hermosos, ahora…ahora no eran más que una terrible pesadilla, los bullicios de la gente a su alrededor de aquel día…el grito que no pudo salir de su cuerpo diciendo que todo estaba bien, consolarla y….

Se detuvo por un momento mientras se tomaba del barandal que daba directo al portal de rosas. –Basta –Murmuro molesto mientras levantaba un poco la vista para darse cuenta de a donde había llegado.

Y por un momento vio aquella niña que lo atormentaba desde hace unos días, susurro algo inentendible en ese momento pero se asustó alejándose de la puerta cerrando los ojos para después abrirlos y no ver nada, nada más que el camino abierto para él, sin atreverse a ingresar.

-¿Anthony? –Pregunto una suave voz de un joven castaño que se encontraba detrás de él, en un automóvil negro que se había detenido.

El rubio dio media vuelta algo congelado al escuchar aquel nombre y se encontró con los ojos cafés que le miraban con detenimiento y asombro.

.

.

.

Candy, Jenny y Sam iban en un pequeño carruaje que los llevaría hasta Lakewood aunque la intención de la rubia era ir más hacia las afueras por donde se hallaba la colina de pony, aunque primero debía encontrar alguna casa cerca de este lugar lo cual dudaba mucho, recordaba que las mansiones cercanas a la colina ya eran de familias algunas no importantes otras si, como la de los Britter…pensó en Annie, seguramente estaba tan preocupada por ella como ella lo estaba al tenerla de este modo, esperaba que todos estuvieran bien, iría a verlos, quizás un día de estos.

-¿Falta mucho Candy? –Sam la miraba con algo de impaciencia pero esta solo le sonrió dulcemente

-No tanto, Sam

-¿Ya quieres llegar imagino eh Sam?

-En realidad debo…

-¿Qué?

-Necesito volver a Chicago

-Pero

-Candy…necesito volver

Candy ya conocía la historia de aquel joven no era justo lo que había pasado con su familia pero tampoco le parecía bien que el volviera al lugar donde estuvieron a punto de…no, no podía arriesgarse por eso y para ¿Qué?

-No necesitas…

-Si…mi alma lo necesita para estar tranquilo

La rubia no agrego nada solo miro hacia el camino para reconocerlo –Ya casi llegamos –Dijo sonriente olvidándose de momento del asunto y esperando que Sam también lo olvidara.

.

.

.

Albert y George mientras tanto se dirigían a la mansión de Lakewood después de aquel largo camino que hicieron lo único que Albert deseaba ahora era descansar, después cuando Candy viniera a visitarlo como habían quedado en unos días, vería si había encontrado una casa cerca del hogar de pony si no le ofrecería la mansión que estaba un poco más cerca que la que tenían en las afueras.

-Llegamos señor William

Albert abrió los ojos no se dio cuenta cuando los había cerrado definitivamente requería descansar con urgencia.

-Gracias George

Salió del automóvil mientras los sirvientes iban al automóvil por su equipaje, paso el umbral y vio de inmediato a su sobrino que se encontraba en la sala principal, así que decidió de una buena vez ir a decir toda la verdad estaba cansado de tantos juegos y si iba a asumir su papel como el patriarca de la familia como le prometió a Candy también debía decírselo a los Cornwall y también a los Leagan aunque no le gustara ello.

-¿Archie?

El aludido alzo la mirada confundido por la visita de aquel rubio, quien no conocía. – ¿Quién es usted?

George en ese momento ingreso saludando con una pequeña reverencia a Archie le menciono lo que Albert no podía comentar ahora pues solo miraba al rubio que estaba frente a él y en aquel sillón, mirándonos con una sonrisa amable.

-Es el señor William –Dijo tranquilamente –Es Albert William Ardley, la persona que está a cargo de la familia Ardley

-Eso es…es imposible

-¿Quién es tu invitado, Archivald?

El castaño aun miro con desconfianza y nerviosismo al rubio pero le respondió –Es un vecino…su nombre es Armand Miller, acaba de llegar a América, lo encontré en la entrada y lo invite a tomar el té conmigo.

Albert sonrió forzadamente mientras estrechaba la mano del joven que tenía frente, algo…algo le recordaba a…pero era imposible, Anthony estaba muerto, la tía abuela se lo había dicho y también el padre de este antes de que…falleciera, por la pena.

-Mucho gusto señor Ardley –Dijo este sonriendo aún más –Bueno Archivald, debo retirarme, gracias por la compañía pero mi hermana me espera

-Por supuesto, pero ya te dije que me digas Archie por favor y nos veremos entonces otro día, si no hay problema, Armand

-Por supuesto que no –Sonrió mientras miraba con un brillo especial sus azules reflejaban algo más que simpatía, como si estuviera esperando un momento como un felino –Además me encantaría conocer a tu hermano y a tu prometida.

Archie sonrió –Por supuesto, Stear no debe de tardar en volver de Europa y Annie estará encantada de conocerte un día de estos

-Los esperamos entonces –Añadió el rubio sonriéndole –Nos vemos

Albert solo lo miraba algo pálido.

-Nos vemos…señor…Ardley –Dijo haciendo énfasis, mientras sentía como la sangre le hervía, recordar todo lo que paso aquella noche era terrible sobre todo cuando sabía que todo podía haber sido evitado por el hombre que ahora veía frente a frente y no hizo absolutamente nada.

Damon salió del lugar, sintiéndose mejor cuando el aire toco su rostro gentilmente sin detenerse un minuto, tenía que salir de ahí, se sentía demasiado mal y molesto como para no evitar desenvainar su espada, su amiga y su protectora para matar a toda a esa familia llena de hipocresías y mentiras.

 _"_ _Pero muy pronto lo hare…"_ pensó divertido en el plan que tenía en mente.

.

.

.

-¡Candy! –La señorita Pony y la hermana Maria abrazaban con felicidad y dulzura a la rubia, quien se sorprendió al verlas en el pequeño pueblo bajo la colina y no en lo que fue su hogar durante los primeros años de su vida ¿Por qué no estaban con los niños?

-¿Hermana Maria, señorita Pony, pero que…que hacen aquí?

Ambas se miraron con melancolía pero le sonrieron con tranquilidad a la joven -¿Por qué no vienes con nosotras Candy?

-¿A dónde?

-Vamos a tomar un sorbete –Dijo la hermana Maria guiándola hasta el pequeño restaurante de sodas.

Jenny y Sam solo las miraron desde lejos sin saber realmente que hacer, al final pensaron que era bueno que Candy tuviera un momento a solas con las personas que para ella eran como sus madres.

.

.

.

Media hora después, en la fuente de sodas estaban las tres sentadas en la parte más alejada de todos. Candy las miraba con tristeza y sin comprender ¿Cómo habían llegado a esto?

-Y eso fue lo que paso, Candy

-Pero… ¿Quién fue?

-No lo sabemos pero como entenderás no nos quedó otro remedio más que cerrar el hogar de Pony

-Solo sabemos que –Interrumpió la hermana Maria –Que había algo que no querían que se supiera

-¿Cómo? –Pregunto la rubia sorprendida

-Hemos recibido a muchos niños y niñas de todo el país, muchos de estos han sido adoptados por familias importantes, Candy…como tú y Annie

-Yo no pertenezco a ninguna familia ya y menos cuando hacen este tipo de cosas…es… -Replico la joven molesta

-Quieras o no eres una Ardley –La hermana Maria tomo su mano –Lo que quiere decir la señorita Pony, es que al recibir tantas personas y hacer que otras las adopten, puede que algunas no quieran que se sepa el origen de ciertos niños que ahora pueden ser adultos como tu

-Por lo que dijo el hombre que nos dijo que debíamos cerrar o nos atuviéramos a las consecuencias hablo de un niño en particular, estamos seguras de que lo que quiere ese hombre es que no se sepa el origen del niño por ahora, porque creo que su intención es usarlo después.

-Aunque ahora que lo pienso señorita Pony también dijo algo de otra persona…de un…bueno un pequeño que si era su hijo pero ilegitimo

-Creo que solo lo hizo para confundirnos, no dijo que hubiera dos niños que no quería que se enteraran, solo dijo algunos comentarios al aire, nosotras sacamos las conclusiones, hermana Maria

Candy bajo la mirada, un niño…un niño que hubiera sido adoptado de ese lugar…no quería que se supiera…aun no.

Apretó los puños alejando sus pensamientos en ese momento tenía que preguntar algo más relevante -¿Qué fue lo que paso entonces con los niños?

-Fueron llevados a otro hogar

-Pero dudo que estén tan bien como en esa colina –Menciono la hermana Maria con lágrimas en los ojos

-Nosotras estaremos bien y pronto podremos abrir otro lugar para recibirlos, hermana Maria, ya vera

-¿El lugar está abandonado?

-No –La señorita Pony se limpió también las lágrimas –Está en posesión de esa familia

-¿Qué familia es?

-No lo sabemos Candy, solo nos llegó la orden de desalojo y unos policías fueron a llevarse a los niños –Dijo la hermana Maria triste

-Malditos –Mascullo por lo bajo

-¡Candice!

-Perdone hermana Maria –Dijo sonriendo con melancolía pero esa pequeña calidez que sentía cuando recordaba cuantas veces ella la había regañado por decir o hacer algo que no estaba bien no llego a su mirada, aún estaba la profunda tristeza de regresar y encontrarse con todo esto.

-A propósito Candy, ¿Dónde estabas? –La señorita Pony la miro con curiosidad, pero la rubia solo pudo bajar la mirada triste y pensativa, decidió no decirles la verdad, al final no tenía caso comentarles todo el dolor que había tenido durante el giro inesperado que había dado su destino.

.

.

.

Terry despertaba al sentir en su piel un poco del sol del atardecer próximo en aquel lugar, miro a su alrededor, no tenía ni la menor idea de donde estaba ni como había llegado ahí, solo sabía que la cabeza estaba por explotarle, se puso de pie tambaleándose un poco hasta llegar a la puerta, donde se encontró un pasillo, seguro que esta mansión era de familia rica no pensaba que alguna familia humilde lo hubiera recogido, y era más fácil que la familia de Candy (los Cornwall) lo hubieran dejado quedarse hasta recuperarse o los Britter por Annie.

-Vaya hasta que despiertas –Dijo una voz divertida desde las escaleras era…

-¡Tu!

-¿Roger eres tú? –Pregunto una pequeña pelirroja asustada que salía se asomaba por el otro lado contrario del pasillo.

-¿Roger? –Miro a la joven sin comprender ¿estaba secuestrada también? Espera un momento ¡¿Él estaba secuestrado por piratas?! -¡Eres un filibustero!

Victory le miro con preocupación –Sera…mejor que vuelva a recostarse, estuvo inconsciente bastante y…

-¡Es un filibustero… ¿Qué no lo ves?! ¡Nos matara!

Roger rio con fuerza -¡Al único que matare aquí si no se calla de una buena vez, será a ti, burguesito! –Dijo terminando un poco con el espacio entre ambos y desenvainando la espada dejándola muy cerca del cuello del castaño.

Terrence se quedó sin habla

-¡Roger!

-Lo siento señorita Victory pero este me está sacando de las casillas, además un burgués menos un burgués mas ¿Cuál es la diferencia?

-Yo no soy…

-Bueno Terrence Grandchester un duque más un duque menos ¿Cuál es la diferencia?

-¿Cómo…?

-¿Supe?

Victory se acercó un poco más -¡Ya basta!

-¿Victory? ¿Qué ocurre aquí?

-Hermano –Murmuro la pelirroja mirándolo desde arriba con tranquilidad

-Roger baja eso

Este dudo unos momento y después asusto un poco a Terrence acercados en modo de ataque pero solo se rio burlonamente antes de envainar de nuevo su espada e irse lejos hacia la dirección de donde había salido para entrar a una de las alcobas.

-Debes advertirle que…

-Tranquila Vic, no lo hará de nuevo ¿de acuerdo?

-Bien –Dijo suspirando antes de volver su silla para el otro lado, Damon hizo ademan de querer ayudarle pero ella negó de inmediato con la cabeza, quería hacerlo sola.

Terry miro con detenimiento al rubio, tenía el cabello corto pero aun así algo largo como el, sus ojos eran azules como los de él, era igual de alto o quizás un poco más alto era el, pero aun así se veía fornido y llevaba un pantalón negro con una camisa blanca y chaleco negro, en un costado la espada donde posaba una de sus manos como siempre alerta, como si fuera un… -¿Tú también…?

Damon sonrió tranquilamente, deseaba matarlo por haber puesto los ojos en la misma persona que él los había posado, pero el desgraciado suficientemente estaba sufriendo al saber que la rubia lo había lastimado también, eso le daba una satisfacción inexplicable por lo que solo extendió la mano –Soy Arman Miller, mucho gusto Terrence Grandchester ¿No?

-Si… -Dijo este saludándolo con desconfianza -¿Cómo…?

-Me lo dijiste cuando nos encontramos en el puerto –Dijo con tranquilidad –Veo que ya estas mejor

-Eso…creo…perdón pero no recuerdo nada de los últimos días

-Seguro que tendrás hambre ¿Vamos?

Terry aun desconfiado no quiso desairarlo, finalmente era el hombre que lo había rescatado seguramente de una de sus muchas borracheras que siempre acostumbraba desde su juventud para escapar de su realidad, primero de sus padres, de su rechazo y su indiferencia, ahora…ahora por la traición de Candy.

-Claro

.

.

.

Candy estaba frente aquella mansión sin poder creer lo que iba a hacer, ingreso con un fuerte suspiro hacia esta, seguido por Sam y Jenny de cerca, paso la entrada principal y se dirigió al comedor donde encontró a Archie cenando solo.

-¡Candy!

-¡Archie!

Ambos se abrazaron unos segundos antes de que la rubia comenzara a temer que Albert no estuviera allí pero él le dijo que la esperaría entonces… -¿Esta el tío William aquí?

Los ojos de Archie se abrieron con sorpresa -¿Entonces…es…es verdad?

-¿Qué es verdad?

-Que…ese hombre…

-¿Esta aquí?

-Está descansando

-Bien temía que…

-¡No eres bienvenida en esta casa! –Grito colérica la joven que estaba ingresando al lugar -¡Lárgate!

-¡Elisa!

-¡Que se largue de aquí, ella es una arribista!

-¡¿de qué demonios hablas ahora?!

-¡De que se aprovechó de la locura de mi tío abuelo y se acostó con él para conseguir la herencia Leagan que por derecho le correspondía a mi familia!

-¿Qué? –Archie no sabía que decir solo miro a la rubia quien estaba igual de sorprendida por lo que decía la pelirroja

-¡Y no solo eso…si no que lo mato!

-Elisa…

-¡Asesina!

-¡Basta ya Elisa Leagan!

Candy miro por atrás de la joven y encontró aquellos ojos que le dieron la tranquilidad que necesitaba pero que no llegaba del todo a su corazón, finalmente si tuvo la culpa de que al anciano Leagan le diera ese ataque, porque este pensó que ella le había hecho algo a Neil, porque vio que se escondió y sobretodo porque al final no pudo hacer nada por él. Pero ella nunca hubiera deseado que se muriera de esa forma, no, ni siquiera le deseaba la muerte pese a tenerla encerrada y bajo un juego sucio que no la llevaría a ningún lado aunque al parecer al destino le gustaba jugar con su destino propio dándole giros inesperados.

-¡¿Y tu quien eres mugriento vago?! ¡Sal de esta casa, maldito…!

-¡Yo soy William Albert Ardley y te ordeno que ya guardes silencio, señorita! –Dijo Albert molesto tratando de controlarse

Elisa no dijo mas solo miraba con asombro a Albert y después a mí -¿Qué…?

 _"_ _se supone que debería estar muerto…eso me…me dijo mi…mi…"_ pensaba con desesperación, hacía tiempo que se había enterado de quien era el tío William y su origen y decidió quitarlo del camino para poder llevar a cabo un plan magnifico pero ahora…ahora.

* * *

 **Hola queridos lectores**

 **primero que nada una enorme disculpa por no actualizar pero no tuve buen internet el fin de semana en mi casa, pero aqui estoy actualizando ahora que estoy en el trabajo jejeje espero que les guste, pero aqui esta un capitulo doble :D**

 **Bueno aclarando la duda de** **Stormaw, la historia en si no es algo que se relacione directamente con Candy, es decir es parte obviamente importante de la historia pero esto que esta pasando con ellos es algo de mucho mas atras que no comenzo con Candice, si no con otra persona, obviamente a mi modo de ver las cosas de lo que paso en la serie y a como mi loca imaginacion cree que podria ser jejejeje**

 **para no hacernos mas bolas jejeje porque no quiero dar mucha informacion por ahora jjijijij lo se lo se pero de verdad que poco a poco iran entendiendo a lo que me refiero en si ya di una pista y es lo que paso con la familia ardley, la carta que le dejo Freddy a Candy donde le explica que el era solo el esposo de una leagan pero realmente su padre fue un ardley, de aqui se desencadenaron varios sucesos que llevaron a despojarlo de lo que por ley le correspondia al ser el varon siguiente de sangre, pero alguien decidio adoptar, esta persona no la decidio realmente y eso es todo lo que dire respecto al pasado de nuestro apuesto Albert, porque como ya dedujeron algunos si es adoptado, pero solo eso dire.**

 **Candy no es la principal de la historia por decirlo de un modo esto enfrasca mas a lo que ha pasado en la familia ardley, pero el cual obviamente termina involucrandola pero los principales son los otros dos ;D ustedes saben a quienes me refiero**

 **espero no hacerlos mas rollos jijiji pero de verdad que lo iremos aclarando conforme avance en la historia espero que este nuevo capitulo les guste**

 **y sigan votando :D**

 **Hoy los votos valen triple tambien :D**

 **bueno les dejo por aqui como van los votos hasta ahora :D**

* * *

 _ **GIROS DEL DESTINO 320%**_

 _ **VOLVERTE A VER, VOLVERTE A AMAR 230%**_

 _ **LISTEN TO HEART 180%**_

 _ **AMI-ENEMIGAS 160%**_

 _ **AGRIDULCE -NIÑEZ 130%**_

 _ **BUSQUEDA DE LA FELICIDAD 60%**_

 _ **¿QUIEN SOY YO? 0%**_

 _ **Nota de la autora: Solo quiero aclarar que al votar por ami-enemigas tambien se actualizara "Agridulce Niñez", pues recordemos que estas van de la mano ;D**_

 **saludos**


	14. CAPITULO 14 RENACIENDO DE LAS CENIZAS II

**...**

* * *

 **FIC GANADOR**

* * *

 **CAPITULO 14 REENCUENTRO II**

* * *

 _ **Cuando el corazón ha sido herido más de una ocasión, no queda más que superarlo ¿no es verdad? Muchas veces escuchamos este tipo de respuestas cuando estamos heridos, este y mil consejos que a nuestra vista no son más que basura barata, para poder darnos "ánimos" que realmente no tenemos o no queremos simplemente tener.**_

 _ **¿Por qué? ¿Cómo le dices a tu corazón que olvide? ¿Cómo sanar heridas que no se pueden sanar tan fácilmente? ¿Cómo decirle a tu mente y todo el sufrimiento que pasaste que lo deje de lado para renacer de las cenizas? ¿Cómo decirle al alma que no llore más que lo supere? Es simplemente sencillo, como sabemos no podemos lamentarnos toda la vida por heridas que nos causaron, pero cuando las heridas marcan nuestro destino ¿entonces olvidarlo es una opción?**_

 _ **Cuando el destino es marcado por el dolor causado…tal vez solo tal vez el renacimiento de entre tus cenizas no sea como todos esperaban…**_

 _ **A.B.A**_

* * *

Elisa miraba colérica al rubio que tenía enfrente, no podía creerlo ¿Con que derecho se atrevía? Aunque pensándolo mejor…no, no podía no era parte del trato que tenía con el señor Evans.

-¿quedo claro Elisa?

-La tía abuela se enterara de todo esto

-La tía abuela, mi tía abuela, sabe que como el jefe de la familia tengo todo el derecho de hacer lo que mejor me parezca y que mis órdenes y reglas son definitivas, Candy es mi hija adoptiva y como tal quiero que se le trate además de que ya sabes que es también la viuda de tu tío a…

-No lo era y lo sabes ¿No?

-Como sea, era lo que era, por lo que te pido más respeto ¿De acuerdo?

-No lo hare y quiero que se vaya…

-No tienes ningún derecho de pedirle que se vaya, solo yo –Albert se puso a un lado de la rubia –Por lo que te digo que no eres bienvenida en mi presencia por lo que te suplico que te vayas y no vuelvas a menos que sea para ver a la tía abuela

-Maldita zorra, seguramente ya engatusaste también al tío y…

-Cuida tus palabras Elisa, no quiero olvidar que eres mujer, digo mujer porque dama no eres

La pelirroja abrió los ojos más molesta que antes y solo atino a apretar los puños y dar media vuelta para irse, antes de salir de la vista de todos miro a Candy –Maldita asesina lo mataste como mataste a Anthony, mi Anthony

-Te sacare a patadas –Dijo Archie reaccionando acercándose rápidamente pero la pelirroja ya había comenzado nuevamente la marcha, por lo que no la alcanzo pero cuando volvió al comedor, ambos rubios seguían parados sin decir nada, Candy mirando al suelo y Albert mirándola con preocupación -¿Pueden explicarme? –Pidió molesto

.

.

.

Damon estaba en la pequeña terraza de su alcoba, lo que le había comentado Terrence era algo intolerable para el ¿Cómo es posible que un padre pueda hacerle eso a un hijo? Aunque él no era mejor, no desmentirlo era apoyar lo que otra persona inicio pero ¿Qué si le decía la verdad de todo? Seguramente Candy caería a sus pies de nuevo y no quería eso… ¿Por qué no quería eso? ¿Por qué le importaba tanto esa joven? Era obvio que ella no le importaba ¿Entonces porque él estaba como un loco sin saber de ella?

-¿Anthony? –Escucho aquel nombre que le hizo que una corriente eléctrica recorriera todo su ser, como si algo que estuviera dormido despertara un poco de su sueño eterno.

Volteo a mirar hacia de donde provenía la voz y entonces se encontró con los ojos de la pelirroja que acababa de llegar por detrás, sin darse cuenta su hermana había ingresado a la habitación -¿Qué piensas?

-Nada –Dijo cortante, no quería realmente hablar, era como si aquel nombre fuera una llave y cada que alguien lo pronunciaba o la usaba dejara salir a flote todos aquellos miedos y sentimientos que hacían guardados bajo llave, aquellas imágenes que trataba mantener a raya.

-Dime por favor

-Victory no quiero hablar de…

-¿Tiene algo que ver a dónde fuiste? –Pregunto enarcando una ceja algo molesta. –Sé que fuiste a ese lugar, ¿Es verdad no? Por eso nos trajiste de nuevo aquí y…

-¡Dije que no quiero hablar! –Dijo molesto tratando de escapar pero su hermana estaba igual de molesta que él.

-¡Pero tenemos que Anthony, no quiero perderte…no…! –Su voz se quebró sin dejarla continuar, las lágrimas en sus ojos se hicieron presentes.

El rubio no pudo seguir su camino y dejarla de ese modo, finalmente era todo lo que tenía y él era todo lo que ella tenía, así que se agacho a la altura de su hermana –No…no pasara eso, yo solo…

-Entonces vámonos

-Yo…no…no puedo

-¡¿Por qué no?! ¡¿Qué es lo que te detiene?! –El no respondió por lo que continuo hablando -¿Qué te mantiene aquí? Se supone que íbamos a comenzar una nueva vida, olvidando todo lo que paso en nuestras vidas, siendo felices y…

-¡Vamos Victory escúchate! ¡¿Cómo demonios vamos a olvidar lo que ha marcado nuestra presente, nuestras desgracias y nuestro futuro?! –Dijo explotando por fin en mucho tiempo -¡¿Cómo quieres que olvide que nuestro padre murió por salvarme a mí?! ¡Esa maldita bala era para mí! –Dijo tomándose el pecho temblando de coraje -¡¿Cómo olvidar que mato a tu madre, mi madre sin detenerse un segundo y que tu caíste y….?!

La voz se le quebró…no podía se sujetó la cabeza mientras se dejaba caer.

-Anthony –Dijo suavemente tocando su cabellera rubia

El rubio tomo su mano y con firmeza y sin lastimarla la alejo y miro sus ojos, Victory quedo un poco helada ante la mirada de este –Ya…ya no me llames así, Anthony murió ¿De acuerdo?

-An…

-Victory por favor…no estoy listo…no…no revivirás a esa persona porque está muerta…así que deja de confundirme con alguien que ya no existe –Se puso de pie soltándola –No me voy porque…porque quiero averiguar muchas cosas ¿de acuerdo? Además tengo pensado un negocio que es aquí, y ya no hagas más preguntas, Victory

La joven molesta miro a su hermano pero este solo le daba la espalda por lo que decidió salir de allí pero antes de terminar de irse le miro aunque su mirada solo era para la espalda de este, sabía que la escucharía –Bien…Armand…será como tu ordenes capitán BlackSoul o como sea que ahora quieres que te llamen y te conozcan, al final siempre querrás lo mismo –Sonrió de lado con amagadura -¿Qué te respeten no? Aunque eso tenga más que ver con el miedo que el respeto

Damon no dijo nada y solo dejo que su hermana terminara de salir para entonces cerrar la puerta con seguro, eso le había dolido, claro que sí pero no…no podía permitirse sentir de nuevo, la debilidad es para cobardes…siempre se repetía eso una y otra vez…

 _"_ _Y tú no eres un cobarde"_ añadió mientras se dejaba caer en la cama

.

.

.

A la mañana siguiente Candy caminaba por aquel hermoso portal de rosas donde muchas veces estuvo con Anthony, su Anthony…como extrañaba aquel aroma que despedía la dulce Candy, hacía tiempo que no había pisado aquel jardín, era tan hermoso como siempre como si él nunca se hubiera ido.

 _"_ _Las rosas mueren en invierno, Candy pero renacen en primavera si como el hombre muere pero renace eternamente en el corazón de quien lo ama"_ era como escuchar la voz del rubio pero eran solo sus pensamientos él estaba muerto.

Candy dejo escapar unas lágrimas traicioneras de sus verdes esmeralda mientras se agachaba para oler la nueva frote de dulces Candy's

-Anthony

Archie miraba desde la entrada principal a su prima, quien estaba seguramente como siempre pensando en Anthony, nunca pudo entender ¿Qué era lo que Candy vio en él? ¿Por qué fue tan especial y nunca pudo olvidarle? Sabía que era egoísta de su parte creer que cuando Anthony dejo de…dejo de existir, quizás Candy se fijaría en él, claro que también estaba Stear pero nunca pensó en ellos como una pareja, además él era el elegante y obviamente él podía ser al final quien ganara el corazón de su gatita pero no fue así.

Sin proponérselo pensó en Annie, quien no era realmente su novia, pero podía decirse que salía con ella, al menos él no la consideraba aun como su novia oficial solo quería ser amable ¿entonces porque pensaba que la estaba traicionando al no avisarle de inmediato que Candy volvió? ¿Por qué se sentía culpable de pensar de nuevo en sus sentimientos con respecto a la rubia? ¿Por qué…?

-¡¿Anthony?! –El grito de la rubia lo saco de sus pensamientos y entonces se dio cuenta de un visitante que acababa de cruzar el portal de rosas y había estado seguramente caminando por este hasta toparse con su prima.

-¡Candy! –Grito al verla caer lentamente pero sujetada por el hombre que estaba allí.

Este le miro con una pequeña sonrisa a la rubia que había caído desmayada al verle, no sabía que podía hacer ese efecto en las mujeres eso era nuevo. Aunque el nombre había ocasionado un sabor agridulce en su boca, no podía dejar de pensar ¿Por qué ella había mencionado aquel nombre?

Archie llego a ellos -¿Armand? ¿Qué demonios...? ¿Candy? –Dijo tomándola en sus brazos para llevarla dentro con Armand caminando detrás de ellos.

 _"_ _Creo que no debí…"_ pensaba mientras ingresaba a la mansión Ardley.

.

.

.

Elisa caminaba por las calles de la ciudad de Chicago, tenía que hablar con él, debía decirle más bien preguntarle ¿Por qué demonios no había hecho el trabajo que se había encargado? ¿Qué había salido mal? ¿Y si el plan seguía en marcha?

Llego a un pequeño edificio donde se anunció y le permitieron el acceso, después de caminar varios pasillos y llegar a una pequeña habitación en el segundo piso pudo ver por fin aquel rostro que hacía tiempo ya era familiar para ella.

-Vaya señorita Elisa no esperaba verla por aquí tan pronto –Dijo sonriéndole amablemente –Apenas unos días atrás su madre vino a…

-Eso no importa –Lo corto Elisa molesta -¿Me puedes explicar algo?

-Claro que si señorita Elisa, ¿Qué es lo que quiere saber? Solo le pido que de favor modere su tono, me parece que no debemos de…

-Ahórrese eso, quiero saber algo muy importante, algo que puede cambiar el rumbo de mi familia y el de la suya si no hacemos algo

-¿Qué es? –Dijo el hombre serio, no le gustaba estar siempre accediendo a los caprichos de la hija de los Leagan, para él era una niña malcriada y sin ningún tipo de respeto por los demás más que para ella misma

-¡¿Me puedes explicar porque Albert William Ardley está vivo?!

El señor Evans abrió los ojos sorprendido y su cuerpo se estremeció, pensó que este volvería al anonimato, nunca pensó que…todo era culpa por ese…si seguramente era por el hecho de que ese rubio estaba en América, ¿Qué otra explicación? Pero ahora ¿Qué explicación daría?

* * *

 **Hola queridos lectores**

 **primero que nada una enorme disculpa por no actualizar pero no tuve buen internet el fin de semana en mi casa, pero aqui estoy actualizando ahora que estoy en el trabajo jejeje espero que les guste, pero aqui esta un capitulo doble :D**

 **y sigan votando :D**

 **Hoy los votos valen triple tambien :D**

 **bueno les dejo por aqui como van los votos hasta ahora :D**

 **Va ganando giros del destino :O pero quien ganara para este viernes :D¿?**

* * *

 _ **GIROS DEL DESTINO 410%**_

 _ **VOLVERTE A VER, VOLVERTE A AMAR 250%**_

 _ **AMI-ENEMIGAS 250%**_

 _ **AGRIDULCE -NIÑEZ 250%**_

 _ **LISTEN TO HEART 210%**_

 _ **BUSQUEDA DE LA FELICIDAD 90%**_

 _ **¿QUIEN SOY YO? 30%**_

 _ **Nota de la autora: Solo quiero aclarar que al votar por ami-enemigas tambien se actualizara "Agridulce Niñez", pues recordemos que estas van de la mano ;D**_

 **saludos**


	15. CAPITULO 15 FANTASMAS DEL PASADO I

**...**

* * *

 **FIC GANADOR**

* * *

 **CAPITULO 15 ¿NOS CONOCEMOS?**

* * *

¿Cómo escapar del pasado? ¿Cómo huir de lo que atormenta por dentro? ¿Cómo combatir los demonios? Cuando el destino se empeña a que los enfrentes, el destino ¿es destino o solo son las decisiones que nos llevan hasta allí y si son decisiones de los demás que hacen nuestro destino? ¿Entonces el destino mismo existe o solo es consecuencia de lo que hacemos?

El pasado es pasado, aguas que no vuelven, muchos de estas son las frases favoritas que nos han dicho pero ¿Qué tan cierto es que no regresan? En realidad siempre vuelven es como la verdad siempre sale a la luz, entonces ¿Por qué engañarnos a nosotros mismos que por un rato este muere? Cuando ¿realmente muere? La realidad es que no muere porque este forma de nuestro presente y queramos o no lo que hagamos en base al pasado en el presente, será la base de lo que será nuestro futuro.

A.B.W

Candy parpadeo un par de veces antes de abrir por completo sus ojos verde esmeralda, y lentamente pudo enfocar la habitación donde se encontraba, donde Dorotly la cuidaba con dulzura, mientras frente a ella estaba Albert observándola con curiosidad.

-¿Estas bien?

Candy se incorporó lentamente estaba en una habitación que no era la suya definitivamente –Si –Respondió en un susurro inaudible pero Albert la escucho.

-Déjanos solos

-Si señor William

Candy miro a su querido padre con cierta confusión y a la vez temor, Albert se veía un poco alterado por no sabía que pero simplemente este sonrió con pesadez y suspiro –Por favor no te acerques a ese joven

-¿Cuál joven…? –No entendía

Albert la miro con una sonrisa amable pero sabía que no lo sentía así, él estaba preocupado podía notarlo. ¿Qué era? –Armand Miller, por favor

-¿Quién es…?

-El joven que estaba contigo cuando te desmayaste que…

-Es que…pensé por un momento…el…él se parece tanto a Anthony…

-¿Pensaste que era Anthony?

-Estaba en los rosales

-Era Armand Miller, Candy

-Ya lo veo pero… -Miro a Albert y este solo bajo la mirada -¿Por qué…?

-Es una petición mía ¿De acuerdo?

Candy lo miro interrogativamente pero no dijo más, asintió con la cabeza antes de ponerse de pie. Al salir se encontraron con Archie acompañado de quien Albert no deseaba que estuviera cerca de ella, esta lo miro asombrada el parecido era igual pero…pero había algo en él, que…

-Qué bueno que ya está mejor señorita Candy

-Ardley –Añadió Albert un poco frio y cortante mientras tomaba el brazo de la rubia –Mi hija

-Claro señorita Ardley –Archie no pudo evitar reír por lo bajo

-Vamos Albert no hay que ser tan formales –Sonrió a la rubia –Ven Candy

La rubia miro con duda a Albert pero este la soltó sonriéndole dulcemente, tal vez estaba exagerando –Te voy a presentar, Armand ella es mi prima Candy White Ardley –Dijo feliz

-Mucho gusto, señorita, soy Armand Miller –Armand tomo la mano de la rubia para darle un beso algo que hizo que su piel quemara bajo los labios cálidos de este, sin poder evitarlo quito con la mayor delicadez que pudo su mano de la del rubio.

-Mucho gusto y por cierto –Miro a Albert quien miraba con seriedad al rubio, a Archie quien sonría dulcemente –Soy viuda de Leagan, por lo que mi nombre es Candice Leagan

-Oh, vaya –Dijo Armand reincorporándose –Eso es una sorpresa

-Si pero es viuda no lo olvides

-¿Qué dices Archie? –Pregunto la rubia confundida pero este hizo ademan restándole importancia

-Nada, vamos a comer, ¿Te quedas verdad, Armand? Hoy vendrá mi prometida

-¿Enserio?

-En efecto

-Annie –Candy susurro sonriente

-Está ansiosa por verte –Añadió el castaño sonriéndole –¿Vamos?

Albert se adelantó hacia su despacho, tenía mucho que pensar, sobretodo porque no entendía, pero ahí había en definitiva algo que no le gustaba y las intenciones del rubio eran las principales, se notaba que no era como sus sobrinos y menos como su hija. Debía hacer algo para hacer que no se vieran con el más.

Archie se adelantó un poco para ir a recibir a su novia quien ya había llegado, entonces la rubia miro al joven que estaba a su lado, se parecía bastante al hombre de aquel barco pero el cabello menos largo y sin rastro de mugre, bigote ni sangre, u olor a licor, sin rastro de que su ropa delatara algún crimen como el del filibustero… -Así que tu nombre es Armand Miller ¿No?

-Si señorita…digo, señora Leagan

Candy sintió un escalofrió recorriendo su espina dorsal, molesta miro al hombre pero este solo sonrió burlonamente…esa sonrisa…

-¿Viaja en barco? –Pregunto la rubia algo confundida con sus propios pensamientos

-Creo que todos para llegar de Europa a América u otro continente debe de tomar un navío, señora

-Solo dime Candy –Dijo algo nerviosa, nadie le había dicho de ese modo

-Bien Candy

-Pero ¿No tienes un navío o sí?

-¿Por qué tanta curiosidad? –Armand se detuvo un momento antes de terminar de bajar las escaleras y miro intensamente a la joven quien entonces descubrió que tal vez solo tal vez…esa mirada azulada era idéntica, los mismos ojos, el brillo en su mirada, esa sonrisa…el cabello, la voz…

-Porque…mi primo ¿No le dijo que fui secuestrada por un filibustero?

-¿De verdad? Imagino que es lo más emocionante que le ha pasado como una señorita de sociedad siempre debió estar aburrida hasta entonces ¿No?

-¡Claro que no! Fue la peor experiencia y… -Candy le miro molesta –Estoy segura que…

-¡Candy!

Armand miro a la pelinegra que se acercó a Candy, esta olvido en aquel momento la conversación lo cual agradeció aunque estaba seguro que ya lo había reconocido tal vez podría mantener su identidad a salvo un par de días, semanas o quizás meses más.

Miro a la joven pelinegra cuando se la presentaron, era hermosa, una mujer muy hermosa y realmente deliciosa ante cualquier hombre, esto sería demasiado divertido y no le molestaría vengarse menos ahora que sabía que no era como una Elisa con la mujer que se casaría Archie, eso ayudaba y bastante.

.

.

.

Terrence miraba el jardín que estaba realmente hermoso, el lugar era muy tranquilo, lleno de paz que en esos momentos necesitaba pero que pronto debía abandonar porque no podía abusar para siempre de la hospitalidad de Armand, aunque en realidad este es el principal culpable de sus desgracias y las de Candy, tal vez el no directamente pero si sus queridos amigos piratas ¿no? Porque no hacerlos pagar.

Al final ellos hicieron pagar a inocentes como Candy, tal vez el no mereciera la gloria pero la rubia…ella no tenía culpa de nada, absolutamente nada y…

-Demonios

Salió rápidamente de la habitación pero se encontró con una joven pelirroja frente a él, quien le miraba intensamente, eso lo hizo sentirse algo incómodo sobretodo porque la joven estaba en silla de ruedas, eso le estaba atormentando y recordándole cada día que había abandonado a su suerte a Susana quien también por siempre estaría atada a una silla.

Los filibusteros son unos mounstros y ¿Qué clase de mounstro es él? Seguro uno peor, al menos estos no dejaban abandonada a las personas ¿O sí? No claro que no, si les hacía ganar dinero por supuesto que no la dejarían a atrás y a los compañeros tampoco, pero el dejo a un herido atrás de él solo para ir detrás de una joven que decidió casarse con Neil Leagan ¿acaso no podía ser peor?

-Debo irme –Murmuro para sí mismo pero Victory le escucho

-¿A dónde?

-A New York

-¿Alguien te espera? –Victory le miraba con intensidad, era realmente apuesto pero no era eso lo que le atraía tanto sino que en su interior estaba segura que escondía una inmensa dulzura y esa calidez que emanaba le había llegado al alma, algo que no había pasado anteriormente, en realidad nunca.

-Si…mi madre

Victory sonrió dulcemente, aquello era bueno, ella extrañaba tanto a la suya, por lo que podía entender que el tuviera deseos de volver a su hogar aunque no deseaba que se fuera.

-¿Novia?

Terrence la miro con curiosidad, ella le miraba con una dulce sonrisa y con un brillo especial en sus celestes ojos, sin contar que también sus mejillas estaban ligeramente sonrojadas, realmente la joven era una mujer hermosa, se sonrojo levemente ¿Realmente había pensado eso?

¿Y porque demonios sintió la sangre brotar en sus venas hasta provocar el calor en sus mejillas? –Si….digo no, ya no…es decir.

-Comprendo, entonces Terrence ¿Por qué no te quedas unos días?

-¿Unos días?

-Si podemos pasear y…

-Lo siento pero –Dijo cortante suspirando, no quería más problemas o complicaciones con las mujeres, con Candy fue suficiente –No puedo, debo volver, le puedes decir a Armand que agradezco su hospitalidad pero tuve que irme –Dijo sin esperar respuesta avanzo hacia la puerta.

Victory solo asintió en silencio dejando salir unas pequeñas lágrimas, era obvio que nadie le haría caso debido a su falta de movilidad ¿Quién querría una esposa invalida? Las palabras de su tío, crueles y frías como el hielo retumbaron un momento en su mente antes de dejarse caer sobre el sillón sollozando y sin importar que sus rodillas chocaran contra el suelo frio.

-Señorita Victory –Se acercó lo más rápido que pudo Roger para ayudarla, pero esta lo rechazo.

-No quiero nada

-¿Qué paso? ¿Le hizo algo?

-No –Susurro mirando al compañero y mano derecha de su hermano –No…solo caí

-¿Segura?

-Si –Dijo dejando que este le ayudara a colocarse de nuevo en su silla

-¿Dónde está el hombre?

-Yo…no lo sé –Sabia que su hermano no lo quería dejar no sabía porque pero estaba segura que no deseaba que se fuera al menos no por ese momento pero… ¿Qué pasa si saben que se fue? ¿Irían por él? ¿Lo matarían? ¿Lo secuestrarían?

-Pediré que lo busquen…quédese aquí

-Pero…

-No se preocupe por nada, pronto volverá su hermano

-Pero…

-Con permiso tengo que… -Salió inmediatamente de la habitación, dejando con el corazón acelerado a la pelirroja sin saber ¿Qué podría pasar o llegaría a pasar si lo descubren?

Roger no volvió a ingresar y eso la ponía más ansiosa.

.

.

.

En la mansión Ardley.

-Eres una persona muy simpática, Armand

-Gracias, Annie

La pelinegra sentía una gran atracción por el rubio pero era por la manera en que seguramente le estaba mirando, era muy intensa y no había parado de hacerlo desde que se habían presentado, era algo que la ponía nerviosa pero por otro lado eran sensaciones que no había sentido con Archie, era nuevo y excitante.

A decir verdad era algo que Candy pese a ser más distraída que su primo ya había notado, no sabía si era por sus sospechas o simplemente porque realmente el rubio no era nada discreto y Annie no era nada cortante o fría con este, por lo que era notorio que este le coqueteaba y su hermana no hacía nada para evitarlo, parecía sentir realmente halagada por esto.

-Es nuestro vecino así que lo veremos muy seguido por aquí ¿Verdad?

-Claro que si –Dijo el rubio devolviendo la sonrisa a Archie, quien estaba con una pequeña copa de vino y abrazando cariñosamente a su futura esposa

-Iré a dar un paseo –Comento la rubia –Bueno yo… ¿Me acompaña señor Miller?

El rubio quedo más que sorprendido por la invitación de la rubia al igual que su primo y hermana, quien le miro algo con molestia pero no dijo nada, Archie después sonrió feliz, en realidad ese joven le caía muy bien no entendía si era por el parecido que evidentemente como todos encontraron con Anthony y este individuo o simplemente porque quería ver feliz a Candy.

Ambos salieron de la mansión y aun Armand estaba sorprendido por la invitación de la joven por lo que una vez alejados de la entrada principal se detuvo para saber, nunca le gustaba no saber por qué de las cosas, no desde que era un niño.

-¿Y bien?

Candy también se detuvo y lo encaro sin ningún brillo de temor en su mirada, estaba segura de lo que hizo y no se arrepentía, no permitiría que le hiciera lo mismo a Annie solo por desquitarse de ella.

-Tú eres el capitán de aquel navío que me llevo a mi infierno

Armand sonrió burlonamente y desentendido -¿Cuál navío? Creo que me confundes niña

-No es verdad –Dijo la rubia molesta

-Claro que sí, porque mi familia es originaria de este continente y para ser más precisos de la ciudad de Chicago

-No importa eso eres…eres… ¡Un filibustero! Estoy segura de que eres ese hombre que trato de convencerme de quedarme con él y ahora…

-¿Y crees que estoy aquí solo por ti? –Sonrió burlonamente mientras se acercaba –Y dime Candice ¿En tu mundo de fantasía porque estaría aquí buscándote? Si debo suponer que no accediste a quedarte conmigo ni siquiera en tu mente ¿O me equivoco?

-Eres tu –Dijo casi sin aliento la rubia ahora comenzando a temblar de miedo

-Yo no he dicho tal cosa

-Sé que lo eres

-Demuéstralo entonces –La tomo de la cintura para acercarla a él, mientras la rubia colocaba sus manos sobre el pecho del joven, quien sonreía –Prueba que soy aquel que dices…no puedes ¿O sí?

Candy estaba ya temblando por coraje, por miedo, por la cercanía ¿Qué era? No lo entendía, era como si viera un fantasma, no solo su pasado, si no también lo que vivía ahora era el culpable de todo, pero también el recuerdo de Anthony y haberlo confundido esa mañana en aquel mismo jardín la había dejado vulnerable, que solo supo decir débilmente –Sue…suéltame

-¿Por qué?

-Armand…por favor… -Susurro la rubia, pero este ya no respondía, estando en aquel lugar de su infancia y teniendo a esa ya mujer entre sus brazos era imposible resistirse, la última vez que la beso fue algo…torpe, pero tal vez…tal vez podría cambiarlo, finalmente ella tampoco dejaba de verlo con esos esmeralda que le recordaban a su madre, esos esmeralda que lo estaban matando por dentro, le decían que viniera, era obvio…pero…

-Candy –Acaricio la mejilla de la rubia, quien al sentir la caricia sintió una corriente eléctrica sin saber porque, pero miro al rubio con una infinita ternura por la acción que tuvo en ese momento.

Armand perdió su mirada al ver ese brillo que años había añorado ver de nuevo y no pudo resistirlo más, con ferocidad acerco el rostro de la rubia y la beso, el beso en un principio fue algo brusco pero a diferencia de la vez pasada estaba lleno de pasión, de deseo, deseo que estaba consumiéndolo por dentro por poder probar nuevamente los labios carnosos de la joven que ahora estaba besando y mordisqueando en cada beso con delicadeza sin lastimarla, la rubia estaba algo sorprendida por la acción pero pronto cerro los ojos y sin poder evitarlo solo correspondió lo mejor que pudo aquella adrenalina de emociones que la confundían pero que el rubio parecía estar extasiado.

Armand la apretó más hacia su cuerpo, el que la rubia le correspondiera era como una entrada de nuevo a la vida de esta, algo que muy en el fondo había esperado desde que la volvió a ver pero ahora…ahora podría quizás…aunque…aunque solo fuera un segundo, unos minutos o para él una eternidad porque no quería romper aquel beso.

" _Es el…"_ pensaba la rubia desde que comenzó a reconocer esa manera de besar, ese sabor, esa perdición que tenía ella misma y este al reencontrarse en sus labios, algo que la asustaba, algo que parecía que el disfrutaba, pero no comprendía ¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo correspondiéndole?

Antes de poder reaccionar una voz retumbo en sus oídos, aquella voz que no escuchaba hace semanas, meses, esa voz que dejo en New York, no entendía ¿Cómo? ¿Por qué? Y ¿Por qué en ese momento? Pero hacia mucho que se había dejado de preguntar del porqué de los designios del destino.

-¡Candy!

* * *

 _ **Hola queridos lectores**_

 _ **lamento la ausencia de estos dias pero aqui hay un capitulo doble, quiero decirles que esta semana tambien gano giros del destino asi que seguir actualizando este.**_

 _ **pero tambien les regalare una sorpresa de otro fic actualizado no se cuando lo subire pero sera entre hoy y mañana ;D**_

 _ **quiero que sigan votando les dire quien ganara el viernes, (tuve auditoria y por eso ya no pude actualizar es lo de cada mes tambien ) jejeje pero ya tengo un poco mas de tiempo,**_

 _ **espero que les guste el nuevo capitulo y disculpen si lo hice un poquito aburrido pero era para mi necesario poner un poco de lo que este rubio puede que tenga en mente ;D**_

 _ **saludos**_

 _ **hoy votos valen triple asi que voten se inicio de nuevo ;D mañana les digo como van. votos se cuentan a partir de ahroa ;D (hoy)**_

 _ **saludos**_


	16. CAPITULO 16 FANTASMAS DEL PASADO II

**.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Buenas noches queridos lectores como le dije a stormaw y prometido es deuda, actualice como le comente un fic y espero que esten felices que haya elegido este fic para actualizar, espero que lo disfruten :D**

 **nos vemos abajo**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **CAPITULO 16 ARMAND MILLER O BLACKSOUL**

* * *

 _ **En ocasiones la verdad es imposible tenerla oculta por mucho tiempo, al final siempre la verdad sale a relucir, pues no siempre se puede ocultar o mantener en secreto por tanto tiempo, pero ¿Realmente sale la verdad cuando la verdad no es la verdad absoluta? Es decir cuando pasas tanto tiempo de tu vida en una mentira ¿Entonces cuál es la verdad que dices al final? ¿La verdad en realidad es la verdad? Y ¿Qué pasa cuando las personas saben que es la verdad? Al menos para la verdad que ellos consideran entonces.**_

 _ **A veces es increíble cómo llega el punto de que una mentira puede ser el modo mas fácil de escabullirse de los problemas pero no puedes huir siempre de los problemas y menos puedes siempre encontrar una nueva para poder escapar del pasado, pasado que al final siempre regresa, pasado que nunca termina cuando los designios del destino te tienen otro giro inesperado para volver a estar de cara frente a este.**_

 _ **A.B.A**_

* * *

Candy miraba sin poder creerlo, sin respirar, su corazón ya no palpitaba, ya no sentía los brazos de Armand sobre sus brazos, ya no sabía ni donde estaba, solo miraba aquellos zafiros que la miraban con fuego en ellos, Terrence parecía querer asesinarla y tal vez lo estaría de no ser que las miradas no mataban pero si destrozaban internamente.

-Terry –Susurro su nombre suavemente sin poder creer que de verdad lo tenía enfrente de ella.

Armand por otro lado miraba al castaño con algo de burla pero a la vez con curiosidad, se suponía que Roger iba a vigilarlo para que no se escapara de su casa, al menos no hasta alejarlo de la familia Ardley por un rato pero…seguramente este se fastidio antes y a la primera se escapó.

-Hola Terrence ¿Qué haces por aquí?

El castaño lo miro colérico, Candy volteo a verlo confundida sin entender pero antes de poder preguntar, Armand la hizo a un lado para recibir el cuerpo de Terrence sobre de él, golpeándolo.

-¡Terry!

Armand se puso de pie ahora si colérico regresando el golpe en el estómago del joven castaño quien se quedó sin aire un momento pero Armand que estaba acostumbrado a ese tipo de peleas desenvaino la espada que llevaba consigo.

-¡¿quieres pelear?! Pelemos entonces –Dijo en voz alta poniendo la espada en el cuello de Terry quien le miro con rabia antes de levantarse

-Sera…un honor asquerosamente horrible pelear contra un…filibustero

Candy miro a Armand confirmando así lo que ella había pensado pero también con suplica, no quería que le hiciera nada a Terrence.

.

.

.

Annie miraba hacia donde los rubios habían partido hace ya como treinta minutos mientras Archie la aburría completamente con sus novedades de ropa carísima y de última moda en parís, donde sus padres se encontraban para estar cerca de Stear quien no había dejado aun la idea de poder estar en el ejército para poder combatir y luchar por las demás personas, su alma caritativa se lo insistía.

-¿Annie?

La pelinegra se sobresaltó al escuchar a su prometido hablarle de aquel modo, seguramente se había dado cuenta de que no le estaba prestando la más mínima atención.

-Perdona Archie, ¿Qué me decías?

-Nada Annie, no te preocupes –La miro algo molesto pero también confundido, ¿Desde cuándo la pelinegra estaba tan distraída? –Annie –Se arrodillo ante ella -¿Hay algo que te pasa? ¿Qué te preocupa?

Annie miro un momento al castaño, no sabía cómo explicarle y además se sentía demasiado avergonzada por los pensamientos pocos apropiados al ver como Armand la miraba, esa mirada le calentó la piel y no podía dejar de corresponder ante tan nuevas y exquisitas sensaciones que no podía explicar y que jamás había experimentado.

-No…perdóname es que estaba pensando en mi padre, quien ha estado muy presionado por las nuevas reglas del gobierno para poder hacer el comercio de inmuebles, ya sabes –Murmuro algo contrariada aun

-Estas algo distraída hoy Annie, creo que…

-¡Archivald!

El aludido se espantó al escuchar su prima llamándolo de ese modo, inmediatamente se dirigió a la entrada principal, donde encontró a Candy señalándole a lo lejos donde estaban enfrentándose dos hombres con sus espadas empuñadas con la mayor rudeza que podían tratando de acabar con el otro.

-¡Basta ya caballeros! ¡¿Qué demonios te pasa Grandchester?! ¡¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?!

-¡¿Eso no importa ahora?! ¡Si no que este es un maldito filibustero!

-¡¿Qué?!

Candy llego de nuevo hasta donde estaban los jóvenes discutiendo Armand había detenido su ataque cuando Archie se acercó a ellos y por consiguiente Terrence también termino deteniendo el camino de su espada, pero aun ambos seguían teniéndola en alto para prevenir cualquier ataque.

-¡¿De qué demonios estas hablando Terrence?! Él es Armand Miller

-Y es un filibustero ¿Acaso crees que mentiría? Estaba en su casa y uno de sus criados es quien estaba en el barco donde subían las personas secuestradas aquel día que andaba buscando a Candy.

-¿Qué? –Archie estaba demasiado confundido y miro al rubio -¿Es…es verdad?

-Por supuesto que no Archie, lo que es verdad es que mi criado estuvo en aquel navío donde íbamos para Europa pero no quiere decir que seamos lo que tu amigo dice

-No es mi amigo en realidad –Murmuro Archie algo malhumorado

-Archie

-Es la verdad Candy –Archie se acercó más a Terrence –Basta ya guarda tu espada Grandchester

-¡¿Qué no te das cuenta de la gravedad de lo que esto…?!

-Solo se que tu estas aquí sin ser bienvenido, sabes bien porque. –Miro a Candy –Y ahora con esta ofensa contra Armand te pediré que te vayas porque no eres una buena compañía para nadie

-Archie no creo…

-Candice por favor no lo defiendas más

-Pero…

-Candy después de lo que paso ¿Seguirás?

-No pero es que…

-Necesitamos hablar ¿No es cierto Candice?

Terry miro con furia a la rubia, esta solo se acobardo un poco y bajo la mirada avergonzada.

-No, no tiene nada que hablar contigo, vete

-Ella y yo tenemos cosas que…

-¡He dicho que no! –Tomo a Candy de la mano para regresarla a la mansión, Armand miro al castaño fulminándolo de la mirada antes de seguir a los otros dos.

Terrence solo miro con impotencia a los jóvenes que lo alejaban una vez más de la verdad que deseaba con sus fuerzas enfrentar además ¿Qué demonios hacia ahí Candy? ¿Qué no se supone que estaría en Europa con su esposo? El maldito de Neil…

Pensar en eso le retorcía sus entrañas por lo que suspirando dio media vuelta, debía pensar, ¿Qué demonios iba a hacer ahora? ¿En verdad eran los mismos filibusteros? ¿O si quiera filibusteros? No tenía duda de que el tal Roger era el mismo del navío que aquel día pregunto cuando buscaba a su amada rubia pero no estaba totalmente seguro de sus turbios negocios, podía que este rubio decía la verdad pero también ¿Podría caber la posibilidad que no fuera la verdad no? Ya que era una gran coincidencia ¿O no?

.

.

.

Candy se separó de su primo en cuanto ingresaron a la mansión –Archie –Le miro molesta –No tenías que hacerlo…el…yo

-No Candy no otra vez, no te dejare que vuelvas a lo mismo.

-No tienes por qué meterte Archivald –Dijo tratando de contener su impotencia –Tenemos que hablar Terry y yo, no puedes prohibirlo por siempre –Respiro tratando de serenarse –Le diré a Albert si no me dejas otra opción

-Candy

-¡No! Estoy cansada de que se metan en mi vida, Albert prometió ya no hacerlo y ustedes tienen que respetarlo aunque sean mis primos deben hacerlo –Dijo molesta dando media vuelta e yéndose a zancadas hacia las escaleras

-Creo que esta vez sí está muy molesta ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió?

Annie miraba interrogadoramente a ambos jóvenes, que solo se miraron un momento antes de caminar lentamente a la sala. –Terrence Grandchester se apareció aquí y comenzó a pelear con Armand aunque no comprendo bien porque ¿Solo fue porque cree que usted es el filibustero?

-Bueno –El rubio no pudo evitar sonrojarse –La verdad…yo…Archie lamento mucho esto pero…es que no fue por lo único que se enojo

-¿Entonces? –Le miro pícaramente

Annie también le miro pero algo molesta y confundida, eso no le daba buena espina.

-La bese –Murmuro por lo bajo Armand bastante avergonzado y sin entender ¿Por qué demonios tenía que estar así? Cuando Candy comenzó a defender a Terrence sintió como en sus adentros algo se removía algo que no sentía y pensaba que jamás sentiría en la vida, o lo que le quedaba de ella, pero ahora que se daba cuenta de que no era así, que tal vez…solo quizás…no…no podía.

Él era BlackSoul aquel despiadado pirata que solo se dedicaba a sobrevivir, su vida dio un giro inesperado pero giro que le sirvió para dejar atrás al inocente niño que era, al que no veía maldad en su propia…en su propio entorno, maldad que tal vez no debió conocer nunca y que tal vez pudo ser así pero gracias a ciertas personas no pudo ser así, ni se evitó, pues al final estaba ahora ahí, mirando nuevamente viejos conocidos, nuevos conocidos y sentimientos viejos que jamás parecen haber muerto, no murieron ¿Por qué no se acabaron?

¿Cómo podía seguir sintiendo algo que se supone ya estaba muerto? Es más esa persona no existía solo BlackSoul, es decir Damon, esa era su nueva vida, nueva vida que renació de las cenizas del odio y el rencor, nueva vida que no debía comenzar de las cenizas del amor que alguna vez sintió porque si estas renacen entonces ¿Qué pasa? ¿Quién sería realmente? Damon, no debía olvidar lo que era su vida, se repetiría una y otra vez, Armand Miller era solo una farsa para su venganza pero ¿Qué tanto parecido tenía con su persona que se suponía estaba muerta? Porque entonces ¿Por qué sentía lo que sentía nuevamente? Armand o BlackSoul ¿Cuál debía predominar? La respuesta era más que obvia.

-¿Por qué?

Annie miraba molesta hacia el otro lado y había optado por no escuchar más la conversación y sentarse en el sofá sin mirar a nadie en específico.

-Yo… -Miro a la pelinegra de reojo, seguramente su entrada con ella hacia su venganza estaría arruinada pero por otro lado, podría utilizar mejor a la heredera real de la fortuna Ardley, porque tal vez….Solo tal vez Albert dejaría todo a Candy como su hija adoptiva y única, aunque Archie al casarse seguramente heredaría algunos negocios importantes…no había problema, lo quitaría del camino en algún momento, tendría que hacer quedar mal a Annie para que este la dejara, si ese era la solución. –La verdad tu prima me gusta

Archie soltó una pequeña sonrisa burlona y tierna –Lo sabía y sabes tienes toda mi aprobación para estar cerca de ella

Armand asintió sonriéndole también, mientras que Annie se levantaba para irse al cuarto de baño, tratando de pasar rápida y tratando de pasar desapercibida.

.

.

.

Evans era un hombre de negocios, un hombre que cumplía con lo que prometía pero no podía evitar pensar que tal vez solo tal vez, la vida no era justa con ciertas personas, como pasaba con la familia Ardley, en específico con William Ardley, no le parecía justo y sabía perfectamente el pasado del joven jefe de la familia, pero aun así…el dinero era lo más importante.

Caminaba despacio por el camino que daba hacia donde se encontraría con aquel hombre recomendado por el anterior criminal que contrato. Según lo que sabía de este es que era un filibustero que acababa de llegar a Lakewood para poder ayudar a la señora Elroy con sus planes de la familia.

-Buenas tardes señor Evans –Susurro un hombre justo antes de que terminara de llegar hacia el lugar indicado

-Buenas tardes K

-¿Cuál es el negocio? ¿Cuándo lo quiere? ¿Trae el dinero? –Dijo con rapidez mirando hacia los lados

-Desaparecer a una persona para siempre, de una u otra forma que aquí explica –Entrego la carta –Cuando lo crea conveniente y por supuesto traigo el dinero

Le estiro una bolsa llena de monedas antes de sonreírle con frivolidad.

-Bien –Dijo viendo bien el interior de su bolsa.

-Solo una pregunta de mi parte

El joven pelinegro con un pequeño parche en su ojo derecho le miro con desconfianza pero asintió

-¿Su jefe se llama BlackSoul?

El hombre dudo un momento antes de responderle pero después le asintió dudoso.

-¿Algún problema?

-No, todo lo contrario lo hará más excitante. –Dijo Evans sonriendo feliz y emocionado

 _"_ _¿Qué hará ahora el querido Damon o como le dicen BlackSoul?"_ pensó felizmente Evans mientras miraba al joven alejarse lentamente. " _Es simplemente perfecto ¿Qué .harás entonces Anthony Brown?"_

* * *

 ** _Hola queridos lectores buenas noches_**

 ** _antes que nada mil disculpas por la tardanza pero como siempre les he dicho tal vez a veces me demore demasiado en actualizar pero de algo deben estar completamente seguros es que nunca jamas dejare abandonado ninguno de mis fics ;D_**

 ** _otra disculpa pues creo que mi nuevo capitulo esta algo aburrido :( pero tengo que ponerles un poco mas del drama que va pasando entre los personajes porque para mi es primordial saber como van reaccionando y que pasa en cada cabeza, por eso me disculpo_**

 ** _de echo en el proximo capitulo sera mas de armand, quien comenzara con mas dilemas y tendra conflictos bastante fuertes, aun no se descubrira su verdadera identidad y menos sus intenciones con los ardley, pero poco a poco jejejeje_**

 ** _candy tambien tendra conflictos ella y terrence volveran a verse pero aun no decido bien en que momento, terry sigue molesto por seguir en una mentira que como sabemos armand no le desmintio no le convenia jejeje y tambien porque sigue indeciso y eso hara que pueda perder mas que ganar pero ¿que hara al final?_**

 ** _bueno espero que les guste este nuevo capitulo y de nuevo mil disculpas por esas dos cosas jejeje_**

 ** _saludos_**


	17. CAPITULO 17 A,B,C DEL AMOR I

**.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Hola queridos lectores lo prometido es deuda y el primer review voto por este fic disfrutenlo :D**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **CAPITULO 17 TE ODIO-AMO I**

* * *

 _ **Las inexplicables veces que la vida te pone pruebas para poder hacerte ver algo que quizá no estás viendo o simplemente para cerrar círculos ¿Cuál de las dos? ¿Cómo perdonar cuando tu corazón está lleno de tinieblas? ¿Cómo olvidar cuando se renació entre las cenizas del rencor? ¿Cómo olvidar si no has podido superar? ¿Cómo superar si no has olvidado? ¿Cómo creer de nuevo en quien te traiciono?**_

 _ **Miles de preguntas pasan por la cabeza cuando el giro interminable que parece estar en constantemente en tu contra te vuelve a poner en la situación menos indicada, menos deseada, menos apropiada y termina siendo los designios del destino, no queda más que aceptar y enfrentar.**_

 _ **La vida siempre nos sorprenderá, el destino nunca terminara y siempre nos atrapara.**_

 _ **La vida un misterio infinito…**_

 _ **A.B.A**_

* * *

Armand miraba el cielo nocturno mientras caminaba una vez más como hacía ya varias noches por los linderos de la mansión Ardley, cerca del portón, aquel portón donde la vio por primera vez…era increíble cómo había cambiado, era impresionante todo lo que habían pasado los dos, ninguno se había salvado, según lo que Archie le comento aquella tarde, Candy había sufrido ya bastante y merecía algo de felicidad.

Pero ¿Qué tanto pudo sufrir? Su tío la tenía como reina y fue a estudiar al colegio San Pablo con sus primos, él tuvo la peor parte y ¿Todo para qué? Por la ambición de la señora Elroy y de su tío, quien no hizo nada pensó que tal vez quizás, el con el tiempo lo buscaría pero no…no lo hizo nunca.

Suspiro frustrado pese a todo…le dolía, no podía evitar sentir el dolor de que Candy hubiera sufrido, al menos con Terrence estaba seguro de que fue así, porque Archie le dijo lo que paso.

Pero….

-Se te ha hecho costumbre ¿verdad? –Dijo aquella voz fría como siempre desde que lo volvió a ver, sonrió para sí mismo antes de encararlo

-Lamento que le moleste señor Ardley

Albert salió de las sombras para mirarlo nuevamente, pese a todo a él también le costaba verlo como a Candy, pues ese joven si se parecía un poco a su sobrino, a su amado sobrino Anthony pero sabía que eso no era verdad, pues su tía se lo dijo y ella no mentiría con algo así.

-Lo que comienza a molestarme son tus constantes visitas a mi hija, señor Miller ¿Qué pretende?

El rubio sonrió un poco más, sabia porque estaba molesto, pues no era el único que constantemente en los últimos días visitaba a Candy, sino también Terrence Grandchester que después de aquella escena en casa de los Ardley no se rindió y regresaba todos los días a tratar de hablar con ella pero Archie no se lo permitía y supo que estaba hospedado en una de las posadas cercanas a las mansiones.

-Como le comente a Archie, su hija me gusta y me…

-Qué pena será mejor que se olvide de ella –Corto Albert algo molesto por la sinceridad y directa del rubio

-¿Cómo?

-Ella jamás se casara con alguien como usted

Armand miro molesto al rubio pero sonrió algo burlón -¿Dinero? En realidad tengo una muy buena posición económica señor Ardley y…

-No es por eso

-¿Entonces?

Albert se acercó más al portón que los separaba, mirándolo con dureza y frialdad –No…no te conocemos

-Soy…

-Sabemos lo que nos dijiste pero no conocemos nada de ti

Armand sonrió -¿Cómo lo hará si no me permite acercarme más de la cuenta, Albert? –Susurro enfatizando el nombre de su tío

El rubio lo miro con sorpresa al principio pero después se calmó un poco –Prefiero William si no te molesta

-De acuerdo William

-¿Tan interesado estas en ella? –Pregunto molesto aun, pero mirándolo como tratando de ver alguna pizca de burla o de mentira

Este solo sonrió lo más amable que pudo –Si

-Apenas la conoces… ¿Por qué?

-No la conocí apenas, William –Murmuro Armand con un brillo misterioso en los ojos

-¿Entonces? –Pregunto confundido

-Hace tiempo –Susurro simplemente mientras sonreía de nuevo con misterio –Es algo noche será mejor que me vaya, buenas noches William

-Buenas noches –Murmuro Albert observando como el joven desaparecía en las sombras.

Algo no terminaba de agradarle de aquel joven rubio.

.

.

.

Candy miraba por la ventana de su habitación el jardín donde de nuevo estaba Terrence, había estado yendo a verla todos estos días, pero ella se negaba a verlo, no quería, aun no se sentía preparada para verlo y poderse contener de aquella noche donde no salió detrás de ella, donde para desgracia de ella se quedó con Susana y comenzó su infierno.

-¿Candy?

-Adelante Jenny

La joven ingreso a la alcoba de su amiga con una sonrisa –Ahí está de nuevo aquel joven castaño y quiere hablar contigo me dijo que…

-No quiero por favor Jenny

-Pero Candy si eres tonta

-Jenny

-Es tan apuesto y dulce, se ve que te ama y tú lo rechazas ¿así?

-Tú no sabes lo que paso entre nosotros

-Es el novio que me dijiste ¿No?

Candy se sonrojo –Si pero…

-¿Qué? Sufriste muchas cosas Candy y ahora simplemente escapas de tu felicidad ¿enserio?

-No estoy huyendo solo que…

-Por favor no seas tonta –La levanto del brazo –Ve y habla con él por favor

-Jenny no quiero

-Si no lo haces iré yo a hacerle compañía y no precisamente hablando –Dijo guiñándole un ojo

-¡Jenny! –Se escandalizo la rubia sonrojándose al máximo

-Ahora iras ¿Verdad? –La empujo fuera de la alcoba para que avanzara

-Bien –Dijo resignada

Iba bajando los escalones para llegar a la sala de estar cuando escucho unas voces familiares que parecían discutir

-¿Qué haces aquí tú de nuevo? –Pregunto mirando al rubio con mala cara.

-Eso mismo te debería preguntar yo a ti, Grandchester, además de que te fuiste sin despedirte –Dijo el rubio sonriendo molesto

-No le vi el caso a despedidas de quienes son filibusteros y asesinos

-Mejor mide tus palabras, Grandchester, además de que no deberías hablar así de quien te salvo la vida

-No me interesa

-Debería –Dijo Armand molesto –Porque si no fuera porque ese día llegamos al puerto tú estarías seguramente muerto o malherido en este por borracho

-Nadie pidió tu ayuda

-Lo sé y no lo hice por ti –Murmuro –Me sorprende que un señorito de clase como la tuya este dedicado a beber de ese modo y a estar en peleas clandestinas como en esa ocasión te vi

-¿Cómo sabes que pertenezco a esa clase? –Pregunto el rubio un poco burlón

-Sé que eres un Grandchester un apellido conocido por su ducado en Londres ¿Me equivoco?

-No, pero hace mucho que deje de estar en Londres y no pienso volver

-¿Seguro? –Pregunto el rubio ahora burlón

-¿Lo estas dudando?

-No es solo que no es lo que escuche pero… -Miro suspicazmente al castaño –No se…aun así ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Busco a mi novia

-No sabía que tuvieras

-Es Candice, así que aléjate de ella

-Creí que era viuda

-Si pero antes era mi novia

Armand rio un poco por lo bajo –Pues por ahí dicen que el que se fue a la villa pierde su silla ¿No?

-No, por eso estoy aquí, aléjate de ella, pues ya Archie me dijo que estas interesado en ella

-Y creo que tengo más posibilidades que tú, pues no estoy comprometido –Un golpe seco cayó sobre lo que Candy supuso era el brazo de Terrence, de pronto un silencio incomodo los envolvió y decidió que era mejor salir.

-Hola Candy

Esta lo miro con molestia pero miro a Terrence -¿Qué haces aquí Terrence?

-Vine a verte –Dijo bajando el periódico de donde lo tenía –Necesitamos hablar

-No sé de que

-Por favor Candice hay muchas cosas que…necesito preguntarte

-Pero yo ya no….no me interesa

-Pero…

-No la escuchaste –Armand se acercó a esta para tomarla por el brazo –No quiere hablar contigo

-No la toques –Dijo molesto al ver como la halaba suavemente para alejarla de él.

-¿O qué? –Dijo sonriente

-Basta o te….

-No harás nada –Intervino Candy, se soltó del agarre de Armand –Señor Miller nos deja a solas por favor

El rubio la miro algo sorprendido y molesto a la vez pero accedió

-Cinco minutos pues tengo algo que decirte Candy y es importante

-No tengo porque obedecerlo –Dijo la rubia fulminándolo con la mirada –Y este juego de que viene a visitarme y demuestra interés en mí, comienza a cansarme, no me conoce y yo menos

-Pero sería mejor conocernos no crees, hermosa –Susurro acercándose peligrosamente –O ya lo olvidaste ¿Candy? –Susurro más bajo pícaramente, aquella mirada llena de deseo y pasión contenida que no era la primera vez que la veía, ella por eso no había deseado verlo a solas, Armand le daba miedo, esto desde que volvió a verlo, pues sabían ambos que ella sabía que era el filibustero, pero ¿Diría algo? por supuesto que no si no lo hizo hasta ahora, al menos eso pensaba Armand.

-No

El rubio sonrió burlonamente mientras se alejaba –Ya veremos

Candy suspiro relajándose, le frustraba tanto estar con el rubio en ese juego interminable de adivinar qué era lo que realmente quería decirle.

-Bien Terry ¿Qué es lo que necesitas decirme?

-Bueno primero quiero saber ¿Por qué te casaste con Neil Leagan?

-¿Neil? –Pregunto sin entender la rubia

Terry la miro con mala cara molesto porque ¿Qué caso tenia negarlo? Al final este se había muerto ¿No?

.

.

.

Armand escuchaba todo desde dentro de la sala de estar hasta que una voz lo saco de su total atención a vigilar a ambos jóvenes.

-¿Armand?

William lo miraba con molestia aun, pero le pareció gracioso ver como estaba vigilando a los otros dos, seguramente eran celos o molestia de ver que tenía competencia lo cual le agradaba porque esta vez dejaría que Candy decidiera y si ella elegía a Terrence Grandchester él la apoyaría por supuesto, pero si elegía a Armand, creo que primero la enviaría a un internado antes de que esto se realizara o al menos eso pasaría en sus fantasías.

-Buenos días William

-Buen día ¿Qué hacías?

-Nada… -Dijo nervioso –Espero a Candy

-Pasa a mi despacho entonces para esperarla mientras podemos tomarnos una taza de café

-Claro –Este sonrió forzadamente y nervioso, más de lo que últimamente estaba, aquella carta que leyó esa mañana lo estaba matando por dentro pero en sí debería darle igual, pero ¿Por qué no le daba igual?

* * *

 **FLASH BACK**

* * *

Damon se encontraba en la pequeña sala con su hermana quien estaba algo cabizbaja desde que Terrence se había marchado pero estaba seguro que lo superaría además jamás hubiera permitido que aquel joven se casara o siquiera pensara en su hermana de esa forma.

-Capitán

-¿Cuántas veces te he dicho Jack que me digas Armand? Aquí no puedes hablarme de ese modo es peligroso y lo sabes

-Perdone –Susurro el pelinegro apenado

-Si se te olvida mejor dime patrón o señor, pero no capitán

-Bien…señor

-¿Qué ocurre?

-El señor Evans me dio esta carta para lo del… -Miro a Victory pero la vio un poco distraída en su libro –El trabajo

-Bien, Jack –Tomo la carta y se fue directo al estudio dejando a su hermana quien aún parecía adversa en su lectura.

-Veamos –Murmuro mirando la carta antes de abrirla, cuando vio el remitente se sorprendió –Eleonor Tales ¿El apellido…? Es… imposible –Murmuro para sí mismo antes de abrir con prisa la carta

 ** _Querido BlackSoul o compinches_**

 ** _Sé que ustedes se dedican a este tipo de servicios de gente poderosa o cuando creen que la justicia es necesaria y ayudan a que esta se realice, pero en este caso solicito los servicios sin que indaguen más allá de lo que voy a decir en la presente._**

 ** _Quiero desaparecer a William Ardley, mi sobrino. ¿La razón? Es simple no me sirve en estos momentos, ya que es una amenaza para mi familia, para el bien de mi familia, necesito que lo desaparezcan un rato, no que lo maten. Solo secuestrar_**

 ** _William se ha encaprichado con la adopción de una huérfana quien ha heredado la fortuna de los Leagan a quienes si quiere puede dejar en la calle si realmente se lo propone, por lo que no podemos arriesgarnos, por eso recurro a ustedes para que hagan este trabajo, por supuesto estoy pagando una suma importante de dinero, también necesito que maten a la huérfana, que no exista sería lo mejor. Ella no debe enterarse nunca de cosas, ustedes tampoco tienen porque saberlo, simplemente hagan lo que se les está pidiendo y por lo que se está pagando, no hace falta mencionar que no deben decir nada a nadie, Evans los está vigilando._**

 ** _Matar a la huérfana Candy_**

 ** _Desaparecer a William un rato mientras hace el otro trabajo_**

 ** _Una parte ahora, la otra cuando hagan lo que se pidió_**

 ** _Estamos en contacto._**

 ** _Eleonor Tales._**

Armand cerro los puños al leer esto, arrugo el papel y azoto los puños en el escritorio, no comprendía, no entendía bien todo, pero de algo estaba seguro….esa misma persona fue la que quiso desaparecerlo de niño, pues fue la misma que menciono aquel hombre esa noche fatal.

* * *

 **END FLASH BACK**

* * *

-Armand ¿Te gusta la cacería?

El rubio salió de sus pensamientos al escuchar la voz de Albert -¿Qué? Perdón…no…no hace mucho que dejo de gustarme

Albert lo miro algo sorprendido –Se puede… ¿Se puede saber porque?

-Fue…la verdad es que no me gusta matar a inocentes

El rubio sonrió comprensivamente –Si se de lo que hablas, tampoco fue algo que me gustara de echo mi sobrino y yo hacíamos de ese día algo divertido y en realidad no matábamos, solo perseguíamos

-¿Enserio? –Claro que lo sabía, apretó fuerte los puños estar ahí no estaba siendo nada agradable y menos bueno para su salud

-Si… -Sonrió tristemente –Por desgracia mi sobrino murió ese último día en el que no pude estar cuando Candy fue presentada como mi hija adoptiva, pero la tía abuela me había enviado a…

-¡¿Qué?!

Albert lo miro sorprendido, Armand se había levantado colérico de su lugar y miraba con furia hacia Albert, quien no sabía ¿Por qué había actuado así ni cómo actuar?

-¿Estas…bi…?

-Perdona…pero…tengo…tengo que irme

-¿Armand? –Pregunto el rubio bastante sorprendido viéndolo salir del lugar -¿Puede…puede ser? –Se preguntó aun sorprendido por la reacción –No…es imposible, pero…

.

.

.

Candy miraba con furia al castaño –No tienes nada que reclamarme finalmente Terrence, estas comprometido ¿No?

El joven no se inmuto –No

-No es lo que dice aquí Terry

-Esto es una burla de mi padre, ni siquiera lo he vuelto a ver desde que me dijo que te casaste con Neil

-¡Esa es una mentira ya te dije que me case con Freddy Leagan!

-¡Aun así es una traición! ¡¿Cómo pudiste?!

-¡Basta no tienes nada que reclamar y largarte ya! No tenemos nada de qué hablar Terrence

-Candy deje a Susana y te fui a buscar para…para estar juntos –Dijo sonrojado acercándose a ella

-Pero te rendiste muy fácil al saber que me case con Neil, preferiste creerle a tu padre, al duque, quien siempre ha estado al pendiente de tu felicidad ¿No? –Dijo sarcásticamente la rubia –Me condenaste y si no fuera porque regrese quien sabe que más hubieras hecho

-Candy por favor

-Suéltame por favor, Terry, ya…ya no quiero hablar

-Por favor yo –Susurro acercándose para besarla, pero esta estaba resistiéndose así que Terrence opto por hacer lo que hizo la primera vez y la acerco con fuerza a él.

-¡No! –Grito la rubia empujándolo unos momentos después de que la besara, pero antes de que pudiera terminar de reaccionar Terrence, sintió un cuerpo abalanzándose sobre de él.

-¡Armand!

-¡¿Qué no entiendes?! ¡No quiere!

-¡Esto no es tu asunto idiota filibustero!

-¡Te enseñare modales inglesito!

-¡Basta!

-¡¿Qué es lo que está pasando aquí?!

* * *

 _ **Hola queridos lectores**_

 _ **mil gracias por su paciencia y una enorme disculpa por la demora pero como siempre les digo no dejare ninguno de mis fics ;D**_

 _ **espero que este nuevo capitulo les haya gustado**_

 _ **llegamos a viernes se que no he actualizado muy seguido pero voten por el que mas desean saber y esa sera la proxima actualizada**_

 _ **saludos ;D**_


	18. CAPITULO 18 A, B, C DEL AMOR II

**.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Hola queridos lectores**

 **lamento la demora**

 **espero que este nuevo capitulo les guste**

 **recuerden que los personajes de Candy, Candy no me pertenecen**

 **la historia es sin fines de lucro y de mi entera imaginacion**

 **personajes mios Evans, Freddy Leagan, Victory, madre de Victory, Jenny y Sam, piratas,**

 **nombres mios BlackSoul, Armand Miller, que no tienen nada que ver con el anime**

 **nos vemos abajo**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **CAPITULO 18 TE ODIO-AMO II**

* * *

 **El amor la cosa más misteriosa e inesperada del destino, es algo que no podemos controlar, es el sentimiento más poderoso y puro que pueda haber en nuestros corazones pero también con la misma intensidad que tenemos al amar podemos odiar a quienes nos lastimaron una vez, ¿Qué consecuencias podría haber ante los designios malos del destino?**

 **¿El amor es tan grande para perdonar? ¿El amor es tan grande como el odio? ¿Cuál predominaría en tal caso? Cualquiera podría eso depende de cómo cultiva la persona el amor o el odio, pues ambas necesitan de cuidados y de actos llenos de uno u otro sentimientos, tan diferentes y a la vez tan similares; aunque del amor al odio solo hay un paso como bien dicen, en realidad no es que se cambie el sentimiento, es solo que deseamos preferir odiar que amar ¿Por qué quien está preparado para enamorarse de la persona menos esperada por los designios del destino? Ya que este es el caprichoso que se pone en nuestra vida para hacernos una mala jugada, ¿O los caprichosos seremos nosotros al enamorarnos de la persona menos esperada?**

 **A.W.A**

* * *

Una voz algo anciana salió de enfrente de la rubia, esta solo deseo que la tierra la tragara en ese momento, era lo último que le faltaba, atrás de esta se encontraban dos jóvenes quienes miraban molesta a la rubia, pero la mirada de la anciana era la más pesada que sentía, sus ojos eran fríos como aquella vez que le impuso Albert su adopción.

 _"_ _Que frialdad, ahora menos que antes querrá tenerme cerca_ " pensaba la joven mientras bajaba la mirada.

-¿Qué es este espectáculo Candice? –Elroy miraba de Terrence a Armand y después de este a Candy, con molestia.

-Yo…bueno es que…

-No es culpa de la señorita Candy –Intervino Armand mirando con molestia y odio profundo a la señora Elroy, tratando de controlarse, debía hacerlo –El joven Grandchester estaba molestándola y yo…no pude evitar intervenir

-¿Y usted es…?

-Soy Armand Miller, señora…

-Elroy –Completo la anciana mirando con sorpresa e inquietud al rubio –La tía abuela de Candy y por ello le voy a pedir a ambos que se vayan, tenemos que hablar de un asunto familiar

-Aunque más tía de esa huérfana es nuestra –Murmuro la pelirroja mirando con molestia a Candy para después mirar a Armand, quien no era nada feo, sonrió dulcemente –Por cierto ella es viuda, es la señora Leagan ¿No lo sabía, Armand?

Candy bajo la mirada avergonzada, Terrence miro con molestia a Elisa, Armand sonrió burlonamente –Claro que lo sabía, señorita –Miro a la rubia –De hecho ya he pedido su mano al señor Ardley, ella es hermosa por lo que es y no por estereotipos tontos de la sociedad, además aún es muy joven para llevar la etiqueta de señora

Elisa le miro con molestia, Neil le miraba con curiosidad, Candy se sonrojo completamente mientras Armand tomaba su mano, Elroy tuvo que intervenir antes de que sus sobrinos siguieran con su ataque a la rubia.

-Bueno no es el asunto esto –Murmuro algo fastidiada -¿Vamos Neil? Tienes que descansar

-Si tía abuela

-Candice necesito que vayas al despacho con William, debemos platicar

-Pero…

-Sin peros Candice

La señora Elroy paso de largo sin volver su mirada hacia los jóvenes, Armand le siguió con una mirada de odio, que solo era contenida por el tacto de Candy, aun tenia entre su mano la suya.

-Veo que ya elegiste –Murmuro Terrence mirándola con molestia

-¿Qué?

-Que elegiste a este filibustero ¿No?

-No sé de qué hablas Terrence y les voy a pedir algo a los dos –Se soltó del agarre del rubio mirando a ambos con dureza –Si quieren matarse, pelearse o lo que sea, háganlo pero no en mi presencia y menos afuera de la mansión Ardley o de mi casa. ¿De acuerdo?

-Candy… -El rubio trato de acercarse pero esta se alejo

-Es enserio Armand, estoy cansada –Se dio media vuelta para alejarse de ambos, ahora todo su plan había fallado, Candy no era la misma y el tampoco, seguro que su corazón seguía siendo de él inglés y eso le dolía bastante pero….pero ¿Qué tal si tampoco era de este?

Era mejor conocer a tu enemigo así sabias como atacar, el problema es que no tenía ni la más remota idea de quien era su enemigo en ese momento aparte de Elroy… ¿Qué demonios haría? Mejor hubiera sido quedarse en el mar.

.

.

.

Albert miraba con molestia a su tía abuela, lo que planeaba era algo que no debía ni quería permitírselo.

-No estoy de acuerdo –Repitió

-Es lo mejor para Candy y también para el buen nombre de la familia Leagan

-¿Qué tiene que ver eso con la herencia?

-Candy no puede estar viuda por siempre, William y por otro lado ya que la herencia Leagan quedo en sus manos es mejor que se case con un Leagan para que estos no se vean afectados por…

-No quiero

-No estamos hablando de lo que quieras o no Candice suficiente molestia has traído a mi pobre corazón, mira que embarcarte tu sola a Europa y solo por la herencia…

-¡Yo no sabía que ese hombre existía! ¡Ni que pasaría lo que…!

-¡No me levantes la voz Candice!

-Entonces no le impongas cosas, tía –Dijo Albert poniéndose de pie para ir directo a donde estaba su pequeña –Es mi hija y solo yo decido que va a pasar con ella

-Ella se casó con un Leagan y la familia Leagan tiene el derecho de…

-Ella no está sola y aún tiene un padre que pueda cuidarla –Dijo poniendo una mano en la mano de la rubia quien de inmediato se aferró a ella

-Es lo mejor para ella William

-Casarse con Neil la hará infeliz igual que cuando Freddy la obligo a casarse con él, porque eso hizo tía

-¿Cómo sabes? Candy siempre ha sido arribista desde que estuvo con los Leagan, embrujo a mis nietos, tus sobrinos ¿Recuerdas lo que paso con Anthony?

Candy sintió un fuerte golpe en el corazón, bajo la mirada triste

-Ella no tuvo la culpa

-Aun así, ya bastante problemas has traído desde que la adoptaste y más ella con sus impertinencias, el escándalo de San Pablo no se me olvida, aunque no permitiría que se casara con un actor, un don nadie

-¿Qué tal si le cede la herencia a Neil? Es lo que desean al final ¿No? El dinero

-No puedo –Susurro débilmente la rubia, pero solo Albert le puso atención a eso

La tía abuela sonrió –Seria una opción pero sería mejor casarla, ella ya no sería señalada y menos los Leagan al recibir la herencia que Candy heredo al ser la viuda de Freddy

-Su sobrino ¿No? –Pregunto la rubia enarcando una ceja molesta y enfrentándose con algo más que gritos con Elroy, quien solo abrió los ojos sorprendida

-¿Qué?

-El señor Freddy me dijo cosas antes de morir –Mintió tranquilamente –Aunque a veces era algo poco creíble ahora…

-¿Ahora qué? –Pregunto Elroy mirándola con molestia e inseguridad

-Lo que le preocupa es que la gente me señale ¿Cierto? Es por eso que desea que me case ¿No?

-Por…por supuesto –Dijo nerviosamente la anciana

Albert miraba con confusión y curiosidad a su hija adoptiva.

-Bien entonces me casare

Elroy sonrió por un momento pensando que había triunfado. Mientras el rubio miraba con confusión total en el rostro a su hija.

-Candy… -Murmuro

-Perfecto –Dijo inmediatamente Elroy –Comenzare todo para que los Leagan y…

-Nunca dije que aceptaba casarme con Neil Leagan

-¿Qué te pasa niña? –Pregunto molesta la señora Elroy –Nadie va a querer casarse contigo, si antes era algo improbable, ahora más porque eres viuda y normalmente la alta sociedad quiere novias casaderas que viudas, que ya no son vírgenes y…

-Yo lo soy aun –Murmuro sonrojada la rubia, Albert también se sonrojo, pero trato de no demostrar su nerviosismo pues debía darle fuerza a ella, a su pequeña, esta se puso de pie –Me casare –Susurro un poco más alto –Pero no con Neil Leagan

-¿Entonces? –Pregunto la anciana mirándola con burla –Ya te dije que…

-Hay alguien que está dispuesto a casarse conmigo y no es un don nadie –Dijo segura

Si con esto la dejarían en paz, era la única salida que encontraba por el momento, ya después vería como embarcarse con Jenny tal vez hacia Europa de nuevo u otra ciudad de América, pero lejos de Lakewood y Chicago, o New York, donde normalmente estaban los Leagan

-¿Quién? –Pregunto Elroy molesta y curiosa

-Armand Miller

Albert miro sorprendido a su hija y colérico, no quería que se casara con él, prefería entregársela primero a Terrence Grandchester, hablar con el duque, lo que fuera pero no con ese joven que apenas si conocían y no sabían siquiera si tenía o no familia.

Elroy se puso de pie molesta –De ninguna manera, ese joven no sabemos nada de él… -Por una vez estaba de acuerdo pero vio a su hija y entonces supo, que si no accedía podría perderla para siempre, lo intuía, lo veía en su mirada, esa que siempre admiro, la fortaleza y decisión de la rubia al hacer lo que deseaba.

-Bien… -Murmuro interrumpiendo a su tía -¿Eso deseas Candy?

La rubia le miro con melancolía, claro que no lo deseaba pero prefería mil veces eso a que comenzaran preparativos de boda con alguien a quien odiaba profundamente, no primero muerta que con Neil Leagan aunque se escapara, no quería que se hablara de una boda entre ellos.

-Si

Albert asintió –Bien hablare con Armand mañana

-¡William! –Se escandalizo la anciana

-Lo siento tía abuela, pero hare lo que quiera Candy y si ella decide eso, yo la apoyare, inclusive si no quiere casarse –Esto último lo dijo mirando con severidad a la anciana

-Si no se casa debe ceder la herencia y desaparecer de la familia, William –Dijo la anciana caminando hacia la salida –Porque no quiero que nos señalen por su culpa…y desaparecer de la familia es poco, tendría que estar en un convento –Añadió con odio mirándola fríamente

-Me casare Albert

El rubio asintió melancólico al ver la decisión desesperada que tenía que tomar la rubia, dejándose ahora llevarse totalmente por los giros inesperados que el destino le ponía.

Maldito protocolo de la alta sociedad

Maldito honor de la familia.

Odiaba todo eso, nunca le gusto.

Pero por ahora solo podía guardar las apariencias, pues ante los demás el patriarca seguía siendo un misterio.

Pero dejaría pronto ya verse por la sociedad, lo haría para poder proteger mejor a sus sobrinos, lo haría para que Elroy Ardley dejara de tener tanto poder, lo haría para que ella ya no fuera la patriarca, lo haría por el mismo, aunque eso sería dejar todo lo demás.

Pero no importaba debía y tenía que hacerlo, aunque aún faltaba algo de tiempo, pero lo haría.

Esa trampa que había en los asuntos legales por que su padre así quiso, no los comprendía, tenía poder pero no tenía completamente el poder no hasta que…para que pensar en ello, nunca le dejarían en paz. Comprendía mejor que nada a Candy.

.

.

.

Al día siguiente se encontraba tratando de pensar en cómo podría acercarse más a la mansión ahora que la señora Elroy llego, sobre todo a Albert, pues no olvidaba su encargo pero realmente ¿Realmente lo haría? Era dinero extra….pero lo de Candy…

La cabeza estaba por estallarle en cualquier momento lo presentía, ¿Qué debía hacer? Si fuera Damon, no le importaría nada y ya habría matado a todos, el problema es que parecía tener menos Damon desde que llego a Lakewood y más Armand, o… ¿Anthony?

Suspiro levantándose del asiento realmente eso no le estaba gustando, era mejor tomar a su hermana y a sus compañeros y largarse, había sido una mala idea haber venido a Lakewood, ¿Por qué había venido? Claro por venganza…venganza…

 _"_ _Deja el pasado, Anthony ya…."_ -¿Cómo puedes olvidar todo Victory?

-Armand –Alguien toco la puerta del estudio donde se encontraba.

-¿Qué ocurre Victory?

-El señor William Ardley viene a verte

 _"_ _¿Albert?"_ el rubio se levantó sorprendido –Si…enseguida voy -¿Qué hacía ahí, en su casa? Es más ¿Cómo supo que vivía ahí?

Lo más seguro que Archie se lo dijo, pensó tranquilizándose mientras caminaba hacia la sala de estar donde estaba un rubio alto y una preciosa mujer algo tímida más de lo normal.

-Señor William –Dijo saludándolo con un apretón de manos –Buenos días –Miro a la rubia que estaba detrás de este –Candy, buenos días.

-Lamento mucho la llegada tan temprana e inesperada, Armand pero necesito hablar contigo

-Claro –Dijo el rubio sorprendido –Oh les presento a mi hermana…Victory –Dijo el rubio presentándoles a la joven que estaba en la silla de ruedas, Candy la miro sorprendida

-¿Victory?

-Hola… -La joven también estaba sorprendida, jamás pensó encontrarla y menos ahí, mucho menos que conociera a su hermano

Armand se golpeó mentalmente, había olvidado que ellas se conocieron en casa de su tío Freddy. Bueno no era su tío, pensó sonriendo.

-¿La conocías? –Pregunto el rubio a su hija

-Si…bueno la vi un par de veces en casa de Freddy Leagan

-¿Freddy? –Miro al rubio -¿Algún parecido con ellos?

Victory miro nerviosa a su hermano este le puso una mano en el hombro en modo protector y tranquilizador –Él estuvo protegiéndola mientras terminaba mis estudios, el señor Freddy conoció a mi familia, somos originarios de aquí, pero nos mudamos hace mucho a Londres

Albert le miro algo desconfiado.

-¿Y sus padres?

Victory iba a decir algo pero Armand le interrumpió –Murieron –Dijo fríamente –Hace mucho, es algo que…como imaginara señor William no es agradable –Armand miro un poco frio a William, pero inmediatamente cambio –Tomen asiento por favor –Dijo sonriendo amablemente –Como decía no es un tema que nos agrade tener con las personas, señor William, además no tiene caso mencionar, fue hace mucho tiempo…

-Comprendo –Murmuro el rubio pero aun así, no podía evitar sentir desconfianza de aquel rubio, no tenían nada de idea acerca de la vida de él

Candy miraba con melancolía al rubio, tan intensamente que Armand tuvo que desviar su mirada y mantenerla lejos de ella, lo cual era imposible, ya que estaba frente a él. –Bueno por ello, después de que fallecieron nuestros padres tuve que dejar al cuidado en alguien de confianza a Victory.

-Claro y…supongo apenas termino sus estudios ¿no?

-Si –El rubio miro con curiosidad a los rubios –Pero… ¿A que debo el honor de su visita, señor William?

Albert miro a la rubia indeciso –Bueno la verdad es que…

Candy miro también a Albert asintiendo, sonrojándose levemente.

-Bueno Armand, hace unos días usted me había comentado que estaba…interesado en mi hija –Susurro el rubio algo inquieto –Candy –Miro de nuevo a la rubia –Quiero saber si… ¿Sigue interesado en ella?

Victory miro a su hermano sorprendido, sin saber que pensar sobre ello, sabía perfectamente bien que William era el tío que había comentado Anthony hace tiempo y eso le preocupaba, él estaba dispuesto a vengarse de la familia que lo destruyo y que destruyo la familia que habían logrado tener juntos, ahora estaban solos como hace años cuando esa familia decidió hacer lo que hizo, donde en efecto tuvieron que partir a Londres con el tío Freddy de Anthony quien conoció cuando era más pequeño y era la única persona en la que podían recurrir, al saber que había estado alejado de la familia Ardley desde hace tanto tiempo. Ella lo trataba de superar, si le dolía, claro que también maldecía la familia Ardley por bastante tiempo lo hizo, pero aprendió con el paso del tiempo que no servía nada guardar tanto rencor, al menos aún tenía a su hermano y esos recuerdos de momentos de inolvidable felicidad, y sabía que una venganza no llevaba a ningún lado, pero su hermano…Anthony.

Armand por otro lado miraba con curiosidad, sorpresa, desconfianza y algo de superioridad al rubio al frente de él, después paso a la rubia quien tenía la miraba baja y sus puños cerrados sobre la tela del vestido.

-Si –Murmuro tranquilo –Aunque también recuerdo que me dijo que no aceptaría que yo tuviera alguna relación con ella…

-Sí y aun lo pienso –Dijo Albert sincero interrumpiéndolo

-¿Bueno entonces porque…? –Pregunto Armand aún más desconfiado y sorprendido que antes.

-Bueno –Suspiro pesadamente –Candy esta…bueno es decir –Respiro profundamente antes de continuar –Ella ahora es viuda y pues…la familia Ardley, en conclusión…nuestra tía –Armand tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo sobre humano para no soltar un bufido de desesperación –Piensa que se debería casar de nuevo, ya que aún es joven y puede volver a hacerlo… y bueno…recordé lo que me había comentado y…

-¿Quiere que me case con…? –Miro de nuevo a la rubia, aún mantenía gacha la cabeza pero pudo ver sus mejillas sonrojadas, la hacían ver igual de hermosa como la recordaba en un día que…alejo esos pensamientos que no debían volver -¿Con…su hija? –Termino de preguntar con el ceño confundido y sorprendido a la vez.

 _"_ _Eso era ponerle todo en bandeja de plata para su plan ¿Acaso era así?...Claro, porque no había pensado en rendirse con respecto a casarse con la que sería la heredera de los Ardley, pero su plan con Annie Britter para alejarla de Archie, tendría que cambiar drásticamente si tenía algo formal ya desde ahora con Candy…aunque ¿Por qué habría aceptado ella?"_ aun pensaba en ello _"Me odia ¿Por qué quiere una relación basada en el odio y…?"_ suspiro algo bajo con un dejo de decepción _"Protocolos estúpidos de la alta sociedad por supuesto"_ pensó con asco.

La pregunta del porqué de nuevo broto pero de inmediato se fue, golpeándose mentalmente, donde su mente le decía con dureza _"Ella ya no es tu Candy"_ ni él era el mismo, era obvio.

-Si –Dijo el rubio – ¿Esta aun en pie lo que dijo, entonces? –Pregunto más seriamente Albert.

Armand miro entonces intensamente hacia los esmeralda que tímidamente en ese momento decidieron verlo bajo su penetrante mirada, cuando se entrelazaron sus miradas, sintió un vuelco en el corazón ¿Desde cuándo Candy tenía un verde tan parecido…? Un recuerdo vino a su mente, pero ahora más hermosos ante sus ojos. Le miraba con una gran interrogación en su mente, trataba de descifrar sus preguntas ¿Cómo es que Candy aceptaría algo así? No lo soportaba, no lo quería, lo odiaba, él lo sabía, ¿Qué fue lo que cambio?

Nuevamente el golpe en su mente pero en esta ocasión sintió un vacío terrible en su estómago y corazón, ella no lo amaba estaba seguro y si hacia eso era simplemente para callar las habladurías por el honor de la familia y para que no fuera señalada seguramente porque…quedo viuda y heredera de la fortuna Leagan…por un momento tuvo que reprimir todos esos pensamientos y concentrarse de cualquier forma cumpliría su venganza, aunque nunca había pensado en enamorarla para ser mejor su venganza…

 _"_ _¡¿Qué demonios?!...claro que quería que sufriera como el sufrió cuando se enteró de lo que ella también participo en su desgracia…la odiaba"_

Trato de convencerse de ello, desviando la mirada de la rubia. -¿Candy quiere…? –Carraspeo un poco antes de continuar –Quiero decir… ¿Ella está de acuerdo en casarse conmigo? –Pregunto mirando un momento a Albert, pero después sin poder evitarlo, sin poder pensar mucho en ello, la miro, de manera inquisidora, deseaba saber que pensaba ¿Qué era lo que cambiaba? Sobretodo que le dijera algo contrario a sus pensamientos -¿Candy? –Pregunto sin quitarle la vista

Candy le miro por unos segundos, alcanzo a ver en sus esmeralda un brillo, un brillo que seguro no había visto antes, pero tan pronto como aparecieron desaparecieron como una ráfaga de viento, para después optar una expresión más seria y segura, aunque la rubia bajo la mirada un poco, al parecer no quería mirarlo –Si…si estoy de acuerdo en casarme con usted.

Armand abrió los ojos sorprendidos, esto sí que no se lo esperaba, ¿Qué era lo que se traía en sus manos Candy?

Victory miro sorprendida y algo molesta a la rubia. ¿Cómo era posible si acababa de enviudar?

Si antes no le caía bien ahora menos.

.

.

.

Evans miraba desde lejos la casa del rubio, cuando un joven pelinegro con parche se acercó a él, hacia su escondite entre los arbustos, su ojo azulado le miro con un tono entre burlón y seriedad.

-¿A que debo su honor señor Evans?

-Buen día K

-Es muy temprano para las visitas ¿No lo cree?

-Tal vez pero necesito hablar con el capitán…. ¿BlackSoul no?

El joven se tensó un poco pero trato de disimularlo –Lo siento creo que…

-No trate de negarlo tengo muy buenos informantes y… -Saco una bolsa de dinero que extendió al joven –Si tú me ayudas la familia con la que trabajo le estará eternamente agradecida

-Aunque el agradecimiento no es lo atractivo –Dijo tomando la bolsa de dinero con una mano pero sin quitar la otra de su espada

-No se preocupe habrá más de esto –Dijo sonriente el señor Evans -¿Puedo hablar con él?

-Bueno el señor no puede atenderlo ahora, él está ocupado

-¿Puedo saber con quién?

El pelinegro se encogió de hombros –Solo sé que es un señor importante de por aquí, no sé bien su nombre pero viene con una joven rubia que conocimos hace tiempo, creo que su nombre es Candy

-¿Enserio? ¿Cómo la conocieron? –Pregunto interesado

-A pues fue una de las personas que robamos para Londres –Dijo sonriente

-Vaya interesante –Dijo Evans sacando conclusiones -¿Puedes averiguar?

-Pues –Susurro por lo bajo mirando a su alrededor –Creo –Dijo fijándose bien que no estuviera Roger por ahí –Imagino que matrimonio, él no ha dejado de ir a visitarla, y ahora ella viene ¿creo que es obvio no?

Evans se sorprendió un tanto pero se recuperó de inmediato eso no le gustaría a la señorita Elisa –Bien, en cuanto se desocupe diré que deseo tener una pequeña platica con él, aquí –Dejo en su mano un pedazo de papel que saco –Nos vemos y si me das más información y me ayudas a lo que te pida, habrá más de eso K.

-Por supuesto –Respondió el filibustero con un brillo ambicioso en sus ojos, eso le gustaba, podría sacar mucho de esto y por fin ser dueño de su propio destino y alejarse de quienes ya no soportaba.

Evans dio media vuelta para alejarse del lugar, pensando en que esos giros inesperados no le gustaban, pero no por el sino por las personas con las que trabajaba, para él, esto solo se volvía cada vez más interesante.

-¿Qué harás Anthony? –Pregunto sonriendo mientras se subía a su coche –Que destino tan caprichoso en que esa chiquilla volviera cuando pensamos que no lo haría, mas caprichoso eres al creer que estarás libre del destino que ya está marcado y del que no te salvaras.

* * *

 _ **Hola queridos lectores**_

 ** _Primero que nada una enorme disculpa por no actualizar, pero tuve varios problemas presiones y demas que aun no se van del todo pero que ocasionaron en mi mente un terrible bloqueo y cada que intentaba escribir las palabras simplemente no salian :( por eso mi tardanza pero esta semana creo que me he recuperado bastante pues de nuevo hay esa fluidez en mi mente permitiendome volver jejeje_**

 ** _Agradezco a todos y cada uno de ustedes mis queridos lectores por la paciencia y por sus hermosos reviews que me han dejado de verdad mil gracias que eso tambien ha dado animos y pie a que no dejara de intentarlo hasta que la luz volvio jejeje_**

 ** _Espero que este nuevo capitulo les guste ;D_**

 ** _¿que pasara ahora? ¿Les sorprendio la decision de Candy?_**

 ** _espero que si, jejejeje_**

 ** _creo que no ha sido mi mejor capitulo pero creo que descubrimos cosaas interesantes y nuevamente el destino la pone frente a algo inesperado y tomando la decision ¿Correcta? ¿Creen?_**

 ** _Bueno y espero que no les moleste pero quiero que voten por su fic favorito el dia de hoy para que mañana sea la actualizacion que tengamos ;D_**

 ** _Hoy votos triples asi que voten ;D el ganador mañana tendra su actualizacion_**

* * *

 ** _Fics:_**

 ** _Volverte a ver, volverte a amar_**

 ** _Giros del destino_**

 ** _¿Quien soy yo?_**

 ** _Ami-enemigas_**

 ** _Listen to Heart_**

 ** _Busqueda de la felicidad (fic terminado pero falta epilogo)_**

 ** _Agridulce niñez (este va de la mano con ami-enemigas, del cual ya esta casi terminado)_**

* * *

 ** _Voten por su favorito_**

 ** _y nuevamente disculpen la demora_**

 ** _Saludos y tengan una hermosa tarde de miercoles :D_**

 ** _Serenity_**


	19. CAP 19 ¿COMPROMISO POR CONVENIENCIA? I

**.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Hola queridos lectores**

 **Fic Ganador de la semana :D**

 **capitulo doble espero que lo disfruten :D**

 **Recuerden que los personajes de Candy no me pertenecen, este fic esta hecho sin fines de lucro y es para fines de entretenimiento, solamente.**

 **La historia es totalmente mia y ajena al anime**

 **Nos vemos abajo.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **CAPITULO 19 A, B, C DEL AMOR III**

* * *

 _ **La mente humana es el más misterioso e incomprensible misterio de la humanidad, es única y excepcional, pero también puede ser misteriosa y desesperante, los giros que puede dar los pensamientos son un rumbo sin fijación en algo, puede ser blanco y después negro, la mente es el mejor instrumento que pueda tenerse, pero también es el peor enemigo cuando las emociones chocan contra él, ¿Quién debe ganar? ¿La razón o el corazón? Con corazón es un decir, ya que no es literalmente, si no las emociones que tenemos, las mismas sensaciones que si lo pensamos un minuto son las mismas que el cerebro envía para sentir, para acelerar el corazón al ver a la persona amada, acelerar el corazón cuando corremos peligro, sentir calidez cuando el gesto de caricia nos agrada y más viviendo de la persona que amamos, amamos con la mente aunque a veces la locura llega a confundirnos sin saber bien ¿Por qué nos estamos volviendo locos, hablando solos?**_

 _ **¿Por qué a veces sin darnos cuenta de los largos y monótonos cuestionamientos que nos damos? Son más simples de lo que parece, son más excusas las que buscamos, tal vez porque simplemente no queremos aceptar lo que mente y cuerpo sienten, lo que estamos despertando pensando haber perdido ya hace tiempo.**_

 _ **Aunque es ilógico pensar ello, porque siempre podríamos perder la cabeza por algo o alguien, es más bien la manía de siempre negarnos a la realidad que no queremos ver, por más excusas inventadas por nuestra propia negación a la verdad.**_

 _ **El amor nunca se puede negar cuando se mira a través de las puertas del alma…es ahí donde se encuentra la sinceridad indiscutible y absoluta….**_

 _ **A.M.**_

* * *

Armand miraba a lo lejos a su ahora prometida, habían concluido ese mismo día que entonces quedarían ya comprometidos para casarse en dos meses, había sido invitado a almorzar con la familia Ardley, en todo momento la rubia se encontró tímida y esquiva a las preguntas que se le hacían, Annie Britter que estaba siendo hospedada en la mansión Ardley, al parecer, no estaba nada feliz, pero después vería como hacerla sentir mejor y hacerla quedar más con Archie para que no se casara, no debía interferir en sus planes. Pero ahora lo que le importaba o interesaba era la rubia, quien miraba con añoranza las rosas…esas rosas…

Suspiro pesadamente antes de acercarse a la joven, quien estaba absorta en sus pensamientos, alcanzo a escuchar el nombre…nombre que deseaba no volver a oír en su vida…

-Anthony

Un suspiro más

-Creía que estabas enamorada de Terrence –Murmuro molesto poniéndose a un lado de ella. Esta le miro con molestia.

-¿Qué haces aquí?

El rubio sonrió con amargura y fingiendo ofensa –Soy tu prometido Candy, tu futuro esposo y creo que es mejor que nos conozcamos mejor.

-No lo veo necesario –Susurro –La verdad no me interesa saber nada de usted –Dijo mirando nuevamente las rosas

-Yo creo que si Candy –La tomo con suavidad de la mano para obligarla a que lo viera –Hace un momento me hablaste con más confianza y yo quiero eso, quiero que haya confianza entre nosotros

Candy enarco la ceja algo desconfiada –Si así fuera, entonces deberías decirme –Le miro un momento antes de continuar –La verdad ¿No? Tu eres ese filibustero ¿O es mentira?

Noto el sarcasmo de la pregunta pero aun así sonrió –Todo a su tiempo pequeña –Dijo sonriente -¿No quieres conocer mejor a la persona con la que te casaras? Porque sé que no te casas por estar secretamente enamorada de mi ¿O sí?

-¡Claro que no! –Dijo la rubia soltándose del agarre sonrojada levemente

-Qué pena, creí que mi encanto había hecho algún efecto en ti

-Es muy egocentrista de su parte creer eso ¿No lo cree?

-Candy, sin tanta formalidad por favor

La rubia miro hacia las rosas nuevamente perdiéndose, no quería pensar, no quería saber, no quería entender ¿Cómo es que se le ocurrió tan semejante y estúpido plan? Por supuesto la habían presionado pero el colmo de todo fue la noche anterior…que sería seguramente la última noche en su casa…

Se perdió en sus pensamientos, una vez más…

* * *

 **FLASH BACK**

* * *

Estaba en su pequeña casa que había comprado para vivir una vida ya tranquila con su amiga Jenny y con Sam el tiempo que se quedara aunque para ser sincera había solicitado la ayuda de Albert para asegurarse de que no hubiera peligro alguno para que este volviera, ya que se había sorprendido al saber que Sam venia de una familia importante también como ella, pero no estaba seguro de ¿Cómo había sido secuestrado? Lo más sospechoso era que fue justo dentro de su hogar.

Por lo que Sam no iba a poder irse tan fácilmente hasta que Albert estuviera seguro de que este se encontraría seguro volviendo a su hogar. Pero se dio cuenta que no sería una noche tranquila.

-Señorita Candy, le buscan –Dijo la mucama pelirroja irrumpiendo en la salita de estar, ya eran pasadas las once de la noche, Jenny y Sam estaban ya seguramente durmiendo ¿Quién podía ser a esa hora?

-¿Quién es Dorotly?

-Annie Britter

-¡¿Annie?! –No sabía porque pero eso no le agrado, su hermana sola y a esas horas ¿Por qué lo haría? Era diferente eso a sus salidas que habían tenido en el San Pablo, algo realmente fuerte debió pasar. –De acuerdo Dorotly hazla pasar, iré de inmediato

-Bien

Candy se sentó mejor cuando vio entrar a una persona con capucha en el rostro -¿Quieren que les traiga algo?

La persona se sentó al frente, no podía verle bien el rostro pero observo que negaba con la cabeza.

-No Dorotly, muchas gracias –La pelirroja salió con desconfianza, la capa era igual pero…cuando le atendió pudo ver el rostro y ahora ya no quería que se le viera ¿Por qué? Tal vez era su imaginación solamente.

-Annie ¿Qué es lo que pasa?

Pero la joven nunca respondió, hasta que la puerta fue cerrada fue cuando se acercó a la rubia hacia el sofá donde estaba –Nada –Susurro por lo bajo que apenas la rubia pudo escucharle

-¿Annie? ¿Te sientes bien…porque….?

Se quitó la capucha del rostro y entonces la sangre de Candy se congelo, eso no podía ser verdad ¿Qué demonios? No una mejor pregunta era ¿Cómo demonios…?

-¡¿Neil?! –Lo miro con sorpresa y molestia

-Sorpresa Candy –La tomo de la mano y se acercó a ella –Sabes Candy me siento muy ofendido al saber que no aceptas casarte conmigo, Candy, ¿Sabes la suerte que tienes que me haya fijado en ti?

-¡Suéltame! –Dijo intentando separarse de este, pero lo único que consiguió es que Neil cayera sobre de ella.

-No Candy, me encantaría que fueras mía –Dijo tomándole la cintura con una mano y con las otras las muñecas, era más fuerte de lo que aparento mucho tiempo –Ya fuiste de mi tío abuelo político bien puedes ser mía antes de que ese idiota te tome ¿No?

-No –Susurro débilmente

-Creo que tus huéspedes están durmiendo ¿No? –Sonrió –La mucama seguramente ya se encuentra desmayada…ya que recibí mucha ayuda esta vez –Sonrió aún más burlonamente –Se ve que la gente de Pony no es tan fiel ¿No lo crees? Annie prestándose a esto –Negó fingiendo dolor –Debe ser horrible

-No es…

-Claro que lo es, tú le estorbas y a mí me haces falta para obtener la herencia que nunca debió ser arrebatada de mis manos, de las manos de mi familia, ese Freddy Ardley siempre fue un maldito arribista e embustero como dijo mi madre.

-Lo sabes… -Murmuro la rubia mirándolo con desprecio

-Claro que si Candy, sobretodo porque ese idiota nos dejó sin nada cuando nosotros nacimos, mama siempre estaba molesta aunque la fortuna que le dejaron sus padres de mi papa a este, nos sirvió bastante para que no quedáramos en la ruina, pero al ser la única familia Leagan que quedaba era nuestro derecho al morir el abuelo pero no…ese tuvo que meter su cuchara, le adoptaron después de que su esposa falleció, maldito

Candy casi no lo escuchaba trataba de buscar un modo de alejarse de él, de zafarse de su agarre pero no encontraba, este la tenía sometida con sus manos fuertes sobre sus muñecas que comenzaban a hormiguear, ¿desde cuándo tenía tanta fuerza ese idiota?, no era momento de pensar en ello, sus piernas…estaban inhabilitadas bajo la fuerza de las de Neil.

-¿Qué pensara Armand al saber que te visito por las noches? –Dijo de pronto el castaño sacándola de sus pensamientos

Se había olvidado de eso….Armand… su única salida, su única jugada bajo su az para alejar la fortuna de Freddy Leagan de los Leagan y Ardley, en específico la tía abuela. Lo había prometido no iba a cumplir todo pero si podía alejar la fortuna que este le dejo lo haría, no amaba al rubio pero al menos se sentía de un modo más atraída a el que a cualquier otra persona, en especial si la otra persona es Neil Leagan.

-Hueles exquisito –Dijo de pronto este oliendo su cabello –Sería mejor si fueras virgen pero ese tarado de Grandchester seguro fue el privilegiado

Candy sintió unas ganas de vomitar encima de Neil, de no ser que solo era la sensación nauseabunda al escucharlo hablar así de ella, lo habría hecho pero solo era la sensación no había materia que tirarle en la cara.

-Armand no querrá verte nunca más…nunca y yo seré tu deshonra y salvación…. –Susurro tocando los pechos sin ninguna importancia ante el movimiento de la rubia –Nadie te querrá ya Candy, el escandalo te orillara a ser solo mía –Se poseyó de sus labios en ese momento besándola con brusquedad y torpeza pues Candy no dejaba de moverse.

-¡Suéltame! –Grito a todo pulmón cuando pudo separarse de este. -¡Déjame Neil! ¡Noooo!

Pero Neil no se detenía, estaba con la mano en su pecho sobre la ropa y pronto comenzó a jalarla para halarla con fuerza hasta romperla, eso trajo un recuerdo a la rubia. Parecía en la misma pesadilla, en el mismo infierno de esa noche, donde el olor a tierra mojada se impregnaba en su nariz, donde un cuerpo fuerte y lo doble de ella, le aplastaba y comenzaba a besarle lo que podía, su ropa era rasgada del mismo modo, su corazón palpitaba igual que ahora de dolor y miedo, donde no había nadie que la escuchara, que le ayudara, donde estaba a punto de ser mancillada…pero…

Ese rubio llego, como un héroe justo a tiempo sin haberlo solicitado…pero ahora no era así, ahora no había nadie, ahora tal vez nadie podría salvarla.

Sintió la mano de Neil en la entrepierna subiendo…entonces sintió verdaderas ganas de matarlo, matarlo… ese sentimiento no lo había tenido nunca por nadie ni siquiera antes cuando la familia Leagan fue un mounstro para ella.

-¡Basta! –Grito soltándose de su agarre y tratando de golpearlo pero este también dio su lucha hasta que…

Candy estaba en el suelo con una mejilla sonrojada, había caído por la fuerza por suerte se pudo agarrar un poco del sillón donde estaban, pero antes de que Neil la volviera atacar, alguien ingreso.

-¿Señorita Candy? –La mucama de cabello pelinegro que habían contratado también para que ayudara a Dorotly por sugerencia también del rubio, entro a la sala –Lo siento yo…no sabía que estaba… perdón –Susurro sin aliento sonrojada al ver la escena.

-¡No! –Grito al rubia –Mary por favor guía al… -Miro a Neil con desprecio, asco, enojo, todos los sentimientos negativos que podía –Señor Leagan a la salida

-Candy…

-Ya se va –Término la rubia levantándose del suelo, tratando de sujetar el vestido

Era obvio para Mary que no estaban hablando –Claro –Murmuro algo aun nerviosa y ocultando una pequeña sonrisa de burla.

Neil se acercó a la rubia, quien por instinto dio un paso atrás –Esto no termina Candice –Dijo sonriente –Serás mía para que también sea mía esa herencia –Dio un beso a la fuerza cerca de los labios, pero esta se resistía demasiado por lo que exasperado la soltó antes de salir del salón, detrás de la mucama.

Candy una vez sola, se dejó caer en el suelo, sollozando fuertemente, preguntándose ¿Cuándo sería feliz? ¿Cuándo el destino dejaría de ser tan cruel e inesperado? O quizás ¿Cuándo dejaría de ser ingenua y se daría cuenta de que las personas cambian? Annie cambio pero no para bien…otras personas no cambian, se vuelven peores y pensó en los Leagan, quizá no es cosa de los designios del señor o del destino, si no que…ella tal vez tenía la idea errónea sobre las personas, después de todo lo que había pasado no podía dejar evitar pensar que había algo bueno…en el mundo…pero con ciertas personas…no debía ser así, ahora se lo volvían a recalcar.

* * *

 **END FLASH BACK**

* * *

Sintió un suave roce en el dorso de su mejilla que la sobresalto –Lo siento –Murmuro Armand sonrojada, se había visto tan hermosa, tan linda, a la vez tan frágil, tan delicada, tan dolida, tan sufrida, que le nació el incontrolable deseo de protegerla, de amarla, de hacerla feliz, de llenarla de dicha y amor para que dejara de buscar la felicidad, para que dejara de sentirse atada a que su destino era siempre el mismo, pudo mirar en sus esmeralda todo y cada uno de sus sentimientos rompiéndole el corazón.

Aun sin saber ¿Por qué le importaba tanto? Era tan idiota ¿Enserio después de tantos años lo seguía siendo?

 _"_ _El mismo de siempre Anthony"_ pensó internamente golpeándose, sintiendo una punzada en el pecho, era la primera vez que se hablaba así, con su…no… _"Demonios Damon te estas volviendo loco"_ pensó de nueva cuenta sonriéndole dulcemente a la rubia.

Era mejor concentrarse en su venganza, la cual se la estaban poniendo en bandeja de plata, al darle la mano de la rubia. Aunque aún así había otro problema… ¿Qué haría con ese trabajo? Era obvio que no podría desaparecer a la rubia, además no querían que desapareciera…él sabía que querían que la matara…nunca podría…alejo los pensamientos de su mente…y luego Albert ¿En verdad lo haría?

 _"_ _¿Por qué no? El no hizo nada más que mandar a matar a tu familia junto con Elroy, ya basta Damon…basta, eres Damon no más Anthony"_ pensó molesto

La rubia le miro curiosa, para después ser ella quien tocara suavemente su mejilla –Perdóname –Susurro mientras el salía de sus pensamientos para mirarla –Es que… -No pudo seguir, vio que las palabras se quedaban ahogadas en su garganta algo le atormentaba.

-No hay nada que disculpar Candy –Sonrió dulcemente -¿Me llamaras por mi nombre y con más confianza? Así estaremos mejor ¿Si? –Le sonrió tiernamente y feliz, algo que no sucedía ya a menudo.

Era sincero, ella pudo verlo.

-Si eso quieres…por mi está bien Armand

-Gracias Candy –Miro nuevamente el rosal y de nuevo se molestó un poco, era irónico ¿No? Estaba molesto porque Candy pensara en el mismo, pero no era el, es más esa persona estaba muerta para él y quería que estuviera muerta para ella, porque… ¿Por qué si no como amaría a alguien más? Es irónico y tonto pero eso deseaba. -¿Tu novio cultivo esto?

Candy se sonrojo –No…no fue mi novio…era mi primo

Armand le miro con curiosidad había escuchado la poca versión de Albert, pero aun así no lo creía, seguro era una farsa, por ese le miro con tanta desconfianza en la mañana, seguro que podría saber quién era en realidad, pero no podía, no había como seguirle la pista a un filibustero como él.

Sonrió al sentirse superior. -¿Tu primo?

La rubia asintió tomando una mirada llena de dulzura, combinada con melancolía y tristeza y… ¿Añoranza? Eso pudo ver el rubio que la observaba con detenimiento –Anthony Brown Ardley

Una extraña sensación corrió sobre su ser.

-¿Qué le paso, donde esta?

Candy le miro un poco más triste que antes –Murió

No podía ser cierto que la rubia también estuviera en ese plan de hacerle creer a medio mundo que estaba muerto por una cacería de zorros cuando en realidad ella había sido la que solicito que se lo llevaran lejos que no quería verlo, que no deseaba tenerlo cerca, él la escucho, él había escuchado como esta decía que no deseaba ver jamás ese lugar, Lakewood que quería estar lejos porque… porque le daba repulsión estar ahí, porque no deseaba estar en el mismo lugar que él y fue entonces cuando tomo al decisión, la cual muchas veces se arrepiente, porque el mismo dio el giro inesperado del destino desde ahí y puso en ese peligro a la pequeña familia Brown y dejo en sillas de rueda a su hermana.

-¿Por qué dices eso…? –Pregunto algo molesto alejándose, no podía evitar que le afectara

-Es la verdad –Susurro confundida la rubia -¿Estas bien?

El rubio asintió tenía que calmarse o todo se iba a ir por la borda.

-Perdón, pero… ¿Tu estuviste cuando…lo…? –Era difícil decirlo que pensarlo – ¿Viste el cuerpo y demás cuando lo…iban a…enterrar?

La pregunta sorprendió a la rubia, quien le miro con la ceja enarcada, curiosa –No –Susurro –Me desmaye desde el día que el cayo de su caballo, desperté un día después y ya… -Lagrimas, lo que le faltaba, pensó el rubio desviando la mirada –Ya estaban en el sepelio, yo estaba débil por el impacto y…no pude…no pude salir de mi alcoba por días.

-¿Días?

La rubia asintió quitándose un poco las lágrimas pero estas no paraban –Si –Susurro débilmente –No pude verlo ni por última vez…cuando pude ver….fue en su tumba –Dejo salir más lagrimas

-¿Qué? –Susurro inaudiblemente el rubio, estaba en schock algo no le cuadraba en todo esto, algo no quedaba con la historia de él, con su pasado, con su vida pasada, ¿Qué era lo que faltaba? ¿Quién mentía más bien? ¿Quién decía la verdad? ¿Por qué tantas mentiras? El giro inesperado que estaba dando su pasado no lo esperaba. Por lo que sin saber que hacer solo la tomo de los hombros tratando de serenarse, ella le miro sorprendida pero con mucho dolor en su ser.

Una mano la pasó a su mejilla para quitarle las lágrimas con suavidad y ternura, Candy abrió los ojos sorprendida por el gesto de ese hombre que creyó sin corazón. Armand le miro dulcemente tratando de limpiar hasta la última gota de sal que había caído de los verde esmeralda, pero algo paso en aquel momento. Se perdió en su mirada, pronto vio la confusión de ella, pero también pudo ver un brillo especial, un brillo que había visto hace mucho…brillo que pensó no ver jamás. Sin pensarlo o razonarlo mucho, se fue acercando, con cuidado, con dulzura, miedo e incertidumbre atentó de la reacción de ella, pero Candy solo parecía no estar consciente de lo que pasaba pues se veía absorta en su mirada.

Ella le miraba con confusión, aun tenia estragos del dolor de aquel recuerdo pero…pero había algo, algo que no podía evitar sentir, sentirse de ese modo cuando estaba con el…no comprendía que era, pero sabía que no era amor… claro que no.

-Candy –Susurro haciéndole cosquillas en la piel, sus labios estaban a escasos centímetros, le miraba con una infinita dulzura, que ella no podía evitar sentirse perdida por ese preciso instante, los labios del rubio parecían ansiosos por devorarle los suyos, y ella sentía la misma sensación de sed que deseaba tomar el néctar de los labios que lentamente se acercaban a los suyos.

Entonces sin pensarlo, cerró los ojos lentamente mirando por última vez los zafiros que le miraban con amor…. ¿Amor? Pensó de pronto la rubia, aquello no era amor pero, abrió de nuevo sin prisa sus ojos y entonces, observo que el rubio también había cerrado sus ojos para besarla…

Besarla…

Entonces sintió el suave roce y gentil del rubio, más tímido que los anteriores, más dulce también, menos apresurado y brusco, parecía que estuviera besando a la más delicada flor de primavera, sin quererla presionar, sin querer asustarla, sin querer lastimarla, era un suave roce de aire que sintió, al menos así se sentía.

Lentamente volvió a cerrarlos, para corresponderle aunque inexperta en cómo hacerlo, su primer beso fue robado por un adolescente rebelde como ella, fue algo brusco y apresurado y sin mucho movimiento.

Sus otros besos prefería no recordarlo, aun cuando este rubio le recordaba a ese pirata…es más sabía que era el, ahora estaba confirmando que quizá no estaba tan equivocada.

Sintió que el rubio deseaba entrar en su boca, ¿Qué se suponía que debía hacer? Comenzó a sentirse nerviosa y… algo en el estómago le estaba haciendo sentirse demasiado nerviosa y rara, las piernas le flaqueaban de vez en cuando, su mente no estaba realmente ahí pero se tenía que obligar a estar ahí, porque…porque si se perdía, sentía que podía volar…

 _"_ _¡¿Qué?!"_ pensó asustada y sorprendida por sus pensamientos, sintiendo como su boca había sido abierta un poco y los labios de Armand como su lengua trataban de explorar más, de pronto sintió demasiado calor, demasiadas sensaciones, emociones, demasiado para poder controlarlas y combatirlas, suavemente y lo mejor que pudo alejo su rostro del rubio al igual que su cuerpo, ni siquiera recordaba que el rubio la hubiera rodeado de aquel modo ni que ella posara sus manos en el pecho de este. Sonrojada le desvió la mirada tratando de huir.

No se sentía bien.

Armand le miraba con confusión clara en el rostro -¿Estas bien?

-Yo solo –Candy no sabía bien ¿Cómo decirlo?

-¿Te molesto? –Pregunto tomándola con más fuerza por la cintura, no queriendo alejarse de ella. –Candy yo… si te molesto yo –Tomo la mejilla de la rubia en un gesto de dulzura para él, pero al parecer ella estaba más que molesta

-Es solo que… -Trato de alejarse más pero el rubio no la soltaba –No se… es que yo estaba pensando en Anthony un momento y luego me preguntas…y después…pasa esto… ¡Esto no está bien!

Armand la soltó, bastaron las palabras Anthony y esto no está bien para molestarse -¿Por qué no está bien Candice? –La rubia le miro sorprendida era la primera vez desde que se conocían que le llamaba así -¡¿Por qué no está bien?! –Dijo tomándola de la muñeca colérico

Un momento en las nubes, en el paraíso volando y al siguiente aterrizas de un golpe, eso era algo injusto pensó el rubio, sabía que la rubia no lo hacía adrede al final parecía que nunca pudo olvidarse de Anthony. Aunque él deseaba que fuera así, porque… Por qué este nunca volvería ¿O sí?

 _"_ _¡Que pregunta tan estúpida, claro que no!"_ pensó aún más colérico consigo mismo

-Porque…porque no estamos casados –Se soltó del agarre –No tiene derecho aun, señor Miller, debemos esperar…yo…

-Tu no me amas, Candy –La rubia abrió los ojos avergonzada –Un matrimonio sin amor no se puede hacer ¿Dime porque entonces tu insistencia en casarte conmigo si no me toleras?

-Porque…

No podía decirle la verdad, claro que no podía, no era justo, pensaba la rubia, mientras buscaba otra excusa.

-¿Por qué no te escucho Candy?

-Yo…

El rubio exasperado la tomo de los hombros haciéndola que lo viera, estaba algo cansado de su actitud, quería que le contara todo, quería que le tuviera confianza, pero sobretodo y por más que se negara a aceptarlo, no sabía bien si era por orgullo o la venganza quería que lo amara, así sería mejor.

-¡¿Qué?! –Pregunto más alto de lo que pretendía.

-Porque te pareces a el –Dijo algo exaltada pero sin alzar tanto la voz como el

Eso no lo esperaba.

La tomo de los hombros para que no se volviera a soltar como hace un momento al exaltarse –Mírame –Candy le miro por temor no por obediencia, ella también quería darse cuenta de lo que sabía que Armand estaba a punto de decirle –No soy tu amado Anthony –Susurro filoso –Mírame bien Candy porque si sigues con esta farsa solo porque físicamente al parecer me parezco a él, quiero que veas que no lo soy, no soy ese… -Sonrió amargadamente –Anthony Brown Ardley está muerto y nunca volverá así que piensa bien lo que haces o dices –La soltó bruscamente por lo que la rubia perdió un poco el equilibrio –No quiero casarme con alguien que está enamorada de un muerto –Susurro molesto dando media vuelta y sin cuidado arranco una dulce Candy, eran las que miraba la rubia cuando fue hasta ella, sabía lo que significaban, sabía perfectamente bien lo que pasaría si hacia eso, pero estaba furioso. –Solo sus rosas sobrevivieron pero también pueden morir –Dijo enseñándole la rosa y la mitad de la otro arrancadas sin ningún cuidado, eran los únicos brotes que había habido ese año, Candy dejo escapar un sollozo.

-No…no…no tenías de…

-Tu tampoco tienes el derecho de jugar con los demás –Dijo soltando las rosas para después pisarlas –Nunca traerás a la vida a un muerto Candy, entiéndelo, el está muerto y no volverá –La tomo del brazo para acercarla –Soy yo al que tienes enfrente comprendes, pequeña –La tomo suavemente de la barbilla para darle nuevamente un beso, pero esta vez la rubia lo esquivo, cerrando los ojos, esto solo le molesto más –Bien… piénsalo antes de que esto avance –Dijo dando media vuelta colérico dejando a la rubia triste, confusa, dolida y a la vez…

Toco sus labios, ya no había duda…él era BlackSoul, el que había conocido en aquel barco. El navío que la llevo a este destino que ahora tenía.

* * *

 _ **Hola queridos lectores**_

 ** _Espero que hayan disfrutado mucho este capitulo como yo de escribirlo ¿como ven las cosas? Candy me sorprendio jejejeje :D no pense que fuera acceder a eso la verdad aun tengo yo mis dudas ¿Y ustedes?_**

 ** _Agradezco a todos y cada uno de ustedes mis queridos lectores por la paciencia y por sus hermosos reviews que me han dejado de verdad mil gracias que eso tambien ha dado animos y pie a que no dejara de intentarlo hasta que la luz volvio jejeje_**

 ** _Espero haber aclarado algunas dudas ;D_**

 ** _creo que no ha sido mi mejor capitulo pero creo que descubrimos cosaas interesantes y nuevamente el destino la pone frente a algo inesperado a ambos :)_**

 ** _Bueno y espero que no les moleste pero quiero que voten por su fic favorito nuevamente, esta semana el que gano fue Giros del Destino, pero comiencen a votar por su favorito para la sorpresa, (capitulo dobles tal vez como este jejeje)_**

 ** _Hoy votos triples asi que voten ;D (Nuevas votaciones para la siguiente semana ;) )_**

* * *

 ** _Fics:_**

 ** _Giros del destino_**

 ** _Ami-enemigas_**

 ** _Volverte a ver, volverte a amar_**

 ** _Listen to Heart_**

 ** _¿Quien soy yo?_**

 ** _Busqueda de la felicidad (fic terminado pero falta epilogo)_**

 ** _Agridulce niñez (este va de la mano con ami-enemigas, del cual ya esta casi terminado)_**

* * *

 ** _Voten por su favorito_**

 ** _y nuevamente disculpen la demora_**

 ** _Saludos y tengan una hermosa tarde de viernes y excelente fin de semana :D_**

 ** _Besos,_** ** _Serenity_**


	20. CAP 20 ¿COMPROMISO POR CONVENIENCIA? II

**.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Hola queridos lectores**

 **perdon por la demora, esto debia subirlo desde el viernes pero aqui esta**

 **un capitulo largo ;D espero que les guste :D**

 **nos vemos abajo**

 **saludos**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **CAPITULO 20 EL DOLORIDO CORAZON DE TERRENCE**

* * *

 _ **¿Cuándo el amor se acaba en realidad? ¿Cuándo si quiera empieza? ¿Cuántas formas de amar hay? ¿Cómo es que el amor se moldea con el paso del tiempo? ¿Te sigo amando pero no es igual pero es mejor que ayer, o lo contrario peor? ¿Cómo saber si es amor o un mero capricho? ¿Se puede amar a mil personas y distinguir?**_

 _ **El amor es complejo, el amor es irracional, el amor no se trata de entender porque es imposible resolver la ecuación, el amor es incondicional y a la vez libertad, cuando se ama con amor, vaya lo irracional de la frase, simplemente todo el mundo gira en perfecta armonía y simpleza.**_

 _ **El amor es infinito y a la vez limitado por las personas, el amor puede con todo pero el límite es dependiendo de cómo se cultive y se lleve para que florezca con dulzura y belleza, ya que el amor también requiere su constancia y su cuidado, el amor cuando se obtiene es una bella flor.**_

 _ **A.B.A**_

* * *

Candy miraba tranquilamente por la ventana de su cuarto, no había querido ver a Armand Miller desde hace dos días, él había venido a visitarla ese tiempo, pero ella seguía bastante molesta y para no encontrarlo prefirió encerrarse en su casa y en su habitación, no recibía ninguna visita y menos otra de su "hermana"

No quería que pasara lo de aquella noche, ni siquiera estaba tranquila por ese lado, ¿Qué pasaría si Armand se enteraba? ¿Cancelaria la boda?

Suspiro intranquila, en ese momento tocaron la puerta de su alcoba. -¿Si?

-Candy, te busca Terrence –Informo Dorotly

-No estoy Dorotly

-Candy creo que es importante –Susurro algo nerviosa la pelirroja

-No deseo verlo ahorita, Dorotly

-Candy…

-No, no quiero verlo yo…

-También está el joven Armand

Y eso fue lo que la sacó de su encierro, seguramente Dorotly quería que bajara porque ellos ya estaban comenzando a discutir antes de entrar a la casa. Suspirando cansada decidió bajar.

-Bien –Murmuro mientras se encaminaba hacia la sala de su casa, arrastrando un poco los pies y algo desanimada.

Antes de terminar de llegar a la salita se percató de que Terrence estaba realmente molesto por algo y entonces…

-¿Por qué no vuelves con tu novia? –Pregunto filoso Armand –Seguramente te ha de extrañar

-¿Cómo supiste…?

-Las noticias vuelan, no soy tan ingenuo y amable como Candy, ella tal vez no se dé cuenta de que eres un mentiroso pero yo sí.

-Nunca le he mentido…la amó –Murmuro Terrence molesto y al último con un dejo de amargura ¿Cómo pudo perderla?

¿Aún lo amo? Era la pregunta que surgió en su mente de la rubia mientras escuchaba, la realidad era que el amor con Terrence fue frágil, por ambos, ella al desconfiar y dejarlo a la suerte con quien no amaba, casi "obligarlo" y el al acceder tan fácil y simple sin ser capaz de tomar una decisión, eso le gustaba de Armand era decidido, no titubeaba, se ponía una meta y lo lograba… Candy se sonrojo al pensar que le gustaba algo del rubio.

-Pero la dejaste por indeciso ¿No?

Terrence frunció el ceño enojado –Ese no es tu asunto, pirata

-Ni tampoco el tuyo a que me dedico, o que soy

-Déjala en paz o…

-No harás nada, Grandchester –Armand se escuchaba muy molesto –Porque ella accedió a casarse conmigo, será mía ¿Lo entiendes? Mi esposa

-Pero no serás su dueño

-Nadie es dueño de nadie –Dijo el rubio sonriéndole –Pero si ocupare el vacío que ha dejado amores malos de su pasado y lograre llenarla de dicha y felicidad y no podrás hacer nada porque ella decidió

-¡Porque tú la estas enganchando!

-Los celos no son buenos, Terrence

-Tampoco la soberbia ¿Cómo estas tan seguro de que te ama?

Armand aparentemente se molestó porque lo que respondió fue acompañado con un ruido que Candy supuso era de alguien levantándose de su lugar.

-¿Y tú estás seguro que te ama? Aunque no te pareces tú a Anthony

Candy se congelo, no pensó que…

Terrence empujo al rubio eso pensaba por el ruido que se escuchó –Candy olvido a ese idiota hace mucho, si lo quiso mucho pero no fueron nada, no existió nada y nunca lo habría porque como le dije esta simplemente muerto, muerto y nunca regresara, yo hice que superara su trauma con los caballos y que dejara atrás a Anthony y…

Un golpe se escuchó y Candy abrió la puerta de par en par solo para encontrar a Armando de pie con el puño cerrado hacia donde seguramente estuvo Terrence quien yacía en el suelo con el labio partido mirándolo con molestia, ya que algo que Candy no había visto a simple vista era que Armand tenía una espada a medio desenvainar del lado del brazo estirada con la otra mano.

-¿Armand? –Pregunto inquieta poniéndose frente a ellos tratando de estar en medio para que ninguno de los dos hicieran más locura, Terrence se puso de pie molesto y quiso hacerla a un lado

-Hazte a un lado Candy ya es momento de poner en su lugar a este…

-No la toques –Dijo tratando de evitar que siguiera empujando a la rubia pero esta tampoco se quería quitar pese a que Armand intentaba halarla hacia un lado con delicadeza.

Eso molestaba más a Terrence y jalo a la rubia a un lado –Quítate Candy.

-No, Terrence basta –Dijo está molesta tratando de zafarse de su agarre

-¿Qué no entiendes que no la toques? –Pregunto el rubio sujetando esta vez el brazo del castaño fuertemente –Suéltala –Siseo

-No

-Terry…por favor basta –Murmuro la rubia poniéndole una mano en el brazo tratando de que la soltara antes de que el rubio enloqueciera

-Ella es mi novia

-Fue tu novia –Corrigió el rubio

-Tú no la conoces

-¿Cómo sabes? –Pregunto sonriente

Terry sonrió para sí mismo –Candy –Miro a la rubia –Necesito hablar contigo

-Siempre necesitas hablar con ella ¿Por qué no entiendes? –Pregunto Armand molesto

-Bien –Miro a Armand quien le miro entre molesto y sorprendido –Me lo puedes decir frente a mi prometido, ya que eso es Armand a partir de ahora, pero quiero que tú también me digas la verdad, porque aunque tu pienses que no me doy cuenta –Miro al castaño molesta y luego al rubio antes de agregar –No soy idiota –Jalo su brazo y se alejó de ellos –Hablaremos tranquilamente y por favor Armand si quieres quedarte mantente en silencio –Sentencio la rubia ya harta de todo, ella había tomado una decisión como aquella noche de invierno Terrence había tomado la suya.

Si se arrepiente de no haber confiado y luchado en el amor que tenía por el inglés, pero él no fue mejor también pudo tomar una decisión diferente pero no lo hizo, no sabe si realmente también salió en ese preciso momento a buscarla o fue hasta después, no lo sabía pero ya no importaba, el amor que se tenían se acabó con el invierno, porque el no lucho, el prefirió quedarse en el camino fácil y moralmente justo aunque no amara a esa persona y ella decidió dejarlo en libertad para que decidiera hacer feliz y ser feliz con la mujer que había sacrificado su vida, ella tampoco lo hubiera dudado pero…las cosas no fueron así, el destino no los quiso juntos una vez más lo demostraba como en San Pablo, él la dejo para que estuviera aun en el colegio y que estuviera bien pero ¿Cómo pudo pensar que lo estaría sin él?

Su amor fue frágil, ahora ya no importaba eso ¿Quién fue el culpable? Ya no importaba eso, lo único que importaba era su presente; y ella ya no era la misma, no desde aquella noche cruda de invierno donde su vida giro y cambio su destino, paso por tanto que ahora no podía tomar una decisión a la ligera.

-Candy –Se acercó a la rubia –Deja de decir que es tu prometido –La saco de sus pensamientos al momento que dijo esto, miro a los zafiros que alguna vez amo y le dio la esperanza que podía llegar a ser feliz.

Escucho la música de aquella vez, la misma melodía que escucho cuando bailo con Anthony…Anthony, que diferente hubiera sido…

-Te amo aun y sé que tu… -Tomo sus manos, sacándola de su ensueño, ni siquiera se dio cuenta cuando él se había acercado, inmediatamente miro por el rabillo de ojo y se percató entonces que Armand había decidido dejarlos un momento más privado, no lo localizo en aquel momento –Aun me amas ¿Verdad? –Tomo su mentón para obligarla a verlo

No sabía que sentía, no sabía ni siquiera que quería en ese momento

-Candy –Sus labios estaban acercándose ¿Quería besarla? Pero aquí el punto era ¿Ella quería besarlo?

Si lo analizaba en un segundo, ella jamás tuvo la oportunidad de besar por voluntad propia a Terry ni a nadie en realidad, siempre la besaban sin preguntarle y Terrence ahora estaba cambiado y su manera de mirarla era especial y dulce, deteniéndose mirándola con amor y pasión tratando de ver si podía o no besarla, ella decidió hacer algo que no había hecho.

-Terry –Tomo su mejilla sacando un poco de sorpresa en el –Te amé mucho –Dijo esto con dolor y el sintió una estocada en su corazón –Pero…

-No me mientas

Candy lo miro un poco molesta pero quería terminar de hacer lo que debía hacer –También tú –Agrego, pero sin dejar que Terry continuara hablando decidió dejar con amabilidad caer sus labios en los de él, con la mayor dulzura y calidez que sentía, quería saber, saber si realmente estaba tomando la decisión correcta.

Sintió cálido los labios de Terrence, muy diferentes a los de Armand, eran suaves, parecían tímidos también como los de ella, dulcemente sintió como Terrence comenzó a mover sus labios y paso su mano por su mejilla dulcemente para después ir hacia atrás de su cuello y atraerla, ella inmediatamente tuvo que pasar una mano a su pecho y la otra lado en su mejilla acariciándole el rostro y atrayéndolo.

Sentía el amor, la emoción de Terrence y sin embargo sentía que no había nada más que carnal de parte de ella, sintió dulce y amoroso el beso, así debió haber sido su primer beso con el hombre que amaba, pero…sentía que no había nada más que el placer carnal, su corazón se hincho un poco de felicidad al hacer algo que deseaba pero no sintió igual como cuando había sido besada por…

 _"_ _¿Por qué pienso en el?"_ se maldecía por dentro pues el rostro de Armand se imponía en su mente.

Se separó gentilmente de Terrence quien sonrió dulcemente –Candy mi amor, en algún momento te creímos muerta Albert y yo, aunque no queríamos…por eso tuve que recurrir a mi padre para que me ayudara…me condiciono a hacer algo, pero no me importaba con tal de verte bien y…

-Si lo sé –Murmuro ella –Te lo agradezco pero hubiera agradecido más que esa noche me hubieras robado –Dijo con un dejo de rencor –Creo que ahora es tarde, hemos tomado caminos diferentes

-Aún podemos –Murmuro el castaño tratando de besarla ahora él. Pero ella se alejó, poniéndose de pie algo molesta

-Y dime señor Grandchester ¿Cómo será? ¿Cómo podríamos? ¿Siendo yo tú esposa? ¿O más bien tú amante? –Arrojo un periódico en los pies del castaño – ¡Te casaste Terry! ¡¿Por qué quieres verme…?! –Respiro un momento -¿Acaso crees que soy idiota? –Dijo tratando de controlarse -¿Cuándo pensabas decírmelo?

-Candy yo… -El miraba el periódico sorprendido ¿Cómo lo había obtenido? Creyó haberse tratado de deshacerse de todo lo que lo involucraba pero jamás pensó que…su padre era más astuto esa era la verdad

-¡¿Cuándo pensabas decirme que te casaste Terrence Grandchester?!

-¡Fue por ti!

-¡No lo hagas más, porque solo me has lastimado! –Las lágrimas comenzaba a brotar –Tu mismo acabaste con esto… -Susurro tristemente –Primero en San Pablo, después con Susana y ahora esto…

-Candy por favor fue…

-Para huir Terrence –Dijo segura mientras se acercaba a él. –Eres un hombre casado en Londres, tu padre tampoco quería que tuvieras una inválida como esposa, tampoco hubiera querido una huérfana y te termino condicionando a que te casaras con la persona que había elegido para ti en Londres y que llevara en alto el título de condesa ¿No?

-Candy…

-Y esa persona –Dijo sin hacerle caso –Era nada más y nada menos que haya sido con Patricia O' Brian, ¿Por qué?

Terry estaba aterrado ante todo esto, no lo podía creer, la familia de Patty solo buscaba ya al mejor postor para su heredera de lo que tenía, ¿Cómo pudo pensar que Patty no le dijera nada a Annie o a la misma Candy si se atrevía?

-¿Cómo…?

-Eso no importa ¿O sí?

-Seguramente fue ese maldito filibustero que…

-No fue el

-¡¿Por qué lo defiendes?! –Dijo colérico tomándola de los hombros –Candy ven conmigo por favor vayámonos

-Ahora si quieres huir ¿no? ¿Juntos? –Trato de zafarse –Ya es tarde, me voy a casar Terrence

-Candy tú me amas

-Basta ya, se feliz con Patty más vale que no la hagas sufrir ella ya sufrí demasiado al igual que Stear ¿O crees que no sé qué por eso él no ha vuelto? La familia de Patty es mucho más interesada que los Leagan porque la vendieron esa es la única verdad y tú te vendiste también ahora asume tus decisiones como yo…yo asumiré las mías –Dijo mirando a atrás del castaño –Armand será mi esposo por lo que te pido que me dejes…déjame como aquellas veces… -Murmuro triste –También cuando pensaste que me había casado con Neil y me dejaste ¿No? Solo huiste de Londres porque no soportaste la idea ni lo que tú mismo habías decidido

-Candy por favor yo…te amo por favor –La tomo de la cintura tratando de acercarla para besarla de nuevo aunque esta ya estaba poniendo resistencia, Armand lo jalo lejos de ella

-Lo permití una vez pero no volverá a ocurrir –Lo alejo lo más que pudo –Ella es mi prometida y no quiero que te le acerques más, menos para agobiarla

-¡Tú le dijiste todo y…!

-Él no fue

-Ya lo oíste –Miro a la rubia en modo de disculpa –No es idiota y tarde o temprano se iba a enterar –Miro a Terry con burla –Tienen amigos en común ¿Cómo pensaste ocultarlo?

-Por favor Terry –La rubia lo miro una vez más con ternura –Ve y si me amaste alguna vez, se feliz por mí –Tomo la mano de este –Nuestro momento paso, además no…no podemos estar juntos, estas casado con una buena mujer, créeme y yo… -Soltó su mano y tomo la de Armand quien se sorprendió ante el acto, su mano era más cálida que antes y su mirada aunque no era de amor eterno era cálida y amble –Me casare de nuevo pero con Armand

-Candy por favor…es un filibustero ¿Cómo no…?

-Ese no es tu asunto –Dijo molesta pero decidida –Así que deja de decir de lo que no sabes –Suspiro tranquilamente –Por favor, ya no me busques, vuelve a Londres o a New York, cualquiera que sea tu decisión hazlo porque te va a hacer feliz, pues es lo único que te deseo, lo que paso entre nosotros, siempre lo recordare con amor y cariño, si quieres mi amistad puedo dártela pero solo eso…

Terry miro por última vez a la rubia con los ojos conteniendo su dolor, pero sabía que ella tenía algo de razón y la otra no, pudieron luchar esta vez, pudieron anular en unos años su matrimonio arreglado y mientras podían vivir en América y ser como una familia casarse y tener hijos pero…

Ella tenía razón, nunca quiso ser como su padre y termino en sus pasos, el giro de destino en su vida empezó por las malas decisiones desde aquella trampa de Elisa. Maldita sea esa mujer.

Tomo la mano de la rubia y le deposito un suave beso en esta sin dejar de mirarla demostrándole todo el amor y dolor que sentía pero que entendía, aunque no fuera lo que deseaba –Nos vemos Candy –Salió sin detenerse de ahí, estaba comenzando a sentir asfixia, ya no soportaba en ese momento estar con ellos.

Candy miro como se iba sin percatarse que sus lágrimas habían comenzado a salir después de todo, hasta que sintió los dedos de…

-Lo lamento –Dijo la rubia intentando limpiarse las lagrimas

-No te disculpes –Dijo el rubio sonriéndole –Candy comprendo que tuviste una historia con él y que lo amas –Eso dolía pero era cierto –Lamento mucho que todo haya terminado así –Era verdad –Cancelemos el compromiso y…

-No –Susurro la rubia tomándolo de la mano –Ya no tiene caso

-Candy te puedes arrepentir después –" _Eres un idiota, Anthony"_ se dijo a si mismo pero aun así no podía evitarlo, le dolía verle así, le dolía que no fuera feliz, había descubierto cosas y hacia que dudara de su participación en su desgracia, esa era su debilidad la rubia, ¿Y si era verdad que ella no sabía? ¿Qué más seria verdad? Cuando eran niños era todo lo que quería hacerla feliz y muchas veces se preguntó ¿Qué pasaría si ella se enamorara de otra persona? Sabía que hubiera sido lo mismo, hubiera querido convencerla de que fuera con la otra persona porque solo deseaba su felicidad.

Esto último la sorprendió y sonriendo dulcemente se acercó y le dio un beso en la mejilla –Gracias

Armand se sonrojo levemente nadie en mucho tiempo había demostrado esa dulzura, inocencia y calidez para él, se sentía muy bien demasiado bien, que…alejo esos pensamientos.

-Cuando te dije que no quería casarme con alguien que estuviera enamorada de un muerto –Susurro algo apenado –Tampoco lo decía para molestarte era enserio, pero tampoco quiero que te cases conmigo porque otro te…

-No es eso –Interrumpió la joven –Armand ya tome mi decisión y lo que espero es poder ser feliz por fin –Susurro apenada

-Eso lo intentare tenlo por seguro

Ella sonrió dulcemente –Pero para eso necesito la verdad.

-¿Qué verdad?

Candy lo miro más seriamente -¿Eres BlackSoul? ¿El pirata de aquel navío?

Armand lo miro con algo de dureza pero al final, la mirada verde esmeralda lo incito a ser sincero después de unas cuantas respiraciones hablo -¿Por qué quieres saberlo?

-Porque quiero saber con quién me estoy casando –Se sentó –Al menos yo quiero saber la verdad de todo, saber en dónde estoy metiéndome

-Candy –Se acercó un momento –Creo que lo mejor es conocernos

-¿Por qué no…?

-Te lo diré pero en su momento

-Por lo menos dime…

-Si…Candy –Tomo la mano de la rubia con algo de desesperación –Si estuve en ese navío pero las cosas no son las que parecen

Candy abrió los ojos sorprendida –Entonces…

-Candy si soy el capitán de ese navío pero…las cosas no son como parece –Suspiro frustrado –En cuanto esté listo también te contare la verdadera historia que hay detrás de aquel hombre que viste aquella vez

-¿Es tan difícil?

-Entiéndeme por favor, hay un oscuro pasado en mi vida, que no es agradable para mí, prometo contártelo –Tomo su mano más cerca de su pecho –Como te prometo por mi vida que daré la vida entera para hacerte feliz –Empezó a cerrar la distancia para darle un suave y tierno beso en su mejilla, Candy sintió un fuerte brinco en el corazón –Me gustas mucho Candy, desde la primera vez que te vi y siento que esto es un sueño…hace tanto que no me sentía así –Susurro cerca, una corriente eléctrica recorrió su piel al sentir el aliento del rubio –No había sentido nada de lo que ahora siento contigo

Candy sonrió dulcemente y sin pensarlo, poso amablemente sus labios en la mejilla del rubio muy cerca de sus labios, fue un pequeño y simple roce con amabilidad y dulzura pero basto para hacer que el rubio perdiera el equilibrio –También me gustas –Susurro con sinceridad –Quiero también que seas feliz –Se sonrojo –Solo necesito tiempo

-El que quieras, mi amor –Dijo sonriéndole y sintiendo una gran satisfacción al poderla llamar así.

-Perdona, se que viste…

-No importa ya…empecemos de nuevo ¿Te parece?

-Claro –Dijo la rubia sonriéndole

-Candy… eres tan dulce…dulce Candy –Susurro besándola después de esto sin darle tiempo de que dijera nada más y la rubia se perdió un momento en el beso…aquel beso tan diferente a Terrence y tan completo, pues sentía el deseo, pasión y amor carnal y emocional en uno solo…era tan diferente y eso a la vez le emocionaba y llenaba de ilusión aunque se rehusaba a reconocerlo, le gustaba ese rubio aunque era algo más que atracción, por lo que estaba sintiendo, pero a la vez eso le asustaba…siempre sufría, cuando más feliz se sentía más podía sufrir. El corazón se le encogió, esperando que cuando amara al rubio no fuera así.

* * *

 _ **Hola queridos lectores**_

 _ **espero que les haya gustado este nuevo capitulo**_

 _ **ya estoy trabajando en los demas asi que no se muevan de sus lugares jejeje**_

 _ **que dia les gustaria que actualizara este fic y de la escala del uno al diez ¿que fic prefieren ver actualizaciones mas seguidas?**_

 _ **mil gracias de antemano por su espera y sus hermosos reviews :D**_

 _ **saludos**_


	21. CAPITULO21 FLORECIENDO EN LA TEMPESTAD I

**.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **hola queridos lectores**

 **les dejo un nuevo capitulo disculpen la demora**

 **nos vemos abajo**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **CAPITULO 21 PEQUEÑOS OBSTACULOS I**

* * *

 _ **¿El amor es como un nuevo amanecer sustituyendo el cielo nocturno? Puede cubrir con dulzura y ternura la noche que acaba sin ser un total adiós, ¿Acaso eso es posible? ¿Cómo enamorarse y desenamorarse? ¿Cómo pueden existir mil formas de amar? ¿Cómo amar a quien no está? ¿Cómo puedes amar igual? ¿Cómo es que entonces antes decías amar?**_

 _ **El amor real no se conoce hasta que se tiene frente, el amor debe ser rociado con la dulzura cascada para que pueda hacerse fuerte y prevalecer ante las tormentas que puedan venir.**_

 _ **El amor debe ser mutuo, pero principalmente el amor debe venir de uno mismo, si no hay amor siquiera para sí mismo entonces no hay amor que dar para hacer florecer el aroma dulce del roció.**_

 _ **Solo así entonces dará nuestra vida un último giro para así tenernos frente a nuestro destino final…**_

 _ **Logrando esa felicidad anhelada.**_

 _ **A.B.A**_

* * *

Damon miraba tranquilamente a la rubia quien rociaba con dulzura exquisita para él, las rosas de aquel jardín de la mansión de los Ardley, no podía creer que aquella pequeña dulce niña que alguna vez amo, ahora volvía a verla, claro sabía que así sería más nunca imagino que volvería a enamorarse con la misma intensidad que cuando era niño…bueno no, no era igual, todo era diferente…él era diferente, Anthony Brown Ardley ya no existía por lo que no podía ser el mismo modo de amar de Damon.

Sujeto su cabeza frustrado, estaba volviéndose loco, pero realmente tampoco podía culparla…

Aparentemente era la menos culpable. -¿Armand?

El rubio volteo inmediatamente al escuchar la voz femenina que le hablaba, la pelinegra sonrió con coquetería y dulzura falsa, el solo sonrió amablemente.

-Annie

-¿Qué haces aquí tan solo? ¿Por qué no me acompañas a dar una vuelta?

-¿Y Archie? –Pregunto mirándola con coquetería

-Está en negocios –Dijo fastidiada pero complaciente al ver que el rubio no había dicho alguna otra cosa

-Espero a Candy –" _Rayos_ " maldijo Annie para sí misma había pensado que no era algo importante, al menos eso pensó

Su madre siempre le dijo que las mujeres casaderas siempre serian ventaja sobre las que ya eran viudas, por lo que pensó que Candy al ser ya viuda, no virgen y no santa ante los ojos de un caballero como Armand Miller quien es soltero y no había estado casado, desearía más a una chica casadera, santa y culta como ella, además de hermosa, pero no, como siempre aquella amiga rubia suya quitaba la atención que deseaba, lo mismo pasaba con Archie pese a ser su prometido, él estaba más al pendiente de la rubia y se lo había demostrado más de una vez, respiro profundamente para no hacer una escena ahí de celos, fingir era su palabra predilecta desde que había sido adoptada por los Britter, patética ante quien pudiera preguntarle, pero funcionaba para sobrevivir en la sociedad.

-Claro –Dijo en modo de indiferencia –Bueno me habría gustado que me acompañaras pero…

-Tampoco puedo dejar que vayas sola –Murmuro sonriente -¿Ibas muy lejos?

-Solo quería ir a los alrededores, necesito aire fresco.

-Candy entenderá –Susurro mirando a la rubia, se acercó a Dorotly quien acompañaba a los rubios en sus momentos a solas por orden de Albert, quien aún no confiaba en Armand, no le molestaba al rubio al final de cuentas tenia razón en no confiar en él. –Dorotly vuelvo enseguida por favor si Candy pregunta, comentare que estoy en los alrededores de la mansión, acompañando a la señorita Britter

-De acuerdo Joven Miller

-Armand, Dorotly –Recordó el rubio

La mucama solo sonrió –Claro

Este dio media vuelta para seguir a la pelinegra quien ya caminaba hacia detrás de la mansión, Candy fingía seguir con sus rosas pero observo completamente bien como Annie se había acercado al rubio y después se iban.

Unos segundos después salió Archie, quien se acercaba a Dorotly seguramente para preguntarle por Annie por lo que decidió acercarse.

.

.

.

No hacía falta jugar algo más, no hacía falta provocarlo, el desde un principio se dio cuenta de que aquella pelinegra aparentemente dulce e inocente, no lo era pues con el tiempo pudo saber quién era sincero y quien no, era algo que le frustraba por supuesto de Candy, ya que siempre imagino que ella sabía, que ella fue la que no quiso tenerlo cerca ni un segundo más, que ella había sido la maligna y dulce intérprete de todo como imagino, como Elroy había comentado alguna vez que visito a su padre antes de que…

Era un idiota por caer nuevamente en brazos del diablo, si es que fuese culpable pero sabía que no lo era, por más vueltas que le diera, sabía que no era posible, debía terminar de convencerse a sí mismo de ello, pero aun no podía aceptarlo…quizás ni quería aceptar que en el fondo él tampoco era tan malo.

Pero la humanidad no te da opciones…quieres sobrevivir debes pelear, eso le enseño la vida.

No hay compasión en el mundo, solo crueldad y dolor.

-¿Armand?

La voz de Annie lo saco de sus pensamientos, le sonrió amablemente ocultando su rabia momentánea –Disculpa ¿Qué decías?

-¿Pensando en Candy?

-¿eh? No…no –Susurro débilmente por supuesto que pensaba en ella, sus pensamientos siempre terminaban en ella, demonios, sabía lo que sentía y Candy era la culpable de eso y no quería sentirse así pero también estaba cansado de la vida que hasta ahora llevaba sentía que junto a la rubia podría mejorar.

-Claro –Rio por lo bajo seductoramente mientras se acercaba a él, Armand se puso algo incómodo, claro que no pensó que fuera así, había estado con varias mujeres, pues le buscaban y además el…él era hombre pero ahora…se sentía comprometido con una sola y la sola idea de…aunque no había pensado en eso, si Annie era como creía y su plan era sabotear a Archivald para quedarse también con la deuda de este, pero…

La imagen angelical de Candy se posiciono en su mente y no se fue…nunca ha desaparecido en realidad pero esta vez, no era como esas vagas veces…

-La verdad es que no sé qué haces con alguien como ella –Murmuro acercándose peligrosamente más y más –Es huérfana ¿Sabias? Primero fue sirvienta de los Leagan, después fue adoptada por William, fue expulsada de San Pablo por estar a media noche con Terrence Grandchester, por su culpa este tuvo que huir, así no hacerlo cumplir con lo que había pasado con ella –Armand apretó los puños de solo imaginar… -Fue enfermera, después desapareció, luego de ir a New York ella sola, aunque ella ya vivía sola –Dijo con falsa repulsión, algo que le divirtió a Armand –Y después se involucró con Freddy Leagan ¿puedes creerlo? –Subió sus manos por los brazos del joven quien solo la miraba con molestia –Y… ¿aun así te quieres casar?

-Bueno creo que…

-Shhh –No lo dejo terminar –Quisiera ver si puedo hacerte cambiar de opinión, entonces tarde intento separarse de ella, pero ella ya tenía entrelazada sus manos detrás de su cuello -¿Acaso no quieres? No creas que no he notado tu coqueteo hacia a mi todo este tiempo

-Basta Annie, lamento si has confundido las… -Pero no le dejo terminar lo empujo hasta la pared sonriendo con lujuria, sus ojos brillaban más oscuros de lo normal.

Armand la miro con una sonrisa burlona mientras seguía intentando separarse de ella.

-Vamos sé que has deseado este momento desde que te conocí

-¿Qué paso con la Annie dulce y tierna que me presentaron?

-Mascara… tú también tienes ¿no?

Armand hizo una mueca de lado mientras le miraba fríamente –Candy es mi prometida y yo no vine para esto así que…

-Deja de tratarme como idiota sé que me deseas, aun cuando Candy sea tu prometida

-No seas… -Y sus labios estaban sobre los de él, no le dio tiempo de reaccionar ni de terminar la frase, solamente sintió los labios cálidos e insistentes de la pelinegra quien intentaba entrar en su boca con brusquedad, con urgencia, con pasión, pero no correspondió el beso, cerro involuntariamente los labios como si hubieran sido sellados, su cuerpo quedo congelado en el lugar y sus manos intentaban reaccionar violentamente para quitarla.

Escucho un pequeño aplauso al lado de ellos, entonces logro quitarla pues ella también lo escucho aparentemente, frente a ellos estaba Archie con los ojos rojos y los puños cerrados, la furia estaba dentro de él y Candy miraba con reproche a su amiga y a él.

Seguramente Archie fue el que aplaudió para que se dieran cuenta de su presencia, el término de empujarla lejos de ella. –Archie –Dijo ella sin aliento

-No quiero verte jamás en esta mansión nuevamente Annie Britter –Dijo dándole una mirada que la dejo helada

-Pero…mira el….el me beso yo…

-No trates de inculparme de algo que no es –Susurro Armand mirándola con asco

-¡Pero es la verdad! –Chillo la joven mirando con desesperación a Archie y fulminando con la mirada a Armand

-No te desgastes intentando convencerme –Dijo el castaño –Vimos todo –Miro a Armand –Tampoco quiero verte por un rato a ti, nos vemos

Dio media vuelta, Annie trato de seguirlo pero Candy se puso frente a ella mirándola con dureza –Nunca pensé que…se supone que tú y yo…

-No me compares contigo yo soy una Britter, Candy –Dijo con rencor tratando de que las lágrimas no salieran –Siempre seré mejor que tú por esa simple razón –Sonrió burlonamente –Tu solo eres una huérfana abandonada por todos –Señalo al rubio –Él también lo hará

-Tú eras como una hermana para mí, crecimos juntas y…

-Te equivocas yo no soy una sirvienta ni una huérfana y menos una zorra arribista que…

-¡Basta! –Dijo el rubio al tiempo que veía como la mano de Candy se estampaba en la mejilla de Annie quien la miro sorprendida –Candy –Llego hasta la rubia

-Yo…yo no quiero verte tampoco –Murmuro la rubia mirándola con frialdad que congelo por un momento la sangre de la pelinegra –No quiero que…que te acerques a mi…o a alguien de la familia –Miro de reojo al rubio –Eso incluye a mi prometido…lárgate –Susurro entre dientes mientras tomaba al rubio para que la siguiera dejándola sola

-Candy –Murmuro la joven mientras se llevaba una mano en la mejilla

Ahora sí que había perdido a Archie, seguramente no querrá saber nada de ella, pero sintió un enorme vacío al sentir la decepción y dolor que vio reflejado en la que alguna vez llamo hermana.

.

.

.

Candy camino hasta la mansión y una vez ahí miro a Armand para enfrentarlo pero antes de que ella pudiera decir algo, él se acercó y le dio un tierno y dulce beso en la frente –Sé que estas molesta…

-No por celos ni nada de eso –Susurro apenas audiblemente, Armand sonrió un poco ante esto, pero prosiguió

-Pero quiero que sepas que no quise provocar esto

-¿Enserio? Yo sé que le coqueteaste cuando se…

-Si pero no estaba comprometido contigo

-Es decir que siempre fuiste un don juan –Susurro ella mirándolo pero él no la soltaba de las mejillas

-Quiero decir que no pensé que fuera algo malo, en realidad es parte de mí ser amable

-Así se le dice a coqueto ¿eh?

El solo sonrió –Entiendo que ahorita puedas estar enojada, pero en realidad me gustas y no quisiera que este malentendido nos afecte, la boda es en menos de un mes

Candy sintió un escalofrió recorrer por su espalda –Cla…Claro –Susurro débilmente mientras este sonreía y le daba otro beso en la mejilla

-Nos vemos mañana, ya que supongo que no sería buena idea entrar, además Albert se fue ¿No?

-Si….yo me quedare por hoy aquí, espero que Stear regrese pronto del pueblo, tal vez yo y el podemos hacer que Archie se sienta menos mal porque…

-Tranquila se le pasara

-¿Te gusto? –Pregunto tímida y con miedo, Armand la miro con dulzura

-No, en absoluto…solo me gustan tus labios –Y sello con un beso apasionado y dulce lo que acababa de decirle.

Mientras Annie miraba desde lejos con molestia.

.

.

.

-Llegaste temprano Anthony

El rubio rodo los ojos –Victory ¿Cuántas veces debo decirte que me llames Armand?

-No lo hare

-Cuando Candy viva con nosotros tendrás que hacerlo porque si no…

-No quiero vivir con ella –Dijo con molestia –Ella se casó con nuestro tío y se quedó con una fortuna que era de Elisa

-¿La has visto…?

-Es mi prima nos escribimos cartas –Dijo la joven sin inmutarse ante la molestia de su hermano

-Uno no son primas reales, mi padre te tuvo con alguien más que no era la hermana de Albert William Ardley y dos…

-No importa eso…si no que nos queremos como más que amigas –Dijo triste mientras bajaba la mirada

Armand se maldijo por dentro –Perdón….Victory –Suspiro fuertemente –Pero también creo que tú la quieras, mas no creo que ella corresponda a ese sentimiento mutuo y puro, por eso…

-Elisa no te hizo nada, me ha dicho que todo fue idea de Candy y Albert al quererla complacer hizo lo que tenía que hacer ¿Cómo demonios te puedes casar con la causante d nuestra desgracia?

-No creo que sea tan culpable como dicen

-¿Qué acaso ahora eres compasivo capitán BlackSoul? –Dijo burlándose de él rubio quien molesto se acerco

-Nunca –Murmuro –Entiende que todo esto es parte de mi plan ¿De acuerdo?

-¿Y cómo le harás para desaparecerla?

Armand la miro confundido

-No eres tan bueno guardando secretos, hermanito

-¿Enserio? ¿Revisaste mis cosas?

-Tenía que hacerlo ya que solo estas cometiendo estupidez tras estupidez, enserio Anthony ¿Cómo puedes ser…?

-Basta Victory, en primer lugar no te metas en mi vida, en segundo la venganza es algo que estoy haciendo yo por mi cuenta, para los dos, pero al final soy yo, en tercera ya te dije que mi nombre es Armand por favor, y lamento que pienses así de Candy pero será mi esposa y ya está decidido, sobretodo vendrá a vivir aquí.

-Anthony –Dijo haciendo énfasis en su nombre para molestia del rubio –Sea como sea no lo hare, sabes que estas cometiendo un error y puedes pagar caro por ello, no eres Armand Miller y lo peor de todo es que esa identidad existió y lo sabes –Dijo con algo de miedo –No quiero entrar en detalles de lo que has hecho sé que lo hiciste sin tener opción, pero Anthony, ahorita estas equivocándote en una venganza absurda que no tiene caso, lastimaras a las personas que lleguen a estimarte o llegaron a estimarte solo por algo que ya paso, no lo vamos a poder cambiar y con esto no sentirán lo que nosotros realmente sentimos con nuestros padres ¿O sí?

-No –Dijo molesto aun –Ni los regresara a la vida pero quiero llegar al fondo de todo ¿entiendes?

-No –Dijo la joven sinceramente mientras arrastraba su silla –Por lo que para mí sigues siendo Anthony

Armand suspiro frustrado pero fue interrumpido por Roger – ¿Qué haremos ahora Anthony?

-Tú también –Dijo algo molesto levantándose de golpe, Roger sonreía divertido

-Lo siento –Rio por lo bajo –Pero yo también te conocí así ¿recuerdas?

-Quizás pero no debes…

-Lo se Damon no te preocupes –Sonrió ante la molestia del rubio –Bueno Armand ¿Qué demonios haremos con tu hermana?

-No lo se

-¿Qué tal el convento?

-No ¡No la encerrare!

-Entonces ¿Qué tendrás dos casas?

-No puedo decirle a Candy la verdad, ni siquiera creo que aún se me permita usar el nombre de Anthony Brown, el apellido Ardley lo perdí antes de que muriera mi padre y se supone que estoy muerto entonces…

-Hey tranquilo, tiburoncito, ya se nos ocurrirá algo

-No me quiero casar así con ella.

-¿La amas?

Armand no respondió se dio media vuelta ¿La amo? Si pensaba como pensaría Anthony por supuesto estaba enamorado, el real problema es que ya no era como ese niño enamoradizo que quedo encantado con el brillo de los ojos de Candy a primera vista, ya no era aquel que se tuvo que reponer ante un amor creyendo no correspondido, no era el mismo, no era el capitán de aquel gran navío que estaba ahora en el puerto lejos de él, no era ninguno, no era Armand, eso le estaba comenzando a dar miedo ¿Quién era ahora? ¿Qué debía hacer? El amor, la muerte, la traición todos los sentimientos combinados en uno, se sentía ofuscado.

Neil acechando a su prometida, aunque el pensara que no se daba cuenta lo veía merodeando por la mansión.

-Me gusta

-Eso no responde mi pregunta

-Tampoco tengo que responder ¿o sí?

Roger sonrió de lado –No claro que no, pero deberías pensar bien las cosas y ser sincero contigo mismo antes de que sea tarde.

-Claro

Roger no agrego más y salió dejándolo solo.

Anthony estaba en un gran lio, tantas vidas falsas, tantas mentiras, engaños, venganzas, tenía el corazón lleno de odio hacia la familia Ardley y su sed era incontrolable por la venganza que necesitaba hacer para que se vaya.

Pero por otro lado…Candy…Candy… tomo su cabeza confundido antes de tomar la botella de Ron que tenía a su alcance.

.

.

.

Elisa miraba con molestia a su tía abuela quien miraba a toda la familia Leagan reunida con ellos, no comprendía ¿Cómo es que no entendían? Debían actuar porque probablemente quien debía actuar no lo haría, no entendía ¿Cómo era que sus informantes no pudieran saber la verdadera identidad aún de aquel desarmado filibustero? Su única pista era que le decían capitán BlackSoul

-Debemos hacer algo Neil –Miro al castaño quien sonreía –Debes hacerlo

-Eso he intentado tía abuela pero no dejan a Candy ni a sol ni a sombra, órdenes del antipático su prometido.

-Pues has lo imposible

-Tía abuela no quiero que Anthony se case con ella

-No lo hará, aunque no entiendo ¿Por qué metes a Anthony en esto? Hace mucho que no sabemos de él.

-Estoy segura que es Anthony quien llego presentándose de Armand Miller aquí, tía abuela

-¡¿Qué?! ¿Segura?

-Aun no pero en cuanto me den la información estoy segura que solo sería una confirmación

-Si es así juro por la memoria de mi pequeña sobrina y hermanos que no se casara con ella, lo juro, la fortuna Ardley no quedara en manos de esa ladrona claro que no y menos tendrá algo que ver con alguien de mi familia

-¿Qué hacemos?

-Neil debes hacer lo planeado, esta noche –Dijo segura Elroy sonriéndole –Sé que no te va a costar

-Para mí será un placer y un asco a la vez pero en realidad lo disfrutare como la otra vez.

-Pero esta vez Elisa estará ahí…

Elisa sonrió maliciosamente sabía que es lo que planeaba su tía abuela y le encantaba la idea, una huérfana como Candy no podía ser más feliz y rica que ella, ella era una Leagan y la familia Leagan siempre gana al igual que los Ardley.

Y Candy es solo una mancha que habría que quitar pronto…

Lejos de la mansión de los Leagan se encontraba un hombre caminaba por los bares del puerto esperando encontrar lo que debía encontrar, no sabía bien si era lo correcto o no en realidad ¿Hace cuánto no hacia lo correcto?

Suspiro dejándose invadir por la imagen de su hijo en aquella ceremonia donde lo condeno aunque ahora…ahora todo era diferente, aquella mujer que creyó buena para su hijo ya no lo era pues había escapado dejando una pequeña nota y carta para aquel hombre que era más un niño a quien ahora buscaba con desesperación…

Vio entonces a un joven rubio que parecía observarlo desde la oscuridad, en cuanto se acercó más este sonrió de lado –Buenas noches Duque –Dijo por lo bajo para que solamente el escuchara

Richard solo quedo en silencio mientras analizaba a aquel hombre, no se veía maleante ni de mala familia, sus ropas eran bastante elegantes y en buen estado por lo que seguramente era de una familia importante o eso quería creer.

-Creo que sé lo que usted está buscando y como usted también tiene algo que ver con lo que yo quería evitar creo que deberíamos conversar

-¿Qué?

-Terry está adentro de este bar, lo llevo cuidando desde hace un rato, mientras esperamos que caiga inconsciente ¿Qué le parece si conversamos un poco? –Sonrió amablemente –George –El hombre que estaba discretamente detrás del duque quien se sobresaltó ante esto, se acercó aún más –Vigila a Terry por nosotros –Miro de nuevo al duque después de que George asintiera con un golpe seco de cabeza -¿Vamos?

Richard no dijo nada más sin embargo lo siguió, cuando llegaron a un callejón más apartado del bar sin tantas personas alrededor, el rubio sin más se volteo a enfrentarlo, con una mirada bastante seria –Bien duque, hablemos claro –Miro alrededor –Necesito un favor

-¿Favor?

-Mi sobrino está sufriendo –Susurro conteniendo la ira –Por la compra venta que realizo con la familia O'Brian

-¿Qué?

-Y mi hija también sufrió –Dijo molesto sin hacer caso a las preguntas o pocas palabras que articulaba el duque –Candy

-No iba a permitir….

-No le estoy pidiendo que permita nada que no quiera para la felicidad de mi hija, si no para la felicidad de su hijo –Miro hacia el bar –Terrence es mi amigo y está sufriendo demasiado, no encuentra otra salida más que esa y si sigue así morirá un día –Dijo triste –Usted decide duque ¿Qué es más importante? ¿El buen nombre de la familia Grandchester o la felicidad y agradecimiento eterno de su hijo? Piénselo bien, me puede encontrar en la mansión Ardley ahí estaremos tanto Terry como yo, no tarde mucho pues no soy tan paciente como aparento

Sin dejarlo hablar, se marchó dejando al duque en mucho en que pensar.

Ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta que un hombre se había disfrazado de oscuridad y había escuchado aquella pequeña conversación entre ellos.

Sonrió de lado antes de marcharse de ahí –Esto es interesante, ni sospecha un poco que… -Sonrió aún más -¿Tan estable y tan confiado no William? Veremos que harás cuando sepas tantas cosas de tu "familia", seguramente los giros de tu destino cambiarían radicalmente lo que lo hace perfecto para que pueda chantajear a tu "familia" seguramente no querrán que sepas, sí, eso sería muy bueno para mí. –Dijo riendo un poco más fuerte ahora que estaba más alejado –Elroy ¿Qué harás?

* * *

 _ **Hola queridos lectores**_

 _ **lamento mucho la demora, pero aqui sigo jejeje**_

 _ **estare actualizando de dos a tres dias a la semana, quiero seguir la misma dinamica de antes, asi que el fic mas votado el dia de hoy sera el que tendra las actualizaciones dos o tres veces a la semana siguiente, hoy tendran todo el dia para votar por su favorito y publicare el ganador ya sea por aqui o por facebook**_

 _ **si me da tiempo en la semana actualizare por supuesto otro de mis fics :D**_

 _ **espero ya hacerlo asi ya que la tarea y trabajo se me ha cargado mucho pero no los abandonare ni dejare ningun fic tirado**_

 _ **muchas gracias por su paciencia y espera, sobretodo por sus hermosos reviews que son los que me alientan a seguir escribiendo**_

 _ **nos leeremos en el siguiente cap**_

 _ **no olviden dejar sus reviews y votos ;D hoy son dobles**_

 _ **jejeje**_

 _ **saludos**_


	22. CAP22 FLORECIENDO EN LA TEMPESTAD II

**.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **CAPITULO 22 PEQUEÑOS OBSTACULOS II**

* * *

 ** _LA TRAMPA_**

* * *

 _ **¿Cómo confiar en quien desconfías aun antes de conocerlo? ¿Cómo darle una oportunidad a tu corazón lleno de oscuridad? ¿Cómo saber quién es real y quien es una ilusión? ¿Cómo saber qué hace bien o que hace mal? ¿Cómo distinguir entre lo que es correcto o no? ¿Quién decide que es correcto? ¿Quién decide que este mal? ¿Quién decide sobre el corazón debe hacer? ¿Cómo saber que giro del destino te llevara a la luz? ¿Cómo demostrarte inocente entre tanta aurora obscura?**_

 _ **¿Cómo lograr el engaño en el corazón? Cuando este decide otra cosa, porque es un engaño, entonces ¿Por qué duele de tal manera la propia desconfianza de quien desconfías? ¿Cómo es posible que duela el verle mal o quedar mal ante aquella misma desconfianza? ¿Cómo lograr la armonía entre nosotros? ¿Cómo explicar el corazón acongojado que ahora siente una daga en él?**_

 _ **Enamorarse del enemigo, es el peor error que se puede cometer ¿Qué tan estúpida se debe ser?**_

 _ **C.A.**_

* * *

 _ **¿Cómo confiar en ti si la desconfianza prevalece entre nosotros? ¿Cómo lograr cubrir con el manto del amor y dulzura tu propia desconfianza cuando no confió en ti? ¿Cómo lograr llegar a lo más profundo dulcemente a tu ser, si tu amor no me pertenece? ¿Cómo lograrte enamorar cuando estás enamorado de quien ya no existe?**_

 _ **Si me miraras más allá de las sombras te darías cuenta que soy el, pero al mismo tiempo soy alguien diferente, ¿Cómo lograr que lo veas? si ni yo mismo logro aceptar, que soy el, solo que ahora con más oscuridad en mi ser al enfrentar los giros del destino que me han llevado a donde ahora estoy, que irónica es la vida, me puso donde empecé, frente a lo que siempre quise huir ¿Por qué esperar una respuesta que nunca llegara? Una explicación más clara que el agua ¿Por qué sigo pensando en una esperanza? Solo doy la media vuelta y la vida me demuestra que no es así, que es como yo creo, como siempre creí**_

 _ **¿Qué tan patético se debe ser para enamorarse de la misma persona dos veces? ¿Qué tan idiota se debe ser para amarla nuevamente y poner el mundo a sus pies como siempre?**_

 _ **Maldita paradoja…**_

 _ **A.B.A**_

* * *

Candy miraba como Archie se desmoronaba con el pasar de los días, tanto Stear como ella intentaban que mejorara pero era totalmente en vano, el simplemente se encerraba en su alcoba para estar solo. Lo peor que podía hacer, pero era comprensible, Candy lo paso aunque no le dio tiempo de vivir bien su proceso por culpa de aquel giro inesperado en su vida que la trajo a donde ella se encuentra ahora, con un paso al altar con alguien que no ama, con un paso al infierno, con un paso a cumplir algo que no quiso prometer, pero que en realidad terminaría haciendo pues era necesario para no ser obligada a un infierno mayor aunque si huía sería la mejor solución.

-¿Stear cómo te encuentras tú? –Pregunto Albert una vez que estaban en el comedor, sacándola de sus cavilaciones.

Stear solo se encogió de hombros –Supongo que mejor –Susurro algo apenado

-No habíamos podido hablar, lamento haberme ido estos días –Dijo Albert sonriéndoles con algo de pena a sus sobrinos –Y me temo que hoy y mañana tampoco estaré, debo ir al pueblo a concluir el negocio de hace unos días

Candy le miro algo preocupada -¿Es necesario Albert?

-Si pequeña pero no se apuren, nadie se meterá con ustedes –Dijo mirándolos –Le pedí a George que se quedara con ustedes y yo sé que la tía abuela está aquí pero no tienen de que preocuparse, le dije que no se volvería a meter en sus vidas, sobretodo contigo Candy, eres mi hija y como tal soy yo el único que debe decidir sobre tu vida

Candy sonrió dulcemente

-Si quieres que Jenny y Sam se queden aquí por mí no hay problema tampoco les preparamos habitaciones para que no estén solos en la…

-No, Albert no te preocupes, pero es mejor que estemos en mi casa

-Candy una señorita como tú no…

-Ante todos soy una viuda Albert –Dijo algo triste –Ya no soy para…

-Pero ante mí y todos los que te queremos, no vemos de la misma forma las cosas por lo tanto prefiero que te quedes aquí bajo el cuidado de Stear y Archie – _"Y sin que ese Armand contigo a solas"_ añadió en su mente

-De acuerdo, pero solo yo Albert, Sam y Jenny se sienten más cómodos en nuestro hogar, sabes porque lo digo –Dijo apenada, pero es que ya había tenido que presenciar como la tía abuela los trato hace unos días, por lo que prefería no tener mayor discusiones con ella, pese a todo seguía pensando que Elroy no era tan mala, como alguna vez se lo dijo Anthony.

-De acuerdo, pero si quieren estar aquí para verte en el día, no habrá problema, pequeña, yo mismo hablare con la tía antes de irme

-Gracias Albert

-Y Candy –La aludida lo miro nuevamente –No quiero que veas a Armand sin Dorotly, estaré un día antes de tu fiesta de compromiso con él, pero antes necesitamos hablar ¿De acuerdo?

-De acuerdo Albert

Candy lo observo después de confirmar que no desobedecería, Albert se le miraba más serio y sobretodo molesto cuando mencionaba su compromiso con Armand Miller, en los últimos días este la había visitado en su casa, ya que en la mansión Ardley por el momento no era del todo bien visto, en efecto a Annie Britter se le prohíbo regresar por órdenes de la señora Elroy, pero eso no significaba que Miller seria perdonado pues tanto culpa tiene el pecador como el pecado, Armand no había hecho realmente una reacción tan rápida ante los ojos de Archie, además que en su parecer no debió acompañar a su ex prometida, pero eso ya no tenía caso.

Albert se enojó, pero comprendió más o eso aparento, por otro lado se decidió no dar totalmente los detalles a las demás personas externas a la familia, incluida la señora Elroy, ella solo sabía que Annie había engañado a Archie pero no sabía con quién. Pues no querían más problemas con ella.

Más tarde llego Armand para visitar a su prometida, pese a que su relación iba en buen progreso aun así prevalecía la duda y las preguntas sin respuesta de Candy, la boda cada día más cerca y más lejos la posibilidad de anulación, al menos para ella.

En ese momento estaban tomando un pequeño refrigerio con Dorotly por supuesto de chaperona observándolos.

Armand miraba con molestia eso cuando estaban en la pequeña casa de ella, ella misma pedía que se retiraran que estaban bien o algo para poder ser más abiertos uno con el otro al menos eso le había pedido y estuvo feliz de que lo complaciera.

-¿Es necesario esto Candy? –Pregunto mirándola –Me refiero al chaperón que tenemos ahorita

-Albert ha pedido que así sea

-Pero ya se fue ¿No? –Dijo traviesamente

-Si pero no puedo desobedecerlo porque George está aquí

-Un poco de diversión no te hará daño ¿O tienes miedo de desobedecer a tu padre?

Candy se sorprendió no por el hecho de que le dijera que Albert es su padre, pues lo era ante la vista de todos, sino porque Armand se escuchaba bastante molesto –No

-Por una vez has lo que tu corazón dicte, Candy –Susurro acercándose –El otro día parecía que te agradaba hacerlo

-Armand… yo debo obedecer, le debo mucho a la familia Ardley y más que nada a Albert

Al tiempo que decía esto se puso de pie, la verdad era que Armand ya no le era indiferente, la había llenado de detalles dulces, caricias inocentes, besos llenos de cariño y dulzura, con su toque de pasión, eran tantas emociones las que él le hacía sentir que a veces quería mandarlo a la ahorca por tal crimen, sonrió para sí misma lo bueno era que él no la veía.

Sintió unas pequeñas manos alrededor de sus brazos que estaban cruzados en su cintura, se estremeció, pero no se movió.

-Entiendo lo que dices pero no eres acaso también una persona ¿Candy?

Dio la media vuelta suavemente y él no la soltó -¿A qué te refieres con eso? –Pregunto la rubia algo confundida

-A qué sabes que no tienes que solo obedecer a las personas ¿Verdad?

-Te refieres a…

-Solo digo que también puedes dar tu opinión, hacer valer lo que piensas y crees

-Se supone que en esta sociedad no…

-En tu familia así lo ponen pero yo quiero que mi futura esposa, sepa hacer valer su voz y que se defienda siempre todo lo que piensa, cree y quiere.

Candy suspiro frustradamente –A veces olvido que eres un filibustero –Murmuro algo sarcástica –En ese mundo pueden hacerlo pero aquí no estás en el mar y hay protocolos que se deben seguir.

-¿Según quién Candy? –La soltó suavemente –No importa en mar o tierra debe ser igual.

Candy iba a decir algo pero no la dejo.

-Tampoco tiene que ver con ser o no un pirata –Susurro mirándola con algo de frialdad –Es más con ser uno mismo, como te ha forjado el destino, créeme de nada sirve ser el títere de nadie –Se dio media vuelta –Te veo mañana

Candy solo lo vio partir ¿acaso no podía entender la diferencia de cómo eran? El ser como él decía a ella nunca le había funcionado solo le atrajo más problemas en su vida, el giro de cuarenta grados que dio el ultimo es a donde la había traído en ese momento, además que si no cumple…estaba en juego su libertad y su vida. No podía…

.

.

.

Albert caminaba directo a la mansión de aquella familia que en su momento llego a despreciar pero que ahora debían apoyar pues no podía permitir aquella boda que podría traer más desgracias a su hija.

El mayordomo abrió la puerta y paso inmediatamente al salón, era algo acogedor y bastante elegante con varias fotografías de personas antepasadas suponía que eran padres o quizás abuelos del duque.

-Buenas tardes señor Ardley

-Duque –Saludo Albert mirándolo con cortesía -¿Qué ha pensado?

-La verdad es que he pensado mucho en todo lo que me dijo Albert, pero tampoco sé cómo hacer las cosas, es más ni siquiera sé cómo hare para que la familia de la joven acceda a esto.

-No es necesario –Dijo el rubio mirándolo

-¿Qué?

-Patricia huyo de casa

-¿Cuándo? ¿Cómo es que usted sabe y yo no? Estaba en la mansión de los Grandchester

-Tengo gente siempre cuidando a mis sobrinos, por eso sé que paso en Londres cuando Stear regreso a América, no sé bien donde está la joven pero sé que ya no está en Londres

-Pero eso… ¡Es traición, una deshonra, adulterio!

-Duque por favor tranquilícese –Suspiro tranquilamente mientras trataba de ver con la mayor amabilidad posible al hombre y no con burla ¿Cómo podía pensar que esa joven soportaría estar con alguien que no la ama y que ella no ama? No era la mejor combinación para iniciar un matrimonio.

-Pero ¿Cómo me pides eso? ¿Qué no te das cuenta que mi hijo será el…?

-Si manejamos todo lo mejor posible eso no sucederá, la familia de Patricia ni siquiera se ha dado cuenta de que no está ya con ustedes.

-¿Seguro?

-He tratado de manejar esto con la mayor discreción posible, solo se lo dije para que pueda tomar la mejor decisión para Terrence y…para mi hija también –Susurro avergonzado al saber que también lo hacía por su propio beneficio, Armand no era de fiar, había algo que no le terminaba de convencer.

El duque solo lo observo por unos segundo –De acuerdo –Susurro –Se anulara el matrimonio

Albert sonrió triunfante –En tal caso necesito llevarme a Terrence para que luche por Candy

El hombre hizo una mueca pero estaba intentando ser menos egoísta con el joven castaño –Bien, pero…no estoy tan convencido

-Con todo el respeto duque, debe de estar convencido los chicos no nosotros

Este solo dejo escapar un pequeño suspiro de frustración, no era la vida que deseaba para su hijo; pero también no podía dejar de ignorar que Albert tenia razón, el egoísmo que tenía no era nada más y nada menos que porque él tuvo que hacer lo mismo, dejar el amor de su vida para obedecer y cumplir su función como duque de Grandchester o morir en la miseria y arriesgarlo a el mismo a vivir infelizmente y con carencias, pero no podía esperar que su hijo hiciera lo mismo ¿Verdad? Debía ser mejor que el…él debía ser feliz como nunca lo fue el.

Si en efecto, pero ¿Cómo no envidiar la suerte que puede tener tu propio hijo? ¿Cómo no envidiar que el será feliz y tu jamás lo fuiste porque no tuviste la suficiente fuerza para luchar por lo que amas? Que difícil situación…que giro del destino tan difícil tenía desde aquel día que abandono el amor de su vida.

Terrence solo escuchaba la plática entre ambos hombres mientras una pequeña luz de esperanza renacía en su ser.

Candy podía ser suya…Albert lo apoyaría

.

.

.

Armand caminaba tranquilamente por los alrededores de la mansión Ardley, era una maldita costumbre, una maldita ironía que tuviera la necedad y necesidad de ir hacia donde se encontraban enterrados aquellos Ardley, ver su tumba era más que una razón para saber que no debía rendirse, era recordarse a sí mismo que debía hacer y que él estaba en lo correcto, no podía aplazarlo ni quería hacerlo, necesitaba satisfacer su sed de venganza aun si tenía que pasar por encima de quien se suponía "era el patriarca" de aquella familia, el sabia la verdad por supuesto Elroy se encargó de darle el mensaje y su odio hacia todos creció desde entonces.

Lo que en su momento le asqueo más fue ver que pese a todo Elroy quería hacerlo cumplir como Ardley, casándolo con la peor de todas las Leagan que pudieron existir, Freddy intento convencerlo y fue cuando decidió irse, aunque tuvo que dejar a Victory a su suerte, se maldecía una y otra vez por ello, ¿Cómo no dejarla por tu propio bien? Al final todos buscaban eso, la misma Victory alguna vez lo hizo…

Maldita vida, maldito ser humano…maldita forma de ser…maldita humanidad, maldita la gente…

Suspiro frustrado de nada servía maldecir a medio mundo por errores que no estuvieron en manos de nadie ni siquiera de él, al menos no la muerte de sus padres, de la madre de Victory, ni de su propia fingida muerte…pero si de sus decisiones propias que le habían llevado hasta el momento actual.

Miro una vez más la tumba donde yacía un cuerpo que no era el de él, un cuerpo que no sabía de quien era, eso le aterraba ¿Qué habían metido ahí?

-Anthony Brown Ardley –Leyó quedamente sintiendo la piel helada y la sangre hirviendo –Te quedaras así para siempre…esa persona ya no soy yo, murió el día que lo mataron decidiendo su destino…destino fatal –Pateo el pequeño rosal que había en la tumba, después pisoteando para matar toda rosa floreciendo, seguramente Candy había sido la de la idea, odiaba eso, odiaba que se quisiera hacer la buena, odiaba que pese a todo su maldita dulzura lo arrastrara pero no más, la haría pagar…la haría sufrir como el sufrió.

Mataría dos pájaros de un tiro, Elroy lloraría sangre cuando viera que la fortuna quedaba en sus manos y los despojaba a cada uno de los familiares al ser Candy la heredera, y a Albert lo haría sufrir matando de dolor a aquello que siempre quiso proteger, como no lo protegió a él, como no lo defendió y como acepto tan absurdo plan…prefiriendo que estuviera muerto a vivo.

Todos le rogarían de rodillas y él tendría la satisfacción de torturarlos y tenerlos a sus pies y atados de manos como alguna vez él estuvo.

Sonrió mientras se alejaba de aquella tumba que le recordaba lo que le hicieron y por qué debía seguir con lo que el mismo se prometió años atrás.

Y lo haría.

.

.

.

Candy dormía plácidamente en el pequeño sofá de la salita de estar, estaba leyendo antes de ir a la cama pero el sueño le gano en algún momento que ni ella misma se dio cuenta, lo cual para él era simplemente perfecto, la había acechado durante todo el día, en el cual no la habían dejado ni a sol ni a sombra, eso lo detestaba, sus primos políticos eran un fastidio y sobretodo ese Armand pero hoy sería diferente. Hoy el ganaría.

La otra noche se escapó pero ahora…ahora no sería así.

El reflejo de la ventana con las velas provoco que se viera así mismo, Stear podía ser un científico pero era muy violento aun su ojo estaba morado, nunca creyó que el andaría deambulando por los pasillos aquella noche y desde entonces Candy no quería quedarse en la mansión ni una noche, seguramente por eso leía, pero ahora tenía todo de su lado y lo aprovecharía.

Lo habían planeado bien y estaba por cumplir su objetivo, Elisa había dado a sus primos unos somníferos así que no creía que despertarían y la tía abuela iría en cuanto escuchara el grito ruido o lo que fuera para que quedara mal, pero ¿Qué importaba si antes se divertía enserio? Porque la realidad era que Candy era demasiada tentación sobretodo como ahora la miraba.

Se acercó hasta estar demasiado cerca, los labios de Candy eran rosados y carnosos, había subido poco sus piernas provocando que el vestido se pegara completamente a su figura, era una mujer simplemente exquisita para él, su cabello rubio y suelto caía por su cara delicadamente. No aguantaría hasta que alguien llegara pero ¿Qué más daba? El chiste era que Miller la dejara porque creyera que se acostó con él, y si era verdad a él no le molestaría

Primero acaricio con suavidad y deseo sus piernas, la rubia aparentemente sintió algo porque se movió algo inquita pero solo provoco que pudiera admirar el otro lado de su cuerpo, volvió a tocarla esta vez con algo más de seguridad, ella se inquietó, por lo que se subió encima de ella sin ninguna molestia en no querer despertarla, ¿Cuántas veces estuvo en esa situación? Habían sido demasiadas, su deseo por cualquier tipo de mujer desde su adolescencia había sido mucha, más en el internado donde la noche era perfecta para amantes pues los cubría con dulzura mientras se escabullían por el cobertizo.

Acerco su rostro al de ella, quien ya sentía seguramente algo de presión, porque se volvió a mover inquieta, acaricio su mejilla antes de que esta abriera por completo sus ojos, la beso con fiereza.

La mordió mientras intentaba saborear por completo sus labios, que siempre fueron tentación para él, ella luchaba aun por entender y quitarlo de encima. –No….n…

Comenzó a acariciar su pecho con brusquedad mientras buscaba seguir en su boca, y controlar la cabeza de ella, mientras recibía pequeños empujones por debajo de su cuerpo en un intento de Candy por quitárselo de encima.

Se fue a su cuello comenzó a besarlo con deseo mientras ella lo jalaba lejos -¡Suéltame!

-Te gusta Candy, lo sé –Comenzó a acariciar sobre la ropa su parte intima provocando sorpresa y molestia de parte de ella.

-Por favor Neil… por favor –Las lágrimas amenazaban con salir, pero había estado en tantas situaciones así que solo sonrió con sorna, claro que no se detendría ella seria suya.

Le desgarro el vestido como pudo de su pecho, ella por inercia se dejó caer al suelo e intento arrastrarse hasta la puerta, la tomo del cabello y la detuvo –Nadie te escuchara Candy –La tumbo nuevamente en el suelo para después desabotonarse la camisa y bajar su pantalón, para después echársele encima.

-¡No! –Comenzó a defenderse como pudo, pero ya no era un niño, era un hombre y ella no le pegaría nuevamente como cuando fueron pequeños, esta vez él tenía la ventaja. Y eso le excitaba.

.

.

.

Archie se levantó por quinta vez en la noche de la cama, no había podido pegar un ojo desde que había pasado lo que paso, se sentía tan deshecho en realidad nunca pensó que Annie lo pudiera traicionar e incluso jamás pensó sentirse así porque ella se fuera de su vida, pues en un principio no le interesaba pero con el tiempo…el tiempo…

El tiempo puede curar todo, recordó lo que Albert le dijo. Pero ¿Qué tal si no?

Miro la bandeja de comida que habían ido a dejarle en la cena, pero que no toco porque no tenía hambre como siempre, suspiro, no se la habían llevado, camino hasta ella para tomar algo pero estaba ya fría, tendría que bajar al comedor, seguramente habría algo de pan que casualmente no había ahí. Suspirando aun salió de su alcoba.

Al llegar a la puerta principal vislumbro una sombra vagando por el pequeño rosal seguramente, decidió asomarse, pues podría ser su hermano o Candy, su sorpresa fue ver a Armand quien le miro con algo de frialdad pero fingiendo una sonrisa en su rostro le saludo.

Aunque él le miraba con desconfianza, pero antes de poder decir algo se escuchó un grito escalofriante del otro lado de la entrada, Armand alcanzo a oírlo también, y seguramente la tía igual porque se escuchó que alguien venia.

-¿Qué fue eso? –Pregunto Armand algo preocupado -¿Era Candy?

-Creo que si –Murmuro Archie antes de ir corriendo de dónde venían los gritos y un golpe seco se escuchó, era la sala de estar de donde venía pero antes de poder abrir la tía abuela también llego

-¡¿Qué es ese escándalo?!

-No lo sé tía viene…

Elisa abrió la puerta y entonces…

Armand había seguido al castaño y jamás pensó en ver lo que vieron todos. Neil se estaba levantando del suelo y en el suelo había una rubia sollozando aparentemente aunque las sombras de la habitación la cubrían, Neil se cubrió con prisa la parte baja al momento en que escucho todas las voces y trato de salir rápidamente, Elroy miraba con horror la situación, Archie se le fue encima a Neil y Armand salió del lugar, Elisa solo sonreía maliciosamente sin que nadie lo notara.

-Candice ¿Qué es lo que paso aquí?

La rubia no dijo nada solo se sentó en el lugar y sollozo en silencio. Mientras intentaba entender lo que había pasado, mientras comprendía ¿Por qué Neil se empeñaba con lastimarla, con destruirla? ¿Qué maldito daño les había hecho? Cuando vio al rubio alejándose, se desmorono, ahora ¿Cómo lo explicaría? Sobretodo ¿Cómo le creería a ella? Su relación se basaba en la desconfianza y en la mutua compañía en soledad que tenían, ahora ¿Cómo le haría? ¿Qué pasaría con ella?

Nadito destino….maldito egoísmo y odio que habita en el mundo…maldita herencia…maldita venganza sin sentido…maldita ella misma.

* * *

 ** _Hola queridos lectores_**

 ** _este es el fic ganador ;D espero que lo hayan disfrutado_**

 ** _faltan otras dos actualizaciones de este fic de esta semana pero como tambien votaron por volverte a ver volverte a amar, intentare actualizarles ese fic tambien en los dias que no actualice este, seguramente mañana lo hare :D eso espero :D_**

 ** _mil gracias a todos por sus hermosso reviews y su paciencia de esperarme para actualizar el fic_**

 ** _por favor dejen sus votos de esta semana ;D_**

 ** _no olviden el ganador tendra actualizaciones la semana que entra tres veces_**

 ** _dudas comentarios y votos por favor denle al botoncito alimenta el show jejeje_**

 ** _slaudos_**


	23. CAPITULO 23 LA IRONIA DEL AMOR I

**.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **FIC GANADOR DE LA SEMANA ;)**_

 _ **Queridos lectores cumpliendo con lo pactado la segunda actualizacion :D disfruten el fic ganador**_

 ** _nos vemos abajo_**

 ** _Recuerden que el fic es sin fines de lucro y es solamente para entretenimiento, todo lo que viene aqui no pasa en el anime ;)_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

* * *

 **CAPITULO 23 ¿BODA FORZOSA?**

* * *

 **POR EL HONOR DE LA FAMILIA**

* * *

 _ **¿Qué es correcto, que no lo es? El matrimonio y la lujuria, van de la mano, la gente no ve mal tener relaciones sexuales cuando alguien se casa, entonces ¿Por qué verlo mal cuando dos personas se aman? Miles de cuestiones y conflictos entran en juego en este juego de fuego que muchos se queman antes de llegar a la flama.**_

 _ **El matrimonio solo se debe consumir cuando las personas se aman por eso es ante los ojos de dios para que este bendiga la unión y el amor que ambas se profesan para poder cuidarse, alentarse, llenarse, complementarse y apoyarse para que el otro sea mejor cada día, para que ambos crezcan como humanos y como pareja, como unión, pero ¿Quién realmente lleva a cabo esto? ¿Quién realmente se casa con amor y por amor? Son contadas las personas que llegan a hacerlo y que después de años de matrimonio y unión sigan viéndose con amor y con realismo.**_

 _ **El realismo no es no aceptar a la otra persona como es, al contrario es reconocer sus virtudes y sus errores, que todos cometemos errores es lo primero que uno como persona debe saber para poder aceptar los errores del otro, y aprender y hacer que aprenda también la otra persona sin agredirla, pues de esto trata el amor.**_

 _ **Claro que hay de errores a errores, no es lo mismo un grito a un golpe, no es lo mismo una escapada de la realidad porque el ambiente no es agradable para la otra, por lo que se va para estar solo, a irse a engañar a la pareja porque esta no hace lo que uno quiere.**_

 _ **El amor es unión, comprensión, complementar, mas no es una condición, humillar, torturar y sobretodo no se puede basar en la desconfianza.**_

 _ **Pero cuando no hay amor ¿Cómo puede ver unión? Cuando no hay más que dolor no puede haber amor, por lo que no puede haber matrimonio, porque solo se terminara con más dolor o locura.**_

 _ **¿Cómo salir de los estereotipos que pone la sociedad? ¿Cómo terminar con el tabú que hay al hablar de la virginidad de las mujeres? ¿Cómo aceptar como humanos no como sociedad, que la virginidad si es un tesoro, pero que puedes decidir a quién dárselo? A aquella persona que ha ganado el corazón propio, aquel que ante los ojos de dios sería el único, pues al final unirse ante él, es eso, es amor porque el mismo es un acto de amor, como nosotros debemos serlo siempre.**_

 _ **C.A.**_

* * *

Candy miraba a la tía Elroy con molestia mientras esta insistía en que Neil tenía que reparar la falta que había hecho la otra noche, los Leagan no parecían disgustados al menos no la señora Leagan, pero no se podría decir lo mismo que el padre, quien solo miraba con decepción a su hijo, ¿Cómo era posible que no aprendiera nada de él? Se veía tan avergonzado.

-Lamento mucho lo que paso…señora Elroy yo…

-Se compondrá solamente si Neil se casa con Candice, sé que no era doncella cuando…bueno cuando paso lo que paso ¿Cierto Neil? –Dijo algo avergonzada Elroy

-En efecto tía, pero sé que aun así debería ser hombre y… -Miro a su padre quien estaba ahora con el semblante furioso

-Neil responderá señora Elroy, díganos la fecha de la boda y demás, pero por favor no quiero que den dote de Candy, ese será el castigo de Neil.

-Bueno tampoco hay que ser tan extremistas, Neil no es un niño y Candy tampoco, ambos sabían que estaban haciendo y no es tan inocente ya ella, en todo caso inocente seria mi hijo, ella ya estuvo casada y…

-Eso no está a discusión querida –Interrumpió el señor Leagan tomando la mano de la señora Leagan quien hizo un gesto de molestia pero no volvió a decir nada

-Bien la boda será en una semana porque no quiero que…

-Estoy comprometida ¿Acaso lo olvidan?

Elroy sonrió burlonamente a la rubia -¿Crees que el señor Miller querrá siquiera volver a verte? Por supuesto que no, lo traicionaste y es hombre cariño, eso no es…

-Eso no lo decide usted –Armand acababa de entrar a la pequeña sala donde se encontraban, Candy en automático sintió un pequeño alivio pero bajo la mirada avergonzada.

-Señor Miller ¿Qué acaso no debería esperar a que lo anuncien?

-Si señora Elroy pero no soy un hombre paciente y además llevaba algo de prisa –Miro a la rubia pero esta no le miraba, estaba concentrada en sus pies –Solo quería avisarles que la boda por mi parte sigue en pie –Candy en ese momento levanto la mirada y se encontró con los zafiros del rubio, quien estaba molesto por supuesto pero sabía que no podía renunciar, la venganza era más importante, que sentirse traicionado además ya la haría pagar después –Y que debo salir inmediatamente de Lakewood, porque me están esperando unos negocios en el puerto Cohan, sé que la fiesta es este sábado y no se preocupen ahí estaré. –Desvió la mirada de los esmeralda que le miraban con confusión –Y quería hablar con Candy

-Ella ya no será tu prometida, entiende que me ama y…

-Y retar un duelo por la ofensa a su hijo señor Leagan –Dijo el rubio mirándolo con fiereza

-¿Duelo? Eso no es costumbre aquí señor…

-Tal vez aquí no señora Leagan pero de dónde vengo así se arreglan las cosas, así que como yo soy el ofendido yo decido como resolveremos esto, un duelo a muerte, escojo la Flissa

-Neil no sabe de…

-No me interesa, me ofendió y mi honor no quedara en el suelo –Miro a Elroy –Y menos casando a Candy con otro cuando nuestro compromiso está más que confirmado por el señor William

-La fiesta de compromiso aún no se ha realizado…

-No voy a quedar como un idiota señora Elroy y si no quiere que haga de esto un mayor escándalo para su familia, por la ofensa de parte de sus sobrinos, será como yo diga –Miro a Niel –El domingo en la mañana ¿Te parece bien?

Neil sudaba frio al menos eso noto Candy, y ella había visto a Armand en batalla en aquellos días que estuvo con los piratas, esa noche, todo indicaba que el rubio era un experto en armas, por lo que sin duda acabaría con la vida de Neil, en el fondo no lo deseaba aunque su enojo en aquel momento era mayor que la bondad, no podía perdonarlo y no quería, deseaba que lo lastimaran y humillaran como a ella.

-Está bien –Dijo el señor Leagan al ver que su hijo no decía nada, este le miro sorprendido –Pero a la primera herida de gravedad, no muerte

Armand sonrió –Como usted guste señor Leagan –Miro a Candy – ¿Vienes, Candy?

La aludida le miro nerviosa pero asintió ante la mirada atenta y furiosa de Elroy, George estaba afuera de la habitación, cuando salió le miro de reojo y este le sonrió a Armand con diversión, podría decirse, no pudo descifrar más que eso y no entender absolutamente nada de ¿Cómo se podían llevar bien si…?

Armand la había tomado de la mano con firmeza, pero cuando llegaron al jardín de rosas, le soltó con brusquedad, los celos, el peor infierno de todo hombre, pensaba no sentirlos jamás como muchas veces Roger le dijo que algún día sabría que se sentiría estar en su lugar, pero jamás pensó estarlo. Respiro hondamente antes de voltear a verla.

-¿Y bien?

-¿Qué? –Pregunto la rubia sin entender

-Estoy esperando la explicación

-Yo…

-¿No la tienes? –Pregunto el rubio mirándola con intensidad –Estoy dándote la oportunidad de que te defiendas, que me mientas o me digas la verdad –La tomo por los hombros. -¿Creíste que así dejaría el compromiso?

-No…yo…

-¿Puedes terminar una frase? Eres realmente desesperante –Soltó el rubio molesto, la verdad era que cuando se trataba de ella ahora o antes, su humor era peor de lo que nunca antes se veía.

Entonces un recuerdo vino a su mente, ese día en el que Candy, tan tonta y despistada se puso en peligro bajo la lluvia, cayendo de un acantilado solo porque pensó que él no quería verla, y su mano voló contra la mejilla de ella, no es que quisiera ser violento, era un pequeño tonto entrando a la adolescencia intentando controlar en balde su dolor y preocupación hacia la rubia.

Sentía que aquello era de otra época, un mal sueño, pues lo veía tan lejano y ajeno a él.

-Yo no hice nada malo –La rubia tenía el ceño fruncido, haciendo que sus pecas se notaran más por el semblante enojado que ella tenía.

-No si no digo que el tener sexo sea algo malo, Candy

La rubia ahogo un pequeño quejido de sorpresa ante lo que el rubio había soltado, no es que no estuviera acostumbrada a esos términos pues la carrera de enfermería ella tuvo que ver varias cosas, algo que enfureció en su momento también a la tía Elroy pues aun ante sus ojos era una señorita, pero ahora…ahora…

Aun así, no debía soltarlo como si nada, no estaba acostumbrada a escuchar a la gente hablar abiertamente de ese tema y menos en la sociedad alta. Y lo más grave tal vez hablar cosas de ese tipo con un hombre, y no con un amigo, con su futuro esposo.

-¿Qué? –Sonrió burlonamente -¿Te molesta lo que dije?

-No es solo que…bueno no…

-¿No es debido?

Candy asintió

-¿Quién dice Candy?

-Todos, eso no se debe de hablar y menos con usted

-¿Eres viuda no? Deberías de estar acostumbrada, no es como si fueras una doncella aun

-Armand

-Solo que debiste decirme que estabas en estado caliente –Rio por lo bajo mientras la acercaba más hacia a él, ya que la rubia comenzó a inquietarse entre sus manos

-Basta –Siseo la rubia molesta

-¿Por qué? ¿Qué es lo que te molesta? Que no sea Neil, creí que solo era diversión y si es eso yo podría –Comenzó a bajar sus manos por los brazos de la rubia hasta llegar a la cintura, esta inmediatamente se tensó y lo alejo empujándolo con todas sus fuerzas pero Armand solo sonreía –Serás mi esposa y ya sé que no eres nada recatada como las niñas inocentes, tu eres muy sucia ¿verdad?, mi sucia Candy, te diré así –Entonces la beso bruscamente, por lo que la rubia lo empujo nuevamente para después darle una abofeteada.

Armand solo se tomó la mejilla caliente, molesto la tomo del brazo sin ninguna precaución –Espero que lo hayas disfrutado porque será la primera y última vez Candy que en tu vida pones una mano encima en mi –Sus zafiros se oscurecieron por la molestia, los celos, el enojo, Candy le miro algo temerosa por la mirada dura y fría que demostró en ese momento, no le había visto así. –Y también va respecto a lo de Neil, no soy un idiota Candy, más vale que no lo olvides, porque no pienso tolerar ni eso ni nada de tu parte –La empujo provocando que la rubia tropezara y cayera al suelo.

-Pero no paso…

-No me interesa, solo quería aclararte que no te tratare como la dama que no eres –Dio media vuelta pisando sin ninguna culpa las rosas dulce Candy que aparentemente estaban floreciendo, Candy lo observo, aun asustada y en schock

-Candy –Murmuro una joven de cabello castaño desde el establo donde miraba todo lo que había sucedido.

.

.

.

Elroy estaba molesta mirando de un lado a otro dentro de su habitación, se sentía como león enjaulado, donde no había ningún tipo de salida, ese maldito hombre ¿Cómo se atrevía? Pero no lo permitiría aprovecharía para seguir con sus planes de casar a Neil con Candy y esa noche de bodas seria la noche de su muerte, si claro que sí, la matarían porque no la necesitaban más.

Finalmente no sería ni la primera ni la última víctima de Elroy Ardley, sonrió para sí misma con amargura.

No en balde había matado a su propio esposo y a su hermano para quedar ella siendo la ganadora y única heredera de toda la fortuna de la familia Ardley, ni William siquiera lograría quitarle el mando totalmente de la familia, ella debía asegurar el futuro de su hija, aquella hija ilegítima, con el único y verdadero amor de su vida.

Sonrió tiernamente a la fotografía que tenia de ella, claro que daría todo por ella y ahora por sus hijos también y toda su familia se arrepentiría donde quiera que estuviera por haberla hecho sufrir tanto.

-Sobre todo tu padre William. –Susurro mientras tiraba el retrato donde estaba Rosemary y William con un hombre bastante mal encarado y cabello rubio, en una pequeña y tranquila colina lejos de la ciudad, donde había una pequeña casita acogedora, con algunos niños jugando que se apreciaban atrás de ellos, en la fotografía –Claro tu padre –Sonrió burlonamente –Pagaran por mi sufrimiento –Susurro mientras daba media vuelta para continuar con su plan.

 _"Todos creen que lo hago por el honor de esta familia, que equivocados, en realidad lo hago porque pisotearon mi felicidad y a nadie le importo, bien ¿Por qué le debería de importar alguna vez salvaguardar el buen nombre de los Ardley o siquiera ver por quienes se supone debería de amar, cuando nadie la amo y cuido?, no señor, nada la haría cambiar y Freddy es un idiota al querer ganarme en el juego de máscaras, que imbécil, sabía perfectamente que no lo podría, yo soy la maestra del disfraz y nadie le me podrá ganar en ello nunca."_ Rio por lo bajo mientras cerraba la puerta, sin percatarse de que entre las sombras había alguien escuchando.

* * *

 _ **Hola queridos lectores**_

 _ **espero que les haya gustado este capitulo nuevo**_

 _ **por favor no olviden dejar sus votaciones para la actualizacion del fic ganador de la proxima semana**_

 ** _mil gracias por sus hermosos mensajes :D_**

 _ **hasta ahora van de este modo:**_

* * *

 _ **Giros del destino 110%**_

 _ **volverte a ver, volverte a amar 120%**_

 _ **ami-enemigas 60%**_

 ** _Listen to heart 40%_**

 _ **¿Quien soy yo? 10%**_

 _ **son por los que han votado hasta ahora**_

 _ **===Busqueda de la felicidad (falta epilogo) voten si quieren uno ;D=======**_

* * *

 _ **Mil gracias a todos por sus hermosos reviews y su apoyo incondicional en todas mis historias**_

 ** _:D_**

 ** _por cierto lei algunos comentarios de quienes quieren que vea algunos fics no terminados para darles un final si quieren que realice otra vez algo de esto, por favor envienme un mensaje por facebook, el grupo se llama "Serenity Moon (Anime)" y claro que les hare el final con gusto :D_**

 ** _Saludos cordiales lindo miercoles_** ** _a todos ;D_**

 ** _PD. dejen sus hermosos reviews que me alientan a seguir escribiendo mil gracias a todos por sus mensajes chicos :D_**


	24. CAPITULO 24 LA IRONIA DEL AMOR II

**.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Hola queridos lectores,**

 **este capitulo debio subirse el viernes pero tuve problemas con la conexion de la pagina, pero aqui esta la ultima actualizacion del fic ganador de la semana pasada**

 **nos vemos abajo**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **CAPITULO 24 FIESTA DE COMPROMISO Y UN INVITADO INESPERADO I**

 **DECISION TOMADA**

* * *

 _ **A veces comprender a las personas es muy complicado más cuando son nuestros hijos, no alcanzamos a comprender que es lo que puede cruzar por su mente, a veces como padres no logramos a comprender algunas cosas olvidándonos por completo que nosotros mismos las padecimos o padecemos, sin importarnos el motivo de la causa por la que nuestros hijos son así, juzgamos sin comprender, condenamos sin detenernos a pensar que solo quizás, tal vez hay un motivo detrás del disfraz que ellos usan para cubrir con delicadeza y ternura su seguridad, sentimientos, etc.**_

 _ **Quizás tal vez si no quisieran siempre tener el control de todo y no quisieran solo ver lo malo, quizás se darían cuenta aquellos seres que aman tanto a los que por mucho tiempo vieron como sus pequeños, se darían cuenta de que podrían saber porque el disfraz e incluso puede ser que soliciten la ayuda que a veces por falta de confianza y de fe que no serán juzgados no se acercan…**_

 _ **Solo si quizás no desearían tener la razón siempre.**_

 _ **A.W.A**_

* * *

Era ya viernes, pronto todo el mundo sabría que sería esposa de un joven que absolutamente nadie conocía, que en el fondo ella misma desconocía y a la vez conocía mejor que cualquier otra persona, eso en teoría, solo sabía lo que realmente era y que en el fondo pero muy en el fondo parecía un ser hermoso y dolido, como cuando una flor es marchitada por la falta de amor y cuidados.

Suspiro mirando por la ventana, hacía varios días que Neil estaba lejos de la mansión su padre aparentemente se había dedicado esos días a que aprendiera a usar la Flissa para el domingo que se batería a duelo con Armand, lo cual le preocupaba pero no por el rubio si no por Neil, seguramente no podría con un filibustero.

Borro ese pensamiento, pero lo que si es que desde que paso lo que paso deseaba más que nunca que alguien muriera, eso no era un buen pensamiento pero Neil había sido capaz de terminar su cometido de no ser que comenzaron a escuchar pasos y ruidos, pero aun así había ultrajado su cuerpo tocando partes íntimas, aun sentía miedo en las noches, seguramente no se irían las pesadillas como la de aquella noche.

Y debía reconocer que dos veces la habían salvado pero quizás no habría una tercera, por eso opto por encerrarse en su alcoba y prácticamente no salir de ahí más que para ver a sus primos.

Stear estaba raro y molesto por lo que paso pero su comportamiento pensaba ella no era solo por eso, había algo mas pero no había querido hablar del tema de Patricia Grandchester desde que regreso.

Sintió molestia al pensar en ella. Sabía que no era culpa de su amiga pero pudo decírselo antes de enterarse por periódicos, pero ¿Cómo lo habría hecho? En realidad solo buscaba echarle la culpa a alguien y no aceptar que todo también había sido parte su responsabilidad por no pensar bien, por no luchar, por ser a veces tan buena.

-Candy

-¿Albert?

La rubia inmediatamente se puso de pie, para poder abrirle la puerta al rubio que tanto anhelaba que estuviera pues estaba al borde del colapso lo que nunca imagino es que viniera acompañado y no por cualquier persona.

-¡¿Terrence?!

.

.

.

Armand miraba con molestia al hombre que tenía enfrente de él, no podía creer que hubiera persona más ruin y fatal como esa mujer, realmente la aborrecía, no le agradaba la detestaba. Si pudiera…

-Ya sabes que hacer ¿No?

-No voy a desaparecer para siempre a nadie –Dijo firme el rubio –Que se conforme la señora Tales que Candy desaparecerá de su vida y… -Armand susurraba molesto conteniéndose lo mejor que podía, llevaba su paliacate y vestimenta que acostumbraba en el navío, esperando que nadie lo reconociera.

-Eso no es suficiente para ella, ella desea que se deshaga de ella.

-No se puede, lo lamento, tendrá que buscar a alguien más.

-¿Por qué se rehúsa? Los filibusteros no tienen corazón ¿No?

El señor Evans sonrió burlonamente

-No es que la tenga, pero no quiero dañar a terceros, los filibusteros matamos claro, pero no siempre es como usted cree, yo no mato sin un motivo y sin que no se lo merezca la persona que me digan.

-¿Y usted como sabe que ella no se lo merece? –Pregunto aun con la sonrisa burlona en el rostro.

Armand solo se acomodó un poco en el asiento –La hemos estado vigilando

-Supongo que cerca ¿no? –Dijo sarcásticamente

Armand solo se tensó un momento pero no se dejó influenciar demasiado por lo que este decía –Algo así, pero bueno, dígale lo que acabo de comentarle, para que no se sorprenda de no verla muerta ¿De acuerdo?

-Como usted diga, BlackSoul

-Nos vemos

El señor Evans solo observo como se levantó y se fue sin dirigirle ya ni una palabra más, sonrió burlonamente –Veremos que pasara Anthony, en cuanto todos se enteren de tu identidad y lo peor que sigues enamorado de alguien como Candy, seguramente la señora Leagan tendrá que hacer algo al respecto.

.

.

.

Terry miraba con dulzura y amor a Candy quien esta a su vez no comprendía ¿Por qué Albert lo había traído? Y ¿Por qué este parecía tan diferente y sobretodo que pasaba con su esposa en Londres?

-¿Por qué estás tan callada, Candy? –Pregunto el castaño cuando el silencio que se había apoderado entre ellos ya no lo soportaba

-No has respondido mi pregunta, Terrence

-Vamos Candy, sabes bien porque estoy aquí

-Te dije la última vez…

-Sí y fue porque yo tenía un compromiso pero ya no lo tengo

-¿Perdón?

-Mi padre recapacito y el matrimonio con Patty fue un error desde el principio ni ella ni yo queríamos eso, por lo que no fue difícil tramitarlo menos con las influencias de mi padre, el acta seguramente quedara resuelto en menos de un mes o…

-¡¿Cómo demonios…?! –La rubia se puso de pie inmediatamente –Es increíble Terrence

-Porque siento que no estas feliz.

-Por supuesto que no lo estoy –La rubia se alejó un poco del sofá para mirar por la ventana de la sala de estar. -¿Cómo crees que va a quedar Patty después de esto?

-Ella tiene a Stear

-Pero Stear está destrozado porque…

-Ella huyo

-No creo que…

-Lo digo enserio Candy

La rubia le miro sin creerlo aun pero aunque su corazón aun salto de emoción mínimamente al escuchar que sería un hombre libre, no podía engañarse ni podía ilusionarse su compromiso con Armand era un hecho.

-Pero yo estoy comprometida y…

-Albert puede cancelarlo Candy –Se acercó a ella sosteniéndola de las manos la volteo para que le viera –Podemos ser felices por fin, pecosa

La rubia sonrió con nostalgia –No podemos

-Candy por favor no puedes seguir adelante con esta ridícula boda, tu no lo amas, me amas a mi

-¿Tu que sabes?

-Vamos mi pequeña pecosa –La sujeto de la cintura para acercarla –Sabemos que es verdad –Intento besarla pero la rubia lo aparto empujándolo

-No te amo ya Terrence –Dijo mirando hacia otro lado –El amor que te tenia se terminó porque no supimos cuidarlo

-Candy por favor –Intento de nuevo, esta vez la rubia dejo que le acercara a él –Yo te amo, te suplico, te imploro que no me alejes de tu lado, yo…

-Terry por favor…

-Candy te amo por favor –Susurro ya con los labios de la rubia muy cerca de él, mientras la rubia perdía un momento el hilo de la conversación y se dejaba llevar bajo el deseo de besarlo una vez más.

Después de unos minutos donde ambos se entregaron a lo que deseaban y necesitaban, Albert decidió interrumpir.

Carraspeo para hacerse notar, mientras intentaba ocultar una sonrisa triunfal esperando que así ya su hija dejara de la absurda idea de casarse con Armand Miller, quien no le caía bien menos sin saber nada de su vida.

-Albert –Murmuro la rubia avergonzada

-Candy necesitamos hablar

Terry sostuvo la mano de la rubia fuertemente cerca de la suya, mientras sonreía dulce y triunfante, pensando que la guerra la tenía ganada.

La rubia miro al rubio y a Terrence y entonces comenzó a unir las piezas -¿Tú fuiste por él, verdad?

Acuso al rubio quien le miro con la mejor cara que pudo hacer demostrando nula culpabilidad pero aparentemente no fue suficiente.

-No

-Claro que si –Dijo la rubia soltándose de Terrence quien le miro extrañado –Comprendan algo los dos –Respiro hondamente –Voy a casarme

-Candy es una locura tú…

-No Albert está tomada mi decisión, me casare con quien yo elija –Miro a Terrence –Y tu deberías volver a Londres a obedecer a tu padre como siempre haces

-Candy…

-No Terry, no quiero saber nada de ti, ni ahora ni nunca, por favor, debes regresar al lado de Patricia –Miro al castaño con sinceridad –No sé por qué creíste que iba a acceder, cuando tú no luchaste tampoco por este "amor"

-Candy

-Vete por favor y Albert por favor que eso no se repita.

La rubia salió sin mirar a nadie, solo deseaba salir de ese momento tan vergonzoso y difícil, claro que quería a Terrence pero si había notado que sus sentimientos ya no eran igual para con el actor, sentía que ahora era diferente y quería por una vez en su vida ser dueña de su vida.

.

.

.

Armand llego casi al alba del sábado, había querido ir a ver a Candy a la mansión Ardley, por lo que paso por ahí esperando poder pasar un tiempo a solas antes de que la rubia despertara y pudiera disculparse por cómo fue cuando se había ido, no había sido su intensión.

Paseo un momento por el portal de rosas, recordando lejanos recuerdos, donde encontraba a la rubia llorando, después cultivando rosas mientras esperaba con ansias a que la joven fuera a visitarlo y ayudarle, Tom un joven amigo de Candy con el que tuvo una pequeña pelea, su primera pela.

Gritándole a Candy que le gustaba, ella diciéndole que le gustaba porque era Anthony y no importaba el príncipe de la colina, sus celos inocentes e inmaduros, sonrió para sí mismo antes de acercarse a la pequeña parte donde antes había dulces Candy, había arrancado aquellas rosas sin importarle nada, solo deseaba arrancar del pensamiento y corazón de la rubia a Anthony porque ese ya no existía, no volvería, no lo haría.

-¿Anthony?

El rubio se sobresaltó al escuchar el nombre de quien no quería que mencionaran nunca más.

Pero entonces al voltear a ver el dueño de esa voz encontró a una rubia en bata y algo confundida, al igual que él.

-Armand –Susurro sin comprender, en un momento pensó ver a su amado Anthony, como otras veces pensando que era su imaginación y por el modo en que había visto que acariciaba las rosas y la tierra para que crecieran rápido

-Hola Candy –Susurro pero sin poder evitarlo se acercó en dos zancadas y la beso, con dulzura, amor, furia, pasión y todos los sentimientos que necesitaba dejar fluir.

Ella solo dejo ser aquel beso. Ninguno se percató de que alguien más había madrugado para poder ir a ver a la rubia.

-Mañana me las pagaras –Murmuro molesta la persona que estaba observando la escena, sonriendo con malicia.

* * *

 **Hola queridos lectores**

 **Espero que les haya gustado este nuevo capitulo, y como lo prometi aqui estan las puntuaciones de las votaciones durante toda la semana y fin que tambien tome en cuenta**

 **mil gracias de verdad por todo su apoyo y por todos sus hermosos mensajes que son los que me alientan a seguir escribiendo :D**

 _ **Stormaw jejej prometo hacerles algo malo ;)**_

 _ **arleniferreyrapacaya muchas gracias por tu hermoso review espero que te siga gustando :D**_

 _ **TamyWhiteRose: holi amiga, si se que tal vez parece un poco cruel anthony pero prometo que no lo eres, solamente esta demasiado lastimado pero poco a poco veremos algo diferente en el que estara luchando por apagar como hasta ahora, en este capitulo muestra su arrepentimiento de haber sido como fue con candy ;) asi poco a poco veremos que sera diferente, espero te siga gustando ;D**_

 _ **Guest bienvenida :D solo debes dejarme cual es tu fic favorito y cada cuando quieres que se actualice**_

 _ **actualmente tengo una pagina de facebook que estare subiendo o respondiendo a lo que me pregunten o si quieren participar en trivias, etc. aparece como Serenity Moon (Anime) por si gustan que les agregue mandenme solicitud ;D**_

 _ **Sofiandrew, Dulce candy, SaiyaBra, Yuyu, Sakura-chan, Kanade Tachibana, Luz Nelly muchas gracias por sus reviews y votos que fueron tomados en cuenta como el de todos, tambien a todos los que leen anonimamente gracias :D espero que les siga gustando**_

 **Las votaciones quedaron asi:**

 _ **volverte a ver, volverte a amar 170%**_

 _ **Giros del destino 170%**_

 _ **ami-enemigas 70%**_

 ** _Listen to heart 40%_**

 _ **¿Quien soy yo? 20%**_

 ** _Y como pueden ver tenemos un empate por lo que estare actualizando Volverte a ver, Volverte a amar como prioridad, si me da tiempo subire tambien uno o dos capitulos mas de Giros del destino :D_**

 ** _espero que sigan votando hoy comienza una nueva votacion para la proxima semana ;D_**

 _ **===Busqueda de la felicidad (falta epilogo) voten si quieren uno ;D=======**_

 ** _lindo inicio de semana :D_**


	25. CAP25 ENTRE FIESTAS Y COMPLICACIONES I

**_._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _Hola queridos lectores disculpen la demora de esta semana, pero es que sufri un accidente el miercoles y no he podido escribir hasta hoy, estuve entre hospitales y dolores jejejeje_**

 ** _pero aqui estoy con un nuevo capitulo de los fics ganadores de la semana pasada, retrasare un poco para emparentarlos, muchos de lunes al dia de hoy estuvieron votando por giros del destino por lo que no hay muchos cambios jejeje_**

 ** _asi que disfrutenlo por favor espero que les guste_**

 ** _los veo abajo_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

* * *

 _ **CAPITULO 25 FIESTA DE COMPROMISO Y UN INVITADO INESPERADO II**_

* * *

 _ **TRAICION I**_

 _ **LA IRONIA DEL AMOR NO AVISA**_

* * *

 _ **El amor no tiene lógica, el amor llega sin avisar, el amor puede cambiar de una a otra forma, ¿Esto último es verdad? En realidad el amor tiene mil colores y mil formas, en realidad no es que cambie de un día a otro, es que el verdadero amor llega de un momento menos inesperado, además el amor se debe cultivar y cuidar como una rosa, se debe alimentar y proteger, para que ese mismo amor puro dure, ya que esto es vital para poder prevalecer pese a todo y a todos.**_

 _ **El amor puede ser de mil formas, el amor tiene mil colores, el amor no es igual para los padres, hermanos, pareja y menos para más de una, siempre será diferente y siempre podremos encontrar que el que fue nuestro amor de vida no es igual que con la siguiente.**_

 _ **Pero entonces ¿Cómo sabes que o quien es el amor de tu vida? El amor de tu vida ¿Cuándo saber que el giro del destino te llevo a donde debías estar? ¿Cómo saber que te llevo ese giro a encontrarte con el amor de tu vida? O a reencontrarte con el amor de tu vida, quien nunca debió de separar el giro del destino**_

 _ **S.M**_

* * *

La rubia después de unos segundos reacciono estaba ya a unos minutos de bajar al gran comedor donde ya se encontraban los invitados de la fiesta de compromiso que ya había comenzado, seguramente Armand ya estaba abajo esperándola pero ella…ella.

-¿Estas bien Candy? –Pregunto Stear mirándola cuando salió de su habitación donde aun permanecía desde hace un minuto.

-Nada –Susurro mirando a su primo, estaba algo menos molesto aparentemente que otros días, se preguntaba si lo que Terrence le dijo era cierto, pero no podía preguntarle en ese momento seguramente no le comentaría en ese momento.

-¿Segura de lo que estás haciendo Candy? –Pregunto el pelinegro mirándola con preocupación no se había metido en la decisión de la rubia pero realmente estaba preocupado.

-Si…si Stear ¿Dónde está…Albert?

-Abajo esperándote al igual que todos ¿Vamos?

La rubia suspiro un momento de nuevo antes de tomar el brazo de su primo y descender con él por el pasillo y escaleras, aunque su mente seguía perdida en lo que Armand había dicho esa mañana junto al canto de la alondra.

Se escuchó tan sincero… _"Sé que no me amas Candy, pero realmente soy feliz de poder unir nuestras vidas, hemos tenido varias diferencias pero…prometo poner de mi parte para que todo cambie…quiero…quiero hacerte feliz, solo te pido…pido que me tengas confianza"_

Ahí debió decirle que no estaba aún lista para casarse, pero no podía, si no lo hacía como ella había pensado seguramente la tía abuela insistiría hasta que se casara con alguien y si no era Armand ya sabía cuál era su otra opción y no estaba dispuesta, prefería morirse a estar con Neil Leagan.

Candy miro hacia al frente cuando llegaron a los últimos escalones y entonces pudo ver el rostro de Albert sonriéndole tranquilamente y más allá estaba Armand quien le sonrió en cuanto la vio, mas allá pudo ver también a Elisa quien estaba con la misma expresión molesta de siempre.

No vio ni rastro de Neil ni de Terrence pero seguramente el primero si estaba por órdenes de la tía abuela, seguramente toda la familia Leagan estaba allí.

-Te ves hermosa pequeña –Susurro el rubio que despertó de su letargo a la joven, cuando sintió su mano en la de él.

-Gracias Albert

Este sonrió dulcemente –Oye Candy me gustaría que por hoy…hoy fuera tu padre…un padre orgulloso de su pequeña dama…deseando toda su felicidad al lado de quien a partir de ahora…será su prometido –Dijo sonriendo aunque estaba fingiendo por supuesto no era lo que deseaba, pero si deseaba que ella no se estuviera equivocando en abandonar a quien era supuestamente el amor de su vida, él la vio sufrir, llorar por Terrence, pero también vio como ese amor se desgasto por tantos azares del destino y decisiones que ambos tomaron.

La rubia sonrió dulcemente con unas pequeñas lágrimas en sus ojos le miro a los ojos tiernamente –Claro…papa

Albert le abrazo un momento en ese momento lleno de una inmensa felicidad que le embriagaba el corazón al oír de la dulce voz de la rubia que conoció desde pequeña decirle papa.

La rubia se separó lentamente del abrazo del rubio, sonrió tiernamente antes de darle un tierno beso en la mejilla –Te quiero mucho, papa

-Candy sabes que te amo como una hija, quiero que…estas… ¿Estas segura de que esto es lo que…?

-Shhh –Dijo colocándole un dedo en los labios –Estoy segura

-Bien…. ¿Lo amas?

La rubia le miro un momento algo sorprendida por la directa pregunta de Albert, pero en ese momento el rubio venia acercándose a ellos, ella sintió unos nervios en su ser, una electricidad recorriéndole por todo el cuerpo y su corazón dio un brinco al momento en que sus ojos se reencontraron.

-Creo que no hace falta que respondas –Murmuro lejanamente la voz de Albert quien vio esa mirada en Candy alguna vez con un pequeño rubio muy cercano a él, ni siquiera con Terrence la llego a ver así con ese brillo especial.

-Candy…estás hermosa princesa –Susurro el rubio al llegar junto a ellos, ella se sonrojo levemente pero sonrió tímidamente al rubio.

-Armand te entrego a mi mayor tesoro…nunca lo olvides –Dijo seriamente al principio pero después sonrió levemente al joven quien le devolvió el gesto

-Nunca –Comento tomando la mano de la rubia para comenzar con el baile tradicional para los novios.

Candy sentía todas las miradas sobre de ellos pero lo que más le importaba en ese momento era la calidez de las manos de Armand alrededor de su cintura así como también su cercanía, su aliento y también su mirada azulada observándola con dulzura y con cariño, algo que no había visto antes en el rubio con tanta presencia.

-Estas hermosa esta noche Candy –Susurro mirando intensamente

-Gra…Gracias

El sonrió ante la timidez de ella, esa sensación dulce e inocente de la rubia es lo que siempre le había encantado, desde la primera vez que la conoció.

-Eres tan dulce…eres mi dulce Candy –Susurro lentamente –Perdóname por lo que dije la vez pasada yo…

-No te preocupes Armand comprendo que…que haya sido una desagradable sorpresa que…

-Shhh –La acallo con un casto beso apenas ligeramente posando sus labios –Como te pedí en la mañana, quiero olvidar todo, solo quiero saber que me has perdonado por mi arranque de enojo

-Claro…Armand

-Gracias, comenzar de nuevo es lo mejor

-Si…creo que si –Sonrió dulcemente la rubia mientras se permitía perderse en el mar tan parecido a aquel primer amor de niñez.

Siempre había comparado los ojos zafiro de Terrence con su amado Anthony y no porque realmente quisiera si no que los ojos de Anthony eran profundos y claros como el mar o el cielo, sin embargo los de Terrence eran azules intensos profundos y oscuros como el cielo nocturno o donde el mar es más profundo, donde se perdía también pero no era igual que la claridad que con la que podía ingresar en el alma de Anthony eso sentía con Armand sus ojos eran claros como el agua del mar en la orilla, como el cielo despejado de una dulce mañana, aunque a veces se tornaban obscuros como queriendo disfrazar sus sentimientos.

O algo más.

-¿Puedo interrumpir?

Neil había hecho su entrada como sospecho Candy había esperado el mejor momento para él.

-En realidad no

-Tranquilo Armand, solo venía a felicitar a mi prima –Dijo el castaño tratando de acercarse a la rubia

-Desde lejos están bien tus deseos Neil, no hace fala afectos hacia mi futura

-Vaya que inseguro te ves ahora, será porque piensas que es mi mujer con la que te casaras

Armand molesto se quiso acercar pero la rubia lo detuvo

-Armand por favor –Susurro la rubia –No hagas caso, sabes ya como es Neil

-Tú me conoces mejor, querida Candy –Guiño el ojo mientras sonreía burlonamente –Felicidades, preciosa –Quiso besarla pero Armand se interpuso nuevamente –Nos vemos luego

Se retiró de los rubios cortando su momento mágico, ella le miro con algo de pena y la mirada de él se tornó bastante molesta pero segundos después se percató de que algunas personas miraban la escena, quienes no bailaban en el salón comedor.

-Vamos Candy –Tomo la mano de la rubia para acercarse a donde se llevaría a cabo el brindis, ella solo lo siguió por inercia ya que sabía que aquello que había visto con Neil sería una mancha en su matrimonio.

-Bien su atención por favor –La voz de Albert se escuchó a través del bullicio –Quiero brindar por la felicidad de mi hija Candice White Ardley, por lo que hoy estamos reunidos, por su –Miro a Armand y a Candy un momento –Por su futuro matrimonio con el señor Armand Miller aquí presente.

Todos aplaudieron y alzaron las copas cuando William lo hizo, los rubios sonrieron solamente agradecidos aunque ambos se mantenían en sus pensamientos la presencia de Neil no era grata y lo que derrumbo el vaso con agua fue darse cuenta que Terrence estaba justo ahí delante de ellos al lado de Stear, no lo podían creer ninguno de los dos.

.

.

.

Conforme fue pasando la noche los invitados se fueron retirando quedándose prácticamente solo parientes más cercanos en el comedor donde algunos platicaban y otros se debatían era el caso de Armand miraba receloso a Terrence quien estaba con Albert y este a su vez tenía en ese momento sujetada a Candy.

-Dije que no Terrence –Comento la rubia mientras miraba molesta a este quien le miraba suplicante

-Candy debemos…

-No, no tenemos nada de qué hablar

-Yo no te obligare más pequeña, solo que Terrence me pidió permiso para dirigirte unas palabras y sé que Armand no lo hubiera permitido

-Está bien papa –Susurro la rubia sonriéndole, este sintió una vez más su corazón embriagarse de felicidad –Pero Terrence y yo ya no tenemos nada de qué hablar, yo tome mi decisión y quiero que también la respete el.

-Pero Candy

-No –Interrumpió rápidamente la rubia –Si me disculpan tengo que ir con…

-Perdón princesa, es que te tardaste mucho y ya te extrañaba –Dijo el rubio sonriéndole con dulzura y una pizca de picardía a la vez, tomando su mano cuando ella se estaba retirando para acercarla

Albert carraspeo –Recuerda que aún no es tu esposa, Armand –Dijo divertido y pudo notarlo el rubio

-Por supuesto, es solo que es insoportable estar lejos de ella

-Lo se sobretodo cuando amas a la persona –Dijo Albert provocando el nerviosismo del rubio, amas…esa palabra retumbo en su mente.

Amas, la persona que amas... ¿él amaba a Candy? Claro que era ilógico seguir negándolo pero ¿De verdad ya la amaba? No era solo un simple gusto, cariño, anhelo, un deseo de venganza combinado con un anhelo del pasado de algo que nunca tuvo y nunca fue, ¿Era eso no?

Candy se había sonrojado y estaba atenta a cualquier movimiento del rubio pero en eso llego Archie riendo e interrumpiendo –Pero ten cuidado luego las mujeres son traicioneras o los hombres –Miro al rubio –Más vale que no lo hagas porque Candy es una mujer que no cualquiera merece

-Lo sé y no pretendo ser idiota y perder su amor –Dijo sujetándola de la cintura –Porque es un hermoso diamante imposible de encontrar y difícil de alejar la mirada de él.

-Qué bueno –Dijo Archie molesto y se notaba que había estado tomando

-Vamos Archie hermano, debemos retirarnos ya

Archie no dijo nada solo dejo que su hermano se lo llevara lejos de los rubios, Terrence también decidió mejor alejarse estaba comenzando a no controlar sus celos y la rabia que tenía al ver a ese joven aprovecharse estando cerca de ella.

-Me dijo el señor Leagan que mañana se bate a duelo ¿Señor Miller? –Dijo más serio

-En efecto, Neil Leagan me ofendió y no pienso dejarlo así

-Y a mí me alegra que no desconfiaras de mi hija –Susurro el rubio que estaba agradecido por ese hecho que logro que recapacitara un poco respecto al joven pues sabía que a diferencia de Terrence no se dejaría llevar por su enojo, al menos no para abandonarla.

-Conozco a la gente como Neil

-Si es desagradable que sea mi pariente –Comento el rubio molesto

-Mañana vera lo que merece por ser como es con los más débiles

Albert le miro un poco sorprendido y a la vez esa manera de fruncir el ceño se le hacía conocido, por supuesto que sí, pero no sabía dónde.

.

.

.

Candy miraba dulcemente a su prometido quien se estaba despidiendo de ella en el marco de la entrada a la mansión Ardley, él sonreía con ternura.

-Ya debo irme o mañana no estaré listo

-Realmente tengo miedo de eso –Susurro la rubia algo angustiada, no era alentador saber que tu actual prometido se pusiera en riesgo solo por ella.

-No puedo renunciar, yo lo rete Candy y tú lo sabes

-Si pero no vale la pena yo…

-¿Acaso no te ofendió lo que hizo?

-Por supuesto que sí pero…

-Entonces por favor Candy déjame ir y enfrentarlo

-Pero es que…

-Por favor, no te fallare, no en balde tantos años estuve involucrado en la piratería ¿No lo crees?

Ella sonrió muy a su pesar. –Tienes razón

-Bien descansa preciosa

-Descansa Armand

-Oh sí que lo hará –Susurro alguien en la oscuridad y antes de que ambos rubios terminaran de descubrir a la persona un disparo en la noche retumbo en el aire, Armand cayó al suelo después de recibir la bala perdida y Candy solo pudo dejar salir un grito ahogado, antes de caer arrollada ante Armand mientras una pequeña risa salía del mismo lugar donde venía la bala pero antes de que este pudiera hacer algún otro movimiento Stear llego logrando detenerlo antes de herir a Candy, ambos forcejearon, mientras llegaban más sirvientes y Albert quien también había escuchado a su hija.

-Armand por favor, por favor…

-Candy –Trato de enfocar a la rubia y vio su rostro enmarcado de lágrimas, mejillas sonrojadas, sus ojos detonaban preocupación inmensa al verlo así, sintió una gran calidez en su ser pensando que tenía a la mejor mujer del mundo y lo amaba, lo amaba podía verlo…si claro que sí pero antes de poder dar un nuevo suspiro con su nombre cayo en los brazos de la oscuridad.

* * *

 _ **Hola queridos lectores espero que les haya gustado este nuevo capitulo**_

 _ **disculpen por no haber actualizado esta semana como puse tuve un pequeño accidente el miercoles y me fue imposible hcer actualizaciones, pero aqui estoy dejandoles un nuevo capitulo hehjehe**_

 _ **muchas gracias a todos por sus hermosos reviews y por sus mensajes que hacen que siga escribiendo dia a dia, ustedes me motivan jejee ;D**_

 ** _por favor dejen sus votos para los fics ganadores de la semana entrante que seria apartir del miercoles ahorita subire solo de volverte a ver, volverte a amar y Giros del destino_**

 ** _saludos_**


	26. CAP26 ENTRE FIESTAS Y COMPLICACIONES II

**.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Hola queridos lectores**

 **Disculpen la demora como muchos saben tuve un accidente y por esa razon no habia podido escribir desde hace un mes, pero ya estoy de regreso jejeje**

 **espero que les guste**

 **nos vemos abajo**

 **saludos**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **CAPITULO 26 TRAICION II**

* * *

 _ **¡NO TE MUERAS ARMAND!**_

* * *

 _ **La vida siempre tiene mil formas de llevarnos a donde empezamos con la única misión o esperanza de que volvamos a renacer para aprender de los errores y no para caer nuevamente en el mismo comienzo del fin…**_

 _ **A.M.**_

* * *

Candy miraba hacia donde estaba ya Armand su prometido postrado en la camilla, ella cuidándolo como su deber de enfermera, tratando de ser fuerte ante la noticia del doctor, que hace un momento le había dicho…

Era increíble que hubiera pasado aquello, nunca espero que en realidad pudiera pasar lo que paso, no sabía realmente si era así o no, nunca pensó que Terry fuera capaz de hacer algo así, además de que…ella podría estar también en esa camilla.

Había sido una sorpresa para todo, todavía recordaba la mirada preocupada y asombrada de Albert al ver que Terrence su amigo, había sido capaz de hacer lo que hizo; no solo eso, que también había estado tentado a acabar con su hija.

-¿Se puede?

La voz de Stear la saco de sus pensamientos, por lo que trato de poner una mejor cara cuando el pelinegro entro a la habitación del rubio.

-¿Cómo está?

Candy trago su nudo que desde la noticia tenía en la garganta, tratando de pasarse por ahí sus lágrimas, le dolía tanto…Armand no era malo, pudo verlo, el demostraba con ella lo que tal vez los demás no podían notar, ella sabía que no era malo, no era el filibustero despiadado que demostraba ser ante sus discípulos o el hombre serio, calculador y cortes, distante que demostraba ser ante su familia, era diferente, su mirar se lo indicaba.

-Debemos… -Carraspeo salió más ronca su voz de lo que esperaba –Esperar

-¿Tan grave esta?

La rubia miro hacia el joven que yacía en la cama sin ninguna señal de movimiento, la bala había dado en el hombro derecho realmente no había afectado un daño irreparable al momento de que esta se incrustó en su piel, es decir podría tener movimiento del brazo después de la recuperación, pero había perdido demasiada sangre y eso era lo que le afectaba realmente y lo ponía en peligro ahora.

-Pe…perdió mucha sangre –Susurro la rubia volviendo a sentarse a un lado de la cama

-¿Cuánto tiempo crees que…deba despertar?

-El doctor dijo que debemos esperar las siguientes…24 Horas –Dijo la rubia sin mirarlo, tomando la mano de Armand

-No puedo creer aún que Terrence

-No quiero hablar de él, por favor Stear

Stear entendió y solo se acercó a su prima con cautela –Me voy a ir Candy –La rubia volteo a verlo con confusión

-¿Cómo?

-No me voy a quedar más tiempo en la mansión de los Ardley en Lakewood, me iré al pueblo pero… -Suspiro tratando de ganar valor –No solo

-¿con...?

-Estaba esperando a tu boda, pero…creo que no tiene caso porque hoy se dieron cuenta la tía abuela que ella estaba en el establo después de que se fueron con Armand

-¿A qué te refieres Stear? No…no estoy entendiendo nada

-No es el momento Candy pero esta noche debo irme de la mansión –Le dio una carta –Ella te la manda y creo que comprenderás cuando la leas, ahí mismo te puse la dirección donde estaré pero Candy no debes dejar que nadie más la sepa, solo tú y Albert saben dónde estaré, a Archie no quise decirle nada por ahora

-Stear

-No te preocupes pequeña –Susurro el pelinegro sonriéndole con dulzura –Solo me voy ahora porque la tía abuela esta por aquí con Albert para hablar contigo

La rubia suspiro cansinamente, sabia las intenciones de Elroy y nunca eran buenas.

-Nos vemos en un rato –Le dio un beso en la frente antes de dar media vuelta para irse

-Nos vemos.

Cuando Stear iba saliendo de la habitación se topó con Albert y la tía Elroy, quien molesta le miro con desafío y superioridad -Creí que había sido clara que si no dejas a esa adultera no te quiero en la familia Ardley ¿O acaso debo tomar medidas más drásticas Stear?

-No señora Elroy –Elroy ahogo un pequeño grito de molestia y sorpresa en su garganta –Fue muy claro y como le dije hace un rato, no me interesa ni el dinero ni el apellido Ardley, por lo que me marcho sin nada más que lo que mis padres me dieron

-Ellos se enteraran

-Lo se señora Elroy, haga lo que sea que piense que es mejor, de cualquier forma yo ya les avise

-¡¿Cómo te atreve…?!

-Por eso me voy, ellos me lo dijeron antes que usted, así que no hay nada más que decir o reprochar –Miro a Albert –Nos vemos tío

-Cuídate por favor Stear –Este lo halo hacia el para abrazarlo

-Claro

Elroy colérica prefiero ingresar a la habitación y se encontró con un disgusto más, Candy vestía uniforme de enfermera y verificaba los signos del rubio.

-¡Candice!

La rubia se sobresaltó y de inmediato le pidió que guárdala silencio –Estamos en un hospital no puede gritar señora…

-Tía Candy –Dijo la anciana ya fastidiada de que todos sus familiares le dijeran señora, era una falta de respeto que de una huérfana que por calidad adoptaron no soportaría.

-Bien tía, estamos en un hospital y…

-Lo sé pero ¿Qué haces tú con ese uniforme? Quedamos que no volverías a ser enfermera nunca más y…

-Es mi profesión y ahora que mi prometido necesita atenciones no puedo dejarlo a merced de cualquier persona

-Candy no puedes desafiarme cada vez que quieras, sabes que te he prohibido ser enfermera, cuando me desafiaste paso lo que paso no quieres que de nuevo suceda ¿O sí?

Candy sintió un fuerte escalofrió cuando eso ultimo salió de los labios de la anciana que tenía enfrente pero prefirió ignorarlo.

-No y no va a ser así –Susurro la rubia mirando nuevamente a Armand

-No tiene caso que lo estés cuidando, la decisión está tomada, es lo mejor para ti –Dijo la señora Elroy posicionándose al otro lado de la cama del rubio –Te casaras con Neil

-No insistas tía Elroy –Entro Albert –Candy no se casara con Neil y es mi última palabra

-Albert eres muy joven aun como para…

-Tía abuela, quizás sea demasiado joven para tener una hija de la edad de Candy, pero si cometo un error –Se acercó a la rubia –Ella me hará saberlo –Sonrió dulcemente a la joven quien le regreso la sonrisa –Lo único que sé es que ella no desea unir su vida a alguien como Neil

-Pero debe hacerlo…además de que Neil y ella.

-No pasó nada entre nosotros –Dijo Candy rápidamente –El… -Se sonrojo levemente –No pasó nada esa noche –Susurro con vergüenza y tristeza –Cuando escucho los ruidos alrededor el me…dejo en paz

-Neil dice que te tomo –Dijo la anciana mirándola con frialdad -¿Mintió?

-Eso no tiene la menor importancia, tía, Candy…

-Ella no puede deshonrar a la familia de ese modo, bastante se ha hablado de ella, como para que las murmuraciones sigan

-Ella fue una víctima –Albert trato de controlar su furia pero era imposible, Candy le había comentado como ocurrieron las cosas esa noche y no soportaba a Neil desde entonces, en realidad nunca lo soporto pero desde entonces menos. –El trato de violarla

-Eso es lo que dice ella, pero…

-Es la verdad tía y ya basta, no es el lugar ni el momento indicado

-William…

Siempre tuvo bajo su mando a William al final había vuelto a quedar huérfano irónicamente después de la muerte de sus padres adoptivos y su hermana, pensó que había logrado dominarlo que había logrado tenerlo bajo sus dominios como siempre, pero no, aparentemente el tenerlo siempre en las sombras y en soledad le había ocasionado más un bien a el que a ella, sobre todo cuando en su vida apareció esa niña.

-Por favor papa, tía –Elroy la miro con mala cara al escucharla llamar papa a William, ¿Quién se creía esa huérfana? Entonces le llego la misma voz de un pequeño niño de 5 años que por primera vez llamaba de ese modo a su padre adoptivo… " _papa"_ –Este es un hospital y les pido que no discutan más menos en la habitación del paciente. El necesita descansar.

-Bien pero no habrá boda

-No le pedí permiso –Albert miro a la rubia –Sera como ella y yo decidamos –Tomo la mano de la rubia –Te voy a dejar cuidándolo por ahora pero en la mañana vendré para que vayas a descansar por favor

La rubia solo asintió

Elroy y Albert se miraron un momento antes de que el rubio le diera una señal para que ambos salieran de la habitación.

Elroy miro un momento a Candy con molestia, odio y veneno, en su mirar, ella solo bajo la mirada incapaz de seguir soportando tan fría y dura mirada, llena de odio.

Ambos adultos salieron del lugar, dejando por fin a la rubia con su prometido.

-Armand recupérate por favor –Susurro mientras se acercaba a él, con delicadeza y dulzura. –Te necesito –Susurro mientras sus labios alcanzaban los de su prometido –Te amo –Dijo antes de besarlo.

La ironía de la vida, ella no lo amaba, al menos eso pensaba ella antes, antes de tener cerca el abismo entre ellos, llamada la muerte, entonces se dio cuenta que no era solo su escapatoria para impedir que la siguieran hostigando con el matrimonio con Neil, sino que también había escogido ese camino porque en realidad Armand…Armand le atraía de un modo extraño y retorcido y además, el parecía muy diferente, era claro que tenía un carácter fuerte, pero detrás de todo ese disfraz había podido vislumbrar un gran corazón lleno de dulzura, ternura, amor y también de dolor.

¿Quién era realmente Armand Miller? Era lo que más le intrigaba.

Deseaba descubrirlo más y más, desnudarle el alma y saber la verdadera personalidad de aquel filibustero que por azares del destino había encontrado en su camino y que al mismo tiempo sin proponérselo había logrado quitarle el aliento en más de una ocasión con sus besos apasionados pero al mismo tiempo llenos de dulzura, vaya ironía del amor.

Cuando sus ojos se abrieron de nuevo se perdió en el mar de la mirada azulada quien le miraba con dulzura. El amor es tan irreversible y tan irónico a la vez, que nunca se sabe cómo empieza ni donde terminara.

.

.

.

Terry miraba con desprecio al policía que estaba justo enfrente de él, no comprendía ¿Cómo había llegado hasta ahí? Sabía que estuvo a punto de hacer, claro la facilidad de tener un arma justo en el momento y lugar indicados ayudaron, pero no disparo, él lo sabía, no había disparado, entonces ¿Por qué Armand estaba en un charco de sangre?

Sus pensamientos eran confusos, maldito alcohol, maldito dolor, maldito amor.

Se dejó llevar y perder la cabeza ahora estaba acusado por intento de homicidio, pero ni siquiera fue el, el no haría semejante barbaridad, no se sentía capaz, por más odio que pudiera albergar su corazón, anoche lo vio, lo sintió, por más odio que le tenía al rubio, dudo…

Había estado bebiendo eso recordaba, Elisa se acercó a él, tratando de seducirlo era un fastidio por supuesto pero en ese momento estaba lleno de dolor que ni siquiera se tomó la molestia de apartarla de su lado, un completo error, entonces…Recordaba que estaban en la esquina, bañados por la oscuridad del cielo nocturno, ya había bebido bastante y por ello ahora sus pensamientos eran borrosos y llenos de confusión.

-Ella me dio el arma –Murmuro mientras se tomaba la cabeza, no era una justificación si es que en verdad el tiro del gatillo, pero posterior a que se dijera a si mismo que estaba mal al tomar aquella arma mortal, recordaba haber salido con Elisa al jardín, justo cuando la fiesta ya estaba dando sus últimos atisbos, solo la familia y amigos cercanos seguían ahí. Ella le murmuro algo al oído, pero no lograba recordar que…él había visto a los rubios muy cercanos eso le hirvió la sangre y entonces…

-Maldita sea –Se jalo el cabello, lo último que recordaba era el disparo interrumpiendo la noche, Stear tratando de quitarle el arma, los demás llegando a ayudar y la dura y fría mirada de Candy cuando lo vio más de cerca.

-Terrence Grandchester

El policía lo saco de sus cavilaciones

-Si

-Hora de irte muchacho –Dijo malhumorado el policía sacándolo de un empujón de la celda.

-¿Por qué? –Fue todo lo que pudo preguntar antes de que este volviera a empujarlo

-Tu padre está aquí

Terry molesto avanzo, claro no era porque habían encontrado que no era culpable si no que las influencias del duque eran fuertes aun si no era su país natal, era más que obvio que de algo le servía ser hijo de un noble, pero eso no le quitaba la culpa que comenzaba a subir en su corazón ¿Y si, si fue el quien le disparo a Armand? Por más maldito y filibustero que fuera, no podía quitarse la culpa de haber atentado contra la vida de alguien más… ¿Y si moría?

El miedo invadió su corazón mientras avanzaba…

.

.

.

Elisa caminaba despacio en el hospital donde esperaba reencontrarse con la persona que tanto había anhelado, sus pasos eran despacio y calculados, jamás imagino enterarse de la verdad así, más bien jamás pensó confirmar la verdad de la manera en que lo hizo.

Lo que si fue una sorpresa fue enterarse de la mujer que era su madre, aquella mujer tan dura y fría que defendía sus intereses y el bienestar de sus hijos, pero no pensó que fuera capaz de algo como lo que escucho, aquello le había helado la piel pero tampoco era algo que le importara mucho, lo importante era saber que en efecto Anthony, Anthony no había desaparecido como su misma hermanastra le había comentado, o como su abuela había dicho.

Su abuela, rio por lo bajo.

¿Acaso su madre no se daba cuenta de que quizás solo era un títere más? Bueno no es que le importe mucho en realidad mientras ella saliera beneficiada

Quizás también será su títere de ahora en adelante

Sonrió maliciosamente justo enfrente de la habitación del rubio, era pasado mediodía y había sabido de buena fuente que aquel joven había recobrado ya la consciencia…

Entro a la habitación sin pedir el mínimo permiso y entonces lo vio, el rubio que tanto había anhelado de niña ahora estaba justo enfrente de ella, siendo ya un hombre y vaya hombre que era, nunca se compararía con los que había conocido en su corta vida. Aunque nunca hubiera confirmado que era quien ella sabía que era, no le importaba podía seguir con el mismo juego una y otra vez porque era un hombre bastante interesante, seguramente con sus experiencias la haría disfrutar de mil formas.

El rubio sintió la presencia y la miro, enarcando una ceja y con desconfianza le pregunto -¿Qué deseas?

-Ahora si no puedes negar la verdad, lo es todo

-¿De qué hablas? –Pregunto el rubio sin entenderle

-Se bien ya que paso Anthony

-Creo que te estas equivocando de persona, Elisa, desde hace tiempo te dije que no soy la persona que dices

-Claro que lo eres, siempre lo he sabido pero ahora se perfectamente quien eres y porque paso lo que paso ¿No te interesa saber porque mataron a tu padre, tu madre y hasta tus abuelos?

El rubio la miro molesto con los puños cerrados

-¿Acaso no quieres saber quién es el responsable de la desgracia incluso de tu hermana?

-Sera mejor que te vayas Elisa

-Entonces ¿Por qué no aceptas que si te volviste filibustero fue porque querías irte lejos de los Leagan? O en específico lejos de Freddy, porque no querías ser parte de su plan estúpido de venganza ¿No?

-¿Por qué no dejas de molestarme?

-Me gustas y tú lo sabes desde hace mucho –Elisa se acercó coqueta a el –Mira haremos un trato Anthony, yo me quedo callada siempre y cuando te cases conmigo

El rubio le sonrió burlonamente –No

-Yo sé que no quieres que nadie se entere de la verdad sobre todo la tía Elroy ¿No? Llevas años ocultándote de ella ¿No es verdad?

-Sera mejor que no hables de lo que no entiendes, Elisa –La miro con dureza –No necesito nada de ti, porque yo sé todo, se perfectamente también porque lo hicieron, no soy estúpido tampoco, además obtuve la verdad de la persona correcta en su momento antes de que se fuera por culpa de terceros, mi padre no me mentía nunca.

-Al menos que tuviera una verdadera razón

-No sé qué quieres decir con eso pero esta conversación es absurda, ya te dije que no necesito de nadie y los únicos culpables de todo esto, ya sé quiénes son y poco a poco pagaran

-¿Y Candy también?

Anthony no dijo nada, pero Elisa sonrió burlonamente

-Siempre el mismo idiota Anthony no me digas que volviste a enamorarte de esa huérfana

-Ya vete –Susurro molesto

-Como quieras, pero te doy unos días para pensarlo sino –Le miro con una mirada oscura –Atente a las consecuencias

La pelirroja salió de la habitación, sin darse cuenta de que alguien había estado ahí antes.

El rubio suspiro cansado, no comprendía ¿Cómo podía haber una mujer tan horrible y poco digna como ella? ¿Qué no se daba cuenta que nunca se puede forzar a alguien estar con alguien? Se sentía realmente cansado de todo y sobretodo mentalmente, estaba exhausto esto de ser uno y otro, cada día se sentía más confundido y sobretodo los sentimientos que alguna vez tuvo volvían a florecer en su ser, sentimientos que tendría el noble Anthony pero no el filibustero BlackSoul.

Cerró su puño algo molesto cuando escucho la puerta abrirse, levanto la vista para ver quién era y se encontró con la mirada curiosa y de sorpresa del hombre quien lo veía, miro sin comprender y cuando iba a decir algo, él se adelantó.

-¿Ant…Anthony?

Un escalofrió le recorrió en el cuerpo al escucharlo decir su nombre, un nombre que se había esforzado por borrar desde el momento que cayó de aquel caballo en la cacería de zorros, se había esforzado por matar aquella persona desde que su vida había dado un giro inesperado. Ahora…ahora todo estaba justo yéndose al carajo.

¿Ahora que otro giro del destino estaría esperando? ¿Qué más faltaba? Ahora más que nunca debía darse prisa….antes de que un nuevo e inesperado giro lo llevara a un destino fatal.

* * *

 _ **Hola queridos lectores**_

 _ **Espero que les haya gustado este nuevo capitulo que es triple jejeje bueno segun yo no, jejeje**_

 _ **trate de hacerlo largo lo mas posible y espero que si les haya gustado jejeje**_

 _ **mil gracias a todos por sus reviews hermosos y por su paciencia para aguardar por un nuevo capitulo**_

 _ **por favor voten por su fic favorito**_

 _ **saludos**_


	27. CAPITULO 27 VERDAD A MEDIAS

_**.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 ** _Hola queridos lectrores_**

 ** _lamento la demora_**

 ** _pero aqui esta un nuevo capitulo_**

 ** _este fue el fic ganador_**

 ** _nos vemos abajo_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

* * *

 _ **CAPITULO 27 ENTRE DISCUSIONES Y PELEAS, EL AMOR SINCERO RENACE I**_

 _ **¿FUGARNOS?**_

 _ **UNA BODA PRECIPITADA I**_

* * *

 _ **Cuando la vida te pone de vuelta a donde todo comenzó, es simplemente porque no has terminado de enfrentar tus propios demonios, demonios que llevas dentro de ti mismo, que te atormentan día y noche, rencores inolvidables, palabras llenas de odio y desesperación, palabras llenas de dolor, palabras de dolor que jamás se olvidarían como susurro de aire entrando siempre a cada giro del destino consecuencia de aquel mismo susurro, recordándote una y otra vez que no lo olvides porque siempre estarán, que no huyas porque siempre las veras, que no te alejes pues siempre te alcanzaran.**_

 _ **A.B.A**_

* * *

Armand miraba con sudor frio al hombre que le miraba con confusión, no podía hablar, sentía que sus fuerzas se iban, sentía como su caparazón desaparecía, eso no le gustaba, odiaba seguir teniendo aquella fragilidad y bondad que siempre lo caracterizo por eso se metió en tantos problemas, por eso fue tan fácil eliminarlo del camino, por esa razón siempre pudieron aprovecharse de la situación.

-Creo que…que me está confundiendo, William

El rubio parpadeo un momento, lo había estado observando, desde que se conocieron vio en él un gran parecido con su sobrino fallecido pero jamás, jamás pensó en la posibilidad…es que era muy improbable

-Anthony –Susurro un poco más seguro

-Señor Ardley mi nom…

-Escuche todo –Cerro la puerta tras de sí antes de acercarse al rubio –Anthony –Sus ojos se anegaron en lágrimas, cada vez que pronunciaba el nombre de este, más convencido estaba, era como si siempre lo hubiera esperado, un milagro, ya que se sentía culpable de haber dejado Lakewood aquella época no solo por Anthony si no por Candy también.

Quiso abrazarlo pero el rubio se alejó, haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano pues llevaba bastante tiempo en cama.

-Anthony…

-No me llame así –Dijo mirando por la cortina que tapaba la pequeña ventana que tenía la habitación no quería que Candy entrara y oyera algo. Puso el seguro en la puerta

-Pero…

Albert quedo congelado al momento que el rubio le miraba sin mascaras, en sus zafiros se podría ver un profundo dolor y odio, sed de rencor y venganza, que solo le afirmaron al momento que el comenzó a hablar.

-Anthony…está muerto –Dijo el rubio con dolor –Ese Anthony que conociste William ya no existe, jamás volverá

-Pero…

-Más le vale que se quede completamente callado porque si no me vere en la penosa necesidad de realizar el trabajo encargado por la persona que me contrato

-¡¿Qué?!

Armand sonrió con malicia

-Si estoy aquí es por un asunto personal, una persona que no puedo decirle quien es, me contrato para asesinarlo, ahora me dedico a eso ¿Usted…? No por supuesto que no lo sabe, soy Armand Miller para ustedes pero mejor conocido como Damon, el mejor y más buscado filibustero de Londres ¿Ha oído de mí?

-¿Qué…? ¿Qué…? –Albert no estaba entendiendo nada

-Confórmese con saber que si usted no me delata con lo que usted cree que sabe, yo no me veré en la penosa necesidad de matarlo como quieren ¿Está usted entendiendo?

Armand le miro con frialdad

Sabía que no estaba para nada jugando ¿Qué haría?

-Yo…

Alguien toco la puerta en ese momento -¿Armand? ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Estás bien?

Era Candy

Armand inmediatamente miro a William, quien sin decirle nada se levantó de la cama, mientras el volvía a su posición, para después abrir la puerta, donde encontró una rubia bastante asustada por creer que algo le había pasado, vio la aflicción en su corazón y supo que no podría ser tan fácil protegerla, cuando ella quisiera estar con Anthony ¿Y cómo culparla? ¿La separaría aun por su bien de la persona que ama ya dos veces en su vida? Aunque la primera solo fue por los azares del destino y entonces…cayo en la cuenta ¿Qué diablos había pasado?

.

.

.

Elroy se encontraba encerrada en su alcoba, pensando, analizando la situación ¿Cómo lo haría? Debía hacer algo, debía lograr que la fortuna de los Leagan quedara completamente en sus manos, en la de su heredera, en la que nunca debieron obligarle a ocultar. Aquella pequeña fuera del matrimonio por culpa de no amar a quien debía, de amar a quien no debía.

Saco un pequeño relicario de su pequeña cajita de tesoros y en esta había una pequeña fotografía de aquel hombre que amo con locura. Aquel hombre que la hizo en su momento dichosa pero después se convirtió en tormento.

Dejo escapar unas cuantas lágrimas de sus ojos ya cansados de toda la vida que llevo, estaba harta, fastidiada, exhausta, lo único que deseaba era justicia, para ella, justicia para lo suyo, justicia.

No podía dejar que una huérfana pudiera más, pensó en su hija, sintió terror.

Ella también tuvo que ser una recogida en su momento y todo por su cobardía.

Por su miedo y por la educación en base a que siempre se antepone la moral y las reglas de la sociedad antes que su propio bienestar y felicidad, que idiotez.

.

.

.

Armand miraba a la rubia quien estaba ayudándolo a levantarse, no podía esperar más, no debía esperar, las cosas se estaban poniendo cada vez más peligrosas para él, su pasado volvía a grandes zancadas, Elisa, ahora William, debía hacer lo que debía hacer, no podía desaparecerlo por unos días ahorita, porque Candy, Candy…¿Por qué diablos piensa en ella?

-Candy –El rubio le tomo la mano fuertemente mirándola con intensidad, como nunca antes ella había visto ese brillo lleno de dulzura –Necesito…necesito pedirte algo –Dijo perdiéndose en los esmeralda de la rubia, como le recordaba a su madre.

-¿Qué…que favor, Armand?

El rubio sintió una corriente eléctrica al sentir el aliento de la rubia sobre su piel –Fúgate conmigo

-¿Qué?

La rubia no supo que responder pero solo sintió que sus piernas flaquearon cuando sintió al rubio tomándola de la cintura para besarla, como no la había besado hasta entonces.

.

.

.

William miraba a la rubia algo nerviosa, ya llevaba tres días desde que Anthony salió del hospital con esa actitud de nerviosismo, el rubio también cambio, pues ahora estaba más que al pendiente de la joven, iba todos los días a visitarla a su casa, e incluso en algún momento le comento Jenny que hacía dos noches el rubio no se había ido a su casa, aunque confiaba en su hija, sabía que no haría nada malo mientras no estuviera bajo los mandatos que las mismas personas del Hogar de Pony le enseñaron. Por eso estaba tratando de permanecer sereno, además de que estaba la amenaza que le hizo Anthony y que muy a su pesar no podía tomarse a la ligera, pero no podía tampoco entregar a Anthony su hija así como así.

Por esa razón ahora que lo veía entrando se paró rápidamente y sin permitir que la rubia fuera, le enfrento

-Creo que necesitamos hablar.

El rubio le miro sin comprender muy bien ¿Qué era lo que no le había quedado claro a William?

-Claro –Sonrió amablemente el rubio, sin inmutarse –Candy –Llamo a la rubia dulcemente, Albert pudo ver como sus zafiros cambiaban drásticamente –Princesa ¿Crees que podrías dejarnos a solas? –Albert cerró los puños, no le agradaba.

Pero el tampoco quería que ella viera esa discusión por lo que lo dejo pasar.

-Claro –Dijo dulcemente la rubia pero al retirarse, vio como el rubio se acercaba para darle un cálido beso en la frente en forma de saludo y luego uno en la mano mirándola con intensidad, lo peor vio que Candy le sonreía con dulzura y con esa…

-Por favor Candy que no nos interrumpa nadie pequeña –Dijo tratando de cortar esa mágica burbuja que se había creado entre ellos –Yo te mandare a avisar con Dorotly cuando terminemos de platicar

Candy le miro curiosa pero no dijo nada solo asintió y se retiró.

Una vez que se aseguraron que Candy había salido completamente, Anthony miro a su antiguo tío, aquel hombre que alguna vez quiso, que vio en él una protección, seguridad y confianza, ahora debía enfrentar las consecuencias de todo, aunque aún no estaba listo, esperaba que su prometida se hubiera decidido pues lo que deseaba era que William sufriera, sufriera como él lo hizo, y que no pudiera hacer nada, como no hizo nada cuando lo condenaron a aquella maldición, aquellas situaciones que nadie debía pasar pero que lo llevarían a lo que es hoy.

-Anthony…

-Te ruego que no me llames así –Dijo el rubio con molestia –Yo no soy la persona que tú crees

Lo miro con seriedad –Quiero saber que paso y quiero saberlo ahora –Dijo con exigencia Albert, a lo que Anthony solamente pudo responder con molestia y furia

-¿Enserio? –Dijo enarcando una ceja molesto -¿Es enserio tu pregunta, tío? –Dijo sintiendo una corriente llena de odio y molestia al pronunciar con énfasis la última palabra.

Albert también lo sintió por lo que sintió un vuelco al corazón pero frio, como fue la voz del rubio.

-Anthony por favor yo quiero…

-No nada de por favor, tío –Dijo el rubio conteniendo su ira –Tú no sabes nada de lo que pase, solo te importo como a todos el buen nombre de la familia intachable "Ardley"

-Pequeño tú sabes que eso no es verdad…

-¡¿No?! –Soltó mirándolo con rabia -¡¿Enserio?!

-Anthony no sé qué fue lo que paso, a mí me dijeron que habías fallecido y…

-No me interesa –Se acercó a Albert mirándolo con dureza –Y lo que sea que me quieras decir, dímelo, nada cambiara lo que tengo pensado

-¿Pensado?

Armand sonrió con malicia –Así es, porque pese a que el destino me puso algo más en el camino, mi objetivo era otro cuando recién volví de Europa, pero pues los azares del destino son infinitos y nunca terminan, ¿No te parece tío Will?

-¿Qué es lo que…? –Abrió los ojos abruptamente al saber que estaba haciendo el rubio -¿Candy?

El solo sonrió –No precisamente es ella el objetivo que tenía cuando volví –Dijo pensativo

-Entonces ¿Por qué…?

El rubio se encogió de hombros –Me gusta –Dijo con simpleza y sin darle importancia

-Pero tú no puedes casarte –Dijo acercándose un poco más también -¡No te llamas Armand Miller!

Este sonrió aún más -¿Tienes pruebas?

-No voy a permitir –Tomo a Armand de la solapa –Mi hija no se casara con un filibustero…con un asesino…tramposo…mentiroso no…no

-¿Y que harás tío? –Armand lo tomo de las muñecas -¿Enserio? –Suspiro profundamente tratando de controlarse -¿Y qué hay de que soy tu sobrino? ¿Ya no importa?

Albert tembló por lo bajo pero su furia comenzó a aumentar, el no permitiría que Candy sufriera, no…

-¡No te casaras con mi hija! –Grito furioso

Armand sonrió burlonamente –No puedes hacer nada…ella ya me ama

-¡Anthony no la harás sufrir, así seas mi sobrino….no, no lo permitiré!

Y recibió un golpe el rubio en la mejilla que lo hizo caer de bruces en la mesita de centro, Albert solo lo miro desde su posición, claro que no permitiría esa boda.

-Ya lo veremos –Susurro Armand mientras se ponía de pie y golpeaba de igual forma a su tío

-¡Quiero que te alejes de ella! –Grito Albert mientras trataba de golpear a Anthony y este trataba de mantener a raya su furia, pues una espada estaba cerca de el para terminar con esta discusión, pero entonces…

-¡¿Qué pasa aquí?!

Armand miro hacia la puerta y vislumbro a la rubia pero solo fue un segundo porque Albert lo golpeaba de nuevo, provocando que cayera sobre el sillón -¡No te casaras con ella!

-¡Papa! –Grito la rubia molesta mientras lo detenía

-Candy…el….él no te conviene no… -Susurro tratando de deshacerse de su agarre

-No Albert por favor –Dijo la rubia mientras se hincaba frente al rubio quien le miro sorprendido al igual que Albert

-Candy –Murmuro mientras miraba las lágrimas y molestia en su mirada esmeralda

-No sigas por favor –Susurro la rubia mientras le miraba –No le hagas daño aún está débil

-Pero Candy el…

-Papa por favor –La rubia se levantó lentamente acercándose a Armand quien no podía creerlo, ella le tendió una mano, que estuvo a punto de rechazar pero cuando la miro no pudo más, la tomo.

-Candy –Susurro Albert tratando de tomarla pero ella solo se agarró más hacia Armand quien miro a Albert aun sorprendido pero tratando de fingir una sonrisa burlona.

-Me voy a casar con Armand y esa es mi última palabra

-Pero…

-Tú me estuviste apoyando, papa y si no lo harás más, tendré que hacer con o sin tu permiso

-¡¿Qué quieres decir?!

-Solo quiero decir que digas lo que digas, no me alejare de Armand –Miro al rubio con intensidad –Porque….lo amo –Este le miro también con dulzura

Albert miraba la escena perplejo, confundido, bastante molesto pero a su vez…necesitaba saber todo acerca de lo que paso, el gran problema es que Anthony no quería hablar….y aparentemente no lo haría cambiar de opinión

O más bien, no quería decirle nada a él, hablaba como si él hubiera tenido algo que ver acerca de que hayan mentido durante años sobre su muerte ¿entonces?

Su cabeza daba mil vueltas y ambos rubios le miraban abrazados ahora desde su lugar, sin intenciones de cambiar de opinión…que ironía, eran justo Anthony y Candy de pequeños cuando enfrentaron a la tía abuela y muchas otras cosas…

Prefirió irse…

Armand miro a la rubia –Perdóname princesa no quería que…

Ella le puso un dedo en sus labios –Esta bien, pero creo que tendremos que realizar lo que planeaste

Armand no dijo nada pero en su interior algo se quemaba, si ella decidía que sí, el no haría algo para detenerlo, ya que además de desearlo, era necesario para llevarse a la rubia un tiempo a Escocia y así evitar tragedias.

-¿Segura? –Pregunto con amabilidad

-Segura –Dijo ella tomando con mayor fuerza su mano –Te amo

Se sonrojo ante esas palabras provocando una sonrisa tierna y enamorada en Armand, quien después de mirarla un momento bajo lentamente sacando una cajita de color verde con una cinta blanca que deshizo un momento para mostrarle el contenido

Candy comenzó a hiperventilar

-¿Candy White Ardley…? –Armand sintió un pequeño dejavu en su ser, un sueño de hace mucho tiempo que había tenido -¿Me harías el enorme y maravilloso honor de ser mi esposa?

Candy sintió el corazón revoloteando por todo su ser, sonriendo como nunca tomo la cajita que el rubio le ofrecía mientras se hincaba para estar a la altura de él –Por supuesto que sí, Armand

Este sonrió felizmente mientras colocaba el anillo en el rubio –Te amo –Susurro sincero mirándola a los ojos antes de darle un casto y tierno beso –Entonces ¿Iremos mañana?

-Iremos –Dijo con seguridad la rubia

Ninguno se percató de que alguien les miraba desde el gran ventanal que daba hacia la sala de estar donde se encontraban ambos.

-Maldita…

* * *

 _ **Hola queridos lectores**_

 _ **perdonenme por la demora pero estoy regresando a mis actividades normales despues del pequeño accidente que sufri**_

 _ **espero que les guste este nuevo capitulo**_

 _ **muchas gracias en verdad por su espera y su paciencia y por sus hermosso reviews tambien ;D**_

 ** _por favor voten por su favorito_**

 ** _la ultima votacion este fue el ganador por eso comence obviamente con este por que les debo_**

 ** _espero que les guste_**

 ** _saludos_**


	28. CAPITULO 28 HUIDA A MEDIA NOCHE

**.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Hola queridos lectores**

 **les dejo un capitulo triple, este habia sido el fic ganador de la semana, espero subir otro poco en un rato mas, para compensar la falta de mi ausencia estos dias**

 **nos vemos abajo**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 _ **CAPITULO 28 ENTRE DISCUSIONES Y PELEAS, EL AMOR SINCERO RENACE II**_

 _ **UNA BODA PRECIPITADA II**_

 _ **CULPA I**_

* * *

 _ **¿Enamorarse de la misma persona dos veces en tu vida es posible? ¿Es posible que aquel amor inocente, puro y tierno, llegue a sobrevivir pese a los años? ¿Es posible que pese a las facetas de las lunas pueda perdurar el cielo infinito sin algún daño en su relación? ¿Cómo es de incomprensible la relación del sol y la luna, puede ser la nuestra?**_

 _ **¿Puedo amarte? ¿Puedes amarme? Después de la mentira que te hare vivir a partir de ahora ¿Cómo no sentir culpa? ¿Cómo no amarte? Eres como la dulce alondra que amo cada mañana al despertar desde que tengo memoria…aquellos días donde fue feliz y al mismo tiempo era traicionado ¿Cómo perdonarte de algo que ni tu misma sabes? ¿Cómo perdonarte de algo que comienzo a creer no tienes ni la menor idea? ¿Cómo amar a quien odie por años? ¿Cómo seguirte amando pese a todo?**_

 _ **¿A dónde me llevara el destino esta vez?**_

 _ **A.B.A**_

* * *

Armand se encontraba mirando aquel reloj era casi el único recuerdo que tenia de su vida pasada, además de las cartas que hubo entre su padre y la señora Elroy, aun no comprendía mucho de lo que ellos se decían, pero sabía que al final Elroy cumplió su amenaza como también se lo había advertido a su tío, pese a todo si lo quiso un tiempo, le agradeció que los acogiera a él y a su hermana pero…jamás estuvo de acuerdo en lo que pensaba no porque no quisiera venganza si no el modo en que quiso que lo hiciera.

Freddy siempre fue muy extraño, parecía que podía interesarse en los demás pero en realidad, no era así…siempre veía por encima de todo su interés y su único interés era que todos sufrieran.

Él estaba de acuerdo

Pero el plan que en su momento le ofreció, le asqueo.

Nunca hubiera aceptado ese matrimonio, además era meterse en la boca del lobo con los Leagan.

Suspiro frustrado cuando su hermana ingreso al estudio.

-Victory ¿Qué ocurre?

La joven venía con una cara de molestia que era más que obvio que algo había pasado.

-No quiero que te cases, Anthony

-Dije que eso no está a discusión y menos el que debes de llamarme Armand

-Es estúpido –Murmuro la joven por lo bajo mientras empuñaba con más fuerza la silla que le permitía desplazarse un poco ella misma -¿Te casaras con ella con un nombre falso?

-No, antes de que se haga la boda planeo tener un enfrentamiento con William, reclamando que todo el papeleo quede

-¿Cómo Anthony? –Victory sonrió burlonamente –Creí que ella no sabía tu verdadero nombre

El rubio solo bajo la mirada con una mueca de disgusto

-Le diré

-¿Cuándo? ¿Un momento antes de que te acepte? ¿Crees que te aceptara? ¡Ella piensa que estás muerto como todos! ¡¿Cómo crees que estará cuando…?!

-¡Basta Victory! –Armand se puso de pie –No voy a discutir contigo mis planes, ni mi vida, eres mi hermana y te quiero pero no puedes…no puedes saber todo lo que siento, ellos no son tu familia, no eran tu familia –Dijo molesto –Creciste en mentiras, mataron a tu madre y abuelos, mataron a mi padre y… ¡Te dejaron en silla de ruedas y quisieron matarme! ¡¿Para qué?! ¡Por codicia!

Victory vio un momento en los zafiros de Anthony un dolor profundo, el mismo brillo lleno de dolor y rencor que vio la noche en que despertó en el hospital, justo un día después de haber pasado todo…entendió.

Pero no lo aprobaba, si el quería que le apoyara no podía, porque era una locura ¿Y si se lastimaba más?

¿O a Candy?

Pero si… ¿Ella también participo como les dijeron? Era obvio que no merecía compasión de su parte, como su hermano debía odiarla.

Suspiro

-Anthony… -Este hizo una mueca de disgusto –No puedes seguir viviendo de lo que paso, si te vas a casar con ella por una absurda venganza, serás infeliz por el resto de tu vida ¿Lo sabes verdad?

-Yo lo sé pero…

-¿La amas?

Anthony abrió los ojos ante la pregunta de su hermana, no es que no hubiera pensado en ello ya, también Roger se lo había preguntado pero aún se sentía aturdido ¿Cómo es que lo podría amar? ¿Cómo puede amar dos veces en su vida a la misma mujer?

Pero su corazón saltaba gustoso al tenerla cerca, sus pensamientos eran para ella, si veía que había alguien cercano a ella, le ardía la sangre…y si lloraba se sentía mal.

Como se sentía mal en pensar la posibilidad de casarse antes de que estuviera todo arreglado, la engañaría ¿Lo perdonaría al enterarse?

"No debe enterarse" pensó volviendo a la realidad.

-No es algo importante

-Para mí si –Ella se acercó un poco más a Anthony –Eres mi hermano y te quiero –Suspiro –No quiero que te lastimen

Anthony sonrió con amargura –Descuida no será así.

-Anthony…

-Por favor Victory, por lo menos apóyame enfrente de Candy ¿sí? –Victory le miro de mala gana –Ella vendrá a vivir conmigo y eso quiere decir que si por alguna razón se te sale el nombre frente a ella, puede que no salgan las…cosas como planeo

-¿No es porque te siga interesando?

-No, Victory por favor ya no hagas preguntas

-Bien pero piénsalo –Se comenzó a dar media vuelta con dificultad la joven pero antes de terminar de darla agrego –Pero lo de tu nombre no me importa, para mi eres y seguirás siendo siempre Anthony, intentare decirte hermano frente a ella pero no cuentes conmigo en seguir un plan de venganza absurdo, lo único que quiero es ser feliz –Y con esto siguió su camino

Anthony solo la miro con molestia.

Roger entro en ese momento -¿Problemas? –Dijo con la ceja enarcada

-Por supuesto, ya sabes lo que ella piensa

-Y lamento decirte esto pero yo también te lo he dicho –Sonrió con malicia –Tiburoncito si juegas con fuego te puedes quemar y yo creo que ya estas bastante quemado por cómo te trae esa mujer ¿O no?

-Ya les dije que no

Roger rio por lo bajo –Eres pez muerto, hermano

Anthony solo rodo los ojos sin responderle a Roger, aunque en el fondo sabía la verdad, una que aun negaba.

.

.

.

Candy miraba con molestia a Albert, no pensó que fuera a estar tan molesta, le había hecho ir a la mansión de los Ardley, simplemente para decirle que no iba a volver a la mansión, quizás le apoyaba contra la abuela pero ahora resultaba que no quería verla casada con Armand ¿Por qué?

-Y no te iras de nuevo a la casa que compraste, no tienes necesidad y eres mi hija así que…

-Pues cuando necesitaba saber quién había sido quien me había adoptado no tenías mucho interés en que te viera como un padre, Albert –Dijo la rubia molesta

-Ahorita no me entenderás pero solo estoy intentando protegerte

-¡¿Protegerme?! –Exploto la rubia mirándolo con dureza al levantarse de su asiento –Alejándome del hombre del que me he enamorado

Albert bajo la mirada apenado por ello, pero ¿Cómo decirle a su hija, que se había enamorado por segunda vez de la persona que ella creía muerto? ¿Cómo explicarle que el dueño de su corazón y sus pensamientos desde niña, era ahora un joven que buscaba venganza? A costa de lo que fuera, se lo dijo, y eso incluía a su hija, lo insinuó y él no debía permitirlo.

Pero la rubia ya estaba planeando algo y pese a que su padre estuviera en su contra, lo haría, ella no debía permitir que la usaran, que le impusieran su voluntad, no más, después de las desgracias vividas no podía permitirse el lujo de mostrar su fragilidad por el amor que les tenia, sacrificarse ya no era una opción.

-Hoy no me entenderás por más que desee explicarte pero…

-No importa –Se dio media vuelta -¿Puedo retirarme?

Albert suspiro ante la frialdad de su pequeña –Claro

 _"¿Qué haría?"_ miro una vez más la carta de Anthony, donde le pedía que arreglara todo este asunto y que volvieran a darle el lugar que merecía, el apellido Ardley y la herencia de sus abuelos y madre, y quizás solo quizás desistiría con lo que planeaba, quería que se le hiciera justicia pero ¿Justicia de qué? La abuela había estado fuera de la mansión por lo que no podía acudir a ella pero en cuanto volviera las cosas cambiarían.

No podía enfrentar a Anthony mientras no hablara con ella, y sabía que por ello mismo el rubio decidió dejarle aquella carta, lo conocía pero la desventaja es que él no lo conocía.

.

.

.

Candy caminaba nerviosamente por la habitación compartida con Jenny, quien solo le miraba con un poco de preocupación pero con un brillo de emoción –Creo que es la mejor decisión, cuando estén casados ya no podrán decir nada

-Eso espero –Murmuro la rubia inquieta había enviado la nota con Sam ha Armand, esperando que si estuviera ahí, eran tan solo unos minutos para la medianoche.

Se irían. El pequeño pueblito lejos de Lakewood pero no tanto para no poderse casar en una noche pero no tan cerca para que no lo supieran de inmediato aunque ¿Cómo lo podrían saber a media noche? Era mejor no arriesgarse, eso pensaba Candy.

-Te ves hermosa

La rubia llevaba puesto debajo de la capa de viaje un sencillo pero hermoso vestido blanco, con destellos brillantes pero discretos en ciertas zonas del vestido, un escote en V, que por supuesto lo cubría la capa, mangas largas a partir del hombro y su cabello recogido con un hermoso tocado de flor, blanca como las dulces Candy's, necesitaba algo que le recordara a Anthony, no comprendía bien su necesidad de un tiempo para acá para volverlo a sentir cerca, quizás fue por la mala experiencia con Terrence y solo necesitaba pensar que esta vez era lo correcto.

-Gracias –Murmuro sonrojada, antes de que un nuevo pensamiento llenara su mente.

 _"Terry"_ no había pensado en el desde el incidente, y era lo mejor, supo por Albert que el insistía en que no había tratado de matarlo, que no disparo, pero las pruebas eran otras, además de los testigos.

Jamás pensó que haría algo así y por un lado en su corazón se alegraba de que no estuviera más en su vida, era lo mejor.

.

.

.

-Candy ya debe estar lista –Roger miraba como Anthony daba y daba vueltas por el estudio.

Estaba teniendo un verdadero conflicto, si se casaba ahora con un nombre falso, significaría que en un futuro podrían no hacer valido aquel matrimonio iniciado en mentiras, pero por otro lado era perfecto para sus planes no tenía por qué preocuparse por lo que pasara con ella, al final ella sufriría, los Ardley sufrirían con el desprestigio y la desdicha de ella porque estaba seguro que Albert no quería verlo por ello, porque temía, temía que la lastimara y la carta de Candy confirmaba por supuesto todas sus sospechas, pero…

¿Por qué se detenía?

¿Por qué la culpa?

¿Desde cuándo Damon el capitán del más poderoso navío, tenía culpa?

¿Desde cuándo BlackSoul tenía remordimientos y consideraciones?

Nunca por supuesto

¿Pero Anthony?

Claro Anthony…

¿Por qué ahora?

¿Por qué ahora florecía lo que pensaba muerto?

-Lo se

-Entonces ¿Qué harás Anth….?

-No, no me llames así

-¿Entonces como prefieres? –Se acercó más al rubio –Tiburón no nos hagamos tontos, sabemos perfectamente bien que no eres la persona que has querido aparentar estos años, y la joven que te espera es más que obvio que ha provocado cosas que no sentías y por eso podías usar tu disfraz pero ahora…ahora jugaste con fuego y te vas a quemar, tiburoncin porque la amas aunque no lo aceptes

Anthony rodo los ojos –En algo tienes razón, pese a que…a que me he dedicado a querer ser alguien duro, frio y sin sentimientos, en el fondo…creo que olvide…matar mis noblezas

Roger rio burlonamente –Eso no se mata, tú no eres como muchos siempre te lo dije

Anthony suspiro pesadamente, pues debía admitirlo, ellos tenían una historia cuando el vivió casi 17 años de su vida entre lujos, aunque dolorosos los últimos pero sin que le faltase lo que a muchos, sin que le pasara lo que le paso a su amigo.

-Si…quizás, bueno…vámonos

-Solo piénsalo bien porque no hay marcha atrás –Dijo tomándolo del brazo –Y si lo harás…deberás decirle en algún momento

El rubio le miro con suspicacia un momento para después asentir, pero siguió el camino hacia la oscuridad y hacia su nueva vida…mentira más bien.

.

.

.

Candy miraba al rubio que iba cabalgando a su lado, había salido lo más silenciosa que pudo de la mansión, Jenny le ayudo a salir y estaría en la alcoba mientras ella volvía, aunque en realidad no iba a volver, ese era su plan, decirle a Armand que no volvieran a Lakewood aunque si le gustaría ir a ver a la señora Pony y hermana Maria antes de partir hacia su nuevo destino.

-Ya estamos cerca ¿Estas cansada? No entiendo porque quisiste venir así si…

Ella le sonrió, pidiéndole que no siguiera –Me gusta cabalgar –Se sonrojo un poco pero continuo –Hubo…hubo un tiempo que no lo hacía pero hoy…quise hacerlo en honor a… -Lo pensó mejor antes de agregar –A un ser muy querido que ya no está.

Anthony le miro con sorpresa e incomodidad, últimamente así se sentía cuando ella sacaba algún recuerdo relacionado con él, estaba casi seguro que era por ese día de cacería, aunque volvían su rabia y dolor, pero trato de controlarse.

-Bueno ahí está –Dijo cambiando de tema –Ven princesa –Dijo acercándose una vez que bajo de su caballo.

Ambos entraron a la pequeña parroquia donde los esperaban sus testigos, que eran para sorpresa de la rubia sus madres y algunos amigos de Armand, no esperaba eso, Candy le miro sin entender.

-Supuse que no querrías que ellas se lo perdieran

Ella sonrió con lágrimas en los ojos antes de correr hacia ellas, quienes le recibieron con los brazos abiertos.

-Estas bellísima –Dijo la hermana Maria

-Perdón –Susurro la rubia, refiriéndose al modo en que estaban haciendo las cosas

-Solo quiero que me digas algo, ¿Esto es lo que deseas? –Pregunto la hermana Maria mirándola a los ojos

Candy asintió feliz

-Bien entonces vamos

Anthony miro a las mujeres con amabilidad pero en su corazón había envidia hacia la rubia, al menos ella siempre tuvo alguien que se preocupara, pero también con un dejo de culpa, estaba engañándolos a todos.

-Bien ¿Comenzamos hijos?

-Si padre –Candy tomo la mano de su prometido para ir hacia donde estaba el cura, comenzaba a ponerse más y más nervioso.

¿Estaba haciendo lo correcto?

Si lo pensaba por un momento solo eran las cartas de Elroy a su padre quienes le decían una y otra vez que le perdonara que había sido culpa de la huérfana con el otro huérfano, quien aprovechándose de la debilidad de la familia había logrado su cometido, quedarse con la herencia.

Aun esa información no la terminaba de procesar, pero ¿y si era verdad? ¿Por qué lo seguían teniendo como cabeza de…? Claro la carta…Elroy ya no lo quería…

Apretó los puños….lo mismo pasaba, la misma historia, todos contra todos, en nadie puedes confiar, ¿Por qué se le había olvidado la regla más importante para sobrevivir en este mundo oscuro? El más fuerte sobrevive, con el único que puedes contar es contigo mismo, ver por ti y después por ti.

Suspiro, ni aun en la piratería cumplía tal cual, ¿Cuántas veces no quiso abandonar a su gente? ¿Cuántas veces lucho y peleo con ellos pero no en contra de ellos? ¿Cuántas veces se salvaron mutuamente aunque no fuera realmente por el mismo motivo?

Roger tenía razón…en el fondo nunca dejo de ser el mismo, solo que tenía un gran dolor, una pena enorme que no sabía cómo quitar y la única solución que encontró fue vengarse. Ahora lo estaba realizando…poco a poco ¿Por qué no se sentía feliz, entonces?

-¿Armand?

Despertó de su letargo cuando Candy le llamo tomándole el brazo con suavidad –Perdón… -Miro al padre –Acepto

Candy sonrió dulcemente.

-Bien los declaro marido y mujer, hasta que la muerte los separe, puede besar a la novia –Dijo dirigiéndose a Armand –Este miro a Candy y por un momento solo un momento se dio el lujo de perderse en el infinito mar verde que tanto amo de joven y que ahora…ahora solo seria para él.

La tomo de la cintura acercándola hacia el con posesión, la beso con amor, con pasión, deseo, y desesperación.

Los testigos comenzaron a aplaudir, provocando que ambos reaccionaran, Candy dio una gran bocanada de aire cuando se separaron, estaba sonrojada, pero con una sonrisa dulce en sus labios, como el dulce néctar que dejo en los de Anthony quien también sonreía.

Los presentes se acercaron a felicitarlos, Anthony no soltaba a la rubia, desde ahora no lo haría…ella ahora era suya.

Y aunque admitía que le importara, más le importaba la sed de justicia por todo lo que había sufrido, él podía haberse casado con ella y no perderse ni un minuto de su vida, ella no tenía que haber sufrido pero se lo merecía…por lo que hizo….aunque a veces dudaba, por la dulzura de la rubia, pero sabía que todos…todos tenían un disfraz siempre, no podía confiarse.

Haría que William y Elroy lloraran sangre, como el lloro tantas veces por su vida destruida.

.

.

.

-¡Tía Elroy! –Gritaba al pelirroja una y otra vez corriendo desde el recibidor hasta el pasillo que daba a las habitaciones -¡Tía Elroy!

-¡¿Qué es ese escándalo?! –Albert salió de la habitación, Archie también abría su propia puerta.

-¿Qué es lo que ocurre? –Dijo cansado

-¿Dónde está la tía abuela?

-Ella aun no vuelve, hasta mañana estará aquí ¿pero que es ese escándalo Elisa?

-Y a esta ahora además –Añadió Archie

-Candy y… -Miro a Archie, sabía que Albert estaba enterado de la identidad de Anthony, por una conversación que escucho entre su madre y el investigador –Armand se han casado

-¡¿Qué?!

Archie y Albert se miraron por un momento antes de correr a la alcoba de la rubia, inmediatamente vieron la cama revuelta como si alguien estuviera durmiendo en ella, pero no había nadie, escucharon un ruido en la puerta de baño y respiraron aliviados demasiado pronto.

-¿Candy? –Llamo Albert en un pequeño susurro, rezando que si lo fuera.

Pero se encontraron con otra joven.

-¡¿Jenny?! –Archie la miro confundido

-¡¿Dónde está Candy?! –Pregunto el rubio fuera de sus cabales mientras la tomaba de los hombros

-Ni se te ocurra mentir maldita recogida que sabemos que la huérfana se ha ido, tan mal agrad…

-¡Cállate Elisa! –Archie también se acercó –Por favor dime que no hizo la tontería de…

-¡Si! –Se soltó del agarre de Albert –Se fugó, porque no le dejaron otra opción, cuando le prohibieron ver al hombre que ama.

-No –Susurro el rubio sin aliento cayendo en la cama, mientras se tomaba la cabeza

Esto no estaba pasando, es lo que se repetía una y otra vez

-¡¿Cómo puede ser tan tonta mi gatita?!

-Lo ama

-¿A qué hora…a qué hora vuelve? –Pregunto el rubio

Jenny miro incómodamente a todos –No lo se

-¿Cómo que no lo sabes?

Jenny bajo la mirada –Dijo que al alba

Pero esperaba que no lo hiciera, que se fuera, se lo dijo y estaba segura que lo haría, al menos eso esperaba.

-Bien…ya vera cuando vuelva –Archie apretó los puños.

-O podemos ir ahorita, están en el pueblo en la parroquia del padre Julio

-Dudo que sigan ahí, Elisa

-Pero…

-Saldré –Miro a Archie –Por favor diré a la tía abuela que tuve que salir

-Albert….

-Vuelvo mañana, no quiero… -Suspiro –Debo pensar

Solo lo miraron marcharse.

-Yo también me voy –Dijo Elisa aunque no le hicieron caso

Archie se sentó en el sillón, Jenny pensó que se iría en algún momento pero no, parecía que se quedaría ahí un rato, con la mirada en el limbo, seguro no era nada bueno…suspiro sería una mañana larga.

.

.

.

Candy iba sentada al frente del caballo entre los brazos de Anthony, quien aspiraba y recordaba dulces recuerdos de su infancia, donde pudo ser feliz, junto a ella, sin importarle nada más, nadie más, que ellos solo eso y el momento importaban.

-No quiero volver –Susurro la rubia recargándose en el pecho de Anthony

El rubio trago nervioso, la cercanía de la rubia le ponía algo nervioso, ni siquiera sabía desde cuando pasaba eso en su cuerpo, tenía tanto que no prestaba atención a algo más que su odio, que se sorprendió de sentir la falta de aire y el corazón desbocado cuando ello puso sus manos sobre su pecho.

-¿A dónde quieres ir?

-Lejos

-¿Y tu familia?

Se maldijo, ella estaba haciendo tan fácil su propia desaparición de la familia Ardley y hacer que su plan saliera mejor, ¿Por qué la culpa? Solo debía tomar el camino hacia el puerto de Veracruz y llevársela lejos.

Demonios.

Maldita culpa, maldita la hora que decidió aparecer.

Malditos sentimientos.

Maldita ruleta de amor.

-Por ahora tú eres mi familia

Se le revolvió el estómago, era mejor no preguntar más, la culpa seria menos si no estuviera al pendiente de lo que ella necesitaba o deseaba.

-Está bien

Tomo el camino diferente a la mansión de los Ardley, para ir hacia lo desconocido pero a lo más deseado, en silencio ambos deseaban estar solos y poder consumir el amor que se tenían, aunque el rubio siguiera negándolo, sabía que era inútil…

Se enamoró por segunda vez de la misma mujer.

Segunda vez que le robaba el corazón.

Amar sin condición y sin reservas, le iba a demostrar que era lo mejor de su vida, y así no lo odiara.

Esperaba que no lo odiara.

Pero ¿Qué haría ahora?

¿Vengarse o no vengarse? Esa era la cuestión ahora, maldita culpa.

No se dieron cuenta que entre las sombras había un corcel con un jinete entre las sombras que los observaba desde lejos, esperando…pensando…queriendo descubrir el misterio, queriendo confirmar que aún había cenizas de aquel joven antes de que el giro inesperado del destino lo quebrara tanto.

Pero ¿Cómo confiar?

.

.

.

-Ahora debemos hacer el plan B señor Evans –Elisa le miraba con molestia mientras este le miraba de igual forma con ojos cansados, no había podido dormir bien y ahora tenía enfrente a la señorita desde madrugada pidiéndole que hiciera lo planeado.

¿Qué no tenía algo más que hacer aparte de estar encima de la vida de aquel joven?

Era fastidioso pero necesitaba el dinero

-¿Quebrar a Albert?

Elisa se encogió de hombros –Es lo mejor, antes de que quiera reconocer el crimen que se cometió

-¿Y la señora Elroy…?

-Déjate de mi tía abuela, ella estará de acuerdo en lo que decida, ¿Entiendes?

-Como diga señorita

-Bien entonces –Saco una carta –Comienza

-De acuerdo

* * *

 _ **Hola queridos lectores**_

 _ **espero que les haya gustado este nuevo capitulo ;D**_

 _ **subi un capitulo triple para ustedes ya que este fue el fic ganador de la semana pero no habia podido subir nada, por cuestiones de trabajo como no estuve trabajando un mes y cacho pues todo se acumula jejeje**_

 _ **mil gracias por sus hermosos reviews y por su paciencia, tambein por sus buenos deseos, ya estoy mejor espero que poco a poco se vaya quitando mas y mas lo del pie jejeje**_

 _ **sigan votando por su fic favorito para saber cual se actualizara jejeje ;D**_

 _ **saludos y bonito viernes**_


	29. CAPITULO 29 LA AUSENCIA DE CANDY I

**.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **FIC GANADOR**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **CAPITULO 29 LOS SENTIMIENTOS DE ANTHONY I**

* * *

 **CULPA II**

* * *

 **ENTRE LA TORMENTA CAE LA CALMA I**

 **ENTRE TUS BESOS Y ABRAZOS, NADA MAS IMPORTA.**

* * *

 _ **¿Cómo decirle al amor que el odio se cola entre las sabanas? Entre el frio y dulce aroma de tu piel ¿Cómo no amarte? ¿Cómo odiarte? ¿Cómo no odiarme? Maldita paradoja, ¿Cómo saber entonces que es odio y amor? Entre ambos solo hay un paso ¿Cómo saber cuándo cruzas uno u el otro? Ambos son tan cercanos y a la vez tan distantes ¿Cómo distinguirlos? ¿Cómo reconocer uno del otro? ¿Cómo saber que uno es uno y otro es otro, y en el momento en que cambian?**_

 _ **El amor es el misterio más grande del mundo que es preferible a veces no conocer pero otras veces…somos humanos no podemos evitar el siempre querer compañía del resto del mundo por mas solitarios que seamos o queramos aparentar.**_

 _ **A.B.A**_

* * *

Anthony ayudaba a bajar a la rubia del caballo, aún era de madrugada, habían llegado a una hermosa colina que la rubia si no fuera porque sabía que no era igual podía jurar que estaba de vuelta en el hogar de Pony.

Hizo que el corazón le diera un vuelco al corazón pues ese lugar ya no era más un hogar para las personas como ella.

Eso la entristeció.

Aunque la hermana Maria y la señorita Pony le dijeron que eso no era un problema, ella sentía una gran pena porque el lugar que fue su hogar desde que vino al mundo había desaparecido.

Aunque averiguaría a quien pudiera no tener corazón para hacer semejante bajes.

Anthony le tomo la mano, ella respingo.

-¿Vamos? –Pregunto con amabilidad el rubio quien la halo hacia la pequeña cabaña donde habían llegado.

-¿Es tuya?

Este solo sonrió de lado, le pareció más una mueca. –Era de mi padre, pero hace unos días pedí que la arreglaran por si…por si en algún momento decidías que no estuviéramos en las afueras de Lakewood, podemos descansar y después irnos a Europa si no te parece mala idea

-¿Europa? –Pregunto la rubia curiosa y emocionada

-Sí, pensaba en irnos hasta el puerto pero los viajes en caballo pueden ser incomodos y ya no quisiste estar en tu caballo –Dijo divertido, en el fondo él estaba feliz por eso, tenerla entre sus brazos fue una agradable sensación que en realidad no le hubiera importado irse así hasta el puerto, pero no podía arriesgarse a que su pequeña esposa le pasara algo…

Meneo la cabeza confundido, últimamente se sentía así, confundido y de verdad muy molesto por todos esos sentimientos que estaban surgiendo, su amabilidad, su debilidad, que todo se reducía a un nombre…Candy

-¿A qué parte de Europa, iríamos?

-A Escocia

Candy sonrió y le dio un apretón de manos –Me gusta la idea, además me gusta Escocia

-¿Fuiste?

-Si cuando íbamos en el colegio San Pablo, mis primos y yo pasamos el verano ahí.

Anthony bajo la mirada algo molesto –Ya veo

-Pero sería bueno poder visitar todo lo que no pude en aquella ocasión, era una cárcel esa escuela

-¿Tan mala eh?

-Por supuesto –Rio la rubia cuando se percató que llegaron a la entrada, donde el rubio la tomo en sus brazos

-Bueno basta de charlas

Abrió la puerta donde la joven quedo sorprendida, realmente la vivienda era tan acogedora y hermosa, había detrás un pequeño jardín donde había rosas, como las rosas de…

-Creí que te gustaría tener una vista al Jardín parecida a la de Lakewood

Candy sonrió con unas cuantas lágrimas en sus ojos.

Anthony no agrego más y la llevo hacia la parte de arriba –Esta es la habitación principal, da directo al jardín –Comento mirando cada reacción de ella ¿Cómo podía amarlo? Lo veía en sus ojos….ella no mentía pero entonces ¿Por qué hizo lo que hizo? –Y –La bajo un momento –El baño está aquí –Comento abriendo la puerta.

-Es hermoso… -Susurro la rubia mirando toda la habitación a detalle. Había una gran cama con cortinas de color verde como sus ojos, sus paredes blancas como la nieve, pero varios recuadros colgaban en ellas, había algunos de caballos y una que llamo su atención fue de una mujer rubia, estaba en un pequeño lugar cerca del tocador.

-¿Quién es ella? –Pregunto con curiosidad

-Es…un familiar

-Es hermosa –Comento la rubia observándola con detalle

-Seguro que si –Sonrió con melancolía mientras miraba también el cuadro de su madre

-No me has dicho nada de tu familia Armand

Anthony la miro con un poco de fastidio –No es el momento

-¿Lo harás en algún momento?

-Si pero no ahora… -Miro a otro lado algo incómodo –Bueno deberíamos tratar de descansar…está bien si nos vamos mañana o ¿quieres pasar unos días aquí?

Candy se sonrojo un poco antes de comentar -¿Descansar? –No tenía mucha idea de que hacer, aunque Jenny era algo explicita al comentar sus cosas, pero aun así… -Si es posible me gustaría pasar unos días aquí

-Bien…iré por las maletas

-Armand –Susurro la rubia pero este solo se acercó a darle un beso en la frente

-No tardo

.

.

.

-¡¿Cómo que huyo?!

Albert miraba con molestia a Elisa quien había ido a decirle a la tía Elroy lo sucedido con su hija adoptiva.

Pudo detenerlos, pero algo George lo detuvo…lo detuvo antes de cometer la peor atrocidad del mundo. Antes de mancharse las manos de sangre, George le dijo que debía de haber otra manera que…Anthony no era tan malo. El mismo lo pensaba una y otra vez…pero ¿Y si se equivocaba?

Anthony no podía ser tan malo…no podía, ¿Por qué rayos seguía pensando en algo bueno en un filibustero? Aunque le doliera en eso se había convertido su sobrino, el hijo de su hermana…pero ¿por su culpa? ¿Cómo pudo ser eso?

Creyó que estaba muerto

O eso les hicieron creer a todos, aparentemente

-Elisa por favor retírate

-Elisa no se va

-Tía

-¿No responderás?

Albert suspiro con dificultad –Si y eso fue por mi culpa

-¿Qué?

-Le había prohibido ver a…Armand

Elroy no entendió bien esto, ¿Acaso no fue el primero en defender ese matrimonio? ¿Por qué el cambio?

-¿Por qué?

-Descubrí –Miro a Elisa, pero de cualquier forma algún día se enterarían todos ¿No? Además quería la verdad –Tía Elroy ¿Qué paso con Anthony?

Elisa abrió los ojos sorprendida

Elroy dejó de respirar y en ese momento entro Archie.

-¿A...a que te refieres William?

-Que aparentemente no está muerto

-¡¿Quién te dijo semejante chisme?! Anthony está muerto

-¿Cómo esta tan segura?

-Cayo de un caballo y se rompió el cuello ¿Cuántas veces debo decírtelo? Creí que este tema no se volvería a tocar ¿Qué no ves que me duele aun?

-No le creo –Murmuro Albert con los puños apretados

-¿Qué?

-Que no le creo, usted miente, yo lo se

-¿Cómo estas tan seguro?

-Me lo dijo el mismo Anthony

-¡¿Qué?!

Elroy no daba crédito a lo que le decía William, estaba estupefacta se supone que Evans se encargó de ese asunto hace años, se supone que lo había desaparecido

Archie quedo helado y más que un pequeño susurro de aire pregunto -¿Tía? –Elroy le miro con sorpresa y preocupación

La tranquilidad se iba a acabar en cualquier momento.

.

.

.

.

Anthony miraba la puerta de la habitación, había dejado a Candy hace poco más de 30 minutos esperaba que ya se hubiera dormido.

Sabía que estaba esperando, y por supuesto él también estaba ansiando el momento, pero no pensó que se sentiría así.

Sentía culpa.

Miedo.

Dolor.

Rencor.

Odio.

Todo lo que le arrebataron, los años perdidos, lo que le negaron, lo que le fue prohibido y tener que luchar por recuperarlo aunque fueran las miserias.

Y ahora que había logrado parte de su venganza, que había logrado quitarle al primero lo que valoraba, no podía…

No podía, ¿Por qué?

Suspiro frustrado mientras se acercaba a la alcoba.

No podía y no debía. La iba a lastimar…lo sabía… si se enteraba de quien era realmente.

Y es que ¿Por qué seguir negándose a sí mismo?

Al final todo estaba renaciendo de las cenizas que dejaron desde aquel día que lo mataron.

 _"Ella participo"…_ le decía una vocecilla en su cabeza, eso fue lo que termino seguramente de darle valor, ya que abrió la puerta.

Además era viuda, inocente no era.

Cuando entro a la alcoba la rubia estaba sentada en la orilla de la cama mirando tranquilamente un libro, había cambiado su vestido por ropa de dormir. Ella le miro cuando noto su presencia.

Se sonrojo

-¿Estas cansada? –Pregunto más dulce de lo que pretendía

Ella se encogió de hombros incapaz de articular palabra.

-¿Qué lees, Candy?

-Rom…Romeo y Julieta –Murmuro algo avergonzada

-No sabía que te gustaban las novelas de Shakespeare

Ella no dijo nada y cerro el libro para después dejarlo en la mesita de noche.

-¿quieres hablar?

Candy miro hacia abajo tratando de verificar que la bata le cubriera todo.

-Cl…Claro

Anthony sonrió y se sentó enfrente de ella -¿Estas asustada?

Ella le miro nerviosa –Es que…no…no se…que esperar –Murmuro acalorada

-Candy, estuviste casada con…Freddy

Ella miro a los ojos a Anthony –Nunca paso…nada –Dijo seriamente

Anthony la miro algo desconfiada pero por alguna razón le creyó –Eres muy dulce –Dijo cambiando el tema acariciándole la mejilla

Ella se estremeció pero disfruto la caricia, cerrando por un momento los ojos.

-Perdóname por tratarte mal en un principio en el….barco donde…

-No importa ya eso –Susurro la rubia mirándolo y tomando su rostro entre sus manos, acto que sorprendió al rubio y ella se sonrojo pero antes de quitarlas el tomo sus manos

-Desde que te vi…me gustaste –Dijo mirándola mientras tomaba sus manos con fuerza –Eres hermosa –Se acercó a ella –Y tu manera dulce de ver la vida, me endulza cada día mas, me llena de una dicha que no había sentido ya desde hace muchos años.

Ella sonrió tímidamente.

-Te amo –Susurro sin pensar y termino con la distancia.

La beso con dulzura, con amor, lleno de ternura como nunca antes lo había hecho, Candy sintió su calidez hasta el alma, dejándose llevar por el impulso del rubio, ambos terminaron recostados en la cama, continuando el beso que lentamente se convirtió más apasionado, ella seguía con sus manos tímidamente en las mejillas de él, mientras que Anthony bajaba lentamente la mano por el cuerpo de ella, Candy se estremeció cuando el llego a su pecho, cortando un poco el beso.

Sonrojada le miro sorprendida.

-Tranquila –Susurro mirándola con dulzura –Si quieres que pare yo…

-No –Dijo segura la rubia sonriéndole –Continua por…por favor –Se sonrojo aún más.

Anthony sonrió pero sintió la culpa presente.

Se mordió el labio e hizo un ademan de alejarse pero ahora ella fue quien corto la distancia

Sintió sus labios necesitados, tan sedientos como los de él, entonces olvido la culpa.

Bajo su otra mano hacia la cadera de ella y su otra mano aun en su pecho comenzó a masajearlo suavemente, con la dulzura y calidez que necesitaban ambos.

Bajo sus labios al cuello, era un aroma y sensación tan exquisita, no la había sentido con nadie. Era increíble comenzaba a sentirse en el paraíso.

Fue deshaciendo el nudo de la bata para ir explorando más y más, sintió que ella se estremeció cuando dejó al descubierto parte de su seno, pero sus labios continuaron bajando hasta atraparlo por completo y succionarlo.

Ella soltó un pequeño gemido fue música para sus oídos.

El deseo ya estaba muy palpable en él, por lo que se levantó de la incómoda posición, provocando que pateara la mesita de noche, tirando lo que había en ella.

Iba a levantarlo antes de continuar, entonces vio algo que no le gusto…

-No te preocupes –Susurro la rubia quien también se había incorporado para que él lo dejara, pero…

-¿Qué es esto? –Pregunto mirando la dedicatoria

-Nada –Comento la rubia

-¿Nada? –Miro de nuevo el libro tratando de calmarse, pero no podía -¡Es de Terrence!

-Fue un regalo de hace mucho…

Anthony aventó el cuaderno lejos –Candy mírame –La tomo fuertemente de los hombros –No estas con él, estas consiente de eso ¿Verdad?

-Armand me…lastimas

-Soy yo el que te está besando, el que está contigo –La aventó en la cama -¡Si lo sabes ¿no?!

-Eso…fue…hace…

-No me importa, no quiero que menciones ni su nombre nunca ¿Comprendes? –Se subió encima de ella –Candy…eres mi esposa y no quiero nada de tus amores antiguos…yo soy el que está aquí contigo –La beso con brusquedad –Quien te besa

-¡Suéltame!

-¿Por qué? Hace un momento no estabas quejándote

-Hace un momento no te comportabas como idiota –Dijo empujándolo, sin lograr nada –Armand por favor…

Este le miro un momento, realmente se le miraba asustada, asustada…miles de recuerdos golpearon su mente…

La soltó

-Tomare aire

Y sin más se salió de la alcoba, dejando a una rubia confundida y dolida.

.

.

.

Elroy miraba ya con más tranquilidad a William, quien pese a lo que habían hablado por la mañana, no era suficiente para que le diera una buena respuesta.

-William

-Si me va a decir la verdad puede entrar tía si no mejor deje solo.

Elroy le miro con molestia –Bien quieres la verdad ¿no?

-Si

-Bien, pues es verdad Anthony no murió en el accidente –Albert la miro molesto –Pero después un enemigo de Eleazar mato a toda la familia Brown

-¡¿Qué?!

-Esto fue porque ese hombre se volvió a casar cuando se llevó a Anthony, supimos que tenía ya otra familia, que resulta que la mujer con la que estaba en ese momento había traicionado a otro hombre con el que estaba comprometida, el accidente del caballo no lo fue, por las averiguaciones que pude hacer fue ese hombre que quería destruir a Eleazar.

Pero no lo logro.

Albert no sabía que decir.

-Pero cuando Anthony despertó del coma en el que se encontraba, Eleazar decidió llevárselo lejos, e incluso de el mismo fue la idea de darlo por muerto por su seguridad, pero aun así no impidió que ese hombre los encontrara, quise quitarle a Anthony pero como aparentemente alguien le dijo que nosotros lo odiábamos y que lo habíamos dado por muerto nosotros, porque era lo mejor para nosotros –Elroy miro seriamente al rubio –Es obvio que fue su padre quien lo enveneno en nuestra contra

-¿Y cómo sabe que…?

-¿Murió? –Completo la señora Elroy, Albert asintió –Porque unos años después intente que de nuevo recapacitaran entonces…días después de que yo volviera a Lakewood me llamaron para identificar… -Elroy bajo la mirada –Los…cuerpos

Una lagrima cayo de sus ojos o eso pareció, ya que ella inmediatamente se lo limpio.

-¿Por qué no…me dijiste?

-¿Para qué? Eleazar estaba decidido a alejarnos de él, incluso puso una demanda en nuestra contra que no llego a más, porque accedí a que se lo llevara.

-¡Debió decirme para saber la verdad!

-Hice lo que pensé que era mejor –Elroy le miro con frialdad –Ahora dime ¿Cómo es eso que el mismo Anthony te dijo?

-Porque vino a decirme la versión de su verdad

-¿Cómo?

-Tía Elroy no sé qué paso, pero créame y tenga por seguro que lo averiguare –Comento mientras se alejaba del estudio, dejando a Elroy algo confundida pero molesta.

-Maldito chiquillo, no tenías que volver, eres un idiota.

-Aun no era el tiempo ¿No?

Elroy miro a Neil quien le sonreía amablemente –Perdone pero es que no pude evitarlo…

-Deberías

-Tía Elroy, yo sé que Anthony volvió y también se por quién se hizo pasar, creo que es tiempo de hacer algo ¿No?

Elroy le dio una sonrisa torcida –Yo sé bien quien es, y ya sabes que cuando estemos solos no falta que me llames tía, cariño.

-Lo se tita –Dijo Neil –Es la costumbre

-Por supuesto y por otro lado, lo que me dices no te preocupes –Sonrió –Ya estoy trabajando en ello, pero primero…William

.

.

.

Anthony miraba el ocaso, mientras dejaba caer sus lágrimas, tanto tiempo fingiendo, tanto tiempo pretendiendo que el dolor se iría cuando tomara la venganza en contra de los que alguna vez quiso, ¿Qué equivocado estaba? Ahora se sentía peor.

Estaba perdido.

Desolado.

Cansado.

Y lo peor de todo, estaba enamorado.

En realidad el ver aquel libro, no pensó en nada más que en el dolor de pensar que Candy, su Candy pensara aun en Terrence Grandchester, eso le mataría por completo cualquier ilusión que tuviera con ella, y no quería.

Jamás imagino que la extrañaría más de que la odio

Jamás pensó amarla más de lo que la amo

Jamás pensó que casarse con odio cayera en un abismo de emociones que terminarían siendo temor

Temor de perderla cuando apenas la tenía

Temor de su odio cuando supiera

Temor de todo esto que sentía ahora con mayor fuerza

Ahora no sabía ni que iba a hacer

¿Qué rayos podía hacer?

Sintió una mano que le estremeció y entonces noto el Angel que estaba a su lado, iluminada por los pocos rayos del sol que ahora se ocultaba, con una mirada de melancolía y preocupación.

-¿Qué haces aquí?

Se volteo para no mirarla, no quería que lo viera así. Rápidamente se trató de limpiar.

Candy se sentó a su lado y miro hacia el horizonte como el rubio intentaba hacerlo.

-Lamento mucho haber empacado ese libro –Candy suspiro –No es que aun sienta algo por Terrence –Murmuro –En realidad me gusta la historia

Anthony sonrió –A todas las mujeres les gusta –Suspiro –Lamento mi reacción, es solo que… los celos me ciegan –La miro –No me gusta sentirlos pero…de verdad no lo hagas jamás

-¿Qué?

-Traicionarme… -" _De nuevo_ " pensó internamente

-No lo haría

-¿Segura?

-Armand –Tomo sus manos -Por supuesto que no, no soy ese tipo de mujer

-Lamento mi exagerada reacción –Repitió

-No importa –Le examino –¿Por eso estuviste aquí todo el día?

Candy le miro con pena y culpable

-En realidad necesitaba un tiempo para pensar.

-¿En qué? ¿En lo que paso?

Anthony negó –Hay cosas muy…muy obscuras en mi vida, Candy –Ella miro esperando que le dijera algo mas pero Anthony sonrió –Ya está refrescando, vamos a la casa

-¿No me contaras? –Pregunto con curiosidad y molestia

¿Por qué tanto misterio?

-No ahora… -Tomo su mano para levantarla –No es el momento

-¿Tan malo es? –Pregunto algo preocupada ahora

-Si –Anthony suspiro –Pero…pase lo que pase cuando te lo diga –La tomo de la cintura –Candy no olvides…no olvides que te amo, por favor –Susurro mientras cerraba los ojos controlando todo lo que sentía –Me he enamorado de ti como no tienes idea y yo…. Yo solo necesito pensar en muchas cosas antes de…de…decirte

Candy le miro entre curiosa y asustada –No…no lo olvidare pero…

-Por favor –Puso un dedo en sus labios abriendo los ojos –Solo por ahora confía en mí, por favor.

Se perdió en el mar de sus ojos –Claro

-Te amo –La beso con todo su corazón, nuevamente dejando ver toda la calidez, dulzura y amor que tenía para darle.

Ella correspondió la caricia abriéndole las puertas de su aliento para entregarle el alma por ella, colocando sus manos en los hombros de Anthony.

A lo lejos alguien los vigilaba con una sonrisa.

* * *

 _ **Hola queridos lectores**_

 ** _Espero que les haya gustado este nuevo capitulo doble jejeje_**

 ** _este fic es el ganador de la semana_**

 ** _intentare actualizar otro puede ser listen to heart o tal vez ami enemigas ¿que opinan?_**

 ** _espero sus votaciones en sus hermosso reviews_**

 ** _recuerden la pagina de facebook que tengo es Serenity Moon (Anime)_**

 ** _Saludos y lindo Inicio de semana_**

 ** _S.M._**


	30. CAPITULO 30 LA AUSENCIA DE CANDY II

_**.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 ** _Fic ganador_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

* * *

 _ **CAPITULO 30 LOS SENTIMIENTOS DE ANTHONY II**_

* * *

 _ **ENTRE LA TORMENTA CAE LA CALMA II**_

 _ **ALGO MAS…RENACE DE LAS CENIZAS**_

* * *

 _ **Cuando el destino te pone frente a lo que llevas huyendo, no te queda más que enfrentarlo, pues tan caprichosa es la vida y destino compañera de esta misma, que por más que quieras huir una y otra vez encontrara la manera de siempre dar un giro inesperado para cambiar el rumbo del barco, colocarte nuevamente contra la marea mil veces de nada serviría, si tu destino esta ya marcado en el mapa siempre encontrara la manera de llevarte de lo que huyes…**_

 _ **¿Por qué huir? Al final siempre terminaras enfrentando los demonios que tanto temes.**_

 _ **Al final la verdad y sinceridad es el único camino a la felicidad.**_

 _ **A.B.A**_

* * *

Albert miraba con suspicacia a su sobrino Stear quien no tenía idea de nada de lo que estaba diciendo su tío, pues no tenía ni la más remota idea de donde podría estar su prima, hacia días que no la veía, se suponía que cuando se casara iría a Lakewood a su boda, pero tal parecía que ya no había boda.

-Tío ¿Me dirás que ocurre?

-Creí que te había contado sus planes

-Candy no siempre cuenta todo, tío Albert

Albert se tomó la cabeza frustrado –Pero…pudo decirte a donde planeaba ir con… -Respiro profundamente para calmarse –Miller

Escupió ácidamente el nombre, quería gritar a los cuatro vientos el verdadero nombre de ese joven, ese joven que era nada más y nada menos que el hijo de su hermana…

Si Rosemary viviera

Tal vez…

Pero era algo que nunca sabría.

-Nunca me dijo nada

Stear le miro con sinceridad, que no pudo contraatacarlo, era mejor esperar si George había averiguado algo.

Pero ¿Cuánto pasaría?

Seguramente ya habían…

Se sonrojo un poco. No debería pensar en eso.

Si no en salvarla

No importaba…pero debía encontrarlos y salvarlos a los dos.

¿Por qué tenía que hacerle caso a George? Ahora ni siquiera tenía noticias de él.

.

.

.

Elisa caminaba lentamente por el puerto espiando a una pareja de rubios que seguramente en cualquier momento aparecería por ahí, estaba segura, no debía fallar, debía enfrentarlos juntos para así hacer que la rubia se diera cuenta de que la estaban engañando. Pero llevaba ya un rato ahí y nada.

¿Dónde estaban?

-¿Elisa?

La pelirroja se sobresaltó. -¿Qué…? Anthony –Susurro mirando al rubio, este solo le sonrió molesto

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-Eso mismo podría preguntarte yo a ti, ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Yo espero que pueda zarpar para ir de vuelta al océano ¿Y tú?

-Esperaba encontrar algo… -Dijo mirando distraídamente las tiendas

-¿En un puerto? Y no en cualquier puerto ¿En Veracruz? Lejos de tu familia ¿De Lakewood? ¿Enserio? Vaya

Elisa rodo los ojos. –Bien la verdad es que sabía que vendrías

-¿Si? –Anthony sonrió –Lo sabia

-Lo sabias por supuesto, porque sabes bien que no puedes vivir sin mi ¿No?

-No, porque eres una persona obsesiva y desde que éramos niños vives obsesionada conmigo

Elisa se sonrojo

-Pero ya te dije y te lo vuelvo a decir como antes –Anthony paso de lado –No me interesas, en ningún sentido Elisa.

-Yo creo que… a Candy le interesara saber que se casó con…

-Candy esta en Lakewood, no entiendo lo que dices

-¿Qué?

La miro con molestia. –Deja de inventarte cosas en tu cabeza, Elisa, seguramente terminaras en un manicomio si no lo dejas de hacer

-Anthony…

-Soy Armand, no solo porque lo elegí ahora si no porque también la familia Ardley seguramente no querría a un pariente filibustero, por lo que te pediría si quieres seguir con vida, dejar de divulgar nombres de difuntos hacia mi persona, porque yo soy Armand Miller, no sé de donde sacas que puedo ser ese tal Anthony.

-¿Y yo soy la loca?

-Como sea, solo déjame en paz.

Y con esto el rubio avanzo, Elisa no daba crédito a lo que le había dicho pero ¿Cómo era que Candy estuviera en Lakewood? Eso no podía ser, hasta donde ella supo, no había vuelto. Ni a su casa ni a la de los Ardley. ¿Entonces?

-¡¿Elisa?!

-¿Neil?

.

.

.

Candy miraba con preocupación hacia la persona que estaba frente a ella, Armand había ido al puerto, dijo que no tardaría solo revisaría un negocio que según él debía concretar antes de zarpar, además de ver que su navío estuviera ya listo para cuando decidieran irse, estaba ansiosa por ir a Europa nuevamente, pero jamás pensó que se encontraría con aquella persona, quien le miraba con una serenidad que le estaba carcomiendo por dentro.

-No vine a juzgarte Candy

-Eso espero

-Candy, Albert está muy preocupado por ti

Candy le miro con preocupación momentánea para después colocar en su semblante una mueca de disgusto

-Él no me quiso apoyar ni darme una razón del porque su cambio de opinión respecto a Armand

-Él tiene sus razones, Candy –George suspiro –Hoy no vine a buscarla como el representante ante todos de William Albert Ardley, no hoy vengo como un buen amigo de la familia y sobretodo como amigo de Albert

Candy bajo la mirada un momento antes de responder

-Sé que Albert quiere protegerme, pero no me dijo ¿Por qué? No comprendo George estaba convencido del matrimonio con Armand ¿Por qué el cambio?

-Solo él puede responderle eso

Candy resoplo molesta

-¿Entonces solo vino a convencerme de volver?

-No señorita Candy –Se puso de pie –Vine para saber cómo esta, si es feliz

Candy quiso responderle por supuesto que sí. Pero…

Recordó la otra noche y el comportamiento del último día de Armand, no había sido como pensó, no era malo, pero parecía evitarla.

George vio la mirada pensativa y melancólica de la rubia, no le gusto.

-Le diré a Albert que venga por usted

-¡No!

-Candy…

-No puedo irme

-¿Por qué?

Ella le miro a los ojos –El…me necesita más

Entonces George no pudo contraatacar eso.

Él sabía que era así.

Los observo aquella atardecer, como solía hacerlo cuando vivieron bajo el mismo techo…siempre lo supo y pese a que Candy no lo sabía…algo en su corazón le indicaba que debía permanecer ¿Cómo negarle dos veces en su vida estar con quien siempre estuvo destinada? Al menos ante sus ojos, ¿Cómo? No tenía el corazón para verla sufrir una vez más.

Pero tampoco podía ver sufrir a Albert.

Pero también estaba Anthony…

Anthony…

Aun no lo creía.

-Entonces le daré solo un consejo –Saco de su bolsillo una pequeña bolsa de terciopelo, donde saco una cajita –En este cofre aunque pequeño, no lo juzgues por su tamaño, tiene más de lo que aparenta –Lo acerco –Candy cuando estés lista ábrelo, dentro están unas cosas que Albert te manda.

-¿Qué es?

-Algo que te puede ayudar cuando más lo necesites, como esto –Puso una carta sobre el cofre –No la abras hasta que lo necesites –Candy miro curiosa –Solo es en caso de que las cosas no salgan a tu favor, Albert sabe que no necesitas dinero pero él piensa por supuesto en un futuro desastroso donde puedas estar en riesgo de perder todo.

-Nunca me importo el…

-Lo sabemos pero el estará más tranquilo sabiendo esto –Se acercó lentamente a la rubia, para después sacar un relicario –Y me pidió que te dejara un recuerdo de la familia Ardley –Se lo colgó, este tenía el emblema de la familia en forma de escudo.

-Gracias –Le miro con cariño, como cuando encontró aquel broche del príncipe

-Cuídate Candy –Susurro George antes de tomar sus cosas para irse

Candy solo miro como desapareció tras el marco.

Pensando, tenía demasiado en que pensar.

.

.

.

Anthony miraba con furia al hombre que tenía enfrente -¡¿Qué no te dije que aún no?!

-Lo lamento BlackSoul, pero sus servicios ya no son requeridos

-¡¿Dónde lo tienen?!

Anthony temblaba de furia de pies a cabeza

¿Cómo se atrevían?

-Eso no es ya asunto suyo

-¡Pero…!

-Sera mejor que se cuide la espalda, la señora Tales no perdona un rechazo, por lo que se refiere al patriarca de los Ardley, ya no será un problema ni para usted ni para ella.

-¡Bastardo!

Anthony saco la espada pero de inmediato dos más aparecieron detrás y una más al frente. –Mejor cálmese, usted viene solo, como no debió hacerlo y aquí hay más de dos personas dispuestas a matarlo en cuanto me ponga un dedo encima

Anthony miro de reojo a los demás, era obvio que de arriesgarse no ganaría más que lo mataran y Candy…Candy quedaría sola.

-Dígame ¿Qué…?

-Ya le dije BlackSoul, ese no es su asunto, ahora lárguese antes de que cambie de opinión.

-Esto no se acaba aquí –Susurro impotente guardando la espalda y tragándose las emociones que tenía encontradas, ahora estaba más seguro que nunca que Elroy era el ser más repugnante del mundo.

-Claro que no –Murmuro el señor Evans viéndolo partir.

.

.

.

La noche había caído ya, había sido un largo y cansado día, pero estaba realmente feliz por las visitas que tuvo en el transcurso, pese a que George fue solamente por órdenes de su padre, le alegraba saber que pese a todo no la abandonaría.

Stear y Patty serian grandes cómplices aparentemente, solo ellos sabrían dónde estaba y George claro pero sabía que no le diría a nadie, además en unos días se iría.

El cofre descansaba en su regazo Habia querido abrirlo enseguida pero estuvo bastante ocupada recibiendo y platicando con las personas que la visitaron, ahora podría abrirlo, pero entonces…

-Creo que George se le olvido algo –Murmuro algo molesta -¿No me dejo la llave? ¿Cómo…? –Abrió el sobre que había a su lado pero este solo había una carta de Albert.

Suspiro.

Abrió el sobre donde se encontraba la carta y se dio cuenta que eran varios papeles, volvió a suspirar algo decepcionada mientras guardaba los documentos, seguramente se los había enviado para que no tuviera problema alguno de salir del país o algo por el estilo.

Mejor descansaba. Al final no había podido más que agravar y matar parte de la curiosidad y su mal humor al no poderla saciar.

.

.

.

Anthony miraba con ternura a Candy quien estaba en el jardín tratando de cuidar a los rosales que había mandado a poner, era tan reconfortarte verla y saber que ella podía seguir con lo que alguna vez amo…cuidar de ellas y saber que ella fue quien se encargó de que no fueran olvidadas todo este tiempo, suspiro frustrado.

¿Qué debía hacer?

Esa pregunta ahora era cada día más frecuente en su ser ¿Cómo diablos responder algo que ya no tiene solución? Por donde lo viera…la perdería.

O se perdería más.

Sin tener tiempo de decir más hubo un relinchando de caballo que lo sobresalto y también a la rubia quien no se había dado cuenta de su presencia.

-¿Armand?

-Hola Candy

La rubia iba a saludarlo pero ambos se percataron de los pasos que sonaron de la persona que había bajado del caballo.

-¿Stear?

-Candy… -Venia bastante agitado –Es….en el pueblo…yo

-¿Qué ocurre Stear? No me asustes

Anthony solo le miraba con curiosidad y algo de melancolía. Habia sido un hermano para él, pero jamás olvidaría lo que vio…lo que escucho y lo que llego después…

Rodeo a Candy en un abrazo rápido para que no se acercara más al pelinegro.

Stear noto la hostilidad con que lo miro pero lo dejo pasar –Es Albert

Anthony se encogió cuando escucho ese nombre.

-¿Qué le pasa a Albert? ¿Stear?

-Desapareció

 _"¿Qué?"_ , pensaba Candy no podía creerlo, _"¿Cómo pudo pasar?"_ Las fuerzas se le fueron de su ser, Anthony la sostuvo para que no cayera.

Sabía que este nuevo giro en la vida de los Ardley haría que Candy cambiara de parecer y eso entorpecería sus planes pero ahora no podía…no podía dejar de lado tampoco lo que le pasara a ella, porque le importaba.

Habia tenido que pensar en ello…no podía seguir negándose lo que era más que obvio…sus sentimientos por Candy pese a todo, no estaban muertos en el fondo del mar como le hubiera gustado…sus sentimientos por ella eran los mismos pero ahora más maduros, intensos. Se enamoró sin proponérselo una vez más de la oveja, ahora el que estaba indefenso era el…odiaba sentirse vulnerable.

* * *

 ** _Hola queridos lectores_**

 ** _muchas gracias a todos por sus hermosos reviews y por dejar sus votos para las historias :D_**

 ** _los votos hasta ahorita van de la siguiente manera_**

 ** _Giros del destino 50%_**

 ** _listen to heart 50%_**

 ** _volverte a ver, volverte a amar 30%_**

 ** _ami-enemigas 25%_**

 ** _quien soy yo 0%_**

 ** _busqueda de la felicidad 0%_**

 ** _sigan votando por su favorito jejeje_**

 ** _me gusta leer sus hermosos reviews :D_**

 ** _mil gracias a todos por sus hermosas palabras_**

 ** _respondere todos y cada uno de ellos a quienes se pueda por mensaje_**

 ** _quienes no, les respondere en el siguiente_**

 ** _:D_**

 ** _saludos_**


	31. CAPITULO 31 LA DESAPARICION DE WILLIAM

_**.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 ** _FIC GANADOR DE LA SEMANA_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

* * *

 **CAPITULO 31 UNA VERDAD INDISCUTIBLE**

* * *

 **ENTRE ENFRENTAMIENTOS EL AMOR RENACE**

 **EL AMOR DE ANTHONY**

* * *

 _ **La anagnórisis es complicada de sobrellevar, por eso la mayoría de las personas creamos lo que sería una irrealidad, vemos lo que deseamos ver, lo que no queremos lo desechamos pero no lo aceptamos, esa negación nos lleva a tener demasiados problemas en la vida, ya que probablemente siempre estaremos inconformes y eso se debe a la negación de aceptar lo que son las cosas, la realidad de lo que pasa a nuestro alrededor pero sobretodo**_

 _ **No podemos amar mientras no aceptemos tal como es la otra persona, esto nos hará darnos cuenta de que la persona no es como creíamos, las personas que pensamos que tenían cierta imagen solo viven en nuestra mente, pues la vida no es perfecta…mucho menos las personas.**_

 _ **Pero esta anagnórisis es el único camino a la felicidad.**_

 _ **A.B.A**_

* * *

Candy había decidido que regresarían a Lakewood como bien lo predijo, decidió no negarse pues eso podría complicar todo pero se encargaría el de enfrentar a la señora Elroy, le pidió a Candy que se quedara a partir de ahora en su casa donde estaría más cuidada y con compañía.

Pero ella pidió aun así que Jenny y Sam fueran con ella.

Tampoco se negó.

Y ahora estaba frente a la mansión de los Ardley una vez más…mirando los lindos rosales que estaban muriendo nuevamente, como aquella tarde…ellas llevaban su ciclo como todos.

Pero sintió una pequeña punzada de dolor al recordar las ocasiones que estuvo ahí.

Sacudió su mente, ahora debía enfrentar lo que tantos años busco y a la vez huyo.

En realidad le importaba poco la suerte de Albert, pero la culpa…culpa de que se haya equivocado ¿Y si él decía la verdad?

Entonces ¿Quién fue el que le mintió?

O ¿En realidad que pasó?

Suspiro antes de ingresar por la puerta principal que yacía enfrente de él.

Elroy levanto la mirada cuando escucho que alguien ingresaba, estaba en la pequeña sala de estar, justo a un lado de la puerta que conducía hacia el jardín.

-Buenas tardes señora Elroy

La anciana le miro aun con sorpresa, pero con un brillo que Anthony no sabía describir en ese momento.

-Hola, buenas tardes… ¿Por qué no te sientas?

Anthony asintió con la cabeza para después tomar lugar en la silla lejos de la anciana

-¿Y Candy?

Anthony le miro suspicazmente –No lo se

Elroy sonrió burlonamente -¿Qué no se fue contigo?

-No –Dijo seguro el rubio mientras se acomodaba en la silla, sería una plática larga -¿Por qué habría de hacer eso?

-Simple, es algo que ambos sabemos ¿No?

-No comprendo

-Bueno pues esa verdad de la que tanto escapas, ya no es de dominio exclusivo

Anthony apretó la mandíbula

-Aún no sé de qué…

-Bueno…Albert desapareció y necesito que Candy regrese, porque ella es la heredera pero le pediré que ceda todo a mí, ya que ella no es una Ardley, estoy viendo como quitarle el apellido

El rubio apretó las manos y se puso de pie -¿Por qué haría eso?

-Vamos Anthony dejemos a un lado las mascaras

El rubio abrió los ojos sorprendido

-¿Qué?

-Elisa me dijo –Se puso de pie también –Así como también me dijo que Candy y tú se casaron en la capilla afueras del pueblo, lo cual ya confirme ¿Qué pensara Candy cuando sepa que se casó con una persona ha usurpado el lugar de otra? Que por cierto asesino en uno de sus muchos viajes de "negocio"

Anthony sonrió –Hágalo…si puede

-¿Qué harás con la huérfana?

Anthony apretó los nudillos –Nada porque no sé dónde esta

-Siempre el mismo –Suspiro –Creí que después de estar entre piratas habías dejado a un lado tanta lástima que le tenías a los inferiores a nosotros.

-¿A dónde quiere llegar? –Anthony tomo el mango de su espada, estaba harto

Elroy sonrió –Eres un Ardley, pero ya no eres un peligro para mí, pero esa niña…

-¿La matara como a toda la familia Brown no?

-No –Elroy rio un poco –Yo no mate a tu familia, fue tu propio padre al hacer lo que hizo

-¿Qué fue?

-No tengo porque decirlo, pero eso ya no importa –Elroy camino un poco más hacia el rubio –Eres igual a tu abuelo…mi hermano

Anthony se alejó cuando sintió que Elroy quería tocarlo.

-Qué bueno que no te pareces a la familia Brown, esa familia fue una piedra en el zapato para todos.

-Mentirosa

-No tengo porque mentir

-Freddy no tenía por qué mentir tampoco ¿No?

-Freddy –Rio –Mi hermano estaba loco como una cabra y por culpa de eso, es que necesito a Candy

-No tiene para que molestarse –Anthony sonrió –Solo quiere la herencia de los Leagan ¿No?

-Que era nuestra…

-¿Enserio?

Elroy le miro con fastidio

-¿No es algo específico lo que desea señora Elroy?

-Ya te dije que…

-Lo que buscas jamás lo encontraras, tía y me voy a encargar de que tu hija ilegítima sufra como no tienes idea, vas a pagar muy caro –Se acercó a ella –Muy caro todo lo que he sufrido por tu ambición, por tu rencor, por tu odio a tus hermanos y por el odio a mi tío abuelo por haber elegido a otra persona antes que a ti.

Rio ante la sorpresa de Elroy.

-Se más de lo que crees, no en balde he esperado tanto tiempo –La empujo fuertemente provocando que cayera sobre la silla –Y créeme no me puedes amenazar con nada, porque no tienes pruebas en cambio yo sí, así como sé que te llevas a William, pero veré el modo de descubrir todo…toda la verdad, contigo o con otra persona –Se alejó –Al final no fuiste tan cuidadosa como tampoco lo es tu nieta ¿Verdad Elisa?

Elisa salió de las sombras sorprendida –Anthony….

-Me voy pero volveré cuando me quiera decir toda la verdad, Elroy, verdad que ya no puede ocultar por más tiempo.

-Maldito –Murmuro Elroy desde la silla

Elisa solo miro con molestia al rubio que se alejaba a grandes zancadas, pero ya vería como hacérselo pagar.

.

.

.

Candy miraba constantemente la puerta de su alcoba, desde que había llegado a la casa de Armand no había salido de ahí, sabía que su hermana estaba en la sala, pero por ahora solo podía pensar en Albert.

-Candy –Escucho la voz de Armand

-¡Armand!

Anthony la recibió en sus brazos, sorprendido por la acción.

Pero en el fondo feliz.

-¿Qué paso Armand?

Anthony suspiro –Debemos estar alejados por ahora de la señora Elroy, por favor solo confía…yo buscare a Albert por otros medios, te lo prometo

En realidad no quería buscarlo más que para una sola cosa.

Recuperar su dignidad y la herencia que pertenecía a su pequeña familia por derecho.

No es que necesitara el dinero

Era más venganza.

Molestia y ganas de que ella sufriera todo lo que sufrió.

Eso le hizo recordar.

No estaba haciendo sufrir a Candy, y con esto no haría sufrir a Albert, la miro mientras se separaba del abrazo.

Candy también lo imito al sentir que se separaba, para después recibir sus labios en los de ella.

Estaba sediento, ya no lo soportaba.

Tenerla cerca y no tenerla, lo estaba matando, no verla las horas que estuvo ausente, era demasiado.

Candy se sorprendió por la acción pero no lo detuvo, trataba de seguir su ritmo, pero Armand parecía bastante ansioso, el comenzó a buscar sus caderas y ella solo pudo poner las manos en el pecho.

Sus piernas flanqueaban y tropezaba de vez en cuando antes de que Armand encontrara la cama y pudiera posarla ahí.

Cayo encima de ella, siguió besándola, siguió acariciando su cintura, su espalda, sus senos, dios era demasiado, no podía seguir sin tenerla. ¿A quién quería engañar? Pensó con molestia el rubio, antes de soltar todo el aire separándose de ella, frustrado.

-Te amo –Soltó antes de volver a besarla, Candy no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar, enseguida sintió como el rubio comenzaba a buscar deshacerse de su ropa.

Estaba algo asustada, pero sentir su piel sobre la de ella, le dejo por un momento sin habla, comenzó a excitarse de la pasión de él, se contagió de su sed y después de unos segundos ella estaba halando su cuello hacia ella, para poder seguir probando sus labios, ese dulce néctar que tanto Habia añorado los últimos días. Pues desde la plática de esa noche de bodas, no volvieron a estar en esa situación.

Comenzó a desesperarse por la ropa pero intento respirar cuando paso a su cuello, comenzó a besarla, quería probarla en todos los sentidos, Candy gimió, eso solo lo enloqueció.

Bajo lentamente el vestido de los hombros hasta dejarlo al descubierto, Candy le miro con algo de vergüenza pero no lo detuvo, solo le miraba, mientras el bajaba acariciando su piel, que quedaba descubierta al bajar el vestido.

Comenzó a desatar el corset y a besarla suavemente, Candy sintió inmediatamente mil choques eléctricos que llegaban a todo su ser.

Sus senos fueron liberados eso fue lo que sintió, inconscientemente quiso cubrirse, pero Armand la miraba con ternura. –Eres hermosa –Dijo mirándola a los ojos.

Estaba sonrojada, acalorada, extasiada, emocionada y sentía que el corazón podría salírsele en cualquier momento, sentía el pulso acelerado en sus venas, la sangre le hervía.

Anthony bajo la mirada para verle, inmediatamente perdió el control y se olvidó de todo, la sangre se acumuló. Comenzó a besarla lentamente y con cuidado tomo uno de sus senos, con la mayor delicadeza que pudo, antes de comenzar a bajar más y más por el cuello, hasta que llego a su cometido, comenzó a succionar.

Candy gemía y eso lo enloquecía, bajo su otra mano para terminar de deshacerse del vestido y llegar a su intimidad.

Ella se sobresaltó al sentir su mano sobre su entrepierna, se tensó.

Anthony noto el cambio y la miro –Tranquila –Susurro con voz cantarina –No te voy a lastimar.

Candy le sonrió tímidamente y asintió, por alguna razón le creía todo a este hombre desde que lo conoció, no entendía como…siempre su lucha interna, sin saber si confiar o no, había sido tan desdichada en la vida, que temía sentirse nuevamente feliz para que algo pasara.

Anthony comenzó a deshacerse de su propia ropa con la ayuda que Candy le daba tímidamente, el sonrió cuando ambos volvieron a sentirse ahora sin ninguna tela que les estorbara a sus cuerpos que deseaban sentirse.

El besaba y acariciaba con dulzura y pasión su cuerpo, era simplemente como ella, frágil, dulce, cálido, suave…estaba perdidamente loco por ella.

Y lo maldecía y bendecía a la vez.

Pero no bastaba.

Por supuesto que no.

Ella también debía amarlo, como siempre deseo.

Se posiciono lentamente entre sus piernas de la rubia, con suavidad y lo más despacio que pudo, intento ingresar en su vagina.

Candy gimoteo un poco de molestia.

-Shhh –Anthony le beso suavemente sus labios, ella estaba algo asustada y lo comprendía. –Todo estará bien ¿Si?

-Si solo…yo…no se bien –Se sonrojo más la rubia –Confió en ti –Soltó después de suspirar y mirarlo

Él le sonrió –Te amo Candy –Dijo mirándola a los ojos tomándose un momento para perderse en sus ojos.

Ella también le sonrió –También yo –Dijo con todo su ser a flor de piel.

Él la besó emocionado, la rubia se enredó en su cuello para atraerlo más y más, Anthony comenzó a sentirse aún más excitado, por lo que unos momentos después de aquel beso, volvió a intentarlo, procurando no lastimarla.

Después de una incomodidad de ambos, el entro.

Su vagina era estrecha, pero perfecta para él, comenzó a besarla nuevamente para que terminara de relajarse, hasta que ella se acostumbró un poco más al vaivén de su pene en ella.

Candy sintió su miembro, al principio con bastante molestia, pero la incomodidad iba pasando cada vez más, comenzando a sentir placer con los besos y caricias del rubio en su cuerpo, y algo que no había experimentado nació en su ser.

Anthony la disfrutaba como nunca antes, hacerle el amor se iba a volver su adicción, lo supo desde que la vio al llegar, el verla ahí bajo de él, no ayudaba demasiado. Sus senos rebotaban suavemente sobre su pecho, eso le hacía sentir más, sentir como su pene la embestía, quisiera ir más rápido pero no quería lastimarla.

-Armand –Susurro Candy al sentir mas

El sonrió mientras tomaba uno de sus senos en sus manos, para después besarla con pasión.

La desearía siempre.

Comenzó el vaivén más y más fuerte hasta que ella comenzó a gemir un poco más, veía su cara sonrojada y agitada, la respiración se le cortaba como a él, sus ojos un poco desenfocados le indicaban que la estaba haciendo sentir mil emociones que seguramente no había sentido antes, sonrió para sí mismo.

Ambos comenzaron a gemir, Anthony extasiado comenzó a dejarse llevar por lo que sentía, ella lo abrazo como sabiendo lo que se venía. Llegaron juntos al clímax.

Candy tembló un poco al sentir como se venía el rubio. El tembló un poco al terminar, después de un momento se recostó en el pecho de la joven, quien lo acaricio con dulzura, le miraba.

-¿Qué piensas hermosa? –Susurro el rubio después de unos minutos

-En ti –Dijo la joven sincera

-Yo también –Sonrió Anthony mientras la abrazaba por la cintura.

Ella sonrió antes de dejar descansar su cabeza en la almohada. Ambos perdiéndose en los brazos de Morfeo y del amor y calidez que mutuamente se brindarían seguramente después de esa noche.

* * *

 ** _Hola queridos lectores_**

 ** _muchas gracias a todos por sus hermosos reviews y por dejar sus votos para las historias :D_**

 ** _los votos hasta ahorita van de la siguiente manera_**

 **pero espero que les siga gustando**

 _ **mil gracias ya que ustedes me animan a seguir escribiendo ;**_ **D**

* * *

 **Reviews de Listen to Heart**

* * *

 _ **Guest Muchas gracias por tu voto, se que este es otro fic, pero quiero que sepas que ya esta anotado tu voto para el fic Listen To Heart. al igual que**_

 _ **Marina W muchas gracias por tus hermosos reviews, espero que te siga gustando, se que muchos esperan que Candy tenga bien definido sus sentimientos por Terry, como dije en un principio, es un terryfic, aun no se bien como reaccionara candy, pero espero que les vaya gustando sobre la marcha, lo que si esta bien definido es que el duque solo dire que es malvado y que en algun punto alguien tendra que huir**_

 _ **Aurora gracias por leerme y por tu review espero que te siga gustando como va la historia de Listen To Heart, por cierto tu voto ya quedo ;D.**_

 _ **Guest Aaaw muchas gracias :3, ustedes hacen que siga escribiendo, es para su entretenimiento y sin ningun fin de lucro, espero que te siga gustando y tu voto quedo anotado ;D**_

 _ **Eli muchas gracias Eli por tu hermoso review, esperemos que si, jejeje como decia es terryfic asi que no sufran chicas, solo aun no tengo muy bien claro como reaccionara candy pero por supuesto ella no se ira con nadie, sobretodo porque es la mujer ya de Terry, y ella es muy respetuosa de las leyes de dios como le enseñaron Pony y la hermana Maria, ;D**_

 _ **Ster star exactamente ;)**_

 _ **Guest no se lo cambiaste, jejeje en efecto Mauricio es malvado pero hay alguien mucho peor bajo todo esto, que no dire el nombre jejeje**_

 _ **espero que te siga gustando y el voto esta anotado :D**_

* * *

 **Reviews Giros del Destino**

* * *

 _ **Stormaw gracias amiga por tus hermosos reviews y votos, jejeje espero que te siga gustando, igual yo estoy esperando ansiosamente tus actualizaciones :D, por lo que se refiere a Anthony en efecto, lo que puede lograr al final es que ella se aleje, pero esperemos que la pecosa no actue tan mal, jejejeje aun no se bien, todo puede pasar**_

 _ **Ster star muchas gracias :D espero que te sigan gustando y por cierto no pienso dejar las historias a la mitad ninguna jejeej tu voto esta anotado ;)**_

 _ **Roceli muchas gracias por leer mi fic espero que te siga gustando :D tu voto esta anotado jejeje :D**_

 _ **Muchas gracias a todos por sus hermosos reviews, todos los que leen mis fics espero que les sigan gustando :D**_

* * *

 _ **Bien los votos van de este modo, hasta ahora listen to heart va ganando HOY Votos Dobles!**_

 ** _Hare la publicacion del fic ganador por aqui o en Facebook, me encuentran como Serenity Moon (Anime) ;)_**

* * *

 ** _listen to heart 110%_**

 ** _Giros del destino 90%_**

 ** _volverte a ver, volverte a amar 60%_**

 ** _ami-enemigas 30%_**

 ** _quien soy yo 10%_**

 ** _busqueda de la felicidad 10%_**

* * *

 ** _sigan votando por su favorito jejeje_**

 ** _me gusta leer sus hermosos reviews :D_**

 ** _mil gracias a todos por sus hermosas palabras_**

 ** _saludos_**


	32. CAPITULO 32 EL ODIO MAL CONSEJERO I

_**.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Fic ganador de esta semana sera Listen To Heart ;D**_

 _ **este capitulo ya no lo pude subir ayer**_

 ** _disfrutenlo :D_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

* * *

 _ **CAPITULO 32 ELROY TALES**_

 _ **EL AMOR ES LA FUENTE DE LA JUVENTUD Y FELICIDAD**_

 _ **LUNA RESPLANDECIENTE DEL AMOR**_

* * *

 _ **A pesar de todo te amo, pese a todo el daño que pudiste ocasionarme o no ocasionarme, no puedo dejar de pensar en lo bien que me siento al sentirme a tu lado, la vida es tan maravillosa cuando me miro en tus ojos, el amor es una dulce ilusión que todos necesitamos, que todos anhelamos, que todos odiamos a la vez, que todos desconfiamos inmensamente, pero que no podemos evitarla ni vivir sin ella, porque los humanos la añoramos y deseamos aunque después queramos repudiarla.**_

 _ **El amor es dulce y fantasioso pues vivimos creyendo en algo que no existe, la perfección no es del ser humano, por lo tanto el ideal que podemos soñar no existe, no lo encontraremos, podemos amar, pero cuando aceptemos que la persona de enfrente es un ser humano con defectos y virtudes, tal vez con algo que no nos parezca, no nos agrade del todo, pero si podemos decidir amar…amar a ese ser con todos sus errores y aciertos, pero…**_

 _ **¿Quién ama entonces realmente a la otra persona?**_

 _ **Exacto**_

 _ **C.B.S**_

* * *

Elroy miraba con preocupación a su sobrino, ese que era el único que le quedaba en la mansión, mirándolo solitario como león enjaulado de un lado a otro, había armado un gran escándalo días atrás por lo de Annie, en la mansión Britter que habían decidido irse lo más lejos posible, estaba preocupada porque Archie había comentado la noche anterior…

Que se vengaría de Armand, le pagaría de la misma manera que el arruino su felicidad.

No era realmente algo tan malo, era preferible que Anthony estuviera lejos de Candy, ya que la rubia no merecía por supuesto tener a su sobrino, aun cuando hubiera sido una piedra en el zapato, no iba a permitir que se quedara con aquella mujer, más ahora que lo había vuelto a encontrar a su sobrino, pero no solo eso…

Se encontraba en un verdadero conflicto…

Podría demandarla, seguramente si tuviera pruebas de lo que dice por supuesto que lo podía hacer.

Podrían acusarla de intento de homicidio, robo, asesinato. No era buena idea que el rubio estuviera con vida, no si su propia vida y bienestar peligraba y sobretodo de su hija y nieta.

Suspiro profundamente, estaba tan triste por muchas cosas de su vida, pero la más importante…

Lo que le negaron y lo que sufrió su hija, no pensaba que ese ser que tuvo aquella tarde lluviosa en la mansión de los Britter tuviera la culpa.

Más sin embargo eso fue lo que paso, Sarah Leagan sufrió demasiado en su niñez ahora también siendo pese a todo joven, no era feliz, ni aun cuando su marido era de buena posición y por supuesto que tampoco pese a tener a dos hijos, ella deseaba más, mas…

Como ella

Suspiro tristemente mirando el retrato de sus manos.

Tal vez debería ayudar a sus planes a Archie para que Anthony muriera…aun cuando eso significara ver sufrir ahora si para siempre a Elisa.

Siempre se debía hacer algún sacrificio.

Y por la felicidad y seguridad que iban a tener, incluso la libertad, todo lo valía.

Por la familia por supuesto.

Y sobre todo del hombre que tanto daño le hizo, que esperaba que se retorciera de dolor en donde sea que estuviese, ahora que su sobrino Habia hecho desdichada a la hija adoptiva de su hijo, si…lo merecían ya que esa persona la deshonro también y la hizo desdichada toda su vida, y la cereza del pastel fue cuando la casaron con alguien que no amaba y que al final fracaso su matrimonio.

Sonrió, pero ella misma tuvo que acabar con ese mismo infierno y le salió mejor de lo que creyó.

.

.

.

Anthony miraba feliz a la mujer que se encontraba frente a él, ella atendía como lo hacía en la otra casa de campo donde estuvieron las rosas, él la observaba, su hermosura lo tenía hipnotizado y ahora más que nunca sabría que no podría dejarla.

La noche anterior había descubierto algo muy peculiar y que nadie pensó que a estas alturas ella tuviera.

Ahora se sentía más culpable, la virtud de una mujer era demasiado importante, sabia como pensaba Candy…

No lo perdonaría jamás.

Y eso lo iba a matar.

Estaba seguro.

Dejo escapar el aire frustrado, sin darse cuenta de que la rubia le miraba.

-¿Qué ocurre?

Miro su rostro lleno de preocupación y dulzura. ¿Cómo podía ser tan increíblemente perfecta e imperfecta a la vez?

-Nada hermosa

Candy sonrió con dulzura –Estabas pensativo –Acuso

-Estaba viéndote –Susurro acercándose a ella quien estaba aún junto a los rosales -¿Te gustan mucho verdad?

-Por supuesto

Anthony solo asintió, sabía bien porque

-Y tú me gustas a mí

Candy se sonrojo

-¿quieres saber en qué pensaba? –Asintió –En que quizás sea momento de irnos temprano a nuestra recamara, mi bella dama

Candy se sonrojo aún más, pero sonrió alzando los brazos hacia Anthony, quien le ayudo a ponerse de pie.

Él quiso besarla pero la rubia le detuvo un momento -¿Qué tal un día de campo?

Anthony sonrió –Por supuesto, encantado –Y antes de que terminaran de retirarse del jardín añadió en un pequeño susurro en el oído de la rubia –Sera interesante, es algo que siempre quise experimentar.

Candy se sonrojo pero una dulce sonrisa se instaló en su rostro.

.

.

.

Evans iba caminando lentamente por la habitación donde se encontraban Sarah y su hija Elisa, ambas venían a pedirle la dirección de cierto rubio que el perfectamente sabia para que lo deseaban y porque les interesaba tanto, pero no sabía si realmente era buena idea darles la dirección o no, al final de cuenta la señora Elroy era la mejor clienta en realidad, pero por otro lado sabía que no podía negarles realmente todo a esas dos.

-Lamento mucho decirles que no lo sé, lo último que supe, es que iba a embarcarse a Europa.

-¿No lo sabe o no quiere decirnos?

Evans sonrió cortésmente ante la acusación de la señora Leagan. –No lo sé, señora

Elisa le miro con suspicacia -¿Seguro Evans? No querrás que la abuela se entere de esto ¿O sí?

-No se preocupe señorita, en realidad no tengo la dirección de donde estuvo aquí en México, y como les dije cuando llevamos al señor Williams a aquella casa, él no me dijo más que no podía hacer el trabajo porque se iba a embarcar de vuelta a Europa.

-Pues entonces te pedimos que averigües si se fue, y si no que lo busques, hasta debajo de las piedras.

-Claro, señora Leagan

-Se te recompensara, pero por favor ni una palabra a mi madre –Dijo poniéndose de pie la señora Leagan -¿De acuerdo?

-Claro

Elisa sonrió maliciosamente antes de seguir a su madre.

El señor Evans solo pensó que esa familia estaba cada día más loca.

.

.

.

En un pequeño cuarto obscuro se encontraba un rubio bastante golpeado, pero aún vivo.

Se escuchó como se abrió la puerta del cuarto, pero no veía absolutamente nada, estaba demasiado mallugado de la cara y del cuerpo en general como para ver algo más que la fría y dura pared.

Sintió como alguien le levanto del suelo, se quejó ante el dolor de su costado derecho.

-Bien señor Williams, ahora debemos irnos

-¿Qué? –Dijo Albert sobresaltado y con debilidad

-¿Qué no entiende? Estamos en un rescate y usted viene con nosotros

-¡¿A dónde?! –Dijo ahora más sobresaltado

-Créame que es mejor que este infierno donde esta

-¿Porq…porque?

-Eso se lo diremos después, ahora vámonos, antes de que nos maten a los dos.

Y sin decir más el rubio se dejó llevar por el hombre hacia la salida de donde aparentemente se libraba del infierno, sin saber que quizás lo esperaba otro destino, otro infierno…

* * *

 _ **Hola queridos lectores**_

 _ **como puse arriba el fic ganador de la semana sera Listen To Heart, gracias por sus votos**_

 _ **mañana comienzan las actualizaciones espero que desde hoy si termino el capitulo ocn el que estaba trabajando ;)**_

 _ **espero que les guste**_

 _ **y comienza una nueva votacion**_

 _ **asi que no olviden dejar su voto en el review ;D**_

 _ **saludos**_


	33. CAPITULO 33 EL ODIO MAL CONSEJERO II

_**.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Hola queridos lectores**_

 _ **disculpen por la demora**_

 ** _tuve algo de trabajo pero aqui les dejo un nuevo capitulo de mi fic_**

 ** _espero les guste_**

 ** _nos vemos abajo_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

* * *

 **CAPITULO 33 EL PARAISO Y EL INFIERNO**

* * *

 **EL ODIO DE ELISA I**

* * *

 **VICTORY BROWN /ANTHONY BROWN I**

* * *

 ** _A veces la vida te puede dar sorpresas, unas veces serán buenas y otras malas, algunas veces no sabes cuándo te tocara enfrentar las situaciones menos adecuadas y como a veces puedes estar en el paraíso y otras en el infierno._**

 ** _¿Cuál es el verdadero infierno? ¿Cómo librarte de lo que no sabes que existe? ¿Cómo lograr que el amor perdure ante las tempestades?_**

 ** _¿Cómo hacer que la luz de mi mirada ilumine tu vida? ¿Cómo ver la sinceridad cuando la oscuridad ha opacado la luz? ¿Cómo confiar en quien no ha dado su confianza?_**

 ** _El amor es el peor misterio del mundo valioso, hermoso y peligroso….e interminable en todos los sentidos, ilógico todo el tiempo pero inmenso por siempre._**

 ** _A.B.A_**

* * *

Candy miraba con dulzura a su esposo quien dormía plácidamente a un lado de ella, habían sido los mejores días de su vida, se sentía plena y feliz al lado de Armand y sobretodo había sido por supuesto los mejores por sentirse tan amada, tan mujer, tan deseada por el rubio, era simplemente lo más hermoso del mundo.

¿Cómo no amarlo?

¿Cómo no querer estar a su lado?

Se había enamorado y no entendía bien cuando o como, pero si sabía que estaba perdidamente enamorada de Armand Miller, que en un principio nunca pensó que sería así.

Suspiro profundamente tocándole suavemente la espalda. Jenny tenia razón hacer el amor con la persona amada, era simplemente el paraíso, así se sentía en el paraíso de la felicidad y lujuria.

Se sonrojo levemente al recordar las sensaciones que sentía cuando estaba con su esposo.

Una pequeña risita se le escapo, suspiro antes de levantarse, deseaba hacerle ella misma algo de comer, por lo que decidió que era buen momento para bajar a la cocina antes de que Armand se levantara.

.

.

.

Victory se encontraba en la sala, estaba esperando y pensativa con lo que Elisa le había escrito, ella no había respondido por órdenes de su hermano pero lo que había puesto la pelirroja era más verdad cada día.

Su hermano estaba más distante que antes; miraba la felicidad que él tenía y que ella no podía ni aspirar en la situación que estaba.

Elisa le dijo que de no haber sido por él, por haber sido hija de Rosemary Ardley nada de lo que le paso a su madre y padre habría ocurrido, y lamentablemente ella también lo pensó en varias ocasiones, sobre todo cuando recapitulaba una y otra vez todo lo que había pasado en su vida.

Suspiro cansinamente antes de darse cuenta que alguien se acercaba.

.

.

.

* * *

 **FLASH BACK (Sueño de Anthony)**

* * *

Miraba con furia a aquel hombre, era increíble que después de tanto tiempo y después del atentado de los Leagan contra de él, ahora se quisieran presentar a través de este señor para pedirle que permitieran que se casara con la heredera de estos.

Jamás se casaría con Elisa Leagan, pero su padre…mostro un momento de debilidad y trataba de ver lo mejor para todos, pero no…no, él no se casaría con esa mujer que estaba loca desde que eran pequeños.

-¡No me voy a casar con la causante de todo esto! –Grito colérico

-Anthony por favor, la señora Elroy solo quiere lo mejor para…

-¡No lo hare!

-Anthony

-No padre no insista.

-¿Y si te digo que es un mandato del tío William?

Quedo helado ante eso.

-¿El…él sabe la verdad?

Habia accedido a alejarse de la familia Ardley no solo porque su vida peligraba como su padre había dicho sino también porque pensó que así llegarían a no querer hacer nada en contra de Candy.

-Anthony toda la familia lo sabe –Dijo Harold sonriéndole, era mayordomo de los Leagan. –Incluso Candy ahora está más feliz que ya no tiene que lidiar con tonterías de tu parte o al menos eso es lo que le ha dicho a tus primos.

-¡Es mentira!

-Es la verdad, tus primos hasta dijeron la vez pasada que ahora gracias a tu muerte pueden tener una oportunidad con Candy, ahora que estarán en el colegio, piensan que será aún más fácil o eso escuche.

Su respiración se cortó.

-Anthony, tal vez si aceptas el trato puede ser que…

-¡No padre!

-Pero…

-¡¿Enserio quieres que este cerca nuevamente de una familia tan loca y asesina además?!

-Mida sus palabras joven.

-¡No me casare, dígale a esa loca que ni muerto lo hare! –Dijo el joven de casi 17 años antes de intentar salir pero el hombre comenzó a intentar detenerlo esto enfureció comenzando así una pelea.

Su padre quiso meterse cuando salieron de la habitación, Anthony sin pensarlo lo empujo dándole un pequeño golpe en la cara no lo suficiente para lastimarlo realmente pero si para llevarlo al suelo, donde permaneció un momento.

Pero entonces….

Un disparo, sintió el corazón salírsele, su padre en el suelo ensangrentado.

Perdió la cabeza.

Pero después vio como Victory caía al vacío y un disparo más se hacía presente, sintió el corazón salírsele cuando descubrió que había sido aquella mujer que tanto amo su padre, la madre de Victory, antes de que pudiera hacer algo más sintió un fuerte golpe y…

Despertó agitado e inquieto.

* * *

 **END FLASH BACK (FIN DEL SUEÑO)**

* * *

Esa pesadilla que siempre lo atormentaba una y otra vez, que le ponía la sangre helada y la piel se le erizaba.

Respingo antes de terminar de comprender que solo había sido una pesadilla, lo único malo era que había sido verdad en su momento.

Suspiro cansado de que estuviera atormentado todo el tiempo y al mismo tiempo triste de que no pudiera hacer nada por su familia.

Pero entonces recordó a la rubia, su venganza…todo lo que había estado buscando y que los últimos días o más bien meses, había perdido el tiempo en cosas sin importancia.

Miro a su lado pero no la encontró.

Inmediatamente un pequeño hueco cayo en su ser. Pensando lo peor, inmediatamente se levantó para ir a buscar a la rubia.

Pero en ese momento entro una rubia con una bandeja de comida, eso lo tranquilizo bastante, aunque pronto se dio cuenta de la mirada que traía la rubia.

Tal vez no debía tranquilizarse tanto.

.

.

.

Albert miraba con molestia al joven que tenía días vigilándolo en aquella habitación y recordando la conversación que tuvo con aquel desconocido que había ido a verlo días atrás, su voz…se le hacía parecida a alguien pero era imposible.

Lo que era más improbable era de lo que hablaban.

Es decir Anthony…estaba…estaba muerto y lo que dijo aquel hombre…no era para nada gracioso y mucho menos era agradable de lo que acusaban a su tía Elroy.

Porque…dios sabía que no tenía un gran carácter y que anteponía mucho aparentemente el buen nombre de la familia, pero de eso a… ¡Matar! ¡O estar de acuerdo en desaparecer a alguien! Era demasiado lejos.

Sobre todo por la ambición…no creía capaz…pero ¿Qué tal sino mentían?

Al final Candy le dijo lo que Leagan le dijo y si…su tío…era verdad ¿Dónde estaba el rubio?

-Quiero hablar con el –Dijo tranquilamente al hombre que le miro con diversión

-¿Accederás? –Pregunto Roger

-Sí, pero antes quiero hablar con…con…mi sobrino y hacer una prueba.

Roger sonrió, Armand le dijo que probablemente diría eso –Por supuesto, le avisare para que venga.

Albert suspiro. Esperaba no equivocarse con la decisión tomada.

.

.

.

La rubia miro después de unos minutos a su esposo, quien había disfrutado el desayuno que le había preparado, pero aún estaba inquieto por que la veía pensativa, aunque ella no había querido decirle

-Candy ¿Qué pasa? –Dijo haciendo a un lado la charola

La rubia suspiro profundamente

-Si no me dices ¿Cómo voy a…?

-Victory Brown –Susurro –No había tenido el tiempo para pensar ni mucho menos para… -Le miro con curiosidad –Pero ahora…hable con ella y…dice que tiene un hermano por supuesto eres tú, pero…su padre… se llamaba Maximiliano Brown

-Así es ¿Qué con eso? –Anthony sabía a donde iba.

-Ese hombre…así…así se llamaba el padre de Anthony Brown Ardley –Dijo la rubia soltándolo -¿Ere…eres tu…Anthony? –Pregunto con temor la rubia y con dolor.

El rubio solo la miro con preocupación sin saber que responder. ¿Ahora que podía decirle? Estaba un momento en el paraíso y ahora estaba por bajar al infierno, ya que si le confirmaba quien era, Candy seguramente no le perdonaría y entonces el infierno comenzaría al estar sin ella.

¿Cuándo había caído tan fondo como para no encontrar una mejor salida? Deseaba tanto no amarla, era más fácil odiarla, pero en el corazón nadie manda.

* * *

 _ **Hola queridos lectores**_

 _ **lamento mucho la demora**_

 _ **aqui les dejo un nuevo capitulo**_

 _ **mil gracias a todos por sus hermosos reviews que son los que me alientan a seguir escribiendo**_

 _ **por favor no olviden dejar sus votos**_

 _ **hoy valen doble**_

 _ **el sabado actualizare el ganador :D**_

 _ **saludos**_


	34. CAPITULO 34 MENTIRA PIADOSA

_**.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 ** _Hola queridos lectores_**

 ** _aqui les dejo un nuevo capitulo espero les guste_**

 ** _nos vemos abajo_**

 ** _.-_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

* * *

 **CAPITULO 34 EL ACUERDO I**

* * *

 **EL ODIO DE ELISA II**

* * *

 _ **¿Hay una diferencia entre las mentiras y las que no lo son tanto? Claro que no, al final sigue siendo ocultar la verdad, pero ¿Cuándo la verdad se vuelve complicada? ¿Cuándo se vuelve tan complicada decir la verdad? ¿O quizás el miedo que tienes al decir la verdad y lo que esto desate?**_

 _ **¿Cómo indicarle a la persona que todo lo que ha vivido hasta ahora es mentira? Y que fue así, porque…porque no hay una explicación lógica para decir o explicar lo que le debe explicar.**_

 _ **Es decir ¿Cómo puedes explicar lo inexplicable? Es como explicar la existencia del universo…**_

 _ **A.B.A**_

* * *

Anthony miro un momento más a la rubia que aguardaba por su respuesta, jamás pensó estar enfrentando una situación similar, donde Candy se hubiera dado cuenta de lo que pasaba, es decir que hubiera sacado sus propias conclusiones.

Pero así fue, ahora ella esperaba por una explicación y no por cualquier explicación.

Pero ¿Qué debía decirle? O si Candy olvide decirte que la tía Elroy quiso inventar mi muerte porque no quería tener nada que ver con la familia Brown y que incluso me quito mi herencia que había dejado mis abuelos y mi madre para mí, he incluso he mato a mi padre y a la madre de mi hermana que era la amante de mi padre, que en realidad amaba no a Rosemary, además también adoptaron a Albert quien sería la marioneta de la tía, hasta que le sirviera para quedarse con toda la herencia de los Ardley y así lograr su venganza contra la familia Brown y Ardley, y colocar en una mejor posición a los Leagan, porque ha si Sarah Leagan es su hija, por lo tanto Elisa y Neil son sus nietos, y estos son infelices porque a su madre también le fue mal en el amor y es adoptada.

No, no era buena idea.

-¿Armand? –Pregunto la rubia impaciente mirándolo con el ceño fruncido.

-Perdón…bueno Candy la verdad –Suspiro –Soy hijo ilegitimo de Maximiliano Brown como Victory –Si era la mejor salida por ahora, una mentira piadosa, una mentira a medias –Nosotros no conocimos los hijos que tuvo con la señora Rosemary Ardley, si nos enteramos de la verdad años después cuando nuestros padres por fin estuvieron juntos –Le dolió negar que su madre era aquella hermosa mujer rubia, pero debía hacerlo.

Incluso para proteger a Candy, era mejor que ella no supiera tanto.

Candy le miro aun no muy convencida –Armand –Hizo un énfasis en el nombre –Cuando nos reencontramos aquí, prometiste decirme la verdad ¿Recuerdas?

-Si Candy

-Por lo que…¿Con quién me case? –Candy miro con desconfianza y con algo de frustración

-Soy adoptado Candy –Dijo el rubio –Amor deja de pensar en eso

-Es que… ¿Es tu nombre real Armand Miller?

-Candy por ahora es mejor que…

-¡¿Cómo diablos quieres que me calme o lo olvide?! ¡Nunca me dijiste que eras un Brown!

Ok, esto no estaba saliendo como lo deseaba.

.

.

.

Elisa miraba con cierta molestia a Stear -¡¿Cómo es que Candy no te conto de su planes?!

-Lo siento Elisa pero ella no me dijo nada y menos que iba a huir de la mansión con Armand Miller –Dijo el pelinegro algo molesto ya de la insistencia de Elisa, era más que obvio que aun cuando lo supiera no se lo diría.

Aunque si lo sabía, pero era obvio que no lo haría.

¿Por qué ella creería que si?

-Sabes que, tengo algo que decirte –Dijo la pelirroja sonriente –Creo que te gustara o…quizás no

-Elisa mira estoy cansado ha sido un día muy largo en el trabajo y lo único que quiero es llegar a mi casa

-Si con la zorrita de Patty

-Elisa ¡Controla tus palabras! –Dijo Stear molesto mirándola con furia

-Pues tu tendrías que haber cuidado mejor a Candice

-¿Qué?

Esto lo saco de contexto, no entendía ¿Qué tenía que ver Candy en todo esto?

¿Por qué la obsesión de Elisa? Ya se había ido la rubia, ¿Qué otra cosa deseaba? Había sido separada de Anthony, luego de Terrence por culpa de Elisa, después por la idiotez del castaño y ahora ¿Qué? ¿Qué más deseaban de ella?

-El regreso y ahora se ha llevado no solo a Candice, vino a vengarse de todos nosotros

-¡¿Qué diablos estas…?!

-Armand Miller, en realidad es un filibustero peligroso llamado BlackSoul

-¿Qué?

-Y no solamente es eso, Stear, ese filibustero es en realidad…Anthony Brown

-¡¿Qué?!

-Y la engaño para hacerla pagar por todo y no solo a ella, bueno lástima que no sabes dónde está, yo solo iba a ir a verla para abrirle los ojos y protegerla llevándola de nuevo a la mansión Ardley pero no sabes…me tendré que ir

-Esper…Elisa –Susurro el pelinegro sin aliento.

¿Anthony Brown? Su primo ¿Su primo? Estaba vivo… ¡Vivo!

.

.

.

Archie aun no podía creerlo, lo que le dijo su tía abuela, no podía creerlo ¿Anthony…Anthony estaba vivo? Y lo más importante ¿Él se metió con la que era su prometida? ¿Cómo? ¿Por qué? Cuando estuvo con ellos se supone que eran como hermanos. ¿Por qué lo hizo?

Venganza era la explicación…

La tía abuela se lo dijo, Anthony la amenazo, le dijo que se vengaría de todos y cada uno de los miembros de la familia Ardley ¿Por qué? Aun no entendía bien eso.

Pero eso no importaba ahora…

Lo único importante es que le destrozo la vida, su sueño e ilusiones, hizo que perdiera a la mujer de su vida.

Y ahora…Candy era la que sufriría.

Candy…¿Por qué el odio contra de ella?

Pero tampoco importaba

Él no fue feliz, no dejaría que él lo fuera ni que dejara infeliz a la rubia.

No lo permitiría

.

.

.

-¡Candy!

-No quiero hablar contigo ahora Armand o ¿Cómo debo llamarte ahora?

-Por favor Armand es mi nombre

-Pero Miller no, ¿no?

-Candy –Tomo la mano de la rubia –Debes confiar en mí, esto es mejor por ahora por favor

-¿Cómo confiar en ti? Cuando no sé quién eres.

-Claro que lo sabes cariño –La acerco a el –Mírame amor –Sus zafiros brillaron con intensidad –Candy yo te amo, eres mi vida y eso es lo único que importa ahora ¿No?

-Armand, no se…necesito meditar y saber que hare, sobre todo por el matrimonio, yo no…no me enseñaron a…

-No. Amor no me digas eso –La abrazo –No quiero perderte Candy, has sido la luz que…has sido lo único que ha alumbrado mi vida, por favor no quiero perderte –Susurro soportando el nudo en la garganta _"No de nuevo"_ pensó para si mismo

Candy solo dejo que la abrazara un momento –No estaré contigo hasta que todo esto se resuelva –Sentencio después de unos segundos, Anthony se separó unos centímetros

-Candy…

-Y arreglar lo de nuestro matrimonio, debes…debes prometerlo o…yo… -Candy sintió las lágrimas salir de sus ojos no pudo continuar

Anthony sintió que el corazón se le rompía –Perdóname…nunca…nunca fue mi…yo…quería por eso esperar pero…las cosas se…complicaron yo…

No supo que decir ¿Qué más podía decir? Seguirse justificando no era una opción ¿O sí?

No quería perderla, la tomo con más fuerza una vez, esta vez Candy accedió al calor de su cuerpo, necesitaba sentirlo, necesitaba creer que todo era verdad, que todo era mentira…que él la amaba y que nada de lo que paso en la sala hace un rato hubiera pasado en realidad.

Ninguno se percató que alguien afuera de la habitación escuchaba su discusión, con una sonrisa curveada en sus labios, sabiendo que al menos la duda estaba sembrada y pronto lograría que ella se fuera y que Anthony no se dejara engañar una vez más solo por buscar una estúpida venganza.

* * *

 _ **Hola queridos lectores**_

 _ **muchas gracias por su paciencia y espera pero aqui les dejo un nuevo capitulo**_

 _ **espero que les guste**_

 ** _:D_**

 ** _por favor dejen su voto_**

 ** _gano este fic junto con volverte a ver volverte a amar esta semana por lo que espero subir un capitulo del otro fic_**

 ** _espero les guste_**

 ** _:D_**

 ** _saludos_**


	35. CAPITULO 35 EL ACUERDO II

_**.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Hola queridos lectores**_

 ** _perdonen la demora pero aqui les dejo un nuevo capitulo ;)_**

 ** _nos vemos abajo_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

* * *

 **CAPITULO 35 UNA IRREMEDIABLE VERDAD I**

* * *

 **DEL ODIO AL AMOR ES SOLO UN PASO I**

* * *

 _ **Cuando el amor, la obsesión, el odio llegan a un límite inimaginable entonces ¿Qué es lo que queda en el corazón de las personas, el odio y el amor son tan parecidos y tan diferentes a la vez, la obsesión derivado del amor, pero más dañino que el propio amor, y hay diferentes tipos de obsesiones como también diferentes tipos de odios, con cualquiera de estos llegan al extremo entonces llega la demencia, la locura, la desesperación y el odio ciega como el amor;**_

 _ **Y entonces llegan las locuras, no hay cordura en medio de la demencia, por lo que se puede terminar lleno de tinieblas.**_

 _ **E.L.**_

* * *

Stear miraba con preocupación hacia la pequeña casa donde se suponía estaba su prima, aquella jovencita rubia que desde que la conocieron les robo el corazón, aquella joven que sufrieron tanto por no verla en meses después de que pasara aquel incidente en el tren cuando iba a ver a ese maldito de Grandchester, pero ahora…

Ahora que lo pensaba, hubiera estado mejor con él, pero ¿Cómo pudieron saber en el momento? Claro por supuesto que no pudieron adivinarlo, porque pensaban que Anthony estaba muerto.

-Yo entrare -Dijo Stear autoritariamente

-Voy contigo…

-No Elisa quiero hacer esto…yo…lo necesito

Elisa le miro con cara de pocos amigos, pero no insistió, ella atacaría por otro lado y Victoria le ayudaría.

.

.

.

Elroy miraba con preocupación a Evans, quien había ido a informarle sobre lo que Elisa quería hacer, bueno no era tan difícil imaginarse que quería hacer la pelirroja cuando supiera la ubicación de su sobrino, tampoco le preocupaba tanto sabía que Elisa en realidad estaba enamorada de su sobrino, por lo que por ese lado sabía que no le haría ningún daño, y no le importaba realmente Candy.

Es más, desearía estar ahí para poder ver la cara que pondría esa mocosa.

-Nunca se saldría con la suya.

.

.

.

Stear miraba a la rubia con cierta pena, estaba radiante hacia tanto que no la había visto así, desde que había fallecido Anthony en realidad. Ella le había recibido con calidez y con emoción y ahora no sabía si decirle la verdad, pero…pero debía.

Ella no podía seguir viviendo en mentiras, entre mentiras como todos lo habían hecho.

-Candy necesito decirte algo –Dijo interrumpiendo a la rubia con lo que le estaba contando de cómo habían sido su vida de casada

La rubia le miro con curiosidad, ahí Stear se pudo dar cuenta de que sus ojos verdes se le miraban algo apagados, se había dejado embriagar por la aparente emoción que sentía.

-¿Estas bien? –Pregunto el pelinegro

Ella sonrió una vez más pero con algo de que se podría ver como molestia o tal vez de nervios y él lo confundía, en realidad su mueca no era tan clara.

-Si –Dijo sin seguir la mirada de él joven, este solo sonrió

-Bueno…yo tengo algo…algo que decirte

Le miro un momento más a la joven, ya no se sentía tan seguro con lo que estaba haciendo, ¿Tenía derecho a destruir su vida?

¿Y si era feliz?

-Candy –Tomo la mano de la rubia. -¿Eres feliz con tu esposo?

La rubia le miro sonriéndole con dulzura y un dejo de tristeza, pero solo por unos segundos –Si –Dijo tratando de sonar convincente

Pero Stear la conocía bastante bien pero por eso mismo también sabía que no debía insistir, ella se sentiría peor. Pero sabía que ella no estaba del todo bien.

-Bueno Candy yo…

-¿Si?

Ahora no sabía realmente si decirle, esperaba encontrar a una rubia atada y sin poder salir de una oscura habitación o con golpes e incluso temo demasiado por la vida de esta pero ahora se daba cuenta de que en realidad no estaba mal y que por más que buscara alguna justificación para decirle a la rubia la verdad.

Y si no lo hacía y después era peor ¿Qué?

-Candy tengo algo importante que…necesitas saber la verdad y la verdad es que…

Candy miraba con más curiosidad al pelinegro sin saber bien que iba a ser lo que le diría.

En su interior estaba algo asustada.

Lo primero que le preocupo fue Armand.

-Stear yo…

-Es que es necesario que sepas la verdad de…tu esposo…es…

-Buenas tardes –Dijo Anthony interrumpiendo a Stear –No sabía que teníamos visitas amor

Se acercó a la rubia, quien no hizo nada para apartarse del medio abrazo del rubio, pero aun no olvidaba lo que había descubierto y mucho menos lo que le había dicho al rubio respecto a la situación que tenían que arreglar, ahora más que nunca.

-Buenas tardes –Dijo Stear mirándolo con asombro y disgusto mal disimulado

-¿Interrumpí?

-Si

-No

Candy miro con confusión a su primo quien solo le dio una media sonrisa para restar importancia a su respuesta. -¿Puedo hablar con usted?

-Claro

Anthony iba a sentarse junto a la rubia, quien también hizo un ademan de darle un poco más de espacio en el sofá donde ella estaba.

-A solas –Dijo Stear en ese momento –Si no te importa Candy

Anthony miro con ceño fruncido al pelinegro sin comprender porque, pero pareciendo que Stear le leyó la mente contesto –Al menos que no te importe que Candy escuche lo que debo decirte aunque no creo que sea conveniente por ahorita ¿O no Armand? O ¿Cómo te llamo? –Dijo con molestia

Candy miro sorprendida a Stear –Stear no es lo que…no te...no es lo que tú crees y Armand es…él tiene...

-¡¿Cómo?! ¿Lo sabes?

Candy miro hacia el suelo algo avergonzada

Anthony miro a Stear y este le miro con confusión y sorpresa, pero había algo en su mirada, no comprendía bien…pero.

-Candy –La rubia miro a Anthony – ¿Puedes dejarnos solos?, por favor cariño

Candy le miro sin comprender muy bien pero entendió que ambos querían platicar sobre el asunto a solas.

-Bien –Dijo sin estar realmente convencida

Una vez que la rubia salió completamente del lugar Anthony miro a Stear y este sin esperar un segundo más soltó todo lo que tenía guardado en su interior.

-¡¿Puedes explicarme porque razón le has mentido a todos….Anthony?! –Dijo Stear molesto

Anthony miro sin saber que decir ¿Cómo diablos se había enterado? La mejor pregunta ¿Cómo supo que estaban ahí aun? Ahora solo quedarían dos opciones, matarlo, encerrarlo o desaparecerlo. Al final a él tampoco le importo mucho que hubiera estado muerto ¿no?

.

.

.

En cuarto lejano de la mansión se encontraba el rubio a oscuras, aun pensando y procesando lo que había pasado unas horas atrás, no supo que contestarle, es mas no sabía que pensar ¿Cómo saber o aceptar lo que acababa de pasar, de descubrir?

Anthony Brown Ardley su sobrino estaba vivo, pero no solo eso, había vuelto y no para bien a su vida, si no que ahora el hijo de su amada hermana buscaba una venganza ¿de qué? Venganza contra el ¿Por qué? Contra Candy ¿Por qué? Ahora solo le quedaba una sola salida, devolver la fortuna que le correspondía aunque él decía que no era eso lo que buscaba sino, el apellido y que todo saliera a la luz.

¿Y Elroy? ¿Qué pasaría si pasaba?

Y lo último lo había destruido.

Adoptado… ¿Cómo? ¿Cómo se supone que eso fuera…? ¿Cómo lo supo? Se supone que nadie más que Elroy y sus padres por supuesto sabían. ¿Por qué? ¿Cómo?

Anthony volvió y no volvió precisamente como en sus sueños tantas veces lo imagino.

Ahora ¿Qué pasaría con la familia Ardley? ¿Qué otro giro inesperado pasaría en su vida?

* * *

 _ **Hola queridos lectores**_

 _ **espero que les haya gustado este nuevo capitulo**_

 _ **disculpen por la demora he tenido un mal mes jejeje pero espero que les haya gustado este nuevo capitulo y mil gracias por todo su apoyo y su paciencia**_

 _ **saludos :D**_


	36. CAPITULO 36 WILLIAM ALBERT ARDLEY

_**.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Hola queridos lectores**_

 _ **espero que les guste este nuevo capitulo :D**_

 _ **nos vemos abajo**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 ** _._**

* * *

 **CAPITULO 36 UNA IRREMEDIABLE VERDAD II**

* * *

 **DEL ODIO AL AMOR ES SOLO UN PASO I**

* * *

 ** _Aceptar lo que eres o lo de dónde vienes, no se puede olvidar pero ¿Cómo poder aceptar lo que no es aceptable? O ¿Aceptar lo que no se concibe aceptar?_**

 ** _Cuando la vida que conoces se derrumba, cuando se vive en tinieblas y en la falsedad del mundo ¿Qué se puede esperar entonces?_**

 ** _Cuando la obscuridad ingresa en la luz del mundo que conocías como tal, entonces ¿Qué es lo que se puede quedar en el fondo de la esperanza?_**

 ** _Nada e infinito vacío en el universo del ser_**

 ** _W.A.A_**

* * *

-¿Cómo…?

-Elisa me lo dijo –Comento Stear levantándose y acercándose al rubio quien también se había levantado -¿Por qué Anthony?

-No me llames así –Dijo fríamente el rubio

-¿Por qué no?

-Anthony Brown Ardley a quien tu conociste –Dijo mirándolo con mucha frialdad –Murió hace muchos años cuando lo mataron todos –Dijo mirándolo con odio

-¿De qué hablas?

-No te hagas el inocente, primo –Dijo enfatizando lo último empujándolo –Les envié cartas y cartas a ti, a Archie y al tío William, ninguno me contesto cuando pedí ayuda, cuando les pregunte, les implore por una explicación de lo que había pasado….lo que la tía abuela había hecho y lo que…mi padre también había aceptado justificando que era por mi bien pero me separaron de ustedes, ustedes sabían lo que significaba en mi vida –Dijo explotando por fin lo que tenía en su corazón por un momento –Separándome también de Candy, ustedes sabían lo que yo… -Dijo callándose abruptamente

-Es por eso que estoy aquí, porque no entiendo

-¿seguro que es por eso? O más bien estas aquí –Dijo sonriendo con malicia –Estas aquí porque querías decirle la verdad a mi esposa ¿No? –Dijo empujándolo lejos –Mira primo –Dijo enfatizando –No voy a permitir que por segunda vez me quiten lo que me hace feliz y tampoco para que me hagan la vida imposible.

-Vas a dejar a Candy a un lado de todo esto –Dijo entre dientes el pelinegro

Anthony soltó una pequeña carcajada -¿Enserio crees que hare eso porque tú me lo dices?

Stear sintió un pequeño escalofrió al escuchar su risa –No puedes…no la puedes…lastimar porque…ella…

-¿Por qué no? ¿Quién me lo va a impedir? ¿Tu?

Se mofo del joven de lentes, quien sintió la sangre hervir en ese momento y se puso de pie donde estaba para poder darle un golpe al rubio pero este de inmediato saco un cuchillo que quedo en el cuello de Stear.

Este solo trago en seco.

-Anthony…

-No me llames así, mi nombre –Dijo sonriendo un poco –Me conocen como BlackSoul ¿Lo sabias? Aunque si quieres puedes decirme Damon

-Ant…

-Basta, guardas silencio o ¿Quieres dejar de vivir?

Stear no dijo nada, miro en silencio y con temor, con sorpresa al mirar sin poder reconocer nada de aquel quien alguna vez llamo…hermano.

.

.

.

Elisa miraba con furia a la rubia, quien miraba sin inmutarse de la mirada que le lanzaba la pelirroja, solamente trataba de entender lo que estaba pasando en aquel momento, Victory solo miraba a una y a otra.

-¿Entonces que Candy quieres saber?

Elisa sonrió

Victory miraba con burla a la rubia, la prefería lejos que cerca, además moría porque su hermano olvidara todo, no tenía caso que siguiera esperando una venganza sin fin y sin necesidad, lo único que necesitaban era seguir con su vida como hasta ahora

-Mira Elisa lo que sea que quieras decirme solo dímelo pero si no me lo vas a decir tampoco voy a rogártelo –Dijo la rubia tratando de pasar

-Deberías escuchar a mi prima yo creo que te va a interesar mucho lo que te tiene que decir mi prima –Dijo Victory sonriendo

Candy miro algo sorprendida a su cuñada quien solamente seguía sonriéndole con un dejo de burla.

No podía creer que en tan solo dos días, Victory le había demostrado que la odiaba.

Elisa rio por lo bajo –Hay Candice si supieras, es acerca de un miembro de la familia Ardley que se volvió filibustero ¿Se te ocurre quien podía ser?

Candy no dijo nada, pero en ese momento llego Stear junto con Armand quien miro de mala gana a Elisa.

-Hola An… -El rubio la interrumpió tomándola de la mano con rudeza

-Creí que había dicho que no eras bienvenida en mi casa –Dijo tomándola molesto –Te vas en este momento y no regreses si no quieres –Dijo acercándose con veneno en su voz haciendo que Elisa por un momento sintiera temor –Que olvidare que eres mujer –Dijo un poco más bajo

Candy miro con temor a su esposo –Armand –Dijo tratando de acercarse a él, pero Stear la detuvo

-Está bien amor –Dijo el rubio con tranquilidad pero sin quitar la vista de furia de Elisa –Ella sabe bien porque lo hago

-Creo que aun así…no está bien

-No seas como siempre Candy –Susurro sin pensar el rubio –No toda la gente no es buena, debes ya darte cuenta de ello –Dijo con algo de rudeza, la rubia solo prefirió guardar silencio en ese momento.

-Te acompaño a la salida –Dijo Anthony mirando a la pelirroja y posterior también miro a Stear –A ti también primo –Dijo sonriendo

Stear le miro molesto –Me gustaría hablar con…

-Creo que puede ser otro día, además ya es algo tarde y ya no es hora de visitas, necesito hablar de algo importante con mi esposa

Stear supo que no lograría nada así que con pesadez siguió al rubio.

Candy los miro alejarse, justo cuando iba a alejarse de donde había estado discutiendo con Elisa cuando Victory la tomo de la mano sin previo aviso.

Se sorprendió bastante…pero lo que estaba por decirle sí que la iba a dejar sorprendida.

-Creo que si debemos hablar bien y sin mascaras ¿No lo crees Candice?

La rubia le miro con molestia –No creo que tengamos algo que hablar

-Te equivocas, tenemos varias cosas que podemos y tenemos que hablar.

Dijo sonriéndole con más burla aun.

.

.

.

Anthony miraba al rubio que se encontraba en aquella habitación, ya estaba seguramente más tranquilo y limpio después de todo lo que había pasado por culpa de la señora Elroy, quizás ahora se encontraba mucho más lúcido para poder hablar con él.

-¿Y bien tío Albert que harás?

El rubio le miro desde la cama donde se encontraba con los pies sujetados a la misma cama, sintió toda la confusión que le abrumaba.

-Es que no entiendo

Anthony bufo

-¿Qué no comprendes tío? ¿Lo que hizo la señora Elroy o la parte del porque te adoptaron o donde tú no hiciste nada para defenderme?

Albert miro con molestia al rubio –Lo de mi adopción se supone que nadie lo sabe además pese a que…que no tuve…padres –Dijo bajando la mirada el rubio –Tu abuelo y abuela me quisieron como a uno, como a tu…madre

Anthony trono los nudillos –Otra víctima de la ambición de Elroy ¿No?

-Anthony sea lo que sea que paso yo no…tuve nada que ver

El rubio se acercó –Entonces haz lo que te dije, demuéstrame que eres solo un huérfano inocente y de buen corazón –Dijo con sarcasmo –Y regrésame a la familia Ardley

Albert sonrió con amargura -¿Enserio quieres eso?

Anthony devolvió una sonrisa con malicia –Es una venganza dulce –Rio –Debo hacerlo porque una necesito el nombre para poder dejar atrás lo que hice de piratería, volver a tomar el nombre de Anthony Brown, pero con el apellido Ardley –Sonrió aún más –Es mucho mejor así podre vengarme de todos –Tomo a Albert de la camisa -¿Qué acuerdo llegaremos tío? ¿Morir o darme lo que quiero? No tienes otra opción ah –Dijo en un susurro –También para formalizar lo de Candy si no…la harás sufrir mas

Albert soltó un suspiro –Bien, estoy de acuerdo, te ayudare a todo Anthony

El rubio sonrió maliciosamente –Bien, estas salvándote de mí venganza ahora…pero –Saco una pistola –Tienes que procurar no traicionarme tío, porque si no me veré en la necesidad de matarte como a muchos otros –Coloco la pistola en el cuello –Ya no soy el Anthony que conocieron ¿De acuerdo?

-Bien –Dijo el rubio –Pero…no quiero que estés con Candy

Anthony rio –Lo siento pero Candy no entra en el contrato de compra venta tío.

Lo soltó bruscamente –Ella es mía ahora –Sonrió –Y no la voy a dejar ni aunque ella me lo pida.

Albert sintió impotencia al intentar levantarse para tomar a su sobrino o a quien llamo su sobrino ¿Dónde había quedado ese niño? Aquel que alguna vez quiso tanto ¿Dónde?

.

.

.

Candy miraba sin mirar…estaba con un mal de confusiones y dudas en su mente cuando alguien toco la puerta.

-¿Quién? –Dijo sobresaltada

Armand ingreso a la habitación –Hola

Candy sin pensarlo un segundo más y sin meditarlo, se acercó y después de unos segundos soltó una abofeteada.

-¿Ca…Candy? –Dijo el rubio tomándose la mejilla sorprendido

Pero ella le miraba con furia -¡Te odio y no quiero verte! ¡No puedo verte! ¡¿Por qué?! ¡¿Porque me mentiste?! ¡¿Qué era lo que querías?! ¡Una…una! –No pudo terminar porque Anthony ya la había tomado de los hombros

-¡¿Qué rayos te pasa?! ¡¿de qué rayos estás hablando?!

-¡De que se que eres Anthony Brown Ardley!

Un silencio incomodo se instó en la habitación en cuanto Candy soltó esas palabras, ahora si que este giro del destino le había llegado demasiado inesperado y sobretodo después de que estaba haciendo lo imposible para que no se enterara.

Ahora si que podría haber perdido a Candy antes de poderla recuperar. ¿Qué otro giro inesperado iba a pasarle en su vida? ¿Por qué el cielo lo odiaba tanto?

* * *

 _ **Hola queridos lectores**_

 _ **Espero que les haya gustado este nuevo capitulo :D**_

 _ **recuerden dejar sus hermosos reviews :D**_

 _ **gracias por su paciencia y por sus comentarios que siempre me alientan a seguir escribiendo :D**_

 _ **saludos**_


	37. CAP37 DEL AMOR AL ODIO HAY UN PASO II

_**.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 **Hola queridos lectores**

 **lamento mucho la demora pero aqui les dejo un nuevo capitulo espero que les guste**

 **nos vemos abajo**

 **saludos**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **CAPITULO 37 LOS CELOS Y AMOR DE ANTHONY**

* * *

 **CAPITULO 37 WILLIAM REGRESA**

* * *

 ** _La confianza es vital en una cualquier tipo de relación, sin esta no hay relación alguna, el amor no puede existir si la confianza no existe._**

 ** _Y al final todo cae por su mismo peso, las mentiras, el engaño termina cayendo por ley, al final terminara siendo peor si la verdad se oculta de la persona o personas amadas, eso no lleva a ningún lado._**

 ** _El destino es encaminado por uno mismo, a través de sus actos a lo largo de su vida, solamente se viven las consecuencias pues es uno mismo quien cosecha lo que tiene._**

 ** _Pero ¿Cómo confiar en alguien? Cuando la confianza sobre ti mismo y los demás se ha esfumado hace tanto ¿Cómo tener algo que el mundo se encargó de matarte? ¿Cómo seguir siendo quien eras si todo se convirtió en oscuridad hace tantos años?_**

 ** _A.B.A_**

* * *

Anthony miraba a Candy con sorpresa sin aun poder creer lo que estaba pasando en ese momento, sin poder terminar de aceptar que en realidad ella ya conocía la verdad, aquella que quiso retrasar lo más posible.

Ahora que lo había pensado mientras hablaba con Stear era un malísimo plan porque… ¿Cómo iba a decírselo después? Y más aún ¿Cómo iba a casarse bien con ella después?

-Candy…yo –Tenia un nudo en la garganta terriblemente, el estómago sintió un enorme vacío, hace tanto que no tenía esta sensación.

El temor de perderla le estaba consumiendo

-¡No! ¡No quiero oír tus excusas o…peor aún tus mentiras!

Candy tenía anegados sus ojos en lágrimas pero aun así su molestia y decepción era más.

-Me voy –Susurro la rubia levantándose de golpe

-Candy –Anthony la tomo de la muñeca

-¡Suéltame! –Dijo la rubia jalando su mano bruscamente

-¡Tienes que escucharme no puedes condenarme!

-¡¿Qué tengo que escuchar?! –Dijo la rubia mirándolo con furia -¡Que no volviste, que nos engañaron a todos con tu muerte o….! quizás –Se acercó un poco al rubio –La parte en que te querías vengar de todos

Anthony la miro un segundo antes de recuperarse, observo como esta sacaba una gabardina del closet, no podía dejarla ir, no debía dejarla ir, su venganza era lo primero y lo había olvidado por un momento, claro debía de concentrarse en eso solamente, aun sentía el nudo en su garganta y un fuerte vacío en su estómago de solo pensar que ella se fuera, no quería…no podía…

Cuando estaba por salir de la alcoba Anthony tomo su mano más delicadamente –Candy por favor

Ella lo miro un momento –No….me mentiste –Dijo tristemente la rubia -¿Con quién me case?

-Si me dejas explicarte….

-Es que no quiero explicaciones

-Candy

-¡No Anthony! –Quiso salir pero el rubio la sujeto con mayor fuerza haciéndola ingresar de nuevo en la habitación

-Entonces no me dejas otra salida….no quiero perderte…no de nuevo –Dijo en susurros mientras la halaba

Candy vio en sus azules zafiros reflejo de la desesperación un brillo que antes había notado, un brillo que su Anthony de su niñez tenia, se perdió en ellos unos segundos pero después.

Ella intento zafarse nuevamente pero el rubio la sujetó con más rudeza –Tú no te vas a ir

-Anthony –Dijo quedamente la rubia

-Si no quieres oírme no importa, tendremos mucho tiempo, pero no me vas a abandonar otra vez –Dijo el rubio molesto –Eres mi mujer y para mi eres mi esposa

-¡El matrimonio no existe porque tu nombre es falso y…!

-Si dices la verdad la más perjudicada serás tú

-¡Nunca me ha importado lo que….!

-Lo sé pero a la tía abuela si, y ahora que tendré el apoyo de mi tío Albert –Dijo haciendo énfasis en lo último –No te dejaran

-Albert no me obligara

-Lo veremos Candy, finalmente me lo debe –Dijo el rubio acercándose a la puerta –Debes dejarme explicar, hay tantas cosas… -Suspiro un momento antes de tomar la perilla de la puerta –No vas a salir de aquí hasta que me quieras escuchar, y no puedes intentar algo porque mi gente te estará vigilando al igual que yo –Susurro antes de salir

Candy solo lo miro con molestia y dolor mientras él iba saliendo de la alcoba. Una vez que salió sintió como el mar de emociones se volcó dentro de su corazón y en su cabeza.

Tenía demasiado en que pensar y no sabía por dónde empezar.

.

.

.

En la casa de la familia Ardley se llevaba a cabo una pequeña discusión posterior de que arribará el patriarca.

-¡¿Te has vuelto loco William?! ¡Anthony está muerto!

-¡Eso es mentira tía Elroy! ¡Anthony está vivo se hizo pasar por Armand Miller!

-Has perdido la razón –Dijo nerviosa la señora Elroy ¿Cómo era que su sobrino se había enterado? No lo entendía

-No….la que perdió la razón hace muchos años fueron ustedes –Dijo el rubio con molestia –Se le devolverá el apellido a Anthony y eso no está a discusión

-Pero si hacemos eso, ¿Qué dirán de nosotros la sociedad? Van a pensar que…

-Eso es lo de menos tía, se hará

Elroy miro con molestia a su sobrino –No quiero…

-No hay marcha atrás y se acabó esta discusión –Suspiro el rubio –Solo lamento mucho que haya pasado todo esto porque la única afectada es Candy… -Miro con odio a Elroy –Como siempre los huérfanos son tus peones ¿No tía?

Elroy se quedó callada, mientras que la persona que escuchaba aquella conversación quedo en schok.

.

.

.

Victory miraba con molestia a la rubia quien estaba mirándola de igual forma con molestia, no podía creer que Anthony siguiera empeñado a tenerla ahí, a la fuerza, ¿Cuándo fue que su hermano se empecino tanto con una mujer como aquella rubia?

La odiaba.

Habían vuelto a todo este embrollo todo por culpa de su hermano, cuando lo único que deseaba es que fueran felices, lejos de todo y sobretodo lejos de aquellas personas.

-Deberías de comer, Candy –Dijo el rubio mirándola con dulzura

-No tengo hambre, ya había comentado que… -Suspiro un momento –Quiero descansar

-Llevas ya unos días que no tienes apetito y no puedes seguir así

-No es de tu incumbencia

Anthony la miro con advertencia pero Candy no le regresaba la mirada.

Tal vez ese había sido el peor error que estaría cometiendo en toda su vida pero no le importaba, no ahorita, lo único que le importaba por ahora era no perderla, no quería que se alejara sin que tuviera la oportunidad de demostrarle que en verdad la amaba y que en verdad la necesitaba, que no deseaba que se fuera de su lado.

-Yo creo que si Candy no quiere hacerlo no deberías obligarla Anthony –Dijo Victory mirando con molestia a su hermano.

-Yo creo que no deberías meterte Victory, es entre ella y yo –Le miro con molestia –Suficiente has hecho ¿No lo crees?

Victory bajo la mirada con molestia, sin decir nada prefirió mejor irse.

Candy solo la miro alejarse, estaba por hacer lo mismo pero la mano de Anthony se posó en la suya.

-No me toques –Susurro la rubia intentando quitar la mano pero Anthony la sujeto más fuerte

-Por favor Candy, sé que no quieres oírme pero no puedes poner en riesgo tu salud

-No tengo hambre

-Candy… -Anthony suspiro con desesperación, mientras tomaba el tenedor de la rubia e intentaba que ella comiera algo –Por favor

Candy le miro por primera vez en todo ese tiempo, con un suspiro acepto lo que el rubio le daba pero en cuanto la comida entro en su boca, sintió una fuerte oleada de nauseas, ya anteriormente había estado sintiéndose mal pero ahora fue con más intensidad y no pudo aguantarse.

-¡Candy!

* * *

 ** _Hola queridos lectores_**

 ** _espero que le haya gustado este nuevo capitulo y lamento mucho haberme tardado he tenido muchos problemas pero aqui sigo y seguire_**

 ** _voten por su favorito_**

 ** _muchos me pidieron que terminara este fic primero quiero decirles que este aun tendra muchos capitulos bueno no tantos pero aun falta para que llegue el final_**

 ** _asi que este va ganando_**

 ** _diganme ¿cual quieren que termine primero?_**

 ** _saludos_**


	38. CAPITULO 38 ARREGLOS I

_**.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Hola queridos lectores**_

 _ **lamento mucho la ausencia pero aqui sigo viva**_

 _ **:D**_

 _ **jejeje**_

 ** _les dejo un nuevo capitulo espero que les guste_**

 ** _nos vemos abajo_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

* * *

 **CAPITULO 38 SORPRESA**

 **CAPITULO 38 LOS SENTIMIENTOS DE CANDY**

* * *

 _ **La vida es un misterio que no se puede resolver, como el amor es demasiado incomprensible irracional y misterioso pero a la vez tan hermoso, es la belleza de la vida, este camino tan tenebroso y tan difícil de sobrellevar, donde lo más hermoso es vivir, disfrutar es vivir, vivir es arriesgar, amar es tener** **vida y sentido a la misma irracionalidad.**_

 ** _El amor es un sentimiento demasiado irracional y por demás esta decir que por supuesto es el menos comprensible de todos, donde la mente y la razón no caben, ni el corazón nunca tiene la razón pero ¿que es la razón entonces? ¿Como decidir algo que puede dar un giro a nuestro destino? Pero ¿Quien decide que es y que no es correcto? El bien y el mal, inexistentes pero irracionales y diferentes para cada quien, no hay explicación alguna para nada de esto ni tampoco para los sentimientos._**

 _ **Entonces ¿Qué es más importante en la vida?**_

 _ **C.W.A**_

* * *

Anthony miraba con preocupación hacia la habitación de la rubia, había mandado a traer un doctor ya que la vio vomitar varias veces después de la primera.

Sabía que seguramente era por lo mismo que ella no había estado comiendo bien en los días anteriores.

Pero…

-Doctor –Se acercó inmediatamente cuando salió -¿Cómo está mi esposa, Doctor?

-Señor Miller, ahora se encuentra un poco mejor pero debe de llevar los cuidados y precauciones necesarias y más ahora por su….estado.

Anthony miro sin entender bien -¿Cómo?

El doctor sonrió tranquilamente antes de responderle la pregunta al rubio.

Anthony sintió un fuerte escalofrió recorrer por su espalda, eso era un pequeño gran problema que nunca debió pasar.

.

.

.

Elroy miraba a Albert venir y venir por el despacho ordenando que realizaran todo lo necesario a los abogados de la familia para que Anthony Brown Ardley regresara.

No sabía que más hacer, ¿Cómo desaparecerlo en realidad? Ahora resultaba que su plan queriendo que él ya no existiera.

Pero todo le salió mal, solo podría hacer lo que le había propuesto su hija.

Quizás no era nada tan loco.

Debía hacer lo que hiciera falta, Anthony no podía quedarse, eso significaría arriesgar la fortuna que tanto le había costado obtener.

La fortuna de los Brown y la de los Ardley serían suyas, eso es lo que necesitaba, lo que merecía después de todo lo que había pasado, después de todo lo que había pasado su hija y sus nietos también.

.

.

.

-¿Puedo pasar? –Anthony estaba en el marco de la puerta mirando desde ahí a Candy quien tenía la mirada perdida, por lo que no respondió de inmediato.

-Candy –Ingreso un poco más, lo cual funciono ya que la rubia miro inmediatamente hacia donde se encontraba, pero en cuanto lo hizo las lágrimas se hicieron presente.

-Candy –Se acercó a la rubia, pero esta inmediatamente quiso alejarse –Por favor Candy

-¡No me toques! ¡Ahora….que….esto no…! –Dejo escapar un quejido de dolor por lo que pasaba en su mente

-Candy por favor trata de estar tranquila y déjame decirte algo que he querido decirte desde hace días.

Candy no respondió solo dejo salir sus lágrimas.

-Me gustaría comenzar con decirte que no mentí con respecto a mis sentimientos, Candy –La rubia le miro por un momento con sus ojos brillantes a causa de las lágrimas –Te amo

Candy bajo la mirada, Anthony aprovecho ese momento para tomarla de la mano –Las cosas…lo que paso después de aquel accidente….yo…fue y ha sido demasiado duro para mi pasarlo, pero fue aún más cuando masacraron a mi padre, y a la que fue mi segunda madre y…que dio la…. –Se calló por un momento sintiendo un peso en el estómago y que su cuerpo temblaba –Su vida por nosotros.

Candy lo miro un segundo sin comprender del todo

-No tiene mucho caso entrar en detalles ahorita, pero la verdad siempre sale a la luz ¿Cierto? –Miro a la rubia con cierto rencor que ella no comprendió –Y el ser traicionado por quienes habían sido mi familia no fue demasiado agradable

-¿De que estas…?

-No me interrumpas por favor –Anthony se puso de pie –Regrese no solamente porque podía hacerlo, regrese con la clara intención de buscar algo más que mi posición de nuevo en la familia Ardley, es algo que le debo tanto a mi padre como a mi madre y también por mí mismo.

Se volvió a sentar el rubio a su lado –En unos días estará arreglado el apellido, Albert está arreglando todo pero… -Tomo la mano de la rubia –Si te separas de mi ahora, no solo estas arriesgándote a un escándalo y aun deshonor que no deberías pasar, sino que también expondrás a…nuestro hijo –Dijo tomando el vientre de Candy, quien respingo ante el contacto.

-¿Y qué propones? –Pregunto la rubia mirándolo con una ceja enarcada ante todo lo que había dicho aquel hombre, al cual ya no sabía si conocía y eso…eso estaba asustándola.

-Propongo que no hagamos un escándalo, pocos saben que te casaste conmigo, sigue en casa como hasta ahora…al menos hasta que todo este arreglado con respecto a mi apellido.

Candy soltó una carcajada y miro con molestia a Anthony -¿Qué fácil no? –Se levantó –Esperar y casarme contigo como si nada hubiera pasado ¿no? ¿Qué fácil? Pero… ¿Qué hay de las mentiras que me dijiste a mí? ¿Cómo puedo confiar en ti? ¡¿Cómo?! Yo no te conozco

-Yo no…

-No me interesa conocer a esta nueva versión tuya, no quiero saber nada de ti, no quiero…no quiero conocerte

-¡Candy por favor yo…!

-Vete por favor –Dijo la rubia dándole unos pequeños empujones -¡Vete, vete no quiero verte!

Anthony la miro un momento más antes de retirarse, era mejor que por ese día terminaran de platicar, ya después vería de qué manera convencerla, además no podía permitir que su hijo y Candy estuvieran a merced de las manos de la señora Elroy, menos que ella debía enterarse por ahora del embarazo de Candy.

No podía arriesgarse, ni arriesgarlos.

No debía….

Sintió un escalofrío horrible cuando pensó en lo que podría pasar. No…no de ninguna manera lo harían infeliz esta vez.

.

.

.

Albert se encontraba una vez más en aquella casa, una vez tendría que aguantar las ganas que tenia de llevarse a su hija…quería alejarla lo más pronto posible de Anthony antes de que algo pasara y entonces…

Entonces…sería más complicado.

-¿Está todo listo tío? –Dijo burlón el rubio mirándolo con molestia

-Quiero ver a Candy

Anthony rio por lo bajo –Lamento no complacerte por ahora, pero ella no está en condiciones para recibir visitas

-¡¿Le hiciste algo?! –Dijo exaltado Albert

-¿Acaso tengo una razón para hacerlo? –Pregunto con sarcasmo aunque en realidad estaba diciéndolo porque necesitaba que alguien le dijera que ella era inocente, la quería inocente, que ella no hubiera tenido nada que ver con lo que paso esa vez, que ella no sabía lo que habían planeado…que ella no sabía lo que iba a pasar.

-Ella es la menos culpable de to…

-Bien, entonces no tienes por qué preocuparte –Dijo el rubio serio –Mientras cumplas con lo que prometiste ella no sufrirá ni un rasguño siquiera –Sonrió

-Aun así quiero ver a mi hija, es mi…

-Si como mi derecho es tener pronto de vuelta el apellido Ardley ¿Ya quedo listo?

Albert le entrego una carta –Solo falta que terminen los abogados pero aquí indica que ya puedes comenzar a hacer uso de tu fortuna correspondiente como también involucrarte en los negocios y realizaremos una pequeña fiesta para…

-No me interesan las fiestas, lo que más me interesa es solucionar mi apellido y sobretodo mi situación con Candy, hablemos de eso. –Dijo interrumpiéndolo

Albert sonrió –Dudo mucho que Candy quiera seguir a tu lado después de todo esto.

-Eso lo veremos…tío –Dijo el rubio enfatizando la última palabra

-Claro que lo veremos –Susurro Albert mirando cómo se alejaba el rubio.

.

.

.

Candy miraba al hombre que aquella mañana se había aparecido inesperadamente en el jardín, aunque no comprendía porque, porque le preguntaba aquellas cosas pero lo que si es que ya ni ella misma sabía nada.

-Entonces Candy ¿Lo amas ahora que sabes quién es?

¿Lo amaba?

No sabía, estaba tan confundida por todo lo que había pasado en los últimos días, que no sabía ni que pensar, ni que sentía.

¿Cómo podría seguir amando a alguien como él?

¿Qué había de lo que hizo, lo que supuestamente planeaba?

¿Cómo poder confiar en un desconocido? ¿Cómo seguir confiando en quien no era? ¿Cómo saber quién era ahora?

Necesitaba tiempo.

Alejarse.

Pero Anthony no se lo iba a permitir.

-¿Y tú? –Se volteo a ver a Archie –Ahora que sabes todo ¿Qué piensas de él? ¿Aún lo odias?

Archie la miro un segundo antes de responder. –Yo no lo conozco ahora, tal vez si lo conociera pero… -Tomo de los hombros a Candy –Lo que importa ahora es alejarte a ti de él

Candy le miro sorprendida, la última vez Archie se había mostrado muy diferente de como ahora estaba.

-Pero… -Toco su vientre, recordando –No puedo…

-¿Qué? –Archie la miro sin comprender

-No…no me…puedo ir –Susurro débilmente la rubia

-¡¿Por qué?! Candy no puedes quedarte al lado de…

-¿De quién primo? –Anthony apareció por detrás de la rubia, provocando el sobresalto de ambos.

Archie no dijo nada solo miro con desafío a Anthony, Candy solamente miraba a quien era su "esposo".

-De que un filibustero, asesino y traicionero como tú –Dijo el castaño sin retroceder en cuanto Anthony se acercó.

-Eso no es de tu incumbencia, y por lo que respecta a Candy, ella es mi esposa y –Miro a la rubia –Ella sabe bien que no le conviene un escándalo, aunque ya no me ame ¿Cierto Candy?

Candy no respondió ya que ni ella misma sabía si aún lo quería, ni tampoco que era lo que quería para ella ni para su hijo –Mejor me retiro –Susurro débilmente

-No te vayas prima –Archie la sujeto de la mano –No tengas miedo, no estás sola y tu bien lo sabes

-Lo sé pero por ahora lo único que deseo es estar sola, además no se trata de eso Archie –Murmuro la rubia para su primo antes de zafarse e irse.

Anthony sonrió de lado viéndola irse hacia la casa.

-¿Qué le hiciste? O mejor dicho ¿Cómo la estás amenazando? –Pregunto molesto

-Te lo dije primo –Dijo burlón –No le conviene por ahora, así que no molestes –Dio media vuelta –Ah por cierto, te comento que Albert quiere hacer una pequeña reunión con los más cercanos a la familia para avisarles que de nuevo soy miembro de los Ardley.

-Albert no debería de…

-Eso no lo decides tu –Dijo Anthony –Sino nuestro querido tío, como cuando nuestra querida y adorada –Sintió repulsión de decir aquello –Tía Elroy –Paso saliva –Decidió junto con todos hacer lo que hizo conmigo ¿No?

-¿De qué hablas?

-Pregúntale a ella –Y con esto dejo solo a Archie con mil cosas en que pensar ahora.

.

.

.

Anthony miro a la rubia dormida plácidamente en aquella cama, aquella donde estuvieron tantas veces amándose, desearía no haber hecho las cosas como hasta ahora, pero fue necesario hacerlo, porque si no la iba a perder de nuevo.

Acaricio con dulzura el cabello de su esposa –Candy –Susurro mientras le depositaba un beso en la frente, se veía tan inofensiva y tierna así como estaba.

La amaba.

-Anthony –Suspiro Candy dormida, Anthony la miro con sorpresa aún más cuando las lágrimas rodaron por las mejillas.

-Perdóname –Susurro Anthony besándola en sus mejillas y sintiendo que el también comenzaba a quebrarse por dentro.

Candy abrió sus ojos y observo algo que no había visto hasta ahora, la dejo sorprendida, era una mezcla de sentimientos encontrados, por un lado seguía enojada con el pero por otro.

No quería verlo sufrir.

Poso su mano en la mejilla de Anthony sobresaltándolo.

-Anthony –Susurro mirándolo con dulzura, como no lo había hecho en días.

-Candy por…por favor discúlpame –Susurro mirándola con un inmenso dolor, ya sin intentar retener las lágrimas, Candy pudo ver todo el dolor que estaba sintiendo el rubio, el dolor que seguramente cargaba desde hace años. –Yo…

Pero entonces sintió los labios de Candy sobre los suyos, perdiendo por completo el suelo, perdiendo la conciencia y dejándose llevar por sus sentimientos, abrazándola con amor, con desconsuelo, con dolor y por primera vez dejando que todo lo que sentía dentro de su corazón saliera.

* * *

 _ **Hola queridos lectores**_

 _ **Espero que les haya gustado**_

 ** _dejenme sus comentarios y votos pues son los que alimentan este show jejejejej_**

 ** _me encanta leer todo lo que me ponen y aunque lo duden lo tomo en cuenta_**

 ** _este fic sera terminando (mi prioridad) para terminarlo antes y ya tengo pensado otro similar de piratas ¿quien vota por que si se haga?_**

 ** _obvio primero los primeros pero quiero saber su opinion_**

 ** _saludos_**


	39. CAPITULO 39 ARREGLOS II

_**.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Hola queridos lectores**_

 ** _prometido es deuda_**

 ** _pronto habra algun obstaculo mas para mis pequeños rubios jejeje pero no se preocupen_**

 ** _ya que el amor siempre gana no?_**

 ** _jejeje_**

 ** _nos vemos abajo_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

* * *

 **CAPITULO 39 ANTHONY BROWN ARDLEY I**

 **CAPITULO 39 ¿BIENVENIDA? I**

* * *

 _ **¿Cómo poder comprender situaciones? ¿Quién decide que está bien y que está mal? ¿Quién decide que es lo que es correcto y que no lo es? ¿Quién decide que es moral y que no lo es? ¿Qué es lo que se debe o no hacer? ¿A quién amar o a quien no amar?**_

 _ **¿Quién está mal y quién no? Gente aparentemente buena puede ser la peor, el dinero no hace a la persona y menos una posición, lo que hace a la persona en realidad es el ser que hay en su interior, sus sentimientos, sus pensamientos, su manera de actuar ante situaciones de humanidad, no a aquel que presume de lo que carece o aquel que no tiene nada más que lo superficial.**_

 _ **Pero al final la vida te lleva a donde quiere que vayas en tu designio del destino, siempre que se necesario, para darte cuenta de lo que es bueno y que no lo es, si es que has hecho mal en este mundo, antes de irte siempre lo pagas, pero también puede que te ponga en un destino para reflexionar y visualizar que es lo que en realidad es correcto claro que desde la perspectiva de tu vida, de tus decisiones, de tu pasado, eso es lo que hace ver con la claridad necesaria que esta correcto y que no.**_

 _ **W.A.A**_

* * *

Candy sentía la respiración de Anthony bajo su cuerpo, no supo que fue lo que le paso ni tampoco sabía ¿Por qué hizo lo que hizo? Ella no debió haber….tenido intimidad nuevamente con alguien que ante los ojos de Dios y de los hombres aun no era su esposo, ya que ella se había casado con Armand Miller pero no con Anthony Brown Ardley, debía sentirse avergonzada por su acto de lujuria, pero…

Suspiro quedamente mientas se abrazaba más al rubio quien respiraba tranquilamente, después de hacer el amor, quedo profundamente dormido.

-Te amo –Susurro Candy besando su pecho

Claro que lo amaba, ¿Cómo no amarlo? Lo que le dolía era lo que sufrió cuando lo creyó muerto, tantos años pensando aun en él, aquello que le habían arrebatado ahora…ahora podría ser feliz, pero…

En su pecho algo le dolía, sentía ese peso como aquella vez que los gitanos…

Eso era…tenía miedo

Miedo de que todo se esfumara y por una vez más tuviera que pasar por todo lo que paso.

No de nuevo, no quería.

Ilusionarse para luego tener que resignarse, no más.

Abrazo con mayor fuerza a Anthony –No…no te vayas…de nuevo…–Dejo escapar unas lágrimas silenciosas.

Anthony no dijo nada, llevaba unos minutos despierto, solo observando que hacía su amada rubia, sintió su corazón palpitar fuertemente cuando la escucho decir te amo pero a lo último que escucho…no lo entendió.

Tenían que hablar. Esperaba que al día siguiente pudieran conversar.

.

.

.

Albert caminaba lentamente por aquella mansión esperando encontrar lo que necesitaba y que no fuera tan tarde.

-Buenas tardes señor Ardley –Richard Grandchester le miro con desconfianza

-Buenas tardes, duque –Se acercó -¿Cómo han estado?

-Bien, Terry está más tranquilo desde que se canceló el compromiso con Patricia

-Me alegra

-Pero supongo que no vino hasta Chicago solo a preguntar cómo estamos ¿O sí?

-Cierto, señor Duque –Albert se acercó más –Necesito hablar con Terrence

-¿De qué?

-Necesito un favor y si es que ustedes aceptan por supuesto

-¿De qué se trata?

-De Candy –Dijo Albert mirando con seriedad al joven que se acercaba.

-¿Qué le ocurre a Candy?

Albert miro un momento más a Terry –Tenemos que separarla como sea de…Anthony.

-¿Qué…? ¿Anthony? ¿El Anthony que….murió?

Albert asintió

-¿Cómo…?

-Era Armand Miller

Terrence ato cabos, tenía sospechas…mil sospechas pero…aquello, no…no esperaba aquello.

.

.

.

Candy sonreía dulcemente al rubio quien estaba vistiéndose enfrente de ella, él se percató después de unos segundos de su mirada -¿Qué ocurre Candy?

-Nada –Susurro la rubia tímidamente

-Candy –Anthony se acercó –Tenemos que platicar y lo sabes

-Lo sé –Observo mientras él le depositaba un beso en la mano, ella sintió un pequeño estremecimiento que recorrió su cuerpo.

-Candy quiero explicarte lo que…

-Solo…solo quiero que me digas algo –Dijo la rubia tomándole la mano –Si no…si no…estabas muerto ¿Por qué no…porque no nos enviaste nada?

Anthony suspiro –Me llevaron lejos días después del accidente –La halo para sentarla a su lado –Candy, todo fue planeado, lo que querían era matarme pero gracias a dios no fue así, sobreviví, logre recuperarme del coma en el que estuve…cuando se le aviso a la tía abuela mi estado ella decidió que lo mejor era que me dejaran morir porque de todas formas no se sabía si sobreviviría, pero….mi padre fue cuando se dio cuenta de las intenciones de la tía abuela.

-¿Entonces?

-El me alejo de aquí para…para salvarme –Anthony suspiro –Después la Tía abuela –Sintió repulsión –Fue a visitarnos algunas veces antes de que nos fuéramos con su…nueva esposa y con mi hermana, ella me dijo que –Miro a Candy –Bueno no me dijo evidentemente lo mismo que a ustedes

-¿Qué te dijo? –Pregunto la rubia sin comprender

Anthony la miro un segundo –Me dijo que ustedes sabían lo que me había ocurrido y no querían verme, porque concordaban con ella de que sería una total vergüenza para todos ante la sociedad

-¿Qué?

Anthony sonrió con melancolía –Eso mismo yo pregunte cuando la escuche.

-¿Por qué hizo eso?

Anthony soltó una pequeña risa con ironía –Por favor Candy, si tú misma me enviaste una carta esa vez –Dijo con molestia visible

Candy le miro sin entender ¿Qué carta?

-¿De qué…?

Anthony se levantó rápidamente -¿Enserio?

-Anthony no sé de qué hablas

Su cara del rubio cambio radicalmente, estaba molesto pero trato de no alterarse tanto y fue de inmediato a su cajón, saco de esta una cajita de madera donde tenía varias pertenencias, entre ellas aquella carta.

-¡Esta Candice!

Se la aventó. Candy la miro un momento antes de tomarla para leerla, con ella entendió lo que Anthony le estaba tratando de decir hace un momento con respecto a lo que le había comentado la tía abuela.

Era demasiado cruel.

Esa carta no era de ella.

Jamás se atrevería a decir todo lo que venía en ella, pero no solo eso, si no también lo que informaba de sus primos. Era demasiado, comprendía un poco del porque Anthony estaba tan dolido al hablar del peso que cargaba.

Anthony observaba sus facciones como cambiaban de sorpresa a dolor.

-¿En….enserio no…sabias nada?

Candy lo miro –Anthony…nos dijeron que moriste –Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas –Sufrimos mucho por tu muerte…por creer que….te habíamos perdido

Anthony se volteó, era la segunda persona que le decía eso, pero aun así no quería creer…¿Cómo es que nunca se dieron cuenta de que él no estaba muerto? Pues es demasiado poco creíble que ellos jamás se dieran cuenta de la farsa de Elroy.

En ese momento tocaron la puerta.

-¿Qué ocurre?

-Perdón señor, el señor Ardley envió una nota para ustedes.

Anthony abrió la puerta para recibirla –Gracias

-¿Qué dice? –Pregunto tímidamente la rubia limpiándose las lágrimas

Anthony suspiro –Se me había olvidado, Albert quiere que tengamos una comida "familiar" –Sonrió burlonamente –Bueno –Cerro la carta antes de acercarse a Candy de nuevo -¿Puedes confiar en mí una vez más?

Candy lo miro

-Candy lamento mucho haber mentido pero debes entender que…por la situación que tenía no tenía otra opción

Candy se levantó –Por qué te convertiste en filibustero ¿No?

Anthony se acercó –Eso no fue por gusto

-¿Seguro? ¿Por qué no hiciste algo más? ¿Por qué te fuiste con ellos?

-No tuve opción Candy –Se acercó a ella –Sin familia, sin dinero, sin nada –Tomó sus manos –No creas que fue por gusto

-No se Anthony –Susurro

-Por favor no me dejes –Candy sintió una acuchillada en su corazón

Candy bajo la mirada un momento antes de volver a mirarlo con ese brillo que al rubio le encantaba.

-Nunca

Anthony sonrió antes de besarla como nunca.

Lo volvía loco, totalmente desquiciado, ella era su fascinación, su vida, ya no podía retroceder y ya no quería pensar en el pasado, quería una nueva vida, un nuevo lugar donde vivir, donde estar…ser libre por fin y estar con tranquilidad y felicidad, esa que le fue arrebatada junto con el amor.

Podría sentir que por una vez en todo este tiempo había tomado una decisión correcta, que fue volverse a enamorar de aquella rubia que desde que la miro por primera vez cayo perdidamente enamorado de su dulzura, su ternura, su carisma, ese brillo que le llenaba también de vida.

.

.

.

Candy suspiro profundamente antes de ingresar por el portón principal, hacía algún tiempo que no había ido a la mansión de los Ardley, aparentemente no era la única que se encontraba nerviosa, Anthony también parecía bastante nervioso.

Pero en su rostro no lo mostraba.

Pero su piel le indicaba lo contario y es que estaban por enfrentarse nuevamente a la familia Ardley, Cornwall y Leagan.

No era nada sencillo, pero también sabía que no era lo único que le preocupaba, se notaba que había algo más.

.

.

.

Anthony estaba sumergido en sus pensamientos, aquella carta que llego en la mañana lo estaba atormentando, no quería volver….no ahora que tenía que estar más al pendiente de Candy, no podía abandonarla tanto tiempo…pero tampoco podría llevársela.

Solo tenía que hacerlo una sola vez más.

Una vez que se entra a esto…es difícil…difícil como decía Roger, pero el necesitaba hacerlo no podía seguir en esto.

.

.

.

Despertó de su letargo cuando Candy le susurró al oído que ya estaban ahí.

Se bajó del automóvil para ayudarla a bajar, en cuanto lo hicieron se encontraron con Elisa Leagan mirándolos con superioridad.

-Vaya no pensé que vendrían juntos

Anthony sonrió -¿Por qué no? Al final Candy es mi prometida

Elisa frunció el ceño molesto

Albert salió en ese momento –Bienvenidos –Miro a Candy –Candy –Se acercó para abrazarla, ella también lo hizo, había extrañado demasiado a su padre adoptivo.

-Albert –Susurro felizmente

-Vamos Anthony –Elisa quiso llevárselo pero Anthony se alejo

-Vamos Candy –Dijo extendiendo la mano hacia ella, ella sonrió dulcemente y dejo de abrazar a Albert para tomarlo de la mano

Esto no pasó desapercibido por Albert, pero estaba esperanzado a su arma secreta, el no permitiría que le hicieran daño a su pequeña hija, no más.

Ambos rubios ingresaron al salón, donde se encontraban todos, Elroy miro de manera fría a Anthony, pero este no se inmuto.

Mientras que los Leagan miraban con molestia a ambos rubios, Sarah porque también quería que su hija fuera la heredera de la fortuna Ardley o mínimo de los Cornwall pero ninguno de ellos le hicieron caso ¿Por qué? ¿Qué era lo que pasaba con esos hombres?

-Bien buenas noches –Dijo Albert llamando la atención de todos –Pasemos al comedor que ya está lista la comida –Sonrió cortésmente

Todos los invitados se dirigieron al lugar, Anthony ayudaba a Candy a acomodarse en una de las sillas cerca de Albert, y antes de que se sentara a su lado una voz salió detrás de ellos.

-Buenas tardes –Susurro el castaño sonriéndoles

-¿Qué haces aquí Terrence?

* * *

 _ **Hola queridos lectores**_

 _ **espero que les haya gustado**_

 _ **muchas gracias chicas a todas por sus hermosos reviews espero que les siga gustando :D**_

 _ **pronto el siguiente fic sera publicado jejeje en cuanto termine este**_

 _ **me han preguntado por los otros no se preocupen que pronto los actualizare ;D no los dejare inconclusos**_

 _ **solo le dare prioridad a este para terminarlo antes pero si actualizare como por ejemplo listen to heart ;D que es el segundo con mas votos**_

 _ **espero que sigan gustando de mis historias**_

 _ **saludos**_


	40. CAPITULO 40 ANTHONY BROWN ARDLEY II

_**.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Hola queridos lectores**_

 _ **aqui les dejo un nuevo capitulo :D**_

 _ **espero les guste**_

 _ **lamento la demora mi compu anda mal pero aqui ando eh**_

 ** _:D_**

 ** _nos vemos abajo_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

* * *

 _ **CAPITULO 40 ¿BIENVENIDA? II**_

 _ **CAPITULO 40 PASIONES I**_

* * *

 _ **La vida tiene mil colores, los sentimientos pueden ser confusos y llenos de colores e inmensas tonalidades que no son comprensibles ni para la misma persona quien vive un duelo de pasiones y que solamente puede hacer cuando la confusión llega a un grado grande que no le permita ver la realidad de las situaciones utiliza la evasiva pero siempre….siempre los giros del destino nos llevan a enfrentar el mar de pasiones que nos invaden.**_

 _ **C.A.**_

* * *

Candy miro a Terrence quien estaba enfrente de ella, mientras que Anthony estaba atento ante estas miradas del castaño hacia su esposa, pues aun cuando anunciarían su compromiso ahí mismo, para él, ella era su mujer.

-Bueno querida familia de los Ardley, los hemos reunido aquí porque tenemos un anuncio que hacerles –Dijo la señora Elroy mirando a todos los parientes que tenían ahorita reunidos en aquella mansión.

-El motivo es porque se cometió una injusticia hace unos años con uno de los miembros de la familia Ardley

-¿Injusticia? –Cuchichearon los Cornwall, entre ellos los padres de Stear y Archie.

-Si… los principales responsables no tienen relevancia mencionarlos ya –Dijo Albert mirando a Anthony quien frunció el ceño. –Lo realmente importante es que Anthony Brown Ardley no está muerto

Candy sintió un escalofrió al escuchar las palabras de su padre.

Anthony apretó la mano de ella, que tenía entrelazada en la suya. Terrence miro escaneando al rubio.

Aun le sorprendía. ¿Hasta donde podría llegar la avaricia del hombre? Como siempre lo pensó, la alta sociedad es una porquería, solo piensan en dinero y la posición.

-Por lo que esta pequeña fiesta es para celebrar su regreso por fin, bienvenido sobrino –Dijo Albert forzando una sonrisa hacia el rubio, quien le regreso el gesto y alzo la copa –Por Anthony

El rubio se puso de pie y Candy hizo lo mismo para poder brindar junto con todos.

-Y además –Dijo Anthony alejando su copa –También estoy comprometido con la señorita Candy Ardley –Beso la mano de su esposa quien sonrió con dulzura.

Albert no dijo nada pero la señora Elroy se levantó en ese momento de su lugar –Eso aún no se decide, Anthony, pues cuando naciste se realizó el compromiso ya con los Leagan y ahora que ya regresaste es lógico que…

-No esta discusión –Murmuro el rubio tratando de mantener la compostura aunque esto sería demasiado difícil, fueron demasiados años donde no tenía que preocuparse por lo que decía o hacía, pues ante las personas que estuvo era completamente inadvertido.

-Anthony en nuestra familia –Decía Elroy mientras miraba con advertencia al rubio pero este sonrió

-Lo sé y por lo tanto debo casarme como hace tiempo habíamos acordado –Miro a Albert –Y simplemente porque no quiero casarme con alguien como Elisa.

Albert tosió tratando de parar la frenta que estaban teniendo, Elroy estaba más que furiosa y estaba por responder.

Elisa miraba con molestia al rubio.

-Bueno pues entonces hay que festejar también por tu compromiso ¿no? Primo –Dijo Archivald interviniendo en la conversación.

Anthony lo miro un momento antes de sonreírle. Solo basto esos segundos para darse cuenta de que él castaño aun no lo perdonaba.

.

.

.

Stear miraba con dulzura a Patty mientras esta estaba sobre su pecho dormitando tranquilamente y en paz.

Sabía que ese día se festejaba el regreso de su querido primo, aquel que alguna vez creyeron muerto, pero se alegraba de tomar la mejor decisión del mundo.

Esa familia no lo merecía.

Esa familia ya no era su familia.

Los problemas que tuvieran ya no eran realmente sus problemas

El solamente tenía que preocuparse por su amada y por el mismo, solo Candy le preocupaba, Anthony estaba lleno de rencor pero no podía culparlo.

Al final a él también quisieron hacerle daño y cuando se enteró que eran sus propios padres quienes estaban de acuerdo de separarlo de Patty y sobretodo de que se casara con….

Solo pensarlo le daba escalofríos y pensar que estuvo a punto de irse a enlistar a la milicia solo por eso.

En ese momento escucho un fuerte ruido en las afueras que lo sobresalto, Patty también se despertó asustada.

-¡Son piratas! –Gritaba una de las señoras que vivían cerca de ellos.

Stear se sobresaltó y de inmediato intento levantarse para llevar lejos a Patty pero entonces la habitación se abrió de par en par.

.

.

.

Evans miraba sonriente desde lejos como saqueaban la ciudad vecina a Lakewood, el plan que la señora Tales, era totalmente un éxito, seguramente con esto podrían obtener lo que esperaban de BlackSoul, o más bien de Anthony Brown Ardley.

-La señora Tales estará feliz.

.

.

.

Candy miraba con confusión al castaño que estaba frente a ella. No comprendía porque Terrence la había traído hasta acá.

-Terry que…

-Candy aun te amo –Dijo tomando la mano de la rubia

-Pero… -Intento alejar su mano de él

-Déjame terminar –Volvió a tomarla –Se la verdad, se perfectamente bien que te casaste con Anthony con un nombre falso y que has estado…con el todo este tiempo sin saber nada de la familia Ardley y sobretodo de Albert.

-Eso…

-Candy ¿Qué demonios estás haciendo? –Pregunto el castaño mirándola con intensidad.

La rubia le miro con seguridad y retiro la mano de la del castaño –Eso no es algo que te importe a ti

-Claro que me importa, Candy por dios, el Anthony que tu amabas ya no esta

-¡Tu no lo conoces!

-¿Y tú sí?

-Si –Dijo sin titubear

-No lo conoces Candy, estuvo lejos de ti años.

-Tú nunca lo conociste y tampoco tuviste la mejor opinión de mis sentimientos hacia él.

Terrence la miro nuevamente con seriedad –Aun así Candy no deberías

-No debería estar aquí contigo, como bien sabes…a Anthony no le va a gustar

Quiso dar media vuelta pero Terrence volvió a tomarla de la mano y la haló hacia él. Sus labios se juntaron en automático, la deseaba….deseaba el agua de sus labios, deseaba apagar sus pasiones que Candy siempre despertó en el, esa ansiedad, ese amor que lo enloquecía, lo embrutecía y sobretodo…quería que los giros del destino estuvieran nuevamente a su favor.

Pero la rubia lo empujo abofeteándolo en automático.

-Nunca –Tenía los ojos llorosos –Lo vuelvas…a hacer –Dijo con molestia –En tu vida Terrence Grandchester

-Lo siento Candy –Susurro el castaño mientras hacia una señal

Ella volteó a ver hacia donde él señalaba y visualizo a Albert y también a varios hombres que entraban a la mansión Ardley.

-Albert –Susurro sin aliento

-Lo siento pequeña –Asintió con la cabeza a Terrence y este se acercó a ella.

Ella quiso alejarse nuevamente, porque lo que más le importaba era Anthony, quien había estado en la mansión esperando a que todos se retiraran y seguramente a que ella volviera pero entonces.

Todo se volvió oscuridad.

* * *

 ** _Hola queridos lectores_**

 ** _lamento la demora_**

 ** _espero que les haya gustado este nuevo capitulo :D_**

 ** _mil gracias por sus hermosos reviews_**

 ** _es un hecho que haya otro de piratas ya comence a escribirlo_**

 ** _por lo que preguntan de listen to heart_**

 ** _escribire pronto :D_**

 ** _y este fic esta por terminar en unos 5 capitulos mas o quizas lo alarge un poco mas a 10 jejeje aun no estoy segura dependiendo de que giro de mis manos en mi fic ;D_**

 ** _saludos_**

 ** _bonita noche_**


	41. CAPITULO 41 PASIONES II

_**.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Hola queridos lectores**_

 _ **Lamento mucho la demora pero aqui sigo jejeje**_

 _ **espero que este nuevo capitulo les guste :D**_

 _ **nos vemos abajo**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

 **CAPITULO 41 TORMENTOS I**

 **DONDE TU CORAZON ESTE AHÍ ESTARE**

* * *

 **La vida da mil vueltas, el destino no es el mejor consejero cuando se trata de buscar la felicidad y los giros que el destino puede dar siempre pueden ser infinitos e inexplicables lo único que queda es no perder la fe y sobretodo no perder la confianza en el ser amado, pero ¿Cómo soportar tanto?**

 **¿Cómo se puede aguantar tanto dentro del mismo? Cuando la vida siempre te da un giro de ciento ochenta grados y te lleva a lo inesperado.**

 **A.B.A**

* * *

Una vez más…

Una vez más lo traicionaba…

Una vez más volvía a caer en las trampas de ella…

Una vez más y con mayor fuerza….

Una vez más pero sería la última vez…

De eso se encargaría.

Anthony miraba con furia a quienes lo estaban sujetando aun, mientras a lo lejos miraba como Albert regresaba y ya no veía rastro alguno de su esposa.

Eso lo estaba enloqueciendo

¿Dónde estaba Candy?

-¡Diles que me suelten!

-No se puede Anthony –Dijo Albert tranquilo y con una tristeza en sus zafiros

-¡¿Y porque no?!

-Porque la ciudad fue atacada por filibusteros –Dijo la señora Elroy acercándose –Y tú eres el principal sospechoso, ya que tu apariencia es idéntica a la descripción que le dieron a la policía.

-El capitán BlackSoul siempre se nos ha escapado pero ahora….no más –Dijo el capitán de la guardia sonriendo maliciosamente hacia Anthony.

-¿Y Candy? –Se dirigió a Albert

-Ella no vio nada

Anthony lo miro una vez más –Yo no soy tan culpable como tú lo piensas en este momento –Sonrió con amargura –Y no me voy a rendir tan fácil

-Sera mejor que si Anthony –Dijo Archie mirándolo con dureza. –No eres bienvenido en esta familia ahora y menos con tus actividades recientes

-Archie

-Lo siento Albert, pero no todos somos tu –Miro de nuevo a su primo –Y no te acercaras de nuevo a Candy, dudo que la vuelvas a ver –Dijo sonriéndole con malicia

Anthony apretó los dientes del coraje.

-Ya llévense a este ladrón –Dijo Elroy mirándolo con una sonrisa de suficiencia

Este solo dejo que lo halara, si esa señora creía que le podía desgraciar la vida una vez más, estaba totalmente equivocada.

.

.

.

Stear miraba con furia a los filibusteros que estaban frente a él, tenía el labio ensangrentado y lo único que le preocupaba en ese momento era su esposa, esperaba que haya podido huir, ya que en cuanto le grito e intento detener a los filibusteros todo se oscureció al recibir un golpe.

-Muy bien vámonos –Dijo uno de los hombres

-Oye pero y los otros…

-Los podemos vender

-Pero la señora Tales solamente pidió retener a…

-Lo sabemos, pero del resto podemos sacar plata y a este solo hay que encerrarlo.

Stear sintió como lo jalaban hacia otro lado lejos de los demás pueblerinos que estaban a su lado.

-Asegúrense de que no se escape por ahora –Esa voz

-Claro que no señorito

-Más vale que así lo hagan, no quiero fallas –Decía aquel joven.

Stear sintió la sangre hervir.

No lo podía creer.

Otra jugarreta del destino.

Destino que siempre fue marcado.

Para desgracia suya ese destino tenia nombre.

Su familia.

.

.

.

Candy despertaba después de su largo letargo, lo primero que vio al abrir completamente sus ojos fue el bello retrato que estaba en aquella hermosa habitación, lentamente se incorporó, de inmediato vio la habitación completa, era amplia, hermosa, y estaba con muy bien decorada.

-¿Dónde estoy? –Murmuro con un pequeño dolor de cabeza

-En la mansión de los Grandchester

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

-Porque así lo ordeno Albert, Candy

La rubia miro hacia el umbral y vio a Terrence parado ahí.

-Pues me voy

-No te puedes ir a ningún lado

-Me debo ir, tu ni nadie debe ni puede tenerme aquí contra mi voluntad –Dijo la rubia molesta

-Candy por ahora es lo mejor

-¿Según quién?

-Todos creemos que es lo mejor, además es mejor que por un tiempo no te vea nadie en Lakewood, al menos no por los alrededores por donde está la familia Ardley.

-¿Y Anthony?

Terry no dijo nada solo la observo un minuto en silencio -¿Tanto lo amas?

-Por supuesto

-¿Aun cuando te engaño Candy?

Ella lo miro con intensidad –Tuvo sus razones, razones demasiado fuertes que tú nunca entenderás porque pese a todo tu vida no era tan terrible como la vida que tuvimos otros, solo eras un niño caprichoso.

Terry sintió las palabras de Candy como cuchillas en el corazón, esa mujer, esa pecosa adolescente de la que se enamoró le estuviera diciendo aquello.

Que lo hubiera dejado de amar.

Porque si…

Ella ya no lo amaba.

No como antes

Y nunca lo hubiera hecho como lo ama a él.

Y eso se notaba a leguas.

Sus ojos brillaban intensamente al hablar de Anthony.

-Candy

-Me voy

Camino hacia la puerta pero en ese momento ingreso Albert a la habitación -¿A dónde ibas Candice?

-¿Dónde está Anthony?

-Pequeña debes entender que…

-¡No, no entiendo nada!

-Él te deshonro al pretender ser tu esposo con un nombre falso y aun cuando haya recuperado el apellido Ardley, lo hizo bajo amenazas, tenía que alejarte de su lado

-Albert

-Además, pequeña, mira la vida que ha tenido estos años, nosotros ya no lo conocemos, no sabemos que haya aprendido estos años a hacer y yo no iba a arriesgarte más a ti y…

-Pero yo…

-Siento que lo mejor para ti y para todos es olvidarnos de esta mala racha además de que el ahorita volvió a cometer un error, por un segundo creí que sería bueno aceptarlo de nuevo y darle una segunda oportunidad pero me equivoque al oír como la guardia entraba por el jardín buscándolo.

-¿Qué?

Pero Albert no le prestaba mucha atención y continuaba.

-Por esta y por muchas razones pequeña tú estas mejor sin él, estas mejor estando con nosotros y entre más lejos de ti mejor.

-¡Yo lo amo!

-¡Él te engaño Candy! –Dijo Terrence molesto

-¡Es mi esposo!

-Legalmente no lo es –Intervino Albert

-Exactamente solo te utilizo, te tuvo como amante pero no era tu esposo, es una vergüenza para ti, por eso debemos protegerte

-Pero…

-Todo lo que digas Candy dudo mucho que convenzas a Albert y a nadie en realidad.

Candy miro con molestia al castaño.

-¡Tu no debes meterte! ¡Esto solamente es entre Albert y yo!

-Candy, Terry solo está preocupado por ti.

-Pues no me interesa

-Pero tú a mi si me interesa –Terry intento tomar su mano pero ella la quito alejándose

-Albert por favor ayuda a Anthony

-No pequeña lo siento, pero me tengo que mantener al margen, no sabemos si es verdad o mentira de lo que lo acusan pero cuando desahoguen pruebas y todo este más calmado en el pueblo dirán si es o no culpable.

-¡No lo es!

-Y aunque no lo sea yo no creo que lo prudente sea que sigas con el…

-Es que…

-No hay justificaciones, pequeña para lo que…

-¡Escúchame Albert! ¡Estoy embarazada!

Albert quedo helado ante lo que había dicho la rubia, Terry sintió su sangre hervir.

Una tercera persona que escucho esto inmediatamente se alejó de la habitación donde se encontraban los demás.

.

.

.

Anthony miraba por aquel navío el atardecer, había sido una noche dura, pero se estaba prometiendo a si mismo que ni eso ni nada lo haría vencer, volvería….

Regresaría por ella, regresaría por su gran tesoro, por ambos, no los abandonaría, solo esperaba que ella soportara esta forzosa distancia, deseaba decirle que sin importar donde estuviera o donde el destino lo forzara a girar, en su corazón siempre lo hallaría y viceversa también pues sus corazones estaban entrelazados por siempre para toda la eternidad.

* * *

 _ **Hola queridos lectores**_

 _ **espero que les haya gustado este nuevo capitulo**_

 _ **mil gracias a todos por sus hermosos reviews que me han dejado y que me alientan a seguir escribiendo**_

 _ **lamento mucho en verdad la demora :D**_

 _ **pero aqui sigo**_

 _ **saludos :D**_


	42. CAPITULO 42 TORMENTOS II

_**.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Hola queridos lectores**_

 _ **les dejo un nuevo capitulo jejeje**_

 _ **nos vemos abajo**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

 **CAPITULO 42 DESAPARECER I**

* * *

 _ **EL PLAN DE LOS LEAGAN**_

* * *

 _ **En un momento estas pero al siguiente ya no estas…es por ello que la vida siempre se debe de vivir momento a momento no olvidar, no limitarse, no ocultar nada a los seres amados, pues nunca se sabe cuando podría ser el ultimo suspiro que puedas exhalar ni tampoco cuando será la ultima vez que puedes mirar el infinito en la mirada de aquellos que tanto amas.**_

 _ **A.B.A**_

* * *

-¡Que escandalo! –Decía Archie mirando a su tío, quien no decía absolutamente aun seguía absorto en sus pensamientos

Aun no podía creerlo, Candy embarazada y no de cualquier persona.

De su sobrino

De aquel pequeño que ha amado tanto en su vida, que le lloro por años, ahora lo recuperaba pero al final también lloraría.

Pues era un filibustero.

¿Y desde cuando le importaba eso?

Tuvo amigos filibusteros.

Pero este era su sobrino, el hijo de su hermana.

¿Cómo no importarle?

¿Cómo no molestarle?

¿Cómo no tomarle la importancia debida?

Claro que no podía.

-Debemos ocultar a Candy

Miro a Archie hasta el momento que escucho esto.

-Es lo mejor, tío Albert

El rubio se puso de pie para mirar por el ventanal, lo que decía Archie no era tan descabellado al final también ya lo había pensado.

-Yo también lo creo pero… -Vio como Candy platicaba tranquilamente con Terrence, ese joven no desistiría tan fácil, se preguntaba si incluso se sacrificaría sabiendo que ese niño no es suyo y además sin estar seguro si alguna vez Candy olvidara a Anthony.

-No creo que Anthony vuelva, al menos no por ahora

-No es por eso –Suspiro –Bueno creo que por ahora la llevare conmigo a Londres seguramente estará mejor allá y además tengo que atender asuntos

-La podrías dejar en New York, yo me encargaría de cuidarla

-No Archie, tu necesitas ponerte al frente de los negocios y no puedo dejar mis responsabilidades a otros, Candy es mi hija, mas que adoptiva para mi es en realidad mi hija.

-Lo se tío

-Bueno será mejor que comience los preparativos, me gustaría salir con ella antes de la próxima semana, entre mas pronto la ocultemos mejor.

Archie sonrió con tranquilidad, eso también significaría que su primo no seria feliz como el no lo fue.

Eso le daba alegría, aunque en el fondo también era una sensación semi-amarga

.

.

.

Anthony miraba con molestia al pirata enfrente de él, era realmente increíble.

-¡¿Cómo es posible que te vendieras por unas míseras monedas de plata?!

-¡¿Y si fue así que?! ¡BlackSoul! ¡Tú mando ya no tiene mucho poder desde que se sabe de donde proviene nuestro fabuloso capitán!

Anthony trono los nudillos con molestia –Pero el juramento que se hace a la hermandad es para siempre y la ley que tú mismo aceptaste cuando tome el mando del navío, juraste obediencia ciega a tu capitán y lealtad ¡¿Dónde quedo eso?!

-En el mismo lugar donde nos dejó usted a nosotros cuando se quedó en Lakewood.

-¡¿Y entonces como lo arreglamos Sam!?

Hubo unos murmullos y risitas cuando Anthony uso el nombre de pila del pirata que se hacia llamar Mareen, este solo cerro sus puños y sonrió de lado.

-Pues no podemos estar los dos en este mundo asi que….

Anthony bajo la mirada antes de sacar su espada –Pero antes –Miro a Stear quien le miraba con atención –Él se queda aquí

-Eso si logras pasar sobre mi

Sam se abalanzo con la espada desenvainada sobre Anthony quien solamente en un solo movimiento logro el cometido que no quería.

Stear solo miro con sorpresa como su primo mataba a sangre fría a aquEs el hombre.

La sangre se le helo.

¿Dónde había quedado aquel Anthony que todos siempre amaron por su bondad y su calidez?

¿Tanto lo habían matado?

.

.

.

Candy miraba con molestia a Albert quien estaba frente a ella en el carruaje, sin poder encontrar mas palabras de consuelo y justificaciones para que ella comprendiera por qué tenia que llevársela lejos de América. Sin decir que era por Anthony.

-Es por tu bien –Dijo Terrence rompiendo el silencio incomodo –Albert no lo hace por…

-Si ya se –Dijo interrumpiéndolo

-Candy no me perdonaras nunca ¿Verdad?

Ella lo miro con molestia –Si accedí a viajar a Londres fue porque no tengo muchas opciones por el momento y quiero que mi hijo este a salvo, pero de eso a acceder que me casare con Terrence o con cualquier otro para que nadie piense mal cuando aparezca con un bebe en brazos, eso….eso olvídalo, nunca me ha importado lo que piense la sociedad de mi y no empezara a importarme ahora

Albert la miro con admiración y molestia, al final la forma de ser de Candy fue de lo que mas admiro cuando la conoció ya que el no tuvo esa fuerza y esa fiereza para poder defender lo que él quería.

Ni de donde venía, solo se dejó manipular.

Dejo que lo llevaran, era mas cómodo que intentar ir en contra de la corriente.

-Candy yo aun….aun te quiero

La rubia le miro un momento antes de responder –Pero yo…ya no

Albert miro por la ventana, era algo incómodo aquello, comprendía a Terrence que luchara por el amor aun cuando ya tenia claro que no había nada ya para el, no podía culparlo.

-Bueno pero…

-No insistas Terry

El castaño decidió hacerle caso.

Llegaron al puerto, pero la tranquilidad en su camino estaba por ser interrumpida, pues había mucho ruido, gritos y entre varia multitud Candy alcanzo a distinguir entonces a uno de los piratas que había estado aquella noche….aquella noche en el tren cuando su destino cambio totalmente.

Y no solo eso…

-¡¿Anthony?!

* * *

 _ **Hola queridos lectores**_

 _ **espero que les haya gustado este mini capitulo jejejeje**_

 _ **muchos me piden que ya no los haga sufrir y de verdad me gustaria pero les falta poco de sufrir lo prometo jejejeje**_

 _ **sigan dejandme sus hermosos reviews que me alientan a seguir**_

 _ **no me he olvidad de quien soy yo, espero poder actualizarlo :D**_

 _ **saludos**_


End file.
